


Memoirs of a Blade

by FlaxenHairedSamurai



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Attempts to explain the Basara timeline, Badly written fight scenes, Canon Compliant, F/M, Starts in the First Season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 106,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaxenHairedSamurai/pseuds/FlaxenHairedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1: Everyone's quick to label Oda as the villain, and they're not wrong. The people he surrounds himself with aren't much better, even by their own admission. </p><p>But if the entire country wants them dead, they're not going to make it easy for them, especially not the girl everybody calls the Young Blade. </p><p>Part 2: Sayomi and Ranmaru are free to live their lives away from Oda's influence, finding safety in a village where they are accepted despite their past. </p><p>But between the secrets bubbling below the surface, and a new enemy on the horizon, will the Young Blade's life stay peaceful?</p><p>OC-centric story staring in the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, please read this author's note. If you ignore it, I won't hesitate to sic the fangirls on you. 
> 
> I conceived, started and planned this story within around an hour of watching the third episode of the first season of Basara and finding the Avatar Creator on Rinmaru games. So although the third season (Which is hereby declared to be non-canon by me) has been and gone, I'd appreciate it if you could put up with my story, even though it starts way back in the first season. 
> 
> Pretty, pretty please?
> 
> Remember, I know fangirls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, please read this author's note. If you ignore it, I won't hesitate to sic the fangirls on you. 
> 
> I conceived, started and planned this story within around an hour of watching the third episode of the first season of Basara and finding the Avatar Creator on Rinmaru games. So although the third season (Which is hereby declared to be non-canon by me) has been and gone, I'd appreciate it if you could put up with my story, even though it starts way back in the first season. 
> 
> Pretty, pretty please?
> 
> Remember, I know fangirls.

Ryota could still remember the day that he first met Lady Hiroto Sayomi. His father was writing a book detailing the Sengoku period in full, and had spent years interviewing practically anyone he could. As the project continued and the list of potential witnesses grew, he began dispatching his children to speak to them, and with three older brothers and one older sister, Ryota could be forgiven for assuming that he would never have to embark on such a task.

He was proven wrong in July, when before setting course for Oshu to speak with the One Eyed Dragon's wife, his father instructed him to go to Mino and follow up on an suggestion from the Shogun's spymaster who had told him the previous year that his wife would most likely want to give her story as well. So with no small amount of grumbling on his part, Ryota packed his bags and set out with his guide immediately, hoping that whatever tale the woman could tell him wouldn't be too boring to sit through.

When they arrived, they were greeted at the gate by a young woman, who although matching Lady Hiroto's description was clearly too young to be her. Indeed, the guards who let them in greeted her as 'Momo', which aside from being a clear nickname, also identified her as the spymaster's daughter, who Ryota's father had called Kotori in his notes.

"I should warn you," She murmured as she led him through the halls of her home, looking into each room for her mother, "Mother wasn't that pleased to hear that Father had pointed you in her direction."

"My father's project is very ambitious." Ryota admitted, trying not to give away his own thoughts on it. Evidently his tone was enough though, because Kotori smiled in a very strained manner, her eyes finally lighting up when she came across an open door.

Bidding Ryota to stay back a little, she entered, speaking calmly as she did, although soothing some kind of beast. "Mother? The writer's son has arrived."

"I'll tell you what I told your father, I don't want to speak to him."

"Mother, he's travelled all the way from-"

"Then give him some dinner and leave me in peace. In an hour your siblings finish with the tutor and I want to get this letter finished before then."

There was silence for a couple of seconds, steps indicating Kotori moving from the door, and then a gasp of disbelief, "Mother!"

"He set a writer on me."

"You're threatening to have him castrated!"

"No, I'm threatening to castrate him myself. There is a difference." Hearing those words made all blood depart Ryota's cheeks, and when Kotori finally stomped out, her own flushed; she took one look at him and made for the kitchen, yelling for two cups of tea when they were in audible distance.

Cradling their cups as they sat on the decking, Kotori finally sighed, "She's not usually like that."

Nodding, Ryota settled his eyes on the garden, trying to find any form of serenity in the large pond he could see. Several leaves floated idly on the surface, their cupped shapes indicating that they were being used as boats, and that whichever child had chosen the smallest was in the lead. Breaking into his thoughts, Kotori continued her defence of her mother, "Since hearing that someone was writing a book about the war's, and interviewing her friends, it's been like walking on china. If my father was here, he'd know what to do."

"If your father was here, he'd be losing a key piece of his anatomy." Ryota teased, enjoying the giggles it brought out of her.

"Perhaps. But she loves him too much to actually go through with it." Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Kotori nibbled on her lip, finally placing her cup down and getting to her feet, "Come on, I have a plan, one that has to work."

* * *

Once again finding himself outside of Lady Sayomi's study, Ryota tucked his arms behind him and bounced on the balls of his feet, straining his eats trying to pick up the conversation inside. However this time, Kotori had closed the door behind her, and even if it had been open, it was doubtful he'd have been able to hear over the giggles of the room's other occupants.

Finally though, the door slid open, and the boy he'd caught a glimpse of before the door had closed peeked out at him, finally breaking into a toothy grin, "Mama said you can come in if you want." Nodding at him, Ryota slowly edged past, only looking into the room when the door had been pulled shut behind him.

To the side, Kotori and another girl were stood, both clasping their hands nervously. But every inch of Ryota's attention was taken by the figure standing in the doorway across from him, her back facing inwards. Clad in a pitch black kimono and navy obi, Lady Hiroto Sayomi cut a fairly intimidating figure, the effect only increasing as she continued to ignore her guest. "Don't be scared." A small voice advised. Looking round in surprise, Ryota met the eyes of Kotori's younger sister, who was watching him impassively. "Mama won't hurt you."

"Yumiko." Kotori whispered, nudging her in warning. Shrugging unapologetically, Yumiko continued watching Ryota, her gaze subtly taking his mind away from his true purpose.

All until her mother spoke, "Yumiko, take Isamu along to the kitchens and get yourselves an early dinner. Tell them I'll send for our own when we're hungry."

"Yes Mama." Slipping away from her sister, Yumiko moved past Ryota with a small smile, patting his hand gently. "You'll be alright." Practically in the same second she was gone, taking her brother with her. Now alone with only Kotori and a woman capable of threatening castration casually, Ryota took a large gulp, unexpectedly earning pity from the woman across from him.

Taking a final look at the garden, Lady Sayomi finally acknowledged her guest, stepping closer with every beat of the boy's heart. Watching nervously from the side, Kotori began biting her lip again. Without even looking at her mother, she could pinpoint the moment that Ryota was finally able to meet her eyes, closing her own sadly when her new friend stiffened. "So, my story can't be all that interesting, if they send a boy to collect it."

"I'm two years away from my ceremony, my Lady." Ryota defended, "My father would have been here, but he had other business in Oshu…" His voice died as Lady Sayomi laughed, but not unkindly. "I know, my sister in law's letter got here shortly before you did." Keeping his gaze centred at the scarlet one on him, Ryota tried hard to look away, but found himself unable to, "At your age, I can only wonder if you know anything about the story your father wants from me."

"I know a few things, my Lady."

"Such as?"

"My father's notes say that you were an onna-bugeisha, and that you can provide his book with another side, one that no-one else could give." Realising he was wringing his own hands, Ryota quickly dropped them.

Seemingly unaffected, Lady Sayomi stepped closer to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder, letting it be covered by Kotori's. "I suppose in many ways that is true. All of the other Oda officers are dead."

Eyes widening, Ryota realised his throat was drying up, and he was shaking in fright. Still stroking her mother's hand comfortingly, Kotori looked over at him, mouth trying hard to smile. Finally finding his voice again, the boy returned her haphazard expression, "Then, you would be able to give a very different side to the story."

"I suppose I would." Turning around to face him, Lady Sayomi seemed to release the unease she held over the room, fixing her features into a genuine smile. "Where would you like me to begin?"

"I'll send for tea." Kotori offered, practically skipping out of the room in happiness.

Watching her leave, Lady Sayomi indicated Ryota take a seat at her desk, settling opposite him moments later, tucking the letter she had been penning underneath her books with a conspiring wink. "How about we start where everyone else did?" Ryota offered, pouring a small vial of water over his inkstone as he spoke. "At Okehazama?"

"Very well." From where he'd first placed his brush onto the stone, Ryota froze, glancing up at the much younger voice. But they were alone in the room, Lady Sayomi fixing him with a quizzical look, "Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine." Ryota eventually settled on, priming himself for a lengthy writing session, "So, what happened in the Oda camp before you went for Imagawa's head?"

But even though his eyes were on her lips as she speaks, each word matching perfectly, the only voice Ryota could hear was the younger one. Pushing his unease aside, he quickly settled to write the words as she spoke them, neither of them noticing when Kotori crept back in a tray balanced on her arm.


	2. Chapter One: The Young Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I owned Sengoku Basara, then we would've had more scenes where Shingen and Yukimura were punching the ever loving hell out of each other. It's hilarious!

_Emotion is a luxury you can't afford on the battlefield. Before every battle, Mitsuhide sees fit to remind me of this, in his own kindly way. At least, I choose to assume it was kindly, because enemies in your own camp are perhaps the worst kind of enemy I can think of._  
_So as he leaves the temple, white hair stained by the blood of the soul unlucky enough to feel the cut of his scythe, I push down the bubbling uneasiness. As bad as the smell of death is, being surrounded by its trace is enough to bring a smile to my face. A world under warrior rule would ensure only the strongest would survive. It would ensure a place for those such as me, forsaken by their legacy, but still eager to take their place in the realm._  
_The only problem is, not everyone is content to see it that way. Regardless of age, standing or mental state, fools exist, and it is they that stand in our way._

_Lady Hiroto Sayomi, age 15_

* * *

Chapter One: The Young Blade

* * *

We lived in a time of chaos then. The land was in the deepest turmoil, and there was no such thing as monotony. Very few could claim to be innocent, and those with warrior blood had a responsibility to protect them, rare as it was. And for those such as me, wrapped in the troubles of my Lord as I was, nothing mattered but the extension of his ambition.

After receiving word from my contact, it was finally time for me to make a move, dressed not in my armour and weapons, but in a pink yukata that had once belonged to Lady Oichi, and what little feminine charms I had been able to conjure up. Lady Nohime spent the better part of an hour arranging my hair and face paint just so, giving me three years more in appearance that what I had in reality.

The plan was simple, Lord Oda had long since planted one of his own men in the Imagawa army, and it was this young man I was to 'sneak out' and meet to exchange information. Were we spotted; it would be easier to claim a loving embrace than an arrest.

With a quick look at my middle, Lady Noh quickly pressed a bundle into my arms, the unmistakable face of a baby peering out. Laughing at my expression, she then adjusted my grip on the child, softly stroking his head. "It'll be more convincing." She added by way of explanation. "Remember, your contact will have to be as convincing as you, but should you feel uneasy at any point, then leave."

"Yes my lady." I wish I had her lazy confidence in this plan. As was expected of a lady of her station, she wore a form of kimono day in and out, even wearing her hair up high with ornaments that I couldn't even begin to try out.

The butterfly on her thigh reminded me who I was talking about, and with my pink against her black, I felt like a foolish child, not helped by the worry of my new burden.

* * *

And that was how I found myself pressed between two soldiers, who thankfully stayed quiet so as not to wake the baby, walking straight into Imagawa's camp. Enemy eyes stared at me, looking away with grunts when they saw the swaddling, sensing I wasn't there for entertainment purposes.

The man I sought was over by the campfire, stirring a pot of something that bubbled with an appetising tone. When he lifted his head to reply to his friend, our eyes met, fear lacing through his irises."H-Hikari! What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think?" I scoffed, holding my 'son' closer. "I wanted you to see this!" Several of the others around us laughed, one even clapping him on the back for his achievement. Pah. And Ranmaru constantly wanted to spend time in the barracks.

My contact, Yamato, pulled away from his new friends, moving the three of us away from the staring eyes of the generals surrounding us. "Okay, why are you holding a baby?"

"Nohime's idea. Now, if you want to keep your head, you'll give me the information instead of asking if he's mine."

The question tugged from his lips, Yamato held up his hands in mock defeat. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. Forgive a guy for thinking." The baby started whimpering, and then, just like I was dreading… "Oh for Kami's sake! Hand him over." Yamato yelled over the wailing, taking the mass of blankets from my arms.

A wonderful disguise, Lady Noh, as if that wouldn't make the other soldiers suspicious, a mother unable to quiet her own son. Luckily, just as the first few began to turn around, Yamato began to rock the kid gently, dulling the whining to a light whimper, and then back to little snuffles. Catching my surprised glance, he laughed, "I have a kid back in Owari, a wife too. Little Yoshi loved being held like this."

I didn't even know he was married, let alone a father. We'd been working in the same army since I'd been six, and I still knew squat about most of the men I worked with. If Lord Oda's plan was coming to fruition, that'd have to change. A better general would start right away, but I'd been sent there for a reason, and the kid's real mother would start worrying, "Your information?"

"Imagawa knows he's entering Oda territory. To that end, he's had three other men practise being kagemusha, bad ones I admit, but still good in a hurry. More to the point, there've been whispers of other armies, namely the Takeda and Date."

"The Takeda? They just faced off at Kawanakajima, didn't they, against the Uesugi?"

Yamato shook his head, "Apparently they didn't even draw blades. Imagine that, getting to the battlefield and then leaving?" Great, this meant the plan might have to be changed.

Trapping Imagawa in the gorge would no longer work, not if there were doubles and two more armies to consider. Gnawing on my knuckle slightly, I fished around in my sleeves, withdrawing the small pouch of coins. Handing it over to Yamato, I took the baby back, praying inside he wouldn't wake up again and burst my eardrums with that insufferable crying.

Luck was with me, and while I adjusted my hold, a few coins landed on his blanket, Yamato giving a lazy grin. "Buy yourself and Ranmaru some sweets. I figure Lord Oda hasn't had time in a while, what with uniting the country."

"Thanks, now should we depart amicably or like an old married couple?"

"Oh, old married couple definitely, I might get a few extra bowls of dinner if the men feel sorry for me." Positioning the baby in one arm, I whipped my hand forwards, catching Yamato's cheek with an ear splitting noise that had most of his friends looking over and laughing. He clutched at the red lump with his spare hand, hiding the money with his other.

"Hikari! That hurt!"

"Well next time you leave for a year without writing, think about what's waiting!" With a toss of my hair, I and the baby were leaving the camp, none of the soldiers moving to stop us. Of course that meant I was alone in quietening him, unless I wanted to be deaf when I got home.

* * *

Luckily, by the time we arrived back, the mother of the baby had come looking, and took him gratefully. Lady Noh took one look at my face and laughed, even as she washed my face of the makeup and freed my hair. We weren't done there though.

Before I could even think of reporting into Lord Oda, I had to return to looking like the general I was. After a quick trip to the baths, Lady Noh redid my hair, tying the top part into a bun, and then braiding the rest, her fingers twisting through the strands with an ease I envied. The only parts she didn't touch were the two bangs framing my face, which were simply tied with pieces of thread to keep them tidy and not in my eyes.

Once she was gone, probably to announce my return, I was able to wriggle back into my normal clothes, feeling much better as I stood in front of my mirror, going through the familiar layering system: sarashi, dress, uwa-obi. Simple as it sounded, and it was, it was only to serve as a contrast to the formal Jūnihitoe I had to wear on formal occasions.

Twisting this way and that, I made a few adjustments, feeling every inch the Blade everyone called me. A high necked tunic dress spilt either side for leg movement; the only colour was blood red detailing leading to my neck and around my shoulder area.

The shorts I wore underneath were also black, and were a few inches shorter than the hem. Finally, in place of actual sleeves, my arms were hidden from view by black bands travelling far past my elbows, the thin sheets of steel hidden in them positioned to make movement easier.

Following my reflection to the tip of my bun, I paused momentarily, wishing that I had enough courage to steal Lady Noh's face powder, and cover the two pairs of marks on my cheeks. Like my dress's detail, they were red, but more menacing, placed under my cheekbones on either side, as though a cat with only two claws had sliced at me twice.

Instead I placed a smile on my face, checked my swords were at my hip, and walked through the hallways, following the dark feelings to the war room where Lord Oda was waiting, leaning on his throne of skulls. His hard eyes bore into me, relenting only when I had bowed low, brown eyes squeezed closed whilst waiting for him to let me face him.

They called him the Fool of Owari, a nickname earned in his youth. Nowadays you would have to be very brave or very drunk to call him that, to his face or not. Even Lady Noh called him 'her Lord husband', his mother…well that was a subject you didn't broach, no matter how drunk you were. We called him the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven, a title he lapped up happily.

And he earned it, with his spiked and twisted armour, inspired by the Western traders and blood red cape. Even his moustache was malevolent, made more so by the endless times he touched it, as if it helped him to think. "Get up Sayomi, and report your findings."

"My Lord." Straightening up, I casually flicked my plait behind me, "Yamato spoke of your army spooking Imagawa. Apparently he has already prepared three body doubles in case something goes wrong."

"Troublesome fool." Lord Oda murmured, nodding as Mitsuhide came to kneel beside me, flashing a friendly grin from under his white hair as he did so. Goose bumps rose along my arms, but I carried on with my report.

"He also says there have been whispers of other armies following them, the Date and the Takeda. There was no talk of an alliance though. This may become quiet the mess on the battlefield." I added softly, more for myself than the others. Our strategies had been flawless, worked out to the last detail, and Yamato was supposed to confirm that all was well. Instead this chaos landed in our laps.

"Hmm, a four army confrontation would lead to insufferable losses…on all sides." Mitsuhide grinned, raising his head despite not being told to. "And if a few generals were caught in the crossfire, well, all the better for your plans, Lord Nobunaga."

Bristling again, this time I did speak out, turning on my fellow commander with an iron tongue,

"Sacrificing our own men may rid us of a few annoyances, but what of the Western generals or the War God of Echigo? Do you think they'll sit idly by whilst we take lands, killing their allies?"

"What do we have to fear from them? The whole idea of the Tokugawa alliance is to ensure protection as we fight for our Lord's ambition."

"If we move too fast, there's no guarantee any of us will make it out of a tussle alive!"

"Enough!" Lord Oda interrupted, storming to his feet. Ducking our eyes back down, Mitsuhide and I glared at each other. "We stick to the plan we had set, lure Imagawa in, then clamp the jaws of hell on his forces. That is, if there are no objections?" His tone was sickly sweet, almost inviting debate, but we knew better. "Good. Dismissed, the pair of you."

Nodding sharply, I drew to my full height, bowed again, and left, being sure to keep Mitsuhide within my sights at all times. He disregarded my suspicion, moving away like one of the shadows, despite the lighter shades of his chest piece and hakama. Throw in his long white hair, and it was a mystery how the man could hide anywhere.

* * *

Stepping outside into the warm sunshine, I was greeted by a rain of arrows slamming into the ground at my feet. "Ranmaru, little saru,"I murmured, moving around the first line. "Come on, I'm sorry we had to take a rain check on kenjutsu practise."

Another barrage thundered down, one narrowly missing my little toe. Sighing, I prepared to bring out my secret weapon, "I'll buy you some sweets!"

There was a soft tap, Ranmaru's boots hitting the ground in front of me, one arm clutching his precious bow, the other propping him up against the tree. "Next time I won't miss." Like always he wore his purple tunic and shorts, with two pouches with what I suspected to be filled with sugar at his hip, and a brown bandanna tied around his throat. The Mori crest was on his shorts leg, and his quiver was strapped to his back like normal.

And they say war's no place for kids.

"Next time you'll be paying for your own dango." I smirked, closing my fist tighter around the coins, letting their coolness burn into my palm. Considering this, Ranmaru stepped closer, looping the bow across his body, but still pouting. Only then did I see the bokken looped into his belt, the guilt coming over me again. "You wanna practise now?"

"Mind if we postpone it a little longer? Oda wants me on top form for the battle." Shrugging, I pulled out my katana, examining the blade. A little solo practise would go a long way for both of us. A large grin on his face now, Ranmaru moved over to a target, planting his back towards me.

My check out of the sword was a good idea. Its mirrored surface reflected the light, redirecting it into the eyes of the ninja resting over the castle's hidden entrance.

Swearing loudly in one of her other languages, Gracia scrunched her eyes closed, turning her head away. When I stopped the onslaught, she lazily opened one, scowling down at me. "Cheap move, I call foul!"

"Not given." Ranmaru called over his shoulder, nocking another arrow. Any other ninja would've just moved away, either to find a new surveillance spot or to get more sleep.

They say a skilled ninja can infiltrate even the most guarded of places, kill their target and be gone before the exterior guard knows there was an intruder. They say a really skilled ninja can do all that, and stop for tea in the kitchen as well. But there's never been a ninja like Gracia. I'm talking about a girl who can do all that, stop for tea and do it with a kid following her. Sometimes if I was quiet enough, she'd reward me with dango before taking me back home.

What made her skill even more obvious was the lack of care she took in her own safety, leaving her midriff entirely exposed for a black wraparound style shirt with purple detailing and mid thigh length skirt in the same colours. The only sign of armour she did wear were the arm and leg warmers, similar to my sleeves, hiding thin but strong steel sheets. Finally her black underwarmers had been pulled over one finger each, a sure sign she'd been shooting earlier. Probably hunting for pleasure or competing with Ranmaru.

But she bore signs of past failures as well, the scar that hid behind her ear, further covered by her brown hair, styled in a simply ponytail and twin plaits either side of her face, the inspiration for my own bangs. And her eyes, once as grey as her father's were now acid green, sent that way byyears of stray poison darts, or her own toxic creations.

The only reaction she showed to my dirty trick was a brief glare at our referee before slipping of the roof and landing catlike in front of me. We held a cautious respect for each other, restrained by my distrust of any and all shinobi and her slight blood craze when dealing with targets. "Argue with Father again?"

My lack of admiration might have also stemmed from her being Mitsuhide's daughter, but really that one was fair game.

"He wanted to send our troops to their deaths."

"Don't all samurai do that?" She quipped, raising an eyebrow at me. "Another reason I decided to choose ninja training."

"I thought it was because you wanted to spite Mitsuhide?"

"Look how well that one worked." We both grinned, knowing that her value to the clan had only gone up after she returned from training, twelve years old and already murdering politicians in their sleep. Like I said, who said war wasn't for the kids? "So go on, what about my nap was offending you?"

"It's not my fault you were in the way." I rattled the coins in my hand meaningfully. "Can you take me into town once we're done with Imagawa?"

"Depends what Oda says. Not to mention whether or not you actually survive." Ranmaru turned at those words, examining the scene, but not relaxing. Unseen by him, my eyes narrowed sharply, katana tilting slightly into a combat position. Catching the movement, Gracia raised an eyebrow, almost challenging me to do it.

Poets made their money glorifying war, turning it into a spectacle that every child wanted to be apart of. No different from the others, Ranmaru displayed an almost worrying amount of desire for the battlefield. At the same time though, he retained that innocence about death, one that very few had anymore, and it was Lady Noh's worst fear that he'd turn as accepting as the rest of us. The death of someone close to him was probably the best thing to do it as well.

Suddenly smirking, Gracia ruffled my bun, "Only joking."

As she turned to head back inside, I relaxed my stance, suddenly feeling a presence at my elbow. "Ever get the feeling she'd suit a rock to the back of her head?" I whispered, watching the entrance swallow her whole.

"All the time." Ranmaru murmured back, returning to his archery practise. Frowning still, I followed his example, executing a quick upwards slash.

Enemies in your own camp, the worst kind.


	3. Like Shadows in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I owned Sengoku Basara, then Matsunaga Hisahide would be undeniably dead!

* * *

 

Chapter Two: Like Shadows in the Night

* * *

Groggily opening my eyes around midnight, I heard a maid knock timidly on my door, letting me know it was time to start the plan. Slipping my dress back on, I nudged the panel open with my shoulder, nodding to Ranmaru as I exited. Now there was a face for tiredness. Poor kid was barely able to keep his eyes open, and his bow seemed to be dragging his arm straight to the floor.

Halting him in his tracks, I adjusted my swords and slung his bow across my back. Making sure they were secure, I turned my back, kneeling slightly so he could grip at my neck. With him piggybacking me, we both exited the castle, making it to the stables a whole lot faster than Lord Oda did.

Gracia nodded in greeting, the events of earlier evidently forgotten as she came over, my horse's reins in her hand. "Imagawa's heading out around sunrise. And believe me, his guys snore."

"And Yamato?" I murmured, giving Ranmaru a leg up onto the saddle. Usually he rode on his own horse, but considering his less than energised state, he was sharing Dango, my bay warhorse. As we spoke, his dark nuzzle was messing up my loose hair, which I hadn't had time to fix yet.

"I got him out and back to his family. He's a nice guy. Little old for you though." Gracia joked, turning me around so she could braid my hair for me. At some point I'd have to learn to do that for myself, or risk depending on someone else for the rest of my life. "Good luck today, you too Ran."

"Why Gracia, you're not going soft on us are you?" Mitsuhide suddenly asked, his voice startling all three of us.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Father. Please excuse me." Patting my shoulder, Gracia took her leave, probably going in search of her bed. Which left me and a half asleep Ranmaru against a fully rested psychopathic Mitsuhide. The day was starting out well.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be up? Children need all the rest they can get."

"I don't see any children. Hey Ranmaru, you're up high, see any kids around here?" Light snores accompanied the end of my statement, Mitsuhide snorting his amusement. Well that was my argument wrecked. By the time Lord Oda approached, mounting just ahead of us, I'd succumbed to glaring at the stars, as though it was their fault I was out here.

As we set out, I made sure to slap the back of Ranmaru's head, both to wake him up and for his lack of comradery earlier. "Ow!"

"No time to whine, we're heading out." Pouting slightly, he leant over Dango's head, looking at Lord Oda's back. Nobody had ever felt the kind of worship that Ranmaru held for the Devil King, and it was well deserved. He gave it because though he owed nothing to Ranmaru, Lord Oda had taken him in after his father died; training him to be the fighter he was now.

The relationship I shared with him was far more complicated, but the situation that had brought us together was enough to ensure my complete and total loyalty. You don't turn your back on the man that took you from the dirt and raised you up, no matter what.

We rode through the darkness, getting into position just before sunrise. Breakfast and lunch had already been eaten, and all that was left to do was wait for Imagawa to show his face. With Ranmaru gone to scout, I sat beside Lord Oda, sword hand twitching at the slightest sound. If the Takeda and Date were involving themselves, there was a shinobi element to think about, and without Gracia around, Lord Oda was an open target.

"Lord Nobunaga!"

"What is it Ranmaru?"

"It's the Date…" Ranmaru doubled over, catching his breath. "They're openly attacking the Imagawa. When I left, a small group of Takeda were just getting involved."

"Hmm," Lord Oda sat back in thought, touching his moustache. "This may prove troublesome. Nohime, Mitsuhide." The pair came forward, glancing briefly at us, and then back to him, "You four ensure that Imagawa makes it here. If he utilises his doubles, kill them until you find the real coward."

"My Lord." Turning to leave, I motioned to a couple of soldiers. "Provide backup for Mori, keep him safe."

"Ma'am." Ignoring the somewhat peeved look I was receiving courtesy of Ranmaru, I broke into a run, clambering up the first likely tree I saw. Jumping from branch to branch like Gracia had shown me, I focused on my assignment, feeling my hands twitch again. So long as you weren't too unsure and didn't let rain worry you, tree hopping was a fast way to get from place to place, and I just made it to the ambush site, before being blinded by some kind of battle aura.

Such things weren't uncommon, as they were the sign of a powerful warrior, but watching two clash against each other in this manner was spectacular to view. Red and blue colliding in a blazing manner, calming down only so their controllers could glare at each other again.

From here I spied a crescent moon atop a helmet, Date Masamune most likely. But the young man in red…He wasn't Takeda Shingen, that much was obvious. That's when I tore my eyes from the bout, swearing to see the four palanquins already in place. So it was a game of chance Imagawa was playing. Four palanquins, and two-no three, I corrected, spying the Right Eye, Katakura Kojuro, generals.

Unluckily for him, there were four Oda generals waiting for him. There was a rustle of leaves next to me, Mitsuhide wordlessly laying claim to the one on the far right, indicating I should take the one next to it. Nodding my agreement to the plan, I moved a couple of branches over, waiting for the inevitable bolt for freedom.

I didn't have to wait long, the palanquin rushing underneath me in a frenzy. No whinnies followed it, indicating I'd gotten lucky, and grabbed the Imagawa not being chased by another general. Which left plenty of time to catch up with him. Every tap my sandals made against a branch was a step towards my target and possible praise from Lord Oda. Unsheathing my sword as I jumped, I recklessly leapt, plunging the blade through the roof. The driver whipped round in fear, but was knocked in the head by my bokken and forced from his seat. It was over so quickly, I was almost disappointed.

Turning to pull my sword free, I nearly knocked heads with the ninja crouching there, shuriken poised to kill me. Even in the dim rain, I could tell he wasn't one of Gracia's, and I gave a determined tug on the grip, freezing when it didn't budge.

The unknown ninja took in my face, standing up straight. "Wrong Imagawa, kid." An explosion came from the distance to my left, distracting the ninja long enough for me to hang over the side and duck into the palanquin, ignoring the corpse with my sword piercing his brains. "Damn, Master Sanada!"

A brief tap on the roof indicated it was safe to come out, just as the unmanned horse tore round a corner, throwing me out of the window and onto the dirt path. Breath knocked out of me, I winced at the ringing sound of a sword, opening one eye just enough to see my sword had pierced the ground an inch from my head.

The palanquin lay in ruin around me, and the body of Imagawa's fake was mangled beyond recognition. Footsteps approached me, Mitsuhide looking down at me a little. "Resting, Sayomi?"

"Not now you're here." I spied the scythe he had resting on his shoulder, a barely conscious piece of flesh hanging of it.

Following my eyes, Mitsuhide waved it about, "Meet Imagawa Yoshimoto, former lord of Suruga."

"Charmed." Holding out a hand, I let Mitsuhide pull me to my feet, retrieving my sword from its resting place as we walked. "Are you sure he's the real one?"

"Most definitely, the One Eyed Dragon was certainly put out that I'd stolen his prize." Rolling my eyes, I looked back at Imagawa, meeting his blurry gaze with my own. He knew his death was at hand, but he didn't know who was delivering it, only that it wasn't us. Or he did, and was simply steeling himself for it.

Probably not helping was the very wide grin I wore when I flicked my sword, splattering the blood on it onto the otherwise clear ground.

Lord Oda was waiting for us on top of a cliff, his eye registering our appearance, but otherwise waiting for something. Moving to stand next to Ranmaru and giving his topknot a quick ruffle, I looked down into the valley, just as Date stumbled out into our grip, his hands hovering on the hilts of his… "Six swords?" I breathed, eyes wide with awe. Was that even possible?

Apparently not, because he hesitated in drawing them, eyes fixed on our figures above him. A quick glance at Lord Oda showed he was giving Date his full, terrifying attention. "Boss Masamune!" Katakura called, running into view to join his boss. Unlike Date, his sword was out already, but he too was staring at us.

Yet another man came into view, the youth in red from the fray, clutching at both a spear and the reins of a horse. Judging by the ninja following him, this was 'Master Sanada'. Unlike their enemy faction, these pair hurried forward, Sanada going as far to yell up to Lord Oda directly. "Lord Oda Nobunaga, so called Devil King of Owari! My name is Sanada Genjiro Yukimura! I am the vassal of Takeda, the Tiger of Kai." My ears strained to pick up anything else he might've said, but judging by his look to Date, he'd been ordered to shut up.

Without a word passing between them, Mitsuhide lifted Imagawa high enough, both for the men below us to see, and for Oda to take aim with his gun. Keeping my eyes steadily downwards, glaring at the ninja that had landed me with bruising knees and hands, I didn't let the shot scare me, even as Imagawa dropped to the ground below.

His corpse landed at an unnatural angle, neck and various appendages twisted into positions that no man should ever attempt. With another paralysing look to Date, Oda turned his back on the scene, Lady Noh's hand on my shoulder guiding me away.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost a weapon!" Lord Oda snapped, looking down on me from his horse, all set to head off to Mino with most of the force. We'd just been about to set off when Ranmaru had noticed my bokken wasn't in my belt. Lord Oda had heard the observation and summoned me forwards, asking to see my belt. "A weapon only has worth when used, not lost on the battlefield. Go and find it!"

Barely stopping to bow, I charged back into the forest, looking for the ruins of the palanquin again. The environment had changed drastically from my tree running, and I slipped more than once in the mud that had been stirred up. By the time my legs were covered, I'd found my palanquin, and was beginning to search through the rotting planks of wood.

Lifting a much larger piece, I reeled back at the corpse lying there, landing bottom first in a puddle, but not registering right away. "Y-Yamato…" I whimpered, getting back to my feet. This wasn't the carriage I'd pursued…The slashed throat of my friend testified to that fact. Mitsuhide was the blood demon, not me. Yamato's eyes were staring into mine, his silent scream accusing me of murder.

Swallowing back my fear, I stepped closer, kneeling down beside him. This was the part I hated.

Fiercely shaking my hands to get rid of the quiver in them, I untied the knot on Yamato's sash, gently tugging his daisho from underneath him. There was solemnness in this duty, the promise every general made to their men that if their bodies couldn't be returned home, their swords would be.

And yet…I blinked back the torrent threatening to overcome me, ignoring the shadows moving in for the kill, placing my attention anywhere but at the contorted shapes they created. Several inched closer to me, their touch hotter than any fire, licking at my shoulders and hands.

Finding a new urgency, I yanked on the wazikashi, pulling it free just as the darkness tried to leap for my face. Ending up in the puddle again, this time clutching Yamato's soul, I forced myself to regain composure, even taking the time to wrap the swords in one of the curtains from the palanquin, protecting their lacquer sheaths from the rain around me.

There were no shadows leaping for me, nothing to suggest anything other than myself breathed in this area. With a deep intake of air, I strapped the rudimentary pack to my back with the other curtain, finally going in search of my bokken.

When I got back to the castle, Gracia would have a lot of explaining to do. Teeth firmly gritted with this determination, I barely noticed the small hint of light in my peripheral vision, the source disappearing when I tried to acknowledge it.

* * *

Like most ninjas, Gracia didn't like to be caught sleeping. As far as they were concerned, they were on the job at every hour of every single day. Unlike most ninjas, she found it hard to get started in the mornings. She'd barely been able to sit up before I stormed into her room, glaring at her through the bricks in my rage. "You liar!"

"I'm a ninja, we lie. Care to be a bit more specific?" Her eyes were still foggy from her disturbed nap, but when they cleared, she noticed the daisho I was holding in my arms. "New gift from Oda?"

"No, Yamato's corpse!" My words hit her, and Gracia was up, scattering her blankets as she got back to her feet. "You said he was out of there!"

"I did, he…he must've gone back." There was real guilt in her face, real worry. "I was tired, he said he'd be able to get home from there…" Gracia held out her hands for the swords, which I selfishly kept close to my body.

She knew what duty I now had to perform, and the hard stare I wore forced her into getting dressed, following me from the room dutifully.

The plan had gone off flawlessly, with no man losing his life. Or so we'd thought. Gracia's mistake had cost us a soldier, and as his general, it fell to me to deliver the news to his family. Passing a message to Lady Noh through a passing servant, I returned to the stables, hearing the coins Yamato had given me clink in one of my pockets, Gracia turning her head at the unknown sound.

"Might as well finish all my business in town." I cruelly whispered, setting off and leaving her in a cloud of dust.


	4. Duties to the Dead

Gifu's castle town was large and expansive, but with Gracia's directions, we soon stood in front of a modest house, from which a warm smell was emanating. Despite the dying sunlight, a few houses were still lit up, providing life to this small lane.

We'd met no resistance on our way here, too many people recognising the solemn mission we'd come to perform. Whispers had sprung up when we'd finally stopped, people returning with the light heartedness of families knowing their husbands and fathers were safe tonight.

Noticing my hesitation, Gracia knocked at the door, stepping back behind me when it opened. Swallowing the lump threatening to choke me otherwise, I met the little boy's gaze, recognising his father in them. "Yoshi?"

"Yes…Who are you?" He couldn't have been more than ten, and yet here I was, about to tell him the worst news of his young life.

"Yoshi, who is it?" A woman called from inside, another shadow joining the door. So this was the wife I'd never known about until two days ago. Yamato had chosen well, picking a pretty young woman, who wore her hair in the traditional manner, the long tail poking over her shoulder.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Would it be possible for us to come in?" A soft gasp escaped her, her hand flying up to meet her mouth even as her head shook. Between us, Yoshi suddenly looked fearful, noticing for the first time the swords Gracia was holding.

"Please, come in." Nodding gratefully, I stepped over the threshold, removing my sandals before taking a seat on the wooden floor, Gracia following close behind me. Yamato's wife, Miyo as Gracia informed with a whisper as she knelt, sat in front of me, Yoshi hovering between running away and comforting his obviously distressed mother.

"I serve under Lord Oda, the same as your husband. He acted as a go between, gathering information fro-"

"I know what he did. He mentioned his general often in his letters. You are Lady Sayomi?" Her question was directed over my shoulder, at Gracia who hesitantly shook her head. The truth hitting her, Miyo's eyes returned to my face, taking in the sight she saw there. "I didn't know you were so…"

"Young?" Gracia provided, a hint of her usual personality coming in.

"Mother thought he preferred his boss to her." Yoshi said, all the wisdom of a ten year old adding to his statement. His mother flushed, embarrassed by the obviously true claim. My heart nearly burst at the thought of how he had held 'our' baby, thinking only of his wife and son in that moment.

"Addressing me directly as such may have impeded his mission, were his letters to be intercepted. He was a very good friend to me in the time I knew him." The coins started to burn again, heating up as I told my final lie to Yamato's grieving widow, "He mentioned you often in our meetings."

Miyo nodded slightly, the worry of her husband's fidelity gone, only to be replaced with a new one. Seeing this, Gracia handed the swords tome, speaking as she laid the sayas across my open palms. "A warrior's soul is in the blade. Yamato, though he may be gone, will continue to provide for you. All of our soldiers are assured of the welfare of their families should anything happen."

"Thank you." Miyo smiled, the tears freely flowing now. Yamato's soul changed hands again, returning to the smoother hands of the woman he'd loved.

* * *

"You barefaced liar." Gracia snapped, thankfully having the sense to wait until we were out of earshot of Yamato's family, including Yoshi, who had insisted on seeing us back to the main street, regardless of our protestations.

"I gave comfort to a grieving woman."

"With a silver tongue." Dango bristled at the harsh tones we were using, but thankfully didn't act on them, plodding along at our slow pace. Night was in full control now, and Gracia stuck close, if only to avoid losing me in the dark. "Anything else you require, Sayomi-dono?" The added honorific was a sarcastic reminder, as far as family names went, Gracia was the lady, and I her servant. But the ninja/samurai angle evened us out slightly, however little that was.

It was a rhetorical question and I knew it, but the ninja following Sanada continued to poke at my mind. "I need a name."

"Oh?" Gracia was calming down now, interest piqued. I didn't invoke the help of a shinobi often and the fact that I had come to her was a curiosity in itself.

"Got a description or am I asking every peasant out there?"

"It was dark, I didn't get a good look." We drew close to a dango stall, the conversation trailing off as I counted out a few coins, receiving sugary skewers in return. Packing them into my saddle bag with care, I pressed my memory hard, trying to reclaim the moment my sword had entered the fake's head. "Whoever it is, they're a ninja. I didn't hear them coming."

"Alright, list is narrowing."

They had a deep voice. "Male, with…" I squinted, trying to grab at colours from my remembered vantage point, "Brown, no red, no brown-"

"Russet?" Gracia interrupted, eyebrows furrowing at the fuzzy image my description was conjuring up.

"Possibly, and he followed someone called Sanada."

"Name rings a bell. I'll look into it tonight. Meanwhile, try not to let Yamato weigh too heavily on your mind. It happens." Stretching her arms behind her, Gracia took me as far as the stable door, before turning on her heel and barrelling into a run.

* * *

_The night welcomes one of her children with open arms, embracing Gracia with the shadows the girl walks in everyday, even if they have to race to catch her. The sensation of falling, only to grab another branch and continue to fly through the trees is better than any drug she's ever heard of, and well worth the rough callouses it leaves on her fingers._

_Perhaps making the night sweeter is the mission she'd been given. Spying on other clans was her specialty, and Oda had yet to discover information contrary to what she gave. When he did, it could easily be proven fake.  
_

_Occasionally adding a spring to her steps with a push from the dark, Gracia finally halts, staring down in the compound that belongs to Takeda Shingen._

_From here, she can see nearly every movement made by a resident, be they general or soldier. But none of them are the man she was looking for.  
_

_No, he's behind her, wondering at this intruder, gauging the threat she holds to his castle and Lord. Turning her head slightly, Gracia cocks a flirty smile, adjusting her posture to lean against the trunk instead. "Relax, I swear on my Lord's life that I mean no harm. Tonight."  
_

_"You seem the type to switch loyalties swiftly." Even so, the other ninja steps closer, his shuriken already in hand. "So what brings you to Kai if not an assassination?"  
_

_"Information." Gracia's eyes rove over him, committing each detail to memory. His hair certainly seems closer to russet than brown, and there are green stripes on his face, at the side and across his nose. And no wonder Sayomi had had trouble seeing him in the dark, his black and camouflage clothes and armour steal away the shaded forest for himself. "A friend of mine is curious about you."  
_

_"And she couldn't speak to me herself?"  
_

_"It's past her bedtime. So, can I get a name for her or…" Gracia freezes when the tip of the shuriken edges near her neck. Forcing herself to move her gaze from the blade to the eyes watching hers, she pointedly ignores how her hands suddenly splay against the trunk, palms beginning to line with sweat. Trying to swallow, Gracia realises that this was the closest she had been to her own death in a long time._

_Just as the other was about to ask his own question, a door in the house below him is shoved open, a young man stepping out.  
_

_"Sasuke, are you there?" The ninja curses, his brief slip in attention giving Gracia the time she needs to slip away, rushing home as though Hell itself is on her heels._

_Unknown Source, Year 1582_

* * *

It was all very well and good for Gracia to tell me not to let Yamato weigh on my mind, when she didn't have to sleep tonight. She was free to gallivant around the forests, gaining intel and hunting her dinner to her heart's content. It was one of the more curious things about the Akechi family, they never ate, unless it had been killed and gutted by one of their number, as though we were all out to poison them.

Meanwhile I was stuck inside, seated at my desk with a large pile of books in front of me. If I got through tonight and tomorrow without collapsing, the mission reports would have been sent out for filing or whatever Ranmaru did with his. And then I could sleep, and forget everything.

Perhaps helping me was the giddy excitement over disobeying the strict bedtime rules put into place by Lady Noh, and enforced by Lord Oda. He wanted his soldiers in top shape at all times, which meant getting enough sleep, enough training and enough food. Were this any other night, then I may have been able to slip into the dojo and train on one of the dummies. But caution was something never thrown away, and everything was tightly locked up, including the generals.

Turning the page, I smothered another yawn, looking back at my waiting futon with a grimace. Maybe if I was just exhausted enough…Closing the book and slipping it back onto one of my haphazard piles, I slipped my legs from under the surface, crawling onto the mat with a light thump. Pulling the cover over me, I turned my head to the side, blowing the candle out with a sigh.

I was scolded as a child, warned against seeing the enemy as people. They were, as Mitsuhide adored pointing out, little more than pawns on a chess board, protecting their king who could easily fall. When I'd tried to point out that the same rules applied to our side, he'd only ruffled my hair and agreed, but swapped the king and queen around, proceeding to clear the entire board.

And yet, as blood ran down my katana for the first time, dripping onto my hands and up my arms, it had near killed me. The soldier was as scared as I was, whimpering when I started to pull the blade out of their stomach. After the battle, I'd thrown up in the bushes, and ran crying to Lord Oda.

The bad dreams went away, gradually becoming less and less until I stopped having them altogether. But as I lay down, nuzzling into my pillow for security, Yamato's screams echoed in my ears, a sound I hadn't heard, but could easily imagine. His face, accusing me of leading him to his death and leaving his family destitute. Miyo, unable to provide properly for her son, forced into a position no woman should ever have to endure.

A rough shaking me caused my eyes to snap open, Gracia standing above me with shadows flickering over her face. Quickly checking around the room told me she'd been busy with my candles. The hand still gripping my arm was freezing cold, a sharp contrast to the sweat covering the rest of my skin.

Sitting back to wait while my breathing came back under control, the ninja launched into her report the second my back was straight. "You really know how to pick enemies."

"You've got a name for me?"

"Oh well that depends." Getting back to her feet so she loomed over me, Gracia pulled her knife from her sash, "What's the information worth to you?" I coolly stared her down, avoiding the near hypnotising wink of her knife as she twisted it,

"How about me not telling Oda why Yamato's dead?"

"Only valid once, and you dragged me off to his weepy widow. The debt's building, Sayomi." This time the light caught her grin, her intentions laid out perfectly in front of me. One wrong move, and she'd take her fee in my blood, or she'd reclaim the favour at a later date.

"I want to hear what you have, and then we'll agree on a price." She shrugged, moving to stand by the windows.

"He's very handsome, your friend. But not worth your attention."

"And a name?" I pressed, unable to keep the frustration from my tone. Trust her to play games at a time like this.

"Sarutobi Sasuke. That much I had to get from my contacts, whereas he was all too willing to tear out my throat. I'd watch yourself around him, he's worked with Takeda and Sanada for twelve years, and he's more loyal than you are."

Briefly glancing at my chess board, I returned to watching Gracia, jolting slightly to see she'd moved. Desperate to sniff her out, I added to the conversation, cautiously watching the corners. "The Sanada are a dead clan. Have been for…"Twelve years.

"Oh see that's where you're wrong." Gracia's voice came from my desk, the Kunoichi flicking through one of my books with disinterest in her features.

"Sarutobi was hired to protect their heir, which he did quite well. Took him all the way to Kai, where Takeda took over custody and his contract."

Contracts. I knew a little about how they worked. A contract went through to one of the many villages, where a ninja was selected for the task. "Gracia, what happens when a contract ends?"

Much as I hated them, it was best to know your enemy, and I'd long wondered what happened to masterless shadows. "They return to whatever village they came from and wait for a new contract."

Noticing the sun creeping over the horizon, Gracia went to leave, tossing my book back on the pile with little care. As she did so, her eyes hovered on my marks. "I wonder, what's it like to have a choice?"

Letting her words hang between us, she opened my door, stepping into the corridor as though she regularly paid visits to the generals first thing. Then I remembered her family ties, and quickly dismissed that last thought.


	5. A Castle Full of Snakes

If Lady Noh noticed my sluggish muscles and actions through the week, she didn't make mention of them, but instead allowed me to practise with Ranmaru, our wooden swords colliding at dizzying speeds. "You have to keep a steady guard." I lectured, well aware of hidden eyes on us.

"Easy for you to say, you've been doing this for ten years!"

"So listen to me and work on your guard."

Dropping my bokken back to my side, I moved to the edge of the training circle, taking a long sip of the water waiting for us. I wanted to retreat back into my room, hide among the covers and just sleep the rest of the day away. Holding my head in my hand, I didn't notice Ranmaru creep to my side, looking at me with an odd mix of concern and humour.

"Getting too old for this?"

"Hardly, just a little warm. Fancy helping me cajole Lady Noh into letting us go swimming?" Giving a thoughtful frown, Ranmaru took a sip of his own water, looking at the open door with a look of longing.

It wasn't so much the fact that we would be far from the castle, seeing as the mountain runoff made for brilliant swimming water, nor the worry that we could be kidnapped and held for ransom as pawns against the Oda, but simply that neither of us were sensible enough to know when it was time to leave the relaxing cool depths and return to the scalding heat of the sun.

Mind you, it had provided Gracia with so many hours of spiteful entertainment, poking any exposed sunburns she saw until Lady Noh snapped at her. And if anyone could convince Lady Noh that we'd be careful, it was Ranmaru. Being the youngest in the army came in handy sometimes, so long as you didn't overdo it.

Unfortunately for me, swimming was not on the agenda, because as we were walking back through the halls, Mitsuhide cornered the pair of us. "Ah, I was hoping to find you two. Ranmaru, Lady Kicho has been asking for you. Off you go."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid." All the same, he left, looking apologetically over his shoulder ashe went to see what Lady Noh wanted.

Turning back to me, Mitsuhide gave one of his sickly grins. "Lord Oda has returned and wishes to speak to you, Young Blade." Leaving me in the hallway alone, Mitsuhide carried on walking, heading in the direction Ranmaru had just gone. Glaring a hole into his back, I remained still, but eventually made my feet budge.

Seeing as my rooms were on the way there, I made sure to tidy my appearance and grab my actual, metal sword before slipping my house sandals on. It was all very well and good to train barefoot, but you didn't present yourself as such to your boss, especially when he was most likely tired and short tempered from his absolute destruction of Mino.

Once inside the throne room, I felt Lord Oda's eyes on me instantly, not even letting up when I bowed low. "Ranmaru's training is coming along well."

"Yes my Lord, but he would benefit from an actual teacher. I can only teach him so far."

"Perhaps." Deeming it safe to, I raised my gaze, just as he got up from his throne. "I understand you had Gracia enquire after the Sanada ninja?"

That snitch! "Yes my Lord."

Snorting slightly at the clipped tones, Lord Oda returned to his throne, a fresh jug of sake in his hand. Motioning me closer, he indicated I should start pouring into his cup. Or rather, the skull he was holding upside down. As I did so, his gruff voice began to echo through the hall again. "You're very alike, you and Sarutobi."

The base of the skull now filled, I pulled back on the jug, returning my face to an indecipherable mask whilst Lord Oda drank, and held it out for another serving. "How so?"

"One master for the majority of your lives, and death. Lots of it."

"Then I may as well be compared to his master, Yukimura, my Lord." My tones were the most I'd ever use against him, and Lord Oda knew it, explaining his laughter as he took his second mouthful.

"Ah yes, you don't relish being involved with ninjas, do you?"

"A ninja's loyalty is easily bought. Sarutobi only stays with Sanada for the money, and not for any sentimentality." The snort Lord Oda gave made me look up, the sake running unrestrained through the eyeholes of the skull. Catching myself, I tilted the jug back up, and put it on the floor next to me.

"And you Sayomi? Do you remain here for the money?"

Hard eyes were staring into me, the answer not so much asked for as demanded, with the wrong words ending my life instantly. "It would be a foolish girl who betrayed you, and I do not consider myself a fool."

"Hmm, good answer." Releasing my breath, I returned to standing in front of him, carefully watching his face. That was the trick with Lord Oda, if he looked calm, you were safe. If he looked angry, you either ducked, or hid behind Ranmaru. "What are your thoughts on Azai Nagamasa?"

Azai Nagamasa…his brother in law. A justice obsessed fool who had no ambition, and cared little for the strife surrounding him unless it hit him directly. What Lord Oda wanted me to say though, was another story. "I think he's very…honourable."

"Your silver tongue serves you well, but not around me. Now, what do you honestly think?"

Smirking lightly, I counted the man's various attributes on the fingers, earning a rare, sincere grin from Lord Oda. A small bit of pride rose up in me, lasting long after the smile. "I sent Gracia to run a message for me. My enemies have been idle."

"That's good news, isn't it?"

"On the contrary, I believe they're too busy attending to the political side of warfare to jump to arms." An alliance. My brow furrowed in thought slightly, totting up those with the power and ambition to stand against the Oda.

There was Takeda and Uesugi to consider, the two major forces to the east, the only forces now that the Hojo were gone. "As strong as they are, I don't think that even the Takeda or Uesugi could stand against us. We do have Tokugawa on our side." Now that was a battle I could look forwards to, especially if my…friend was in attendance.

Lord Oda fixed me with a look, before examining his skull-cup. Just as I was moving to refill it for him, he set it on the table next to him, leaving it abandoned as he stood up. "Examine this situation like a soldier not a child. Take as long as you want." Sweeping past me, Oda never halted, his hand merely tapping my shoulder as he went.

* * *

_Examine the situation like a soldier, not a child._

The words bounced around my mind, even while I stared down at a map, comparing it to the reports I'd pulled from the shelves. To think like a general, I'd even sat myself in the map room, a cup of cooling tea on the table next to me. Faintly I heard another voice, a man speaking softly as though telling a bedtime story.

" _Think of their characters; see them as human, if only for the thinking."_

The Uesugi, a powerful but old clan who were led by someone powerful enough to call himself the War God and get away with it. Yet they cared little about more than keeping their home province safe, and maintaining a rivalry with the next major clan.

The Takeda, another old name with a similar level of power. This balance meant they were locked in a stalemate with the Uesugi, but unlike their neighbours, they seemed to want to unify the country, even though it was highly likely Takeda Shingen would be dead before then.

With this in mind, I surveyed the map, biting my lip sharply. As far as I could see, even if both clans were to give their all, with the might of both the Oda and Tokugawa against them, any alliance amounted to zilch, zippo, nada.

So why was Lord Oda concerned about his enemies, when there was were few that could-My mind suddenly snapped to Yoshimoto's death, the young man who held the gaze of the Demon King,

"Oh…" I whispered, aware the door had opened behind me. "The Date…"

"What about them?" Ranmaru asked, suddenly plonking down beside me.

"If he makes a charge at us, acting as a vanguard, the combined force could get round Tokugawa and head right for us. But if the Azai were there, we have a viable defence." Pleased with my synopsis of events, I collected the reports I'd pulled out, starting to put them back on the shelves. "What did Lady Nohime want?"

"Nothing," At my confused glance, Ranmaru elaborated, "It was just Mitsuhide trying to distract me so you could have your meeting with Oda. On the plus side, it meant I could ask her about swimming."

"And?"

"It's a no."

Groaning softly, I gestured for the next batch, feeling them pressed into my hand. "Well now what are we supposed to do?"

* * *

_Hiding in the eaves above Azai's head, Gracia holds her breath all through the impromptu meeting he is having with her new friend, Sarutobi Sasuke. She's lying to herself if she said the amount of information he (and therefore Takeda) has on Oda's plan does not worry her. The Demon Kinghimself has yet to move towards Asakura land, but they already know he plans to.  
_

_This just made Nagamasa more of a fool, Gracia decides, wishing she could scoff at his naiveté. Just because he is married to Oda's sister, it doesn't make his friends immune from the Devil King's ambition.  
_

_As she shifts her weight, the ninja briefly wonders how she would break the news of Azai's betrayal to her boss, just as her worries come to naught. After Sasuke disappears into the night, presumably to transport the angry refusal into Takeda's ear, Gracia makes her entrance, dropping in between the door and Azai, the sword point hovering an inch from her bare throat as she lands._

_"A fine way to treat your allies, Lord Nagamasa." Behind the samurai lord, Lady Oichi raises her head, registering Gracia's face with a light gasp. Nodding a greeting, the ninja moves the tip of the sword away with her finger, instead fixing_

_Azai with an innocent smirk. "I bring a message from Lord Oda."  
_

_"I suppose my loyalty is in question?" Azai snaps, the flash of rage behind his eyes obvious.  
_

_"Considering you just had an enemy ninja in your company and he walked out of here alive after talking about an alliance against of all people, your own brother, the doubt is justified. Not to mention your ranting about the Mino campaign."  
_

_Leaving the man to ponder those words, Gracia moves her acid gaze, staring calmly at Oichi, who has changed little from their last meeting, the attempt to meld yukata and armour in a strange mix of pink and silver still very prevalent. Unlike Mitsuhide's daughter, Oda's sister seems at ease in a domestic setting, her voice soft and her hair flawlessly groomed into a hime cut worthy of the noblest of women.  
_

_Stepping between the ninja and his wife, Azai fixes her with a hard glare. She has entered his house, spied on a meeting and then insulted his loyalty. Really he should look angrier, but that is all part of his boyish charm. "I have no interest in the alliance to encircle Oda, ninja. Now leave before I call the guards."  
_

_"Of course Lord Nagamasa. Lady Oichi, I wish you well."  
_

_Getting to her feet, Gracia opens the door, but freezes when Oichi speaks again. "Goodbye Tama." Fixing her features back into the mask of indifference, the ninja nods, and then steps outside, swallowed by the darkness once more.  
_

_Unknown Source_

* * *

As it turned out, it was relatively easy to find something to do. Without the prospect of a good long dip to push us out of bed in the morning, Ranmaru and I were completely and utterly desperate for some form of entertainment, and ended up in one of the largest trees in the garden, dangling upside-down from a branch and gauging our chances of hitting the target.

While an average markswoman at the best of times, my arrows deviated at a much wider spread than Ranmaru's, who was giggling at the amount of blood starting to go to his head.

Of course, at that stage we abandoned any pretence of archery, and just dangled, watching our world from this new perspective. Sure a couple of servants passed occasionally, raising eyebrows at our decidedly non-general like behaviour, but ultimately left us to it. "Hey," Ranmaru gasped, jabbing my arm.

Taking a look at his face, and jolting right way up at the shade of red he was turning, I hastily pulled him back to sitting on the branch, breathing hard at my own head rush. Loud shots rang from the other end of the training grounds, the arquebus core reloading at a yell from their leader. Covering my ears as they squeezed on the trigger, I saw Ranmaru do the same, the target they were aiming at most likely decimated from such an onslaught.

Catching his eye, I gestured to the door, receiving a nod in return. No point in talking if we had to pause every five minutes to let them shoot. Searching for the branch we'd used to get up there, I spied Gracia moving across the garden. Pointing her out to Ranmaru, I pressed a finger to my lips. "Is it just me, or does she look like she doesn't want to be seen?"

"Shouldn't she be in Azai's territory? It's a two day journey." Two days on a horse, but if you were tree hopping, that time frame went down considerably. Especially considering who we were talking about. "Maybe she's going to bed?" Ranmaru supplied, "If she's only just reported to Oda-"

"Then why all the cloak and dagger?" I whispered back, slipping out of the tree just as another round of shots went out. Above my head, I knew Ranmaru was shaking his head, probably murmuring about my paranoia.

Even so, Gracia was giving me more than enough reason to be suspicious, no matter how casual she tried to be. Leaving my sandals abandoned underneath the deck, I cautiously followed the ninja, sticking close to the doors in case she turned and I needed to duck into one.

Just as I was beginning to think I might be getting away with it, another gunshot sounded, out of rhythm with the rest of the squad. Jumping sharply, I didn't put my foot down right, and stubbed my toe on a loose board. The small groan of pain I gave was enough to convince Gracia she was being followed, and she quickly turned around, just missing me as I shot into the guest room next to me, biting my lip at the impossible amount of pain throbbing from my toe.

Never one to be pleased by just a passing glance, Gracia turned on her heel, her footsteps coming closer to the door I hadn't closed, the shadow she cast on the screen long and threatening. Just as her fingers curled around the frame, a voice joined her in the hallway. "Gracia, what was taking you so long?"

Closing my eyes, both in relief I hadn't been discovered, and annoyance that of all people I now owed Mitsuhide a favour, I narrowly missed Gracia's answer. "You try sneaking around here, Father. This place has more snakes than a street performer's basket."

"You weren't followed were you?"

"Give me a little credit. I know how to stay out of sight." Grinning to myself, I recalled Gracia's Achilles' heel. The woman had more pride than befitted her station as a ninja.

"So why do you seem so jumpy?" There was another round from the arquebus core, the answer lost in the din. Either way, it was enough to satisfy Mitsuhide, who carried on talking. "What news from Azai?"

"He's still loyal. A bit worried about the attack on Asakura though. Oda's planning to send you for ah, negotiations shall we say."

"Good. And the rest of the plan?"

"So far so good. The men are ready to move at your say so, Father."

I could almost hear Mitsuhide's grin in his next words, "Wonderful. It's going better than I had dared hope."

Just as I was beginning think this was a perfectly innocent wartime conversation between a father and daughter, Mitsuhide froze my heart with mere words. "Soon Lord Oda's plans for the country will come to an end." The rest of the discussion passed with a blur, neither ninja nor general noticing the small shivering shadow inside the very room they were next to.

Even after they'd parted ways, Gracia's suspicion over being followed forgotten, I remained huddled by the door, until the gong for dinner was struck, and I forced myself out of the position.


	6. Shadow and Light

Were it not for Lady Noh and Lord Oda’s watchful eyes, I probably wouldn’t have been able to eat much. As it was, my hashi only touched a small amount of fish and rice, the plate of grilled eel going ignored.  

As per usual, Mitsuhide was absent from the table, probably eating alone or sharing a meal with his equally traitorous daughter. Even so, I couldn’t say anything to that effect. It was their word against mine, and all Mitsuhide would have to do is mention my family, and any argument I had would be crippled.

And for all I knew, they could’ve meant it in another way, perhaps rather than sabotage, they were actually aiming to accelerate Lord Oda’s goal. And pigs might fly too, I thought, taking another mouthful of fish. No, I needed definite proof first, and to get that, I needed to let the plan get to a point where it would become crystal clear whether I was looking at secret attempts to help, or treason.

After dinner had ended, Lady Noh took me to one side, performing all those motherly actions she usually reserved for Ranmaru, checking my forehead temperature and looking into my eyes. “Nightmares again?” She asked, shooing away the maid that had come in to clear the table.

“That’s…part of the problem, my Lady.”

“The rest?”

I moved my gaze away, staring at my black tabi rather than at her face. “Nothing I can’t handle, honestly.” When I forced my eyes upwards, I was met with a soft frown, but Lady Noh didn’t press the point, probably knowing how little success she would have.

Searching for a way out of the discussion, I casually searched the room, halting when I turned my head. There was a small child there, hands held in front of them, as though cupping water. Perhaps most startling about her appearance was that she wasn’t completely solid, the panels she knelt before easily visible through her form. Back still turned to me, the child straightened, revealing two hastily tied tails of hair and ran from the room, giggling at something or other. Despite her departure, the paralysis held in my muscles, lasting even after Lady Noh left the dining hall, asking to see me in the morning.

Nodding and mumbling something, I watched her back until it hid behind one of the panels, and then finally found the strength to move. Ignoring the strange look from the maid who’d deemed it safe to come back in, I hastened into the hallway, looking left and right for the child. If I had seen a ghost, I’d rather get a nice description for the exorcist than leave them poking at the walls and ceiling.

My luck held, to the right, the opposite of where Lady Noh had vanished, the child was still standing, rocking on her toes and still giggling. Once she saw me hovering, she all but skipped from my sight, moving down the corridor at a leisurely and playful speed.

Despite the mature, sensible part of my brain telling me to calm down and not jump to conclusions, I found myself following the spirit, being pulled through several halls and courtyard, and one point even stopping where I’d left my shoes, as though she was willing to accommodate me in this foolish pursuit. Further evidence of this was found in her silly laughter, as it grew louder in volume whenever I lost sight of her for longer than a second.

Finally though, just as night was dawning, her happiness settled to low humming, our chase coming to an end by the koi pond in the main garden. Turning her head slightly at my approach, the little girl crouched down, hands wrapped around her knees. “I want to be like a salmon when I grow up.”

“Why’s that?” I whispered, resting my hand on the hilt of my bokken, ready to unsheathe it at a moment’s notice. If I needed to, I’d have no qualms about beating this spirit from the castle. “What’s so special about a salmon?”

“Don’t you know silly?” Bristling at being called silly, I actually pulled the wooden blade out a bit, but the girl had already carried on talking, “They meet every challenge, and climb waterfalls, even though it seems hard to us. Haven’t you ever wanted to try that?”

“Not really. It’s silly to try.” Ignoring how I’d thrown her own insult back at her, the little girl shrugged, even leaning forwards to try and grab one of the fish.  
As she reached out, I caught a glimpse of her face, those familiar eyes looking back at me with a sad frown, “I think you hold your head a bit too high to be who I’m looking for.”

Eyes widening in confusion, I suddenly noticed just how far she was reaching, and raced forwards to grab her arm, both to save and to question her, just as her balance ran out and she fell into the water without so much as a splash. No head bobbed to the surface, no arm flailed for help, it was just me in the garden, staring with disbelief at my reflection.

* * *

Daybreak found me surprisingly well rested, as though the little spirit had done more than wax lyrical about salmon and climbing waterfalls. Determined not to waste what may be my only day of full energy, I dressed in one of my better yukatas, and reported to Lady Noh I would be visiting the temple before attending to my duties. She granted me permission, but only after making sure I went with protection in the form of Talon, the hunting falcon Lord Oda had bought me on my fourteenth birthday. A year on and he still thought my hand was a piece of carrion.

Despite this little hiccup in our relationship, he really was protective of whoever gave him his last meal. So before I dared even put the glove on, I picked up a small scrap of meat that I’d begged off the kitchen staff and faced him. “Right, we have to get over this problem. See this?” I dangled the raw scrap in front of his beak, pulling it away just as he made a grab for it. “No, this is for after you- Ow! Little demon!” I yelled, sucking on the steady blood flow erupting from my palm.

One of the falconers came to my rescue, draping the hood over Talon’s head before he decided to test just how nice the rest of my fingers tasted. “Are you alright ma’am?”

“I’ll live.” Facing my now blinded falcon, I frowned sharply, “Him on the other hand…”

“If you’ll excuse the disrespect ma’am, it’s your own fault, teasing him like that.” Whipping round to confront the falconer, I sucked in a breath at what I saw. Like every falconer in the mews, he wore thick leather gloves to protect his fingers from claws and beaks, but there the similarities stopped.

Warm brown eyes held court over a friendly smirk, separated by layers of freckles. Black hair sprang out at unruly angles, and small locks drifted in front of his forehead. Finally, he didn’t wear the usual long hakama and patterned haori, somehow making his fairly threadbare jacket and short hakama in various shades of brown and black look regal.  Sniffing slightly, I returned my attention to Talon, who was resting silently on his perch, as though listening to our exchange.

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion. Now, help me leash his talon.” Giving a mock bow to me, the boy carefully looped the cord around my falcon’s leg, even carrying him off the perch for me. Whilst I wrestled into the armguard I’d already set to one side, he watched me carefully, smiling when I held out my arm, as though we were old friends. “What’s your name?” I demanded, holding my nose up to try and gain a little superiority.

“If you’re planning on alerting the main keeper, you’ll be sorely disappointed ma’am.”

“Oh and why’s that?”

“I don’t work here. I’m doing a favour for a friend. Word to the wise, if you’re planning on drinking half the night, make sure you don’t have work the next day.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ending the conversation on a huff, I let him slip Talon onto my wrist, removing the hood when he deemed us safe. Shrieking slightly at his new position, the falcon soon shut up when I threw him a bit more carrion. “Ma’am?” The boy called as I left the mews, leaning on the doorway, “My name, it’s Hanzo.”

Softening, I turned on the spot, giving him the merest hint of a smile. “Mine’s Sayomi. And I’m not a ma’am.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Miss.” Hanzo held my gaze, his smile far wider than mine. But then his face suddenly twisted into fear, “Miss, look out!” His warning came a little late, Talon’s beak clamping around my ear before I could move away.


	7. Two Visits

Free to actually head to the temple now, I let Talon rest outside the main hall, assured of his safety by a monk feeding the sparrows in the yard. Sparing a moment to wash my hands before stepping inside, I gave a sigh of relief at seeing the main shrine before me, knowing that the head of the temple wouldn’t be far away. Even so, I remained kneeling in the Hondo for about ten minutes, murmuring quiet prayers to myself.  

A shuffling of feet came from my left, patiently waiting for me to finish before approaching properly, “Back again, Sayomi-chan?”  Father Haru was the kind of monk who would wake up in the morning, wander around the temple, and then promptly forget where he was meant to be. Usually I put it down to his age, which he himself often referenced, gesturing to his white hair and beard as he did so.

Yet in spite of this, whenever someone needed help, he was the first in line and it was no secret that he had helped place several war orphans in new homes, teaching them to read and write as an added bonus. He gave them a better chance at life than they could expect by signing up for the army. “Please, walk with me. I’m afraid my duties are never ending today.”

Nodding sharply, I got to my feet, following Father Haru through the dim light of the temple, keeping my eyes centred on his robes. There was a slight pause while we slipped our sandals back on, and crossed the courtyard, but it was only once we were through the gate again that I realised we were going into the main town. The monk who had been watching over Talon had spotted us, thankfully handing him over in a wicker basket before we got too far away. “Where are we going, Father?”

“Nowhere too far. While we walk, feel free to talk.”

Nervous about revealing such personal business on the crowded street, a far different atmosphere than the private Hondo, I cautiously licked my lips, my voice coming out little more than a whisper, “I need spiritual aid.”

“Is this about Nomura Yamato?” At my confused look, Father Haru waved a hand, “His wife came to the temple to pray for his soul. I understand he was one of your men?”

“Yes, and it’s partially due to his death that I need your help.”

“Please go on.”

“I think I’m going mad, Father. After Yamato’s death, I was unable to sleep, but last night, the story couldn’t be more different.” Before we turned into the poorer districts, I heard two voices speaking at once, speaking two tongues, and a quick turn of my head revealed the small chapel Gifu was home to, established by some foreign traders a while back with priests that claimed to be preaching the true religion.

Several people had already converted, receiving new names despite having achieved nothing in battle. I wondered if Gracia was in there with the rest of the flock today.

Having not noticed my distraction, Father Haru considered the problem, “Did anything happen last night to sway your thoughts? Anything at all?” Talon suddenly gave a shriek, deciding the basket wasn’t as fun as it may have first seemed. It was then that Father Haru gestured to a small, rundown house, gesturing for me to go inside.

Swallowing the lump building in my throat, I ducked into the open doorway, faced with a sight more horrific than any other. An elderly woman noticed my entrance, and attempted to sit up in her bed, as though planning to receive me properly.

Father Haru brushed past me, joining a younger man, who I took to be her son, in lying her down again. The effort made her cough harshly, the jerking action causing more harm than good, small amounts of blood slipping through her fingers.  

I didn’t realise I was shaking until the son looked over at me. With a questioning look to Father Haru, who simply recited a prayer for the woman to follow, he returned his attention to his mother, a softer look coming over his face.

The air was thick with incense and the woman’s tale, the darkness practically waiting to claim her soul into the shadows, to make her one of their brethren. I’d only seen such a scene once before, and despite the best efforts of Father Haru’s voice, the shadows were inching closer, gathering around my heels, unwilling to discriminate against the woman just because of a little blood around her mouth.

The memories suddenly grew too much, clamping down on me with a harsher pressure than I dared let anyone see, surrounding me with the seemingly empty promise of death, the eternal sleep that seemed so promising yet so demanding.

With my arms wrapped around me, I mumbled an apology, beating my retreat shamefully. Standing with my back against the wall, I let myself slide down it, hiding my face with my sleeve rather than show it to the world. Inside, I could still hear the elderly woman coughing, Father Haru’s voice assuring her until her very last breath. It couldn’t have taken more than fifteen minutes, but it may as well have been an hour for all the good it did me, the shadows never getting further from the door, but often threatening to.

A hand settled on my shoulder, Father Haru bent slightly, so as not to aggravate his back. “Come now, I think Brother Kaito will be brewing the tea around now.”

Nodding, I gave a harsh rub at my eyes, making to take the basket from him, only for him to shake his head. Back at the temple, a small room had been set aside, two cups of tea already waiting. “Your response was reassuring, Sayomi-chan.”

“I bet it didn’t help her or her son though.”

“No,” Father Haru admitted, taking a sip, “But you proved that you still feel the harsh slap of death when confronted with it.”

Frowning into my cup, I dimly registered the warmth it caused my hands. “Last night,” I swallowed, “I saw a ghost. A little girl.”

“Really? Did she say anything?”

“She spoke about salmon, and their habit of climbing waterfalls. Then she fell into the pond, after telling me I wasn’t who she was looking for.”

“Hm,” Father Haru frowned, refilling his cup as he thought. “I remember when you first came into this temple, hiding behind Lord Oda, afraid to be separated from him for more than a second.” I remembered too, right down to the strange perfumes I was still getting used to, and the unfamiliar feeling on silk on my arms. But it hadn’t just been any day.

Some of the children had been running around the courtyard, evading capture by the blindfolded monk who was ‘It’. While he spoke with Father Haru, Lord Oda had nudged me to join in, leaving me under the watchful gaze of Lady Noh. Within seconds the monk had caught me in his grasp, and as he explained the rules of the game, he retied the length of material around my eyes, obscuring my view.

With a quick spin by the other children, I was left wandering in darkness, arms outstretched and hands grasping at air rather than a person. When a few minutes had passed, and I was still the blind man, it didn’t feel like such a game anymore. Children were laughing all around me, enjoying this mild form of torture as it were…until suddenly I wasn’t blind anymore.

My eyes seemed to open again, displaying light ghosts wandering across my vision, heads thrown back in the very laughter I could still hear. Too intent on ending this game, not wanting to dwell on this, I charged for the nearest one, taking the girl by surprise. Not surprisingly, she instantly claimed I was cheating, but the monk supervising the game simply untied the knot on top of my hair, setting me free.

Lady Noh had gathered me into what I presumed was an embrace, taking me inside to where Lord Oda was waiting for us. “Fear is a powerful tool, Sayomi-chan, but do not allow it to rule you. Your ghost may’ve simply wanted to play, and chose you as her new friend, but you didn’t meet her expectations.”

Nodding slightly, I gathered Talon, releasing him from the basket and handing it over to Father Haru, who promised to get it back to the original owner. As we left the hall, Talon leaned in close, rubbing his head against my cheek. Learning from previous mistakes, I clamped his beak shut with my fingers, much to the amusement of Hanzo when I got back to the castle. “You missed quite a spectacle just now, ma’am. Lord Mitsuhide just rode through here with two others, a man and a woman.”

“And this was a spectacle how?”

“Well, the man looked close to murder, and the woman looked close to crying.” Groaning, I quickly handed over my falcon, practically fleeing from the mews. “Miss?”

Why wasn’t I sent for? If Azai and Lady Oichi really were here, than they must’ve heard about Lord Oda’s plans for the Asakura, and were most likely set to declare war on us. And if I really was heading into a war council, I could either arrive late, or dressed improperly. Hoping Lady Noh had passed on my whereabouts to Lord Oda, I scurried up to my room, and began to task of getting dressed all over again.

* * *

The war room was hardly a hive of activity, even during meetings, fitting of the image the Oda held. But as my sandals tapped against the cavern floor, the echo died around us, all attention on the couple kneeling in front of Lord Oda. My entrance did not go unnoticed, Lord Oda’s eyes briefly flickering to me with a scowl. Bowing low, I moved to stand close to the throne, but not so close that I was in skull throwing distance.

Apparently blind and deaf to everything but his own voice, Azai had carried on his speech, reminding me why I’d snuck out during the wedding speeches, “The prosperity the Azai enjoy today is owed to the support Asakura has shown us since days of old. And you are a blood relative of my beloved wife. Bound by my honour to both, my heart as a warrior, no, as a human being deems you to be evil and urges me to draw my sword!”

“This was- This was my fault.” Lady Oichi whispered, close to tears just as Hanzo had said.

“You simpering imbecile.” Lord Oda aimed at her, before turning to Azai, “Alright, the Oda will not attack Asakura.” There was trickery in his eyes, and the smirk Mitsuhide was still wearing only confirmed my suspicions, but Azai, still determined to see the best in his brother was falling over his feet in gratitude, “Thank you, I am glad you reconsidered, brother in law!”

“You will do it for me.”

“I’m sorry my lord, what did you say!?” As Lord Oda gave the order for Lady Oichi to be pulled away, I saw the acceptance in her eyes, the knowledge that came with being related to the Demon King: Never expect anything for free. He had done as Azai had asked, promised that none of us would raise our sword against the Asakura, but the price of that was that Azai himself would now be holding the weapon. Failure to do so meant only one thing, and as the gun was put directly across from his wife’s forehead, Azai was being forced to learn those lessons fast.

“Azai Nagamasa, you will destroy Asakura in my stead.”

“This is insanity…You insult me with threats of unspeakable horror. Our vow of brotherhood is meaningless! Would you turn upon your own children in the same manner?” I flinched at those words, earning a look of scorn from Lord Oda for my troubles. However, there was little time to dwell on that, because it appeared the young lord had finally found the courage to move…“I have but one course against such evil,” He grabbed at his sword, yanking it from the sheath… “I am sworn to destroy it!”

Of course, his efforts deflated when Lord Oda just pushed the gun closer to his little sister’s head, making her turn away in fearful understanding. If it served his purpose, that trigger would be pulled. “I am the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven! I transcend humanity! Only death awaits those who defy me.”

“Farewell Lord Nagamasa.” Lady Oichi bid, the tears beginning to fall. “Forgive me.”

Just as the finger started to squeeze the trigger, Azai finally came to his senses, throwing the sword far from his grip and lunging forwards, crying her name as he did so. Of course Mitsuhide was faster, pushing the tip of his scythe into Azai’s chest, halting his charge. Left with no other option, he collapsed to his knees, choking out the three words Lord Oda had wanted to hear the entire time, “I’ll do it.”

“So much for the man of justice.” Mitsuhide mocked, pulling the scythe away at last. My own hands stopped shaking, the katana I didn’t know I’d drawn slipping back in with a small click, even as Lord Oda withdrew his own weapon.

“Little brother, I can be forgiving. But there will not be a second time.”

“If you abide the terms of our new pact, we shall return the Lady Oichi to you.” Mitsuhide explained, his soft voice once again slicing into Azai far sharper than any blade ever would. Unable to see the man shaking without thinking of my own hands, I turned from the scene, meeting the glare of my Lord.


	8. Interlude

A rap on the screen made Sayomi stop, her eyes darting upwards to acknowledge the maid standing there, “I apologise for interrupting my Lady.”

“Not at all. What is it Nami?”

“You asked to be alerted when your husband’s regiment sent to Edo returned here.”

Getting to her feet hurriedly, Sayomi cast an apologetic look at Ryota before continuing to speak, “My husband? Hotaka and Teruko?”

“Safe and at the head, my Lady. The messenger says your husband is staying on for a little while longer.” Visible relief came across Sayomi’s face, and without even looking at Ryota, who was quietly packing away his writing gear, hurried out of the room, forcing Nami to jog to match her speed. Smiling to himself as he reached for his spare brush, Ryota suddenly found his fingers covered by another set, Kotori’s hand pulling away just as fast.

Unwilling to face the awkwardness their silence would bring if they allowed it to continue, he quietly cleared his throat, “Is this the same husband she was threatening to castrate when I arrived?”

“Yes.” Kotori giggled quietly, moving the same hand to cover her mouth. “He and my elder brother were called away to Edo to attend to something there.” She turned thoughtful, “Then again, it could also have been to keep him safe until Mother did agree.”

Humming, Ryota packed the ink stone away, tucking it into his satchel before getting to his feet. Bowing low to Kotori, he began to head for the door, before her voice pulled him back, “I forgot to ask before, do you know which room was set aside for you?”

“I was under the impression that my guide and I would be spending the night in an inn in town.”

Raising a critical eyebrow, Kotori crossed her arms, and despite the longer hair, she truly channelled her mother for a few seconds, “As if. The people in town are more curious about my mother than your money, which is saying something.” Standing, she waved an arm at the door, expecting him to follow as she took the lead.

Following bemusedly, Ryota kept a careful eye on where they were going, attempting to map out the house before Kotori finally stopped in front of a door, opening it and standing to the side so he could look in. It looked cosy enough, with the back wall decorated with a hunting scene, the samurai creeping around the forest, not noticing the yellow eyes of the tiger watching them from above. Looking at him expectantly, Kotori’s face slowly began to fall, “It’s…this is nice.” He finally whispered, looking around. “It looks like my big brother’s room at home.”

At her nod, Ryota took the first step inside, just as Yumiko and Isamu came running up, grabbing their sister’s arms, “Come on Momo, Hotaka and Teruko are back!”

“Yeah, they might have presents!” Isamu cheered, already beginning to tug her along. Mouthing an apology at Ryota, Kotori gave up her mild resistance, slipping her hands properly into her siblings’. Watching them leave, the writer’s son managed to keep his smile on for a bit longer, but felt it slip, settling instead for setting the writing kit on the nearby table. With them sitting there, he could almost convince himself that he was just snooping in his brother’s room.

* * *

Hotaka was everything his mother wasn’t, he was made from a stronger build and he had lighter hair that fanned around his face when he freed it from the tie. Barely two seconds after he and his mother parted, Isamu leapt onto him, wrapping his arms firmly around his waist. “Sorry little man, I’ve got nothing on me.”

“Aw, you’re boring!” Isamu pouted, stomping away and letting his sisters take his place. While he ruffled their hair affectionately, Isamu moved to bother the woman standing by the horses, receiving a playful shove in return. She was taller than Hotaka seemed to be, with darker hair tied tightly in a ponytail. When she realised she was being watched, Teruko looked up and found Ryota almost instantly, her gaze turning stern.

Ignoring this, Hotaka looked at the saddlebags, which sent Yumiko and Isamu running, each clamouring to get their treats first. Smirking at their antics, Sayomi noticed Ryota hanging back slightly, gesturing him to come closer with her head, “Hotaka, Teruko, this is Ryota, the reason that imp is currently hiding behind our friend.”

“With the colourful threats you gave him _before_ we left, is it any wonder?” Taking the sharp cuff on his ear with a grin, Hotaka sheepishly bowed, and then shook Ryota’s hand. “Hattori Hotaka, at your service.”

Teruko also nodded, settling for a more curt bow before speaking, “Isobe Teruko.”

“I thought your last name was Hiroto, my Lady?” Ryota asked before he could stop himself.

Luckily Sayomi took it in stride, pointedly ignoring the red dotting her cheeks, “That’s an example of my, how does Mizu put it, pig-headed stubbornness. Although Shogun Tokugawa was kind enough to bestow my husband with a new surname, I prefer to keep my own father’s name. And Teruko prefers _her_ father’s name.”

Slowly nodding along, Ryota gave the back of his neck a quick rub, silently begging the awkwardness of the moment to end. Nibbling on her lip next to him, Kotori finally cleared her throat, “Hotaka, did you bring me that bird you mentioned in your letter?”

“Ah, I’m afraid it had already been sold Momo, sorry.” At her slightly deflated look, Hotaka quickly waved his hand towards Teruko, who grabbed something from the saddle, “But I managed to find this little beauty.”

Looking up in surprise, Kotori only just grabbed the cage before Hotaka dropped it in his haste. Parting the curtains covering it, she and Ryota were met by the brilliant orange feathers of the bird as it hopped around, tilting his head as he inspected them. “A komadori, he’s beautiful!” Kotori breathed, inspecting him from all angles.

“And peace returns to my family.” Sayomi rolled her eyes, “I think Ryota; we had better leave off until tomorrow.” They all glanced towards the horse, where Yumiko and Isamu were inspecting their boxes, chirping happily at the sweets, “Otherwise I’m not going to have enough energy to chase them down to go to bed.”

“Sorry Mother.”

“You’d better be. Next time warn me that you’re giving them sweets beforehand, please?”


	9. The Battle of Nagashino

Clenching my fists hard, yet not allowing myself to leave the room, I narrowly missed the marching orders given outside, in response to reports from the ninja network. "It is as you said." I whispered, scuffing the tip of my sandals against the rock floor.

"Yes, it is just as well we can rely on our allies in times such as these, isn't that right Ichi?" Shackled, Lady Oichi made no sound, not even meeting her brother's eyes. "Sayomi."

"My Lord."

"We have proof of Nagamasa's loyalties, but Tokugawa may be swayed yet. I want you to head for the battlefield and ensure that doesn't happen. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Lord Oda fixed me with a scrutinising gaze, especially at my middle. "All plates in? Arms as well?"

"Yes sir, I'll just need to equip a set of leg armour."

"Hurry up then. And Sayomi, if you should face the Tiger of Kai, show him no mercy." Nodding sharply, I charged through the halls, dodging around soldiers in similar situations, finally finding a spare pair that'd fit me in the dojo. Lacing them tight around my legs, I hovered at taking a pair of gauntlets, but decided my sleeves should be enough protection.

My men were waiting outside for me, holding the reins of their horses and my own. A squad of only a hundred men, more than enough for a fledgling general, each of them with a look of apprehension in their eyes. None of them wanted to be out there, not against the God of War and Tiger of Kai, but truth be told I wasn't exactly relishing the thought myself.

Swinging myself into the saddle, I waited for them to do likewise, frowning when none moved. Of course, there's nothing worse than a suicide charge without a rousing speech from the commander.

Clearing my throat and sitting straighter in the saddle, I cast eyes over them all, "Today we face enemies of the Oda, they who would even think to encircle us."

Some of them gave me funny looks, whereas veteran merely nodded, probably having heard the same kinds of things as usual. "I know Yamato's death has made you lose confidence in me as a leader."

Actually I knew no such thing, but the guilt in their eyes confirmed it. "Some of you think me too young to be on the battlefield, and in other circumstances you'd be right. But I promise that I'll pay for a round of sake for every man left standing here tonight!"

The hundred men before me suddenly gave a cheer, the allure of alcohol going past even their distaste for me. Shaking my head at their grins, I began to move Dango out of the gate, reassured by the rest of the hoof beats behind me.

Besides, there was no real reason for concern, not if Tokugawa had an iota of sense. After all, he was served by the greatest warrior in the land, and I wouldn't place any trust in him if he didn't.

* * *

Of course, actually getting to the Tokugawa encampment meant riding straight across the battlefield, with Gracia reporting in halfway through the journey. "Date will face Azai just across the river, while your men and Tokugawa's engage the Takeda cavalry and Uesugi Kenshin. You just need to keep the battle going until Father gets the arquebus core there. After that, we win." Gracia turned her head towards me, displaying every one of her teeth. She herself would be running intelligence during the fray, keeping lookout for reinforcements and so on, but until we actually started, she was acting as amore efficient messaging system than some creatures I could mention.

Before I could reply, Gracia was gone again, halting as the entire legion passed. With any luck, that'd be the last I'd see of her until the victory feast. Because if it wasn't, then something had gone wrong.  
Dango whinnied sharply, snorting slightly at the death grip I had on his reins. "Sorry boy. Just worried is all."

"Halt!"

Swearing, I yanked on the reins, drawing another complaint from my horse, who sharply reared up and tossed me, avoiding the idiot who had approached at high speed. A few chortles came from the back of my squad, the culprits glared into submission as I got back to my feet and rubbed my back. "Who goes there?"

"Your allies, imbecile!" Still feeling the pain of the ground, I moved to stand next to Dango, holding his reins and soothing him softly. "Don't you know better than to run in front of a horse?"

"S-sorry ma'am, I thought you wer-"

"It's of no consequence." Holding my head high, I motioned to the troops to move forwards, "Lord Tokugawa Ieyasu was told to expect Oda help, was he not?"

"You mean you-Yes my Lady, right this way!" With a fearful look at the men behind me, the yellow clad retainer began to move further down the field, eventually bringing us to an area fenced off by yellow cloth and the tri-hollyhock symbol of the Tokugawa. Inside the camp, a similarly dressed male was still pacing, his hold on his spear never relenting for a second.

Lord Tokugawa Ieyasu at his finest.

At fifteen years old, he'd just received his adult name, and tried to match it with a full set of armour in the same garish yellow and light brown as his men, with the black shirt underneath falling just short of the surprising muscled stomach.

Of course, if he'd wanted to be taken seriously, he probably shouldn't have incorporated his clan's symbol into his helmet of all things. Said helmet was resting on the floor next to him, revealing a crop of dark hair. "No topknot, Lord Tokugawa?" His head whipped round at my interruption, eyes briefly showing a hint of relief. "I can cut you one if you'd like."

"No need, my friend." Ieyasu's eyes went over my shoulder, at the men standing close to arms, "I thank you for coming men, please feel free to rest. Lady Sayomi and I will confer on strategy." A few men were grumbling, but they ultimately left us alone, mingling in with the Tokugawa troops. Some of them looked back once or twice, most likely on Lord Oda's order, but overall we were alone.

Both of us stared at the future battlefield, committing the area to memory. "Lord Takeda and Lord Uesugi will face us here, on this side of the river."

"And Azai will engage Date on that side." All while being watched by the Demon King of course. "Any last words?"

"Can we go back to New Years?" Laughing and playfully nudging him, I returned Ieyasu's attention to the issue at hand. At any point, the enemy could appear over the hill. And they did, no less than ten seconds after that thought... "Assume positions!"

"You heard Lord Tokugawa men, move!" There was a mad scramble, men grabbing their weapons and armour, all while an elder retainer led Ieyasu back to his camp stool. Torn between taking up position with my men and acting as my title demanded, I followed close behind Ieyasu, one hand on my katana. As we both waited for news of our foes, an uncomfortable silence dug into me. "New Years?" I suddenly asked with a teasing smile on my face.

We both knew what he had meant, especially seeing as the party Lord Oda had held involved me in ten to twelve layers of silk and about a dozen hairpins, and several cups of sake getting passed around. Unfortunately, Ranmaru had been close to us at midnight, and had prevented the chaste kiss going any further than that. Smiling sincerely, Ieyasu meekly rubbed the back of his head, suddenly turning a little serious, "I mean to go through with my promise."

"Lord Ieyasu!" Snapped out of my catatonia, I watched the retainer approach, bowing low as he gave his message, "It's Lord Takeda Shingen sir. He's headed this way."

"What!" Exchanging a glance with me, Ieyasu got to his feet, hand still clutching onto the spear. Even from here it was hard to miss the two shapes moving across the field at a fairly sedate pace. "Lord Shingen…"

"Your old teacher, correct?"

"Yes." Ieyasu whispered, watching helplessly as the Tiger of Kai and his Young Cub marched their three horses into the encampment, the crowd parting for them as though by magic. It was in the midst of this crowd that they dismounted, not even blinking at the multitude of spears and swords poised to kill them.

Of course, the men of Mikawa's brave efforts came to naught when Lord Shingen merely lifted his battle axe and slammed it into the dirt, dislodging solid stances and sending up a huge dust cloud. Leaving his weapon in reach of the enemy, he began to walk forwards, stopping only when the Tokugawa braced their grips once again, the fault lying with Sanada Yukimura this time.

With a rough "Hold!" from Ieyasu, along with a spoken order from Lord Takeda, both Yukimura and the Mikawa men lowered their weapons, the Young Cub even standing his up in the dirt. With that out of the way, both men continued forwards, allowing me my first glance at the Tiger of Kai.

It was as I predicted, Lord Takeda had hit his prime and most likely would not live to see the country united. A thick red fur hood covered his head, thick as a lion's mane with horns rising from the fur. Living up to his name, he wore a shirt of tiger skin with yellow trousers, the kanji for the four elements on his knees and elbows.

Like his master, Sanada Yukimura wore all red, but seemed to have little regard for armour. Apart from small metal pieces on his jacket, he was protected only by a belt and two plates protecting the top of his torso, but leaving his midriff completely exposed. Tied back only by a bandanna, his hair was messy in the front, but his steps swung a long ponytail side to side, all in a neutral shade of brown. Finally, his trousers seemed to be on fire at the base, and he wore red tabi and sandals.

Yukimura started briefly at seeing me at Ieyasu's side, but made no attempt to convey this to his master, who appeared to have eyes only for his former apprentice. "It has been too long, Takechiyo."

Ever the gracious host, Ieyasu answered in kind, showing a respect for his old teacher that would never die, no matter his loyalties, "Ah Lord Shingen. You are looking as well as ever. I'm glad."

"Lord Tokugawa, I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Yukimura inclined his head slightly, never moving his gaze from me; most likely worried I'd run him through and risk the wrath of Lord Takeda.

Still keeping up the mask of a teahouse trip, Ieyasu greeted the Young Cub with a smile, "I have heard tales of your many valorous deeds. You have no need to worry, I would not be so uncouth as to attack you or Lord Shingen while you are both unarmed." He followed this statement up by handing his spear to the nearest guard, who turned to me with a mix of expectancy and questioning. This also brought Lord Takeda's attention onto me finally, his eyes watching as I untied the uwa-obi, feeling the loss of my swords the second they were gone from my touch. "Forgive my silence in our correspondence for us to meet in such a manner," Walking forwards, Ieyasu seemed blind to the distrust aimed at me from Yukimura, a demeanour I echoed, staying one pace behind. "Especially here, upon the field of battle."

"I believe, rather I know in my heart that you are merely waiting for the right moment, for I must also know you must suffer the humiliation your gossamer alliance with Oda in silence." Ieyasu gave me a small look, silently pleading with me to hold my tongue. Grave as the insinuation was, I obeyed, but shot a mild glare at Lord Takeda. Now was not the time to shed blood.

"Indeed," Ieyasu murmured, "Now I must endure, but someday I shall surpass even you Lord Shingen. This world, this era will be forged by these hands!" Silently rolling my eyes, I cleared my throat, reminding him just who was standing next to him and that Gracia could have her ears out for anything sounding remotely treasonous.

It was enough to garner a glance from Lord Shingen, one that made me swallow hard. "But the time is not yet right to embark on this endeavour. This is why I have aligned myself with the opponent I least wish to face on the battlefield." Thank you, I could actually include that in the report, especially considering fear was what kept half the army in check.

"Your time will never come Takechiyo. Before you can even think to seize the country, you will surely be used, then crushed by Oda."

"Watch your tongue!" I suddenly snapped, hearing a light sigh from my partner. Well he didn't listen to my advice. "I will hear no more of you besmirching my Lord's name!"

Lord Takeda's attention moved to me, renewing his appraisal of me, "So you're the child who stands by Oda's side?"

"I am no child!" By now, Ieyasu was openly shaking his head, mourning the loss of any cordial conversation. "You dare imply my Lord takes alliances lightly, and to my face as well? Where is your honour?"

"How dare you! Yukimura yelled, fit to bursting with the rage I'd poked at, "Apologise immediately!"

"Stop fighting you pair!" Blinking, I readjusted my stance, unaware I'd moved into an attacking position. In front of me, the Young Cub did likewise, cowering slightly from the true Tiger's gaze.

Turning that look on me for a slight second, Lord Takeda returned to talking to Ieyasu, the bite back in his voice, "We must pool all of our resources before it is too late. If we leave Oda unchecked, bickering and fighting over land will be the least of our concerns. For what good is land in a world where not even a blade of grass will grow, or where children wage wars that adults start? Takechiyo, live your life unfettered by the fear of death. Join with us against Oda, and if needs be, we'll ensure no harm comes to you or your friend as a result of her allies."

Stepping back, I considered the offer before us: Join with Takeda, and take down Lord Oda, free to flourish and hone our skills for the next battle in peace, whenever that may be. Or stay on Lord Oda's side, and actually survive to see another New Year. Perhaps the hardest part of this decision was that it was not mine to make, it all rested on the shoulders of a hollyhock wearing teenager.

Ieyasu considered the offer as I had done, before finally sighing, "Alas, I cannot. Whether I die or survive, it's all the same to me. Oda has charged me with protecting the east, and I will not betray that alliance."

"If that is so…"

But Ieyasu wasn't finished, sweeping his arm to the left to deliver a rousing speech, one that was much better than my one that essentially boiled down to 'Live and I'll pay for you to get drunk.' "Once I have given my word, even if it's to the Devil King Oda who commits all manners of atrocities. Even knowing I may face his betrayal, I will never betray a solemn oath. On my honour, as a Mikawa warrior!"

Reeling back from the strength and conviction he put into his words, I narrowly missed the spear being placed back into his hand, watching only the way he strode forwards confidently. Slipping between the two Tigers, he stood in front of his entire army, raising the spear as he cried out forcefully, "All units! Engage!"

Fun fact, give the order to attack to a large gathering of warriors, you become their favourite general, regardless of whether they were promised free alcohol. Every last spearman, swordsman, bowman, every man charged across the field, the yellow banners mixing with the black ones of the Oda, the bellflower blending with the hollyhock. Really it was quite beautiful.

Only we in the camp had not moved, Ieyasu delivering a few words that I didn't catch too preoccupied with convincing his bodyguards to give me back my weapons. Judging by the way they were holding them, the blade and (for lack of a better word) hunk of wood would be lucky to see anything other than the inside of the sheaths.

Lord Takeda took his leave, Yukimura following him like another shadow. What worried me about the withdraw was that neither seemed to tuck their tails between their legs, the pride of the samurai fully intact as they mounted back up (Lord Takeda taking up two horses with his impressive build) and began moving towards their troops, who charged soon after.

Disagreeable as the meeting had been, it had a least separated our enemy from two of the key players, even if they were manoeuvring us into an obvious pincer attack. Meanwhile, Ieyasu had returned to his camp stool, refusing to watch his mentor leave. "Isn't Oda's arquebus core here yet?" He demanded of a subordinate, not quite meeting my eyes either. Wonderful, he felt doubtful.

"According to Master Akechi's signal, they should arrive shortly."

"I see." The news brought a smile to the bodyguard's face, his hands finally releasing hold of my weapons.

"Even the vaulted Takeda cavalry won't stand a chance in the face of a legion of arqueubuses my Lord."

Retying my sash, I shared some common sense with them, "We'd do well to keep a careful watch for them, and remove our men before they get here."

"Both armies in one fell swoop." Ieyasu agreed, turning away from me again.

A gust of wind announced Gracia's presence, the ninja bowing behind us. "I bring news from Lord Oda. My Lady, you are to join your troops on the field immediately."

"Understood."

Briefly looking at Ieyasu, I returned to look at Gracia, following her from the camp. As we ran, weapons drawn, she delivered a battlefield report, giving only the details actually pertinent. "Key players are Uesugi Kenshin and Takeda Shingen, avoid them if possible. Sanada Yukimura and Sarutobi Sasuke are also being nuisances. There is also an unidentified Kunoichi, feel free to kill her."

"Any news on the artillery?"

"On their way." Gracia leapt into the sky, delivering death from above in the very centre of the action. Battle auras were running rampant, identifying people left right and centre. Shooting to my left, I narrowly avoided a spear to the head, responding with a kick and sharp stab, not pausing long enough for him to attempt a counterattack.

A tornado suddenly sucked up half the Tokugawa force, scattering them like ragdolls, Lord Takeda lowering his axe to the ground with the next movement. If Lord Uesugi was just as powerful, we'd need that arquebus core very soon, or the sheer size of this army would have me and Ieyasu dead before the evening.

Dwelling on this thought, I didn't bother trying to dodge, small scratches growing in number where swords and spears could get past my armour. None were lethal, and few even bled, usually because Gracia was in her element, that knife of hers stained red within five seconds of stepping foot on the field. If it weren't for what I'd overheard, I might've been grateful to her.

As outnumbered as we were, and with no sign of firearms backup, both I and the rest of the Tokugawa knew it would only be a matter of time before Honda Tadakatsu appeared on the battlefield. I'd only seen him a few times before, to the point where facing him in battle was a far off nightmare I never hoped to see.

Sure enough, the iron giant appeared within minutes, stopping only to collect his lord, and then laying waste to a Uesugi general who'd foolishly charged straight at him. My attention was snatched by a large shuriken coming directly for my head, the light it sent into my eyes nearly blinding.

Gathering my senses, I easily batted it away, only for it to double back, landing smoothly into its owner's hand. "Sarutobi Sasuke." I growled, eyes narrowing sharply.

Despite being briefly distracted by the clap of thunder heralding Lord Oda's arrival on the mountain far from us, along with the lone rider heading straight for him, it was not long before Sarutobi's attention returned to me, "Yep, thought it was you that I saw up there. So are you his spawn or something?"

A proud smirk grew on my face, silhouetted by Azai's battle aura across the river, knowing that my actions were being watched by my Lord. "I'm the Young Blade of the Oda. His best general in either darkness or the sun's light."

"Very Young Blade." Sarutobi murmured, unfazed by my clear intention to rid him off his head. With a shrug, the ninja turned his back on me, walking away with calm, deliberate steps. "Go home to your parents, kid."

Blinking at the sudden change in atmosphere, my stupor didn't last long, and I charged with a bloodthirsty yell.

"Lady Sayomi, hold!" Gracia suddenly appeared between us, grabbing Sarutobi's attention with her interruption. For a second, his eyes betrayed his recognition, but they were lost with a new concern, one that Gracia very helpfully explained, "Sanada Yukimura has challenged Honda Tadakatsu. Getting between him and his targets can only result in your death."

Sarutobi had long disappeared, to provide backup for his master. This just left me to stare up at the ninja blocking my advance, "If he survives, his life is mine." I hissed, meeting her eyes with a glare.

"You're welcome to it." She grinned, finally dropping her arm. "If you excuse me," Digging her knife into the nearest soldier's neck, Gracia turned to face me in order to deliver a witty line, only to freeze at the sight of something past my shoulder. "What are they thinking!?"

Following her gaze, I couldn't holdback a gasp at the sight across the river. The arquebus core supposed to be supporting me and Ieyasu was moving closer to the fight between Date and Azai, and make no move to cross the water. Even if Azai noticed them in time… Someone had to warn them, get Mitsuhide to relay orders again. "Gracia, run a message to your father, I'll remind them of their orders!"

"Wouldn't it be faster for me to-"

"Go!" Jumping at the severity of my tone, Gracia hopped it, charging through the waves of soldiers without stopping to stab or dismember any of them. If the arquebus core messed up here, then we would need whatever men were on that mountain with Lord Oda, or me and Ieyasu would end up dead, or heading that way with a death poem in front of us. Ducking my head, I followed her example, running, sheathing my sword and yelling all at the same time. "You idiots! You're on the wrong side!"

There was a brief pause in my pace as my foot pushed hard against the riverbank, my arms spinning hard to get some distance. When none of them responded, not even to the splash I made in the water, I realised something had truly gone wrong. And despite the freezing sensation spreading throughout my armoured legs, I waded onwards, desperate to find out what.

Yes, Azai turned his head and started, but his attention was snatched by a torn cry neither of us expected to hear: "My Lord Nagamasa!"

"Ichi!" Such was her hurry, Lady Oichi didn't notice the large stone until it was too late, flying forwards and landing on her face in a manner that in any other situation, would've been quite comical. Even so, she found the strength to prop herself up again, face contorted into a scream as she spoke, "Lord Nagamasa, run!"

Brought to a halt by the ear splitting noise she made, I shifted uncomfortably, but snapped into a soldier's stance when I saw who she'd been running from. Like a madman, Akechi was laughing at the scene, waving his scythe in what I fearfully recognised as a command to fire, "Now then, let's see all of you dance for me."


	10. The Trap Sprung

Lady Oichi screamed again, the noise lost in the din of over two dozen arquebuses firing at once, the sound completing freezing both battlefields. All of us could only watch in horror as every bullet skimmed past Masamune, one or two bouncing off his helmet but nothing life threatening…because he'd been standing behind Azai, who still stood, but not for much longer.

Still screaming, Lady Oichi made to run forwards, but seeing a few of the core reloading, I hastily tackled her, wincing at the whistle every bullet made as it flew over us, burying itself into her husband's body. Even though I had a death grip on her, I couldn't stop Lady Oichi's head from turning, her eyes full of the hand Azai was extending to her, her ears full of his last whisper "Ichi…"

The world was completely silent, and for a few terrifying seconds, I thought all sound had been removed from the world, in favour of the last sounds the man could make, and the sobs escaping his wife.

Unable to keep her from throwing me off (a feat I never expected of her) I could only lie in the dust, horror-struck at what I'd just witnessed, while she forced herself to stumble over to him, collapsing by him and taking his poor, broken body into her arms. I felt powerless, unable to move as each of my senses opened up again, my nose heralding a faint smell of gunpowder around me. Even after I washed, I had no doubt I'd smell it for a long time.

When my ears finally registered sound again, I picked up on Akechi's low laughter, the sick freak having the time of his life in our shock. Forcing myself up on my side, I shot a glare at him, the effect lost when I stumbled upon finding my feet again. Fuelling my rage was the sight of the next line of gunmen, each centring their shot on the pair behind me.

"Thank you for your services rendered, Lady Oichi." Akechi moved, the serenity in his movements jarring to see. "I do feel it's worth mentioning that you did not accomplish one of your objectives. Worked out in the end though."

"You monster!" I roared, pulling out my sword again. Oda officer or no Oda officer, he'd just murdered a member of Lord Oda's family, an act of treason no matter how aggravating said relative could be.

"I'm the monster?" Akechi laughed again, merely brushing past me without even a look, "You know as well as I do Sayomi, that Lady Oichi's marriage into the Azai was the groundwork for an attack on Asakura."

"He's dying Akechi! Don't do this to him!" Indeed, Azai looked heartbroken, and Lady Oichi betrayed. The power a few words could have.

Feeling the need to elaborate and cause them even more pain, Akechi simply carried on talking, like the demon he was, "Her role was seduction of course. Not just of you, but of your top generals."

"That's enough!" My feet were moving at a speed I'd never thought possible, the tip of my sword angling for Akechi's neck. For a second it looked like it was actually going to be the end of him, but a stronger hand suddenly clamped on mine, Gracia showing no mercy as she twisted the sword from my grip and kicked my legs from under me, pinning the other hand with her foot.

"But Lady Oichi was incapable of this, because like a fool, she fell in love. Like a puppet on a string, too proud to reveal her true self, yet too weak to carry out her secret mission."

Writhing in Gracia's firm hold, I was forced to watch Lady Oichi's tears fall, the small splashes they made forming a puddle of blue beneath her and Azai, more sorrowful than the spirit that had plagued me. Had it only been this morning I was seeking help from Father Haru? "You and the people of Azai, you deserved better. This is all my fault; I'm sorry, so sorry." Lady Oichi cried.

Amidst the pool threatening to drown her, something toned pink and black suddenly cupped her cheek, a few blinks revealing it to be Azai's hand. "How you must've suffered," He whispered, the sound of his death already in his throat, "You needn't be maudlin any longer."

A quick glance at either of the Akechi, samurai or ninja revealed they were unmoved by the scene, Gracia even wearing a small smile. "Foolish are they who allow themselves to fall in love." She mocked, increasing the pressure on my wrist.

Alerted by her voice and my subsequent whimper as I was forced closer to the ground, Akechi turned, a similar smirk to his daughter's adorning his face. At least my pain and humiliation allowed Lady Oichi to say goodbye in peace. "Gracia, you appear to have caught something."

"A traitor, Father. Do not worry, I'll deal with her for you."

"Oh no, I believe that Lord Oda should know of this, don't you?" Gracia's nod sent a wave of ice through me, rooting me to the spot even when Gracia waved some of the men over, tying my wrists behind my back,

"You planned this."

"Planned what? You're the one who attacked a fellow officer without cause." She sneered, kicking the backs of my feet to make me walk. A staunch refusal led to the tip of her knife poking my lower back, where the armour was weaker, and the skin softer. Lady Oichi's crying acted as a second escort, remaining in my ears long after Gracia pushed me into the grip of two waiting gunmen.

My head was still free to move, allowing me to see Honda Tadakatsu take the air once again, landing in the centre of the war I had just been a part of.

"Lord Ieyasu requires aid! Let me go to him!" I begged, struggling to be released, "He'll think we betrayed him otherwise!"

"We have our orders. The decision rests with Lord Oda now." These men were surrounded by a grey aura, their neutrality obvious even in my situation. No matter what they were doing, they were only following orders, and if I killed them now, then I would be further seen as a traitor.

There was a sudden explosion from across the river, the shouts of Sanada and Ieyasu betraying the death of Tadakatsu. "The strongest warrior in Japan…dead just like that." One of the gunmen murmured, actually stilled by the shock of it all.

"It does seem a bit anticlimactic." His partner agreed, speaking in a similar reverent tone.

"Tadakatsu…Ieyasu…" I whispered, eyes brimming with light tears. If Tadakatsu was dead, the Tokugawa now longer had any hope. Lady Amaterasu, Lord Bishamonten, please let Lord Oda take mercy on them. And, if not too troubling, I wouldn't mind seeing another New Years myself.

* * *

Upon entry to the war room, I was handed back to Gracia, who threw me to the ground as though I carried the pox. I knew from the way he did not rebuke her, nor demand an explanation for such treatment, that Lord Oda had already been well informed of my crime.

He stared down at me with the same cold eyes he'd used on so many others before me, and the sharp scent of sake in my nose, along with the absence of Akechi told me that his punishment had already been delivered. A fresh skull of the liquid was in my Lord's hand already, Lady Nohime standing behind him with a face I truly couldn't describe.

As Gracia cut my binds, my arms sprang free, and almost immediately I got into a kneeling position, head hanging low, and eyes dropped to my lap.

"Explain yourself." Lord Oda demanded in a low growl, eyes sharply piercing my skull.

Ducking into an even lower bow (if that was possible) I tried my best to keep my tone low and respectful, "My Lord, Mitsuhide not only redirected the arquebus core against your orders and killed Lord Nagamasa, but he also insulted your sister, Lady Oichi. As a loyal member of your army I could not allow that to stand!"

"So you tried to kill him?" My quivering nod raised a growl out of him, and I realised I'd given the wrong answer.

"Azai was always a target for us, and his death gives us easier access to the Asakura. And regardless of your personal feelings for him, Tokugawa turned traitor and switched sides. Nohime had no choice but to deal with him."

The words hovered in the air between us, their meaning striking harder than they were probably meant to. Of course it had been one of Lady Noh's rockets that had caused the explosion; no other could've had such a devastating impact on Tadakatsu's armour. "Is Lord Tokugawa…"

"He's still alive." Gracia assured, her malicious tone nonetheless providing some comfort. "Alive and floundering, depending on his new alliance with Takeda to keep him that way."

"I'd worry more about yourself, Sayomi. Your position is far more perilous at present."

There was only one thing that had any hope of saving me now, but I just had to phrase it in the right way, one that wouldn't have me facing down the barrel of a shotgun or penning a death poem. "I acted with cause my Lord. I have reason to believe there is a traitor within the castle walls."

"Is that so? Approach." Breathing a mini sigh of relief, I clambered to my feet, moving up the steps to his throne. Lord Oda's face was unreadable, and for a brief second, I thought I'd be able to get away with sake in my hair too.

It might've been murder to get the smell out and Gracia would hold it over me for as long as humanely possible, but even the most dishonoured samurai could redeem themselves. The thoughts quickly escaped my head when the back of Lord Oda's gauntlet slammed against my cheek, the impact sending me to the ground at his feet.

Not that I remained there long, as he quickly grabbed my hair, pulling me up despite my screaming. There was the sound of fleeing feet, Lady Noh quickly chasing after Ranmaru to check he was okay.

A quick moment of serenity came then, when Oda's lips seemed to form words that I nodded to, and a face of utter victory appeared in front of me, his hand moving to grip my arm instead. But it was gone just as fast, covered up by sheer anger, "You dare accuse anyone of such a crime that you yourself are guilty of? Only a coward performs such an action!"

"Please my Lord, I speak the truth!"

"Silence!" A brief whisper from behind me betrayed Gracia's surprise, her hand most likely grasping at her heart to calm it. "Until you're absolved of any guilt then I will have no choice but to suspend you from your duties."

S-Suspend me?! My shock might've shown in my eyes, but Lord Oda was blind to it, adding more disgrace to my already broken reputation. "I will have you escorted to Kiyosu Castle until this incident can be examined more closely. Until then, you will not carry a sword, nor wear your hair in a topknot. Any questions?" Numbly shaking my head, I asked permission to leave, a request granted.

Despite the staggering unfairness of it all, I knew I had gotten off relatively easy. With Gracia in the room with us, she could've easily demanded my blood in return for the attempt on her father's life, and with her position as head of the ninja core (however small it was); Lord Oda could not afford to lose her loyalty at this point.

* * *

_Mitsuhide knows his daughter is in the room with him the second she enters. Her laughter is triumphant, and she even bows to him upon being noticed without her usual sneer for the requirement.  
_

_Grey eyes settle on Gracia's face, smirking the moment she does. "It's worked out better than even you hoped for, Father."  
_

_"Oda assigned the punishment so fast?"  
_

_"Yes," Gracia sighs, fidgeting as usual. Despite their family bond, even Mitsuhide questions how she is able to be so successful as a ninja when she detests sitting still for longer than five minutes. "She's been exiled to Kiyosu until Oda can look at things clearly. Of course, if everything continues going so well…"  
_

_"She'll never come home." The reaper finishes, relishing his victory. Many more steps may still be before them, but the pair are confident in their respective abilities, helped along by Oda's tendency to make everyone hate him. "The alliance was only the beginning."  
_

_Even so, a slight frown rests on Gracia's face as she begins ordering the reports on her father's desk, "I still question your wisdom involving a man such as him."  
_

_"A sacrifice that is most needed, I assure you. We need it to appear as though Sayomi had truly betrayed him."  
_

_"And when that happens, he'll be at a loss without his sharpened Blade by his side."  
_

_"Exactly."  
_

_Unknown Source_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to ask you guys a question and you can give your answers in a comment if you want to take part.
> 
> Who do you think was the worst of the Three Great Unifiers (Oda, Toyotomi and Tokugawa)? 
> 
> If you're influenced by any pop culture at all, please name it, I need these answers for my EPQ Project. Don't worry, I won't list usernames if I do use your answer in my essay.


	11. The Journey to Kiyosu

My legs managed to stay straight until I was inside my room, and then they buckled, my hand flying out to grab the nearest shelf to keep myself steady. I had maybe an hour, hour and a half tops before guards came to escort me away, so if I was going to leave with any semblance of dignity, I'd need to remove any excuse for Lord Oda to increase my punishment.

Untying my sash and leg armour, I examined the sheaths with a new kind of eye. Lord Oda would expect me to hand these over, as proof I would go without resistance. On the other hand, there would be any number of chances for bandits or assassins to make their move, and I'd be damned if I went without resistance there. Disguising a bokken as my sword was also out of the question, he'd had the steel forged specially and knew the blade as though it was his own. And yet, there was one sword he would never suspect me of taking… Grimacing slightly at the thought of it, I put the thought to one side, focusing instead on getting dressed.

Once my white underdress was on, I retrieved several of my old hair ribbons, selecting only the longest for what I was about to do. The sword in question was hidden from sight underneath a false bottom in my weapons rack, where I'd been trying to forget about it for ten years.

Sitting on the floor and laying my left leg out straight, I spent the next five minutes of my precious time securing the sheath to my leg, making sure to keep the straps on my upper leg so I could still bend my knee. However, if I got into the furisode properly then no-one would be able to tell, if only because I was still getting used to moving about elegantly in the thing.

As it was, my arms were barely through the sleeves before there was a soft knock at the door, Lady Noh opening it a second later. Freezing up, I managed a bow, praying that the sword wasn't obvious beneath the bright silk in front of it. If she noticed, she stayed silent, like on so many other occasions before now.

Lips firmly set in a line, her hands grasped at the material, firmly tying me into it without a word. Within a matter of minutes, Lady Noh had me seated in front of her, my mirror showing me every move she made. As she worked, I stared hard at my cheek, watching as my marks were camouflaged underneath the pink blossom there, where Lord Oda's gauntlet had caught me.

"Where are your hair ornaments?" She asked as she combed the day's tangles away.

"In that box, my Lady." Humming a response, Lady Noh's arm flipped the lid of the container in question, rootling around for something specific by the sounds of things. There was a light pause in her rootling, disturbed by her abandoning the tail of hair she'd been holding to actually bring the box down.

"My Lady?"

"I didn't know you still had this." Turning slightly, I frowned at the item in her hand. Every item had memories attached to it, and the memories sealed in that comb were far from wonderful, which was ironic, considering where I'd gotten it. "Turn back around; I have to finish your hair."

"Yes, my Lady." Sighing, I felt the comb repeat its journey with surprising tenderness, biting my lip to keep the lump in my throat. If even the slightest bit got out, then I'd be walking out of here with red puffy eyes and Gracia's eternal mirth following me.

Seeing the sudden tightness in my shoulders, Lady Noh gently touched one, meeting my gaze in the surface of the mirror. "Some of your men have volunteered to be your escort, and Ranmaru's already getting your falcon from the mews. You won't be alone in isolation, Sayomi."

Nodding despite the lump, I managed a smile at the implications. Lord Oda was making more loopholes in his orders, even ensuring I wouldn't totally be alone.

* * *

None came to bid us farewell. My men had made their peace with their wives, promising to be back before long, and Lady Noh had sought her bed, leaving me for her husband's company. A few of the maids had packed some of my clothes while I ate a very late dinner, and Talon was already in his travelling basket, squawking unhappily at the situation, but making no move to escape.

Maybe that was because he didn't mind the person actually holding the basket though. Some of the men were throwing suspicious looks at him, obvious nervous about this stranger in their midst. Shifting about nervously with his burden, Hanzo visibly sighed with relief when I came into view.

With a quick look to… Wakahisa, the young man glaring hardest, Hanzo carefully passed Talon over, hands lingering a little longer than needed. "I've fed him, put in his leash and hood, and there's some extra food if he goes for your fingers again." Finishing up his report with a grin, Hanzo looked between me and the palanquin that was going to take me to Kiyosu, "I know a little girl or two who'd be thrilled for a ride in something like that."

"Maybe they will one day." His smile was infectious, and it soon invaded my face too.

"Lady Sayomi, we should be going." Wakahisa suddenly interrupted, sending Hanzo away with another glare. "We hope to be on the road by the morning."

"Understood." As I approached, the palanquin bearers opened one of the doors, waiting until both Talon and I were settled inside. There was a brief shudder as the bearers lifted us up, but the sensation passed in a second.

However, before we moved, the other door opened up, one of the other soldiers (What was his name…Yakota!) standing there. He hastily passed me a cloth bag, giving me a small wink before closing the door again.

I waited until I was sure we wouldn't be stopping before opening it, clasping a hand to my mouth in shock. My black dress and sleeves were inside, (without the armour plates going by the weight) along with a small note covered in shaky kanji that I recognised clearly.

_I grabbed this before the maids or Nohime did. Write as soon as you get to Kiyosu.  
Ranmaru._

Unable to stifle my giggles, I closed the bag again, securing it on my back with the cords attached to it. Then with a sigh, I outstretched my leg as far as I could, untying the ribbons securing the weapon to my leg. May as well hide something else in there, after all, it's not like I'd be searched upon entering Kiyosu, and even then I could bribe Yakota or Wakahisa into taking responsibility for it until I could retrieve it from them. Feeling proud of myself for remembering their names, I leant back against the wall, letting my eyes flutter closed. With any luck, by the time I was woken up, Kiyosu castle wouldn't be far away.

Of course, my luck tends to be very different from other peoples, because no sooner had I entered limbo, than a loud yowling sound made my brain leap to attention again. My hands leapt to my waist, closing around empty air instead of a hilt, and I cursed loudly, the noise gaining the attention of my escort.

"Remain here. I'll investigate." Wakahisa's voice ordered, the clink of his armour passing the doors to my left, and carrying on until he was behind us. A few seconds passed, before his voice travelled back on the wind, "What in the name of Raijin's thunder?!"

"What do you see?" Unfortunately for the curiosity of the guard asking that question (Matsuda?) and mine, we didn't get to find out what Wakahisa saw, because we felt it. The yowling sound halted, just as the ground shook horribly, and the palanquin lurched suddenly, landing on its side just as fast.

The door that had become the roof opened, and two of the soldiers were yanking on my arms to pull me out. Once safe, I looked around; blinking at the dust surrounding us, gulping to see the palanquin was halfway over a steep drop. Thank heavens for quick reflexes.

"What happened?" I queried, reaching back in to grab Talon's basket. Something told me he was going to be slightly annoyed at what had just occurred, but the rage of a falcon was nothing compared to the fact that our rear guard were unconscious, having taken the brunt of whatever had attacked us.

Looking back at the mess, Yakota could only shake his head. "It was a giant bomb on someone's back. Then he just ran off."

"This stinks." Matsuda (?) murmured, eyes narrowing. His hand never moved from his sword as he looked over the men. The unease he radiated passed to the rest of us, until another round of howling could be heard.

"If I maybe so bold, General…" One of the men whispered, drawing his sword in preparation, "I suggest running." As sensible as the idea was, especially considering the situation, I didn't move from my spot. There was nowhere for me to run to, and I doubted whoever had chosen to attack us had waited until we were clear of Gifu so that they'd have more range. No, this was a planned attack.

The howls grew louder, getting closer and closer with every passing second, and matching them was the sound of ten swords leaving their sheaths, along with the screech of a falcon as his basket was kicked open. Losing no time, Talon shot upwards like a bullet, comically taking his leash and hood with him. Clearly Hanzo had been more than thorough with his preparations, especially considering he was just 'doing a favour for a friend'.

With him free, I went to tug on the hilt of my sword, but Yakota gave a subtle shake of his head. Another sensible idea, these samurai couldn't report a weapon to Lord Oda if they didn't see the weapon. While the men kept their eyes on the horizon, I watched the bird, smirking when he suddenly dived behind us, tucking his wings in to streamline himself, "Behind us!"

It was a clever tactic, the first bomb to dwindle the numbers and disable the palanquin, the second to kill off the rest. Twenty five, twenty six if you counted me, had left Gifu, and now only eleven were left. Not our best odds.

A flap of wings later, Talon was flying for the horizon, eager to escape, leaving us completely on our own. As the men steadied their grips on their swords, the new bomber came into view, toting the colossal explosive in a wooden cradle on his back.

The next five seconds may as well have taken five hours. In the time it had taken for the bomber to crouch down, and launch the projectile, Matsuda had grabbed my arm, and flung me behind the overturned palanquin. No sooner had I landed than the bomb hit, the ground giving the largest shudder in protest that I had ever felt, the sound of dropping armour accompanying it.

Too heavy to be shifted much, the palanquin hadn't moved, but before I could risk a glance over it, to ascertain whether the threat was dead or my men still alive, a thin pink mist began to envelop the area, the smell extremely sickly, like some of Ranmaru's sweets.

Eyes furrowing, I took a quick sniff, gagging at how suffocating it was. So this had been what was hidden inside the bomb. But at the same time…it was so soothing and heavy…almost like a blanket.

Fighting to keep my eyes open was a battle I soon lost, my head falling back against the ground, just as I heard footsteps approaching, light and familiar ones that I couldn't place yet. Maybe if I slept on it…


	12. Sacrificed Blade

The moonlight was heavily irritating my eyes, forcing them wide open, despite how weighted they seemed. I was reluctant to leave the dream, even though I knew that it would end as it always did, with me covered in blood and surrounded by the dead.

Sighing to myself I went to wipe the sleep out of my eyes, freezing when I was unable to move my hands. Scratch that, I actually couldn't feel them. All that I could've lived with, (You don't share a castle with a ninja without being used for knot practise a few times) but the man standing before me, with my bag open at his feet was not a sight I wanted to wake up to.

Perhaps most distressing was the fact that he was holding my sword, and seemed to be examining it with an expert eye. "That's mine." I managed to croak, still feeling the after effects of the drug on my mind.

"Ah you're awake. Good." The man turned to face me properly, but didn't release his grip on my sword. His overcoat covered his armour, one side black with yellow detailing, the other white, and a topknot streaked with a lot of grey. Perhaps most disturbing was the fact that I recognised him.

"Release me at once Lord Matsunaga!" I demanded, struggling harder against my bonds now.

In terms of personality, Matsunaga Hisahide could be best described as a villain, with no loyalties to anyone but himself, no matter how often he claimed to follow Lord Oda. "I'm afraid I cannot you see, it's rude to release a captive after sending out the ransom request. It just wastes everyone's time, doesn't it?"

"Ransom?" I whispered, raising an eyebrow, "Lord Oda will kill you for holding me like this. I hope you've written a suitable will."

Matsunaga laughed hollowly, waving his hand around the area, inviting me to look. Humouring him, I gave the place a quick glance realising we were in an old temple complex, and one that had definitely seen better days. Three of the pillars still stood though, and when I looked properly rather than scanning, a man was tied to each one, suspended from the ground. One of them was above me, and I glared at Matsunaga to get him to speak.

The look on my face merely made him smirk a little. "I'm afraid you've been asleep for quite some time, young lady. I've had time to take more hostages and send a ransom note, all before you awakened. It appears that you won't be seeing Kiyosu Castle after all."

"What do you mean?" I bit, struggling to make a timeline in my head. By all appearances, we'd been attacked by the bomber around noon, and seeing as the moon was still low on the horizon, then that meant the drug must've knocked me out for half a day or more. Long enough to get word to Gifu if you were fast.

"You see, the Demon King does not kill traitors, he makes examples of them. Your continued survival is in my hands."

"There's a little problem with that," I smirked, despite the ache in my legs from standing for so long, "I'm no traitor."

"Unfortunately that not how the Demon King sees it. So I'm afraid should Lord Date or Takeda appear with their ransom first, you'll be their hostage next. Your hand should tell the story if you don't believe me."

My eyes widened a fraction more, just as the man above me stirred back to life. Launching into a fresh tirade, Matsunaga didn't notice my head hang in shame, hair curtaining me on all sides. My sword had been taken, I was dressed in a furisode, perhaps the worst garment to wear if you intended to fight your way out of somewhere, and to make matters worse, I had apparently been forsaken by Lord Oda, and my only hope had become, of all people, the One Eyed Dragon and the Tiger of Kai. This truly was turning out to be a low point in my life.

"Shut your mouth!" My thoughts were distracted by the yelling of the man above me and his comrade.

"You can't pick a fight with Oshu and just expect to get away with it!" The third didn't have much to say, other than a whine about his hunger which somewhat embarrassed the other two.

Matsunaga on the other hand was amused by it, stepping ever closer to us as he spoke. I noticed my bag had been left to the side, the sword lying daintily on top. If I could just get free… "I hear the Tiger of Kai is providing aid and shelter to all those injured at Nagashino, be they friend or foe. That will soon be revealed for the hypocrisy it is. To willing give up the armour, a family treasure, for a clan who may well be your enemy tomorrow? No lord of any domain would do such a thing, let alone for men as expendable as you."

"If you're going to kill us just do it!"

"Do your worst, we're not afraid to die!" Yes, I could see they were part of the Date army now, they were as brash as their leader was rumoured to be. The man with six swords.

"I would," Matsunaga started, "But it seems the Dragon's Right Eye has hastened here in place of your poor cycloptic master." Those words had varied effects on the men, but the average emotion appeared to be shock, pleasing our captor endlessly. "You see what I mean? Interesting, if I add Date's most trusted tactician to my collection, even Takeda who must've certainly ignored your plight, will be forced to involve himself. An unenviable position, and all because he took pity on the Date in the name of a hasty alliance."

If what Matsunaga was gloating about was true, then these three had been taken straight from Lord Takeda's lands, from the border as the continuing argument revealed. That could only mean that the Tiger had actually opened his home to people he owed no loyalty to. A perplexing individual.

The name of my Lord caught my attention, spoken by the villain as he stared directly at me, alerting the Date men to my presence, "A grand alliance formed to protect the land they so recently fought over from the Devil King, who would rain death and destruction across the world. It is but a farce. Sharing ploys and strategies…" Matsunaga trailed off again, further analysing how the alliance would affect the future between the Takeda and Date.

Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd suspect he was jealous they didn't ask him to join too. "The sadly fleeting lives you three were blessed with will have served a purpose."

"And the girl?" The guy across from me suddenly yelled, interrupting Matsunaga mid gloat.

"Yeah, what's her part in this?"

"Mere proof of the Devil King's intelligence. She is here simply because Oda has cut all ties with her." Matsunaga came closer, cupping my face with the barbed glove and forcing me to face him. "Rest easy, it will all be over soon."

What I did next would've horrified Lady Noh, but would've had Ranmaru laughing himself silly. Face scrunched up in disgust, Matsunaga calmly wiped the spit from his face, digging the barbs into my cheeks. "The ingratitude of the young."

"Boss Katakura!" One of the Date guys suddenly yelled, and indeed their leader had come up the near endless staircase, a large bundle tied to his back.

Releasing me for now, Matsunaga went to greet him, laying the patronising tone on thick. "I have been awaiting your arrival, but I must say, I was hoping you would be brought to me as a corpse."

"I, Katakura Kojuro, am not called the Dragon's Right Eye for nothing."

From my slightly obscured view, it seemed Master Katakura had noticed his men tied to the pillars, rewarded for his attention by them yelling out apologies for their carelessness and in the case of the hungry man, telling him not to give up the six swords of Date. "This will all be over soon, do not give up hope!" Was the only answer he gave them, which shut them up instantly, leaving him to deal with Matsunaga.

"This is a surprise. That you actually brought the six Dragon Claws here?"

"I believe you made your demands clear."

"The One Eyed Dragon is a rare man indeed, that he would risk his swords for three common soldiers." Risking a glance upwards, I saw the pride on the men's faces, and realised that as crazy as it sounded, this was very much in character for Lord Date, an assumption that was only proved by Master Katakura's next words.

"Do not presume we are like other clans! In the Date army there are no common soldiers!" Stunned by the words spoken, I missed most of the following speech, but gathered that despite the odds, the clan were first and foremost a family. A bond strong enough that they were willing to risk the soul of Date for three missing members."Now these are my demands, fight me! If I win, you will return both the hostages and the swords. If you can fight."

Looking over his shoulder at my groan, Matsunaga began descending the stairs, stopping to examine the six swords surrounding him after Master Katakura threw them. "This should prove amusing, but it is not enough."

"What?"

"As you said, I was quite clear in my demands. Without both treasures, I will not negotiate."

At a loss, Master Katakura merely stated that the swords were all the Date could offer, meaning that the Takeda had clearly not held up their end of whatever arrangement Matsunaga had started, which naturally made the old kusotare even more patronising, "As I thought, though Takeda briefly welcomed you into his home, he would not go so far as to offer up his prized possession."

I saw Master Katakura prepare to draw his sword anyway, but both men were interrupted by three shouts of "Hold!" that came from very familiar lungs.

Sanada Genjiro Yukimura had arrived carrying a large box on his back. It was not too much of a stretch to guess that the armour Matsunaga kept mentioning was inside the container. If so, then Yukimura must have some strength to carry it at the speed he was running at, and still have energy to pull it out for Matsunaga to see.

"Behold the Armour That Needs No Shield, treasured antiquity of the Takeda family! I invite you Lord Matsunaga to verify its authenticity for itself."

"I never imagined both treasures," Matsunaga whispered, staring down at the suit of armour before him, "Would come together so easily."

A small gust of wind blew past my cheek, Sarutobi Sasuke dropping into position behind the remains of a wall, flashing a thumbs up to the hostages above ground level, and a double take to me. Smiling despite myself, I missed the slight turn of Matsunaga's head, only catching his last words, as Sasuke dealt with the ropes securing me to the pillar with a dagger, "But now that I have them…I believe it's the end."


	13. A Safe Place

The five of us jumped at the clicked fingers, screaming when the sound activated several gunpowder kegs that had been hidden in the rubble. Sasuke acted on instinct, grabbing my hand tight and transporting us to a safe distance through the shadows. More explosions followed us, this time centred around the yard where Master Katakura and Yukimura were.

Bits of brick and wood were still flying from the sky, one burning piece landing on the edge of my furisode's sleeve, the silk catching at once. Not exactly relishing the thought of burning to death, I batted at it with the other sleeve, sighing in relief when the flames died underneath the extra fabric.

Sasuke got back to his feet, searching under his poncho until he found a canteen, taking a long swig, and then passing it to me. Spotting me hesitate, he laughed, "Don't worry, I didn't poison it. I'm guessing your throat's pretty dry?"

"A little." I whispered, tipping the canteen. Poisoned or not, the water was still cool and fresh, washing away the dust that had gathered in my throat from the travelling and what had just happened. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"Don't mention it." Taking back the water container, Sasuke hid it back in his poncho, stretching his arms out and examining me, most likely to gauge the threat I posed. My thoughts were proven wrong by his next words. "Your hand's bleeding."

Blinking at the ninja, I brought my hands up and saw that the right one was covered in blood, some of it dried, but blood all the same. As I looked them over, the bleeding starting up again now the flow had been restored to them, Sasuke vanished back to the temple, intent on helping his master out of the jam he and Master Katakura were most likely in.

Without the water to clean away the dried blood, I settled for wiping it on my sleeves, following at a more sedate pace. My bag was where Matsunaga had abandoned it, and the man himself was sharing a few last words with Master Katakura in the ruined temple. I miss all the fun, I swear.  
Taking the sword in my injured hand, and the bag in the other, I came to join Yukimura, nodding to him politely. Now was not the time to speak of Nagashino.

As he returned the action, Matsunaga performed his last action on this earth, igniting the final barrel of gunpowder apparently hidden behind the wrecked statue of Buddha. The ensuing explosion shook the ground hard enough to make anybody lose their balance, and it was only the grace of Yukimura's hand on my arm that stopped me flying down the stairs. Even so, it took a while for my ears to pop, and until they did, my eyes simply stared. As the flames licked hard at what was left after the explosion (which was admittedly, not much) Yukimura moved to stand by Master Katakura, staring at the inferno in silent respect of the three men buried there. "I am in your debt."

"No, I am as disappointed as you must be." Yukimura murmured, turning away from the scene.

"I'm so sorry; it was all I could do to get us out of there in one piece." Unexpected guilt hit me with Sasuke's words. He should've rescued the men first, instead of me, but now Master Katakura would have to tell his absent master of his failure.

Watching the fire grow in intensity, I reeled back instantly, grabbing onto Master Katakura's sleeve as the shadow began to rise and split into three pieces. _No, not now, anytime but now!_ The fact that they were calling out for Matsunaga wasn't exactly reassuring, especially considering they were coming closer with each step, but when they cleared the smoke, we had to laugh at them. "Don't think you can kill us so easily!"

"Yeah, what else you got?"

"Big Boss's swords? You can't have them!" Releasing Master Katakura, I let him go to his men, who were apparently way tougher than we gave them credit for, even if they were using large pieces of wood as supports. As the Right Eye approached them, they collapsed to their knees, looking up at him. "You guys." Master Katakura smiled, shaking his head at them.

"Boss Katakura?"

"Where is the bastard?" A quick look at the embers they'd just escaped from and… "Oh don't tell us."

"Is it over already?"

"It is." Their boss's words made them slump, disappointed that they couldn't have a piece of Matsunaga too.

Leaving the Date clan members to reunite, Master Katakura admitting they'd done him proud, I looked at my hand again, holding it out to Sasuke, "Could I…never mind." I couldn't request that of him, regardless of what Matsunaga had said. Nonetheless, Yukimura's curiosity shone through, and he came over for a peek.

The young general's face hardened as he did, he and his shinobi sharing a glance, speaking without words. "You should come to Kai. Your hand and any other wounds you have can be treated there."

"It's nothing, just needs a little wash and binding. After that I should start heading to Kiyosu."

"But Matsunaga said…" Here, the Date guy with glasses gulped, "That Oda had cut ties with you." Making to answer with something along the lines of 'he said that your lord would, but Master Katakura still came,' I was completely unprepared for Sasuke to begin pouring alcohol on my hand to clean and bind it there and then.

Biting my lip against the harsh sting, I didn't hear the sharp intake of breath, trying to focus my attention anywhere but there. "Stay still will you?"

"It hurts!" I whined, trying to pull my hand away, but Sasuke had a strict grip on it. Within seconds he was wrapping a thin bandage around it, sparing none of my palm from it. Satisfied with his job well done, Sasuke grinned at me, ignoring the sharp glare I was sending at him.

Smirking at the pair of us, Master Katakura led the way down the steps, having collected all six of the Dragon Claws and gotten the Armour back in its container while Sasuke had been inflicting medical torture on me.

The Date men closely followed, leaving Yukimura to take up his burden again, smiling as he watched the Date clan go ahead. Maybe…maybe going to Kai wouldn't be such a bad idea, if only to get something to eat. Almost reading my thoughts, Yukimura stopped halfway down, looking up the stairs at me.

Gesturing with his head, he called up, "Are you coming, ojou-san?"

Giggling at the formal address, I wasted no time in chasing after him, drawing level just as the sun began to make itself known. Sasuke had opted for the high route, and there was the occasional rustle of leaves as we walked.

Remembering my words to Hanzo, I gently tapped Yukimura to get his attention, "I'm not an ojou, my name's Sayomi."

"Sayomi." He repeated, trying it out, "It suits you."

Once we got back to the horses, Master Katakura elected to walk with his men, leading the horse by its reins, and allowing Yukimura to secure the box to the saddle. "We should be in Kai within a matter of hours."

"Phew, I was getting hungry." One of the Date men laughed, earning a groan from everyone assembled.

The one with the glasses slapped his back in what looked to be a friendly manner, "Magobei, please shut up."

But the damage had been done, and we'd barely managed half an hour's walk before another stomach growled, which set off everyone else's. Hopefully Sasuke had shot ahead to Kai, to warn the household that six hungry people were approaching.

Thankfully he did one better, returning not only with news that Lord Takeda wanted to speak to Yukimura upon arrival, and that Lord Date was happy to have his men safe, but also with a few onigiri that he'd managed to grab before leaving again. Casually perched on the armour box in front of us, Sasuke doled out the rations, earning him the eternal gratitude of me and the Date men, as we munched happily on the first thing we'd gotten to eat since Matsunaga go this hands on us.

Even so, I couldn't get rid of the large pit in my throat at what had happened to my world. Lord Takeda would probably want to speak to me too before we started acting too friendly with each other. After all, I was still technically their hostage, even if they weren't exactly exercising the prison guard personality.

Just once I wish it'd be as easy as the books made it sound.

* * *

True to my predictions, Lord Takeda did want to speak to me, but rather than the main receiving room, he and Lord Date were in one of the guest rooms, Masamune looking like he was trying not to let on how much his wounds were hurting. For his part, Lord Takeda still looked as strong as he had during our talk in the Tokugawa camp.

Initially distracted by Yukimura putting the Armour that Needs No Shield back in the alcove behind the bed head, Masamune soon noticed me hovering in the doorway, until Yoshinao, the Date soldier with the creative hair pushed me into the room. "You're the kid that tried to kill that crazy reaper Akechi."

Nodding, I tried not to look at the eye patch covering his right eye, failing miserably until he turned to look at Lord Takeda, who wore a smile on his face,

"Yes, Oda's Very Young Blade." My reaction must've tickled him further, because the murderous look I usually saved for Gracia was currently being aimed at his shinobi, and appeared to be having no effect. "Please, sit." He added, gesturing to the floor.

Once I was seated, Yukimura and Sasuke took their leave, the Young Cub heading for his bed if his yawn was anything to go by. "Sasuke explained the best he could, but you understand I have a clan to protect." Nodding, I looked to where I'd set my things down, removing the sword from the bag.

Laying it across both palms, I offered it to Lord Takeda with my head bowed low. A few moments passed, before a pair of hands lifted it from me. As per tradition, I kept my head down, giving them the option of severing it from my body if they wished.

A few tense moments passed, but there was no hiss of steel, just Takeda telling me to rise. When I did, he passed the sword back to me, that grin in place the whole time, leaving Masamune to clear my confusion, "If you'd wanted to escape back to Oda, I think you would've took your chances on the road rather than in the centre of Takeda's clan."

"I can't go back." I whispered, staring down at my hands. Lord Takeda had moved to a more comfortable position, somehow knowing this was going to be a long story. "He's turned his back on me, like Matsunaga said."

"This over Akechi?" Masamune queried, carrying on at my confirmative hum, "Then why not kill you, I mean, that doesn't sound like the Demon King to me."

"As Master Katakura said last night, do not presume we are like other clans. Whereas one warlord would kill a treacherous retainer, Lo- Oda prefers to keep them." The sudden drop in title was noticed, but neither of them drew attention to it thankfully. "Shibata Katsuie is a prime example."

"Who?" Masamune asked, looking between me and Lord Takeda.

"Before he was the Demon King," Lord Takeda started, "Oda Nobunaga was the Fool of Owari, and Shibata Katsuie was a general under him. Displeased with the idea of a fool as his commander, Shibata led a rebellion that ultimately failed, proving that Oda was far from a fool."

"He served as a strategist until he was executed by the Shogun." I finished, remembering the man that I had passed in the corridors a few times as a child. "But all his land and men were taken from him. At the same time, Matsunaga intrigued him, which meant he lived for longer. Finally, I'm here as your prisoner before anything else, without my armour or men at my back."

With a quick glance to Masamune, who gave a shrug, Lord Takeda returned to looking at me. Briefly, I agonised over how I must look, with one sleeve burnt, a bandaged hand and loose and uncombed hair, but decided it was of no consequence. After all, ronin didn't typically care about their appearances.

Besides, it didn't seem to be an issue to Lord Takeda either, "Sasuke," The ninja instantly appeared in the doorway, one eyebrow raised in questioning, "Show our guest to one of the spare rooms and have a bath drawn. I said the Takeda would take in any injured, regardless of banner."

"My Lord." Tapping my shoulder, Sasuke began to lead the way, waiting helpfully as I bowed my thanks to Lord Takeda. I could understand Ieyasu's awe of him fully now, the thought reminding me of something,

"Lord Tokugawa, how is he?" Sensing what I was really asking, Lord Takeda gave a small smile,

"Takechiyo is fine, I assure you."

"Sayomi, are you coming?" Sasuke asked, halfway down the decking by now. Wearing a genuine smile, I chased after him, ignoring the fact that my legs still ached.


	14. Interlude II

Something had changed in Sayomi's tone before she'd called the session to an end, barely waiting to say good night before she was gone in a whisper of black silk. Quickly instructing Kotori to stay with Ryota, Hotaka and Teruko had gone after her, and neither of them seemed set to return. Wearing a blank look each, the pair shuffled about uncomfortably, waiting for something to happen.

Glancing across at her, Ryota saw the worry in Kotori's frame, the neutral expression acting as a very good, if obvious façade. "She always stops there." She finally whispered, almost as if she was alone, with only her birds around her, "No matter how much we ask, she always stops there."

That haunted look…Ryota couldn't get it out of his head. Almost the second Sayomi had realised what she was coming to, every trace of colour had left her face, leaving her eyes staring out alarmingly. As her voice trailed off, Hotaka and Teruko had looked up from their corner, the weapons in their hands dropping as they scrambled to follow her. Now the sword and spear lay abandoned, the cleaning supplies open to the air. "She always stops there!" Kotori finally spat, ignoring the shocked look sent at her as she stormed out of the room. Torn as to what he was supposed to do, Ryota finally got up to follow her, only to crash into Teruko's chest as she returned.

Unswayed, the older woman simply looked down at him, clearing her throat, "Sayomi would like to apologise, but she would rather not continue."

"I understand-" Ryota started, only for Teruko to shake her head,

"That's not what I meant. She is willing to provide two of our soldiers to escort you and your guide to the border of Mino-"

"She wants me to go home?" Ryota whispered, feeling his heart fall at the nod. "But she-"

"Kotori badgered her into agreeing, promising that she wouldn't ever ask again. Sayomi didn't realise what she would have to disclose." Nodding again, Teruko stepped back, freeing up the doorway, "Your guide will be back in two days. Again, I and Lady Hiroto apologise."

* * *

Lying awake, Ryota stared at the tiger, following its form as it hid from the warriors. What was it planning to do, he mused, launch an attack from above? Or was it merely watching curiously, wondering why these strangers in their armour had invaded its domain?

Beginning to sit up, Ryota sighed quietly, knowing that he wouldn't get to sleep by thinking about tigers and what may be occurring in their stripy heads. What he was more interested in was what was occurring in Sayomi's head. Thinking back, Ryota tried to look for any clue, any tell that he could use to guess.

All he could think about was how she'd frantically gripped her hand when she drew to a stop.

Scowling, Ryota threw the quilt away, gathering his brush and a stack of paper as he rose. Etiquette and politeness be damned, he only had two days to convince her to continue with the story, and he wasn't going to waste a single moment. Throwing his clothes back on, the writer's son crept into the hall, looking up and down it with no small amount of hesitation. Finally gathering his courage, he closed his door behind him and set off, his eyes never still as they searched for guards, while his feet carefully navigated the boards searching for creaks that would give him away.

Barely daring to breathe, Ryota only really felt safe once he was standing outside of Sayomi's study, staring at the lamp flickering behind the screens.

However, all of his courage deserted him, and just as he was turning to walk away, her voice rang out, "You're casting a shadow. I'm not blind you know."

"I wouldn't accuse you of being so, my Lady." The screen parted, Sayomi appraising him in the same manner as their first meeting. Forcing himself to meet her gaze without fear, Ryota manged it right up until she snorted, moving her eyes to the garden.

"It's funny actually, I was just thinking about you."

"You…you were?"

"Made a pot of tea too. Figured if you were as keen as I thought, you'd try to convince me to give up my secret."

Getting her meaning, Ryota allowed himself to be led into the study, taking his usual spot. But Sayomi huddled back in a cushion nest he hadn't seen before, and took a sip of her already poured cup, "I'll tell you, but only if you promise me a few things, namely that you don't put this in your father's book, or tell my children."

"I promise, my Lady." Ryota whispered, tucking his paper and brush far from his reach. Watching with another snort, Sayomi took another sip, but shrugged,

"Wait until Momo gets her claws in you. Anyway, did you know that an onna-bugeisha is not a samurai?"

"I know there's a distinction."

"More than you'd think. An onna-bugeisha could best every samurai in the land, but she'd still be just a woman who someone trained. Even Tomoe Gozen is remembered for her beauty before her skill." Silence hung between them, filled only by the sound of Ryota pouring his tea, "That's where Oda Nobunaga differed from others. From day one he addressed me as a samurai, and anyone who said otherwise could take it up with him. As far as he was concerned, as the only one of my father's children alive, I'd earnt the right to lead my clan in my own name instead of my husband's."

"Is that why you don't share your husband's name?"

"It is, and when I die, Kotori will inherit it too. But we're getting waylaid." Leaning to get a fresh cup, Sayomi continued, her words gaining momentum, "After Sasuke showed me to the bath house, I just wanted to soak before I went home or carried on to Kiyosu. Instead, I learned what my enemies wanted to hide from me, and why they'd been so fast to bind my hand."

Holding out her right one, the same one she'd been gripping earlier, Sayomi let the light catch it, the shine reflecting off of a series of scars on the back.

With a slight squint, Ryota was able to read the crude kanji, pulling back with a swallow, "Was that…was that Matsunaga?"

"I thought so at first, but it turned out I couldn't have been further from the real culprit." Pulling her hand back, Sayomi glanced at it herself, shaking her head, "I was branded as a traitor, and that hurt more than any physical blow Oda could've given me. Before he'd took me in, I travelled with my uncle, and the idea of becoming a ronin like him after being a true samurai for so long…it was too much. I only had one wish."

Finally connecting the dots, Ryota tried to keep the horror from his expression, "You tried to kill yourself?"

"You understand why my children can't hear of this. If my hands hadn't slipped from the tub's side, if I hadn't taken that breath, I would never have held those four precious treasures in my arms. They don't know about that dark day, Ryota, they don't know that I was abandoned in such a way, or that I was dangerously close to madness as a result of the shadows around me.

Nodding along to her words, Ryota gripped his cup tighter, "I won't tell them, no matter what Kotori does."

For the first time that night, Sayomi's face clouded with relief, her shoulders easing again, "Thank you." As Ryota got up to leave, she called his name again, "Teruko spoke hastily earlier. Tomorrow, I'll see you and Kotori in here after breakfast."

Smiling widely, Ryota nodded, bowing low before he left, missing how Sayomi sank back into her cushions again.


	15. Lessons for the Samurai

The knock at the bathhouse door startled me into submission, the maid there looking worried at the splashing she’d obviously heard. A bundle of cloth was in her hands, which she hastily set down before exiting again with my furisode.

Waiting a few seconds to see if she’d come back, I slowly climbed out of the tub, padding softly over to them. A towel was there, and as I dried myself, I unfolded the second article, smiling sadly to see a sleeveless dress, similar to mine, but mainly red. Underneath was a pair of leggings in a dark grey.

As I held onto it, I realised that had my plan carried on as intended, then it would’ve insulted the hospitality that Lord Takeda had shown, along with breaking severe protocol. Seppuku was a privilege, not a right, and had I taken my own life without permission from my Lord, then my family would be further dishonoured. What was left of it anyway?

Sinking onto the bench with a shake of my head, I began wrapping my sarashi, finding comfort in the layering system from my days in the castle. Leaving my hair loose to brush later, I tied the thin sash neatly, experiencing a childish pride when I managed it correctly.

Upon stepping foot outside, I was immediately confronted by a Kunoichi who was leaning against the tree, wearing a uniform similar to the one I was wearing, but with longer sleeves. When she noticed me, she inclined her head slightly, “I am glad the dress fits. We were not sure of your exact size.”

“I apologise for the trouble.” I bowed, figuring that since the only women I’d seen around here were the maid and her, girl’s clothing wasn’t a major commodity.

So I was surprised when she laughed a little, “It was no trouble. Master Sarutobi has been ordering us to clear the store cupboard for a while now. Who knows, by the time I get back, Daisuke and Noburo might have dug themselves out of their mess.”

Giving a small wave as she walked away, the ninja’s grin leapt onto my own face as I thought over her words. It reminded me of Gracia whenever she was teasing us. I wonder if this ninja ever tried hiding pins in her comrade’s sandals or adding extra spice to their food. And then another thought wondering if her teasing ever went further than words. I doubted Sasuke would let such things get too far. Shaking my head at my silly musings, and getting a face of wet hair for my troubles, I began the small walk back to my borrowed room, noting the unusual amount of guards on patrol.

Hospitable he may be, but Lord Takeda really was no fool. He knew that one miscalculation could lead to a dragon being pinned underfoot or a tiger skinned, and was not going to take that risk. The thought actually cheered me up, at least someone thought I was still worthy of such precautions being taken.

* * *

 

It was not long before I learnt that life in the Takeda household was far from dull. Every single morning started with a loud call from Yukimura as he started his training, along with an apology to me and the Date from Sasuke for the disturbance.

Still dressed in clothes that Kasumi, the female ninja, lent to me, I sometimes went along to watch, head tilting at the skill he had with those spears. Occasionally he would spar with Masamune, but only with wooden practise weapons, and never when Master Katakura was likely to turn round the corner.

The wound Masamune had suffered at Nagashino was healing well, and the change was obvious as the days went by, the spars becoming more and more intense with every strike. Of course, by the time they’d actually managed to get a hit on each other, the gong would be sounded for lunch, and there’d be a brief scramble to hide the evidence before Master Katakura did turn the corner.

Then with any luck, the routine would settle down after lunch, with us young ones as Lord Takeda called us settling inside for the afternoon, spending the hours playing a game or reading. He also had yet to stop adding a Very to my title, but considering he never seemed to mean any insult, I took it with a smile.

True to their rivalry, Masamune and Yukimura could compete fiercely at anything, with Yukimura being a surprising good Go player, despite his outward demeanour. A few times they invited me to join them, but I was happiest with a book, my eyes roving over every page with a hunger I had no idea I possessed until Yukimura had shown me the wealth of knowledge tucked away neatly, just waiting for someone to put aside a few hours for them. The fact that I pored over the books in this manner amused everyone around me, especially when I walked into a door frame because my eyes were down, but the root of this could be traced back to a simple thing.

Lor- Oda had had my education firmly centred not only on being a fine warrior, but on scholarly matters such as mathematics and calligraphy, impressing on me the importance of such lessons. He was more than abundantly clear that any street rat would give their right arm for such an honour, and I’d taken the lesson to heart, finding time to read every day, usually before I went to bed.

But whereas the books in Gifu were on swordplay or philosophical teachings, with Lad- Nohime keeping an eye on anything too scandalous, Lord Takeda held tomes not only of past strategies, but near enough every swing of the sword that contributed and the celebrations held after every victory. As lessons on war they were valuable, as entertainment they were priceless.

It began to dawn on me that as a general in the Oda forces, every word I said would be watched so it could be used against me, but as a prisoner of the Takeda, I had more freedom than I knew what to do with. Despite this, my sword remained where it was, and even when Lord Takeda freely invited me to spar with his men, I preferred the heavy feel of a bokken.

The night before the most eventful day of my captivity, Kasumi queried about it, her hands guiding mine through the pattern she’d shown me. Three lengths of string lay in front of me, and with each movement, they bonded as one. “A samurai’s weapon is their soul, correct?”

“That’s the belief, yes.”

“So why don’t you wear yours?”

My eyes flickered upwards, staring at the lacquer sheath with a cool hatred. When I’d first seen it all those years ago, I’d adored the sight of it, longing for the day when it would be in my grasp everyday, my hands wrapped around the golden bamboo stems painted onto the black polish. Too much had changed for me to feel that again. “It’s been tainted. There is no strength in it, only weakness.”

Shrugging lightly, Kasumi returned to teaching me how to braid the strands together, clapping me on the back when I finally managed to do it.

* * *

As I’d said, the next morning was definitely the most event filled I’d ever seen, starting from the very second I’d gotten up to Yukimura’s yelling. A ribbon had been left near my head, and after dressing, I seated myself in front of the small vanity mirror, tongue sticking out in concentration while I struggled with my braid, eventually giving up and tying it in a loose tail down my back.

Yawning widely, I waved a greeting to the night guards heading for their own rooms, receiving friendly nods in return. Collecting my sandals from the underside of the deck, I frowned slightly at the wearing soles, giving them a little flick. I’d have to look in the armoury for a repair kit, or ask Sasuke if he could take them into town to be fixed.

Slipping them on nonetheless, I decided to seek out today’s training regime, wondering whether or not I should take part today…when I came upon one of the lesser known quirks of the Takeda household.

Many had wondered at the strength Yukimura had despite his age, and had worked for years to uncover the secret behind it. Witnessing this for myself only made me giggle at the absurdity of it, even as the yells of the two Tigers near destroyed my hearing. “Your Lordship!” “

Yukimura!”

“Your Lordship!”

“Yukimura!”

“How long have they been at it this time?” I yelled over them, gaining Masamune’s attention as he shrugged. “What happened?”

“Old Man Takeda mentioned some kind of contest and set him off.” There was a sudden pause in the shouting and punching match, both turning to look at us, Lord Takeda wearing a surprisingly scary grin.

“And of course you are welcome to join as well. One Eyed Dragon, I will await you and Yukimura in the training hall. Very Young Blade, your training will take place elsewhere.” Oh this didn’t sound good, and a quick look at Masamune told me he was very much in agreement with my thoughts.

After that, Lord Takeda took an almighty jump to clear the area, leaving us blinking at his departure, and Yukimura beside himself with excitement. “Finally I too shall take part in the Takeda Contest of Men! Words cannot express how moved I am!”

Meeting Masamune’s glance with a shrug of my own, I left him to ask the obvious question, “What the hell is this Contest of Men?”

The words broke the catatonia of the Young Cub, who quickly turned with gleaming eyes, “Of course, you have both been granted leave to participate. Congratulations!”

“Please, just answer the question.” I begged, beginning to regret my choice to watch the training before eating. This was not the kind of madness any sane person could deal with on an empty stomach.

Choosing to oblige that last thought with a full length history lesson, Yukimura launched into a tirade, his face growing more excited with each word he spoke, “The Takeda-Style Training Camp! Known to all as the Takeda Contest of Men! Since ancient times it has been the training ground for those chosen to rule Kai to challenge themselves to become true warriors. They say that almost none successfully overcome the numerous punishing obstacles. I have heard that the contest is utterly unforgiving. Those who overcome it have one and all become an indelible part of Kai's history. Oyakata-sama is one of them. The Takeda Contest of Men is the battleground every warrior of Kai dreams of above all others."

Pausing to take a breath at last, Yukimura took in our stunned faces. This training Lord Takeda spoke of must be extremely testing, but rewarding all at the same time. Amazing. “I never expected this joy to be mine!”

“So in other words,” Masamune drawled, placing a hand on his chin in thought, “It’s the ultimate Takeda **party**.”

While Yukimura added more ramblings to the summation of his speech, even if it was spoken in a different language, I hummed a little, “If it’s the Contest of Men, how come Lord Takeda is allowing me to join?”

“I don’t know Sayomi-chan. Maybe that is why your trial takes place elsewhere?”

Shrugging, we split up to get ready for the training, which meant food for me and armour rather than hakama for Masamune. Curiously Yukimura had been completely ready, meaning that he had known about the Contest of Men all along, or and this one was the more likely option, he was never out of his armour like a good many warriors.

Stopping at my room to collect the bokken I’d borrowed, I froze upon seeing the empty weapons stand. No bokken, or katana in sight. Swallowing hard, I assured myself that they had been there that morning and the room appeared undisturbed.

Behind me, a hand knocked softly on the screen frame, Kasumi’s comrade Daisuke standing there, shielding his eyes from the sun, “I have been ordered to escort you to the training grounds. You will need no weapons, just your strength.”

Biting my lip, unsure whether to mention the disappearance or not, I stayed silent, following Daisuke from the room without another word. Masamune passed us, heading in the opposite direction, sharing a nod of good luck with me. Returning the gesture, I narrowly missed Daisuke suddenly leaving through one of the gates, motioning me to follow him for a little longer.

The road we were on didn’t appear to lead to any part of the town, especially considering its unpaved state. Sometimes there were bumps that would catch me by surprise, Daisuke’s arm suddenly yanking on mine to keep me steady. As we walked, the tree cover started to get thicker, and rushing water could be heard. A new worry began to come into my head, whirring around like a dragonfly.

Had Lord Takeda finally decided that it was too risky to leave me alive? Is that why my weapons had been taken and Daisuke sent to escort me? Was I walking to my own execution?

“Be careful, the roots grow across the path here.” Nearly tripping over one of the very roots mentioned, I gave a nod, jogging slightly to keep up. The water was getting louder now, and when we turned the final corner, the source lay right in front of us.

A waterfall was travelling its natural path, Kasumi and Noburo standing back to back in the river, faces covered by oni masks. A quick glance at Daisuke showed he was wearing a similar one, the embarrassment in his eyes clear. Well if was my execution; at least I’d go out with a grin in place.

“Is this a challenger I see?” Kasumi intoned, reluctance dripping from her voice. There was a pause, during which she nudged Noburo, “It’s your part.”

“I am not doing this.”

“Just say it.” Daisuke ordered, shaking his head. Clearly none of Sasuke’s subordinates had volunteered for this, but the results were still comical.

Looking between them all, I snorted, gaining their attention. “What in the name of Bishamonten is going on?” Knowing a lifeline when he heard one, Noburo eagerly got out of the river, sitting on the large rock jutting out from the bank while he struggled with his mask.

After a moment’s hesitation, Kasumi joined him, but left her mask where it was. “Lord Takeda ordered us to assist you with your challenge. We agreed, and then he mentioned the masks.” He explained, shrugging slightly, “It’s Master Sarutobi I feel sorry for. Imagine Master Sanada’s face when he sees him!”

Deciding to distract his comrade while there was still some dignity in the ninja core, Daisuke stepped in front of me, hiding the pair from view, “Your challenge is to light the lantern atop this cliff, whereupon your destiny as a warrior of honour, or indeed a warrior will be revealed.”

“To reach the top of the cliff,” Kasumi called over, deciding to join the fun again, “You must climb the waterfall without fear or aid.”

Raising an eyebrow, I snuck a peek at the waterfall, cringing at the height. And oh boy the water would be freezing… Sensing my hesitation, Daisuke raised an eyebrow, “Unless of course you feel you’re notable to do it?”

“I’ll do it. There are footholds right?”

“Lord Takeda would not assign the impossible. If he’d wanted to do that, you’d be fist fighting him.” Noburo assured, feet bare as he poured river water out of his boots. Scooting slightly away from him, Kasumi threw over a small box, letting Daisuke tie it to my waist.

Nodding to the three shinobi, I waded into the water, tensing as the temperature hit me. It was only ankle deep but all the same, my toes would be planted close to that lantern for a long time before I even tried climbing down again. Once I got closer to the actual waterfall, cringing at the freezing assault it was staging on my head and arms, I saw the footholds in the rock surface, some more obvious than others, but there all the same.  Frowning as I starting the ascent, I wondered what kind of state my hands would be in by the end of this, uncovered and open to cuts.  

It was not long before I found the secret to ignoring the cold and the ache in my muscles whenever I pushed them too far to find another grip. So long as I acted purely on instinct, leaving my thoughts to wander somewhere else, I could do this. I wondered about what we’d be eating for dinner that day, and how the men had fared in their challenge, but most of all, why did Sasuke’s subordinates feel sorry for him?

These thoughts ran out about halfway up, and a quick glance downwards only told me that the ninjas had moved only to view my progress from the base, as well as getting more water down the back of my neck. So I turned my mind to other things, the next handhold just in sight and reach. I let myself think of the Oda clan and how they were faring without me, whether or not Talon had returned to the attack site only to find me missing and my scent on the breeze. It was as I thought of my falcon that the cave came into view, hidden by the curtain of water, but clearly not forgotten by the ninjas.

There was a towel waiting inside, and as I clambered onto the ledge to rest, I used it to wipe my hands and feet, cringing at the now wrecked soles. Leaning against the cave wall, I waited a few minutes before restarting the climb, stopping only to gulp down some water while I could. Judging by the sun’s position in the sky, it would be about lunch time, meaning that with any hope, my challenge would be over soon.

Suddenly, about five minutes into my second bout, something pierced my foot, a quick glance telling me that the rock I’d used as a temporary perch had been sharper than its initial appearance gave away, and had managed to go completely through my sandal. Gasping with pain, I registered a sudden increase in the water flowing against my back, eyes widening.

The only sensible option would be to climb downwards again and attempt to signal the three at the bottom, but when I finally lifted my foot from the spike, a new flash of pain jolted through me, and I returned to hugging the wall. And even that depended on how long my hands could stay gripping the slippery rocks without gloves on to improve my grip.

“Now this is a predicament.” Sasuke criticised from my right, legs swinging from the branch he was sitting on.

“I thought you were helping Masamune and Yukimura with their trial?” I recalled, glad to see him all the same.

“Eh, they’ve reached the second stage. You need any help here?”

“A little.” I admitted, readjusting the grip I had on the rocks, “I need to get to the top.”

Sasuke was looking at my foot, one eyebrow raised, “I’d rather get you back to the doctor. That foot doesn’t look so good.”

“But if I don’t reach the top I’ll fail. Please, Sasuke.” It was easily to arrange my features into the expression I used on Noh to get what I wanted, and I could see the ninja faltering. Finally with a sigh, he started moving closer, one hand clasping a branch growing from his perch, the other outstretched for me to take.

Smiling gratefully, I took one of mine from the rock, intending to take it, just as the wave I’d been dreading hit, destroying any form of grip I had. My ears filled with my screaming, and a sudden tug in my shoulder, Sasuke’s grunts lost in the torrent beside us.

Now that we were in view of them, I could hear the three ninjas below us yelling, begging us to hold on while they came to aid us or got help. Neither of us answered them, Sasuke’s face screwed up with the effort of holding us both up, and mine staring with horror at the drop beneath us. If either of us lost our grip…

“Master Sarutobi!” Daisuke suddenly yelled from below, “Noburo is climbing up to you, throw her across the river if you can!”

I didn’t need to look at Sasuke’s face to know that he couldn’t, even if he didn’t voice this objection. All the same, there was a rustle of leaves, and a weight suddenly clashed into me, breaking the vicelike grip I’d previously had on my lifeline and carrying me through the air like a bride. Noburo’s murmured prayer hit my ears as his feet touched the ground, closely followed by mine.

There was a second’s panic when my foot refused to hold me, but there was no real concern, Noburo wrapping an arm around me to slow the fall. “Easy now, I’ve got you.”

“I’m fine, I swear. What about Sasuke?” Aloud curse echoed from the river, Daisuke’s voice betraying his relief. “Never mind.”

Both of the male shinobi came through the bushes a second later, Sasuke still covered in leaves from what I presumed was his way of slowing his own fall by grabbing at branches like a staircase. This just left one person absent, “Where’s Kasumi?”

“I ordered her to get help, Master Sarutobi, but if I know her worrying…”

“She’ll go for Lord Takeda.” Noburo finished, lifting up my foot so he could inspect the damage. If what he said turned out to be true, who knows how long we’d be waiting here? On the other hand, that meant I still had a chance to finish the challenge.

Spotting the determination in my eyes, Daisuke sighed slightly, filling his boss in with a few murmurs. The older ninja paused for a second, but nodded, “This time we’ll use a rope, I think.”

Which was how, as the sun set behind us and Kasumi returned with Master Katakura in tow, I leant heavily against the lantern as I fumbled with the clasp on the box still tied to my waist. Sasuke stood to one side, watching me strike the flints together with enough speed and power to send sparks into the lantern, one finally catching.

A flourish of warmth filled me, along with the smell of heavy incense, the traces of which were overflowing from the stone, powdering the river below. It smelled familiar, but I couldn’t place where it was from exactly, until the area filled with a new layer of colour, lying predominantly over Sasuke and a small area behind the rocks.

Ignoring the obvious querying look coming from behind me, I limped closer to the rocks, hissing whenever I put too much weight on my bad foot. Finally though, I reached the stones, the warm light growing as I got closer to its source. Outstretching one hand, I felt my fingers close around a saya wrapped in a length of cloth.

Eyebrows scrunching together, I tugged it free, gaping at the golden bamboo stems I saw. “I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Sasuke started, suddenly appearing in front of me, “Where did you get those marks on your face?”


	16. The Dangers of Complacence

Too stunned by the appearance of my sword, I didn't put my usual filter in place, allowing the words to flow freely. "Oda put me on the battlefield for the first time when I was young. The first man I killed was scared to die. I didn't just see it in his eyes, the mist around him told me. So when my sword finally went in, the mist turned dark and began attacking me until I killed another and then another. When I tripped and fell into a puddle, the shadows vanished. Just cleared as thought they'd never been there."

"Had it happened before?" He asked in a gentle voice, not pushing for the information.

I nodded, too preoccupied with wiping the tears away, "When my grandmother died. She'd been ill a very long time and when I'd gotten up for water in the night she was already…" I took a shaky breath, looking to the skies for a second before continuing, "When I told Oda about the shadows, he told Gracia to give me the marks so I wouldn't see them or the mists anymore. But recently around dead people, they come back."

"I think I know why. Did she use jutsus while applying them?" When I nodded, Sasuke gave a small scowl "That type of jutsu is supposed to be used for a ninja's first kill. It numbs their empathic senses, so that when they do it again, they don't feel how their victim does. It's why ninjas are said to be emotionless killers."

I chose not to mention that the only other ninja I really knew was an emotionless killer. Even so, Sasuke carried on talking, "But some people are more empathic than others. Those mists you see are people's auras, Sayomi, telling you how the person feels."

"Like battle auras?" I gulped, giving my eyes another defiant wipe.

"Exactly. They appear when a person is so engrossed in the fight that their emotions run wild, enough for everybody to see."

Digesting the information, I asked my final question, my voice coming out in a shy whisper, "Can you take the marks away? I don't want to be scared any more."

Sasuke smiled, nodding kindly. "I'll see what I can do. Now come on, your foot's still cut and there's a Right Eye down there ready to get us home."

* * *

After dropping me off in the doctor's room, Sasuke left for his night patrol, promising to find the herbs he needed to remove every trace of my marks.

Before leaving though, he apparently reported in with Lord Takeda, because the giant man himself came by, nodding to the doctor as my foot was bound up. "Did you complete the challenge?" He asked, taking a seat by the door.

In answer I picked up the sword to my side, waving it a little. The room filled with the Tiger of Kai's laughter, the doctor shaking his head at his Lord's eccentricity. "You're clear to go, young lady. Come see me in the morning and I'll change the bandages if it needs it. In the meantime," Here he cut off, sending a very pointed look at Lord Takeda, "I recommend resting and keeping the foot elevated."

His meaning couldn't have been clearer, but all the same, Lord Takeda helped me to stand, making sure I wasn't likely to fall back down before moving away. The doctor frowned, but didn't do much more than shoo us out, intent on cleaning the cloth I'd managed to bleed over until he'd started cleaning the wound.

This just left me alone with Lord Takeda, which worked to my advantage. "I apologise for my harsh words at Nagashino. They had no pillars on which to stand."

"To you they did, which is why you spoke with true loyalty." Lord Takeda sighed, "It is a shame Oda didn't recognise that."

Nodding sadly, I remembered something else, and I turned, bowing low, "Thank you for allowing me to participate today. I learnt a lot."

"I'm glad to hear." Nodding again, I went to ask my leave, but was confronted by the Tiger's next observation, "You didn't try to get out of climbing the waterfall, or get the ninja core to do it for you."

Blinking in shock, I shook my head hard, "Of course not, the challenge was mine to complete." The smile on Lord Takeda's face grew larger, and I laughed quietly to myself, finally realising. "It was a test, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but what you take away from it is far more important then the test itself, you understand?"

"A little." I admitted, then nodded more forcefully, "Definitely."

Returning my nod, Lord Takeda let me leave, heading off to attend to his business. As I walked along the decking, right foot doing most of the heavy lifting, I sighed contentedly. The sun was just setting, giving everything a pretty, orange tint that not even the hottest fire could achieve.

Deciding to spend a little more time in the garden, I stopped outside my room, swinging my legs over the decking and leaning back on my hands. Part of me wondered if my attempt at seppuku had actually worked, and that this was just the afterlife, but I doubted it, if only because I hadn't been holding the fee for the ferryman at the time. But if this was limbo, I didn't mind staying.

My eyes lingered on my scabbard, a sudden melancholy feeling coming over me. A tainted blade, that's what I'd called it, why I'd refused to call it mine. As far as Oda or anyone else was concerned, the title could just refer to me just as adequately. Extending a hand towards it, I flicked the hilt upwards slightly, staring at the eye reflected in the blade.

_One day Tadashi, it will be your duty to wield this sword and protect our family name. Retain this honour in all you do._

Eyes furrowing together, I let the hilt drop, relaxing at the slight click. Maybe when they were free to leave, these ghosts would finally leave me alone. Or at least stop patronising me so much.

* * *

_"Now what's a pretty lady doing out here all by yourself?" The voice is near, and for a second, I believe they're addressing me, Daisuke pulling out his dagger in preparation for an attack. Following suit, I have no sooner begun looking round before another voice joins in, this one coarser, and further away,  
_

_"Looks like a rich one, eh Boss?"  
_

_"Got that right."  
_

_Flashing a worried look to each other, we leap upwards, finding the road just as Master Sarutobi does, his back resting against another's. The young woman the ronin had been hoping to ambush shrank into him, clutching her basket tightly. "You okay?" He asks her, pulling his shuriken free.  
_

_"Now that you're here I am." The woman titters, suddenly dropping into a scream when one of the ronin grows a pair and swings his sword for her neck._

_Before we can even drop down to offer him assistance, Master Sarutobi throws the woman behind him, flinging his weapon at the same time.  
_

_Leaping from our hiding spots, we surround the woman as a guard, Noburo drawing first blood practically the second his feet touch the path. Not to be outdone by him, Daisuke and I dispatch as many as we possibly can, some non-lethally, and some without prejudice. By the time it's over, and Daisuke and I are unlooping a length of rope to deal with the conscious ones, Noburo has switched his charm on, and is kindly helping the woman back to her feet, constantly asking if she's okay and if she needs anything. But she has eyes only for Master Sarutobi, and resigned, Noburo slouches off to town to get a set of guards to deal with our captives.  
_

_Ignoring her gaze, Master Sarutobi passes his satchel to Daisuke, along with a list, "We're just one plant short, see if you can find a patch of honeysuckle and collect as much as you can."  
_

_"Sayomi will suffer a fever?" I ask, worry entering my tone. Although she admits to nothing, and has given no indication to trying anything like it again, I would rather she not survive a dark moment like that, only to succumb to a high temperature.  
_

_Spotting my expression, Master Sarutobi hurriedly shakes his head, "Hopefully not, but if she's had those marks as long as she says, then who knows what removing them could do?" Breaking into a smile, he indicates the weapons dropped by the ronin, "We should take these into town as well, just in case there's any more."  
_

_"Wait!" We both turn at the woman's yell, my eyebrow rising high. "Please, can you take me as far as the castle town? I'd feel safer in a group."  
_

_"Uh, sure." Master Sarutobi finally says. Giving him the merest hint of a shrug, I turn my attention back on the woman, eyes narrowing slightly as he issues more instructions to Daisuke. There's something strange about her, something I can't quite put my finger on until she turns to look at me, flashing a smile that she probably thinks is charming. Her eyes…I've never seen a brighter shade of green.  
_

_Even so, I keep my queries to myself, the whole way into town until outside the guard outpost, she turns, bowing low, "I am in your debt. I hope this covers part of it." Before either of us can stop her, she's leaning closer to Master Sarutobi, gently pecking him on the cheek and scurrying away with a bright face.  
_

_Watching her leave, I turn back to him, a frown on my face, "It appears you have an admirer, sir."  
_

_Kasumi Hayashi, aged 22_


	17. The Death of a Traitor

Yawning widely, I sat up in bed, letting the quilt fall off me. Stretching wide, I automatically winced at the soreness in my shoulders, rubbing the affected area. Ah geez, I'd be lucky if I could attend training this morning. Then again, if the rumours Kasumi had brought back with her after patrol were any indication, the Young Cub and the One Eyed Dragon would be in even worse shape.

With this thought in mind, I began getting dressed, cursing as my strained muscles made the job harder than it had any real right to be. Lady Noh had made getting dressed in the morning into an art, and had tried to teach me the same thing, but for now, I was content just to take my time.

Besides, I grinned happily, opening the screen wide and letting the sun in, today was the day I was free of my shadows. Keeping this hope at the forefront of my mind, I stepped outside, running my fingers through my hair as I walked towards the breakfast rooms.

Or I would've been, if someone hadn't been waiting for me. Dangling her legs off the decking, much like I had been doing last night, was a small figure, wrapped in silks far richer than what suited her. With a smirk half cocked (nothing could ruin today, not even a spirit), I leant against the pillar next to her, nudging the ghost with my foot. "And how may I help you?"

My voice had startled her, which was obvious from her reaction alone. A slight flinch, but she quickly gathered her dignity, leaping up and wrapping her arms around my waist. "It's you, it's really, really you! I wasn't sure the first time, but it's really you!" Once her initial excitement was over, I took a look at her face, noting that she appeared to be just a little older than the last spirit, but perhaps only by a year or so.

"Who else would I be?"

Blinking up at me, the little girl stared confusedly, "You don't remember me?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but was stopped by a call from the breakfast table. "Hey kid, if you want your portion, I'd hurry up, Yukimura's eying it!"

"Lord Masamune, I am doing no such thing!" Torn between groaning and laughing, I turned back, intending to answer the small ghost, only to find her gone, much like before. It was my turn to blink in confusion, looking over my shoulder as I entered the hall, eyes searching the gardens to no avail.

My strange behaviour must've been noticed, because the sound of hashi clinking against bowls stopped until I sat down, moving my gaze and finding that my portion had been left thankfully untouched. "Everything alright, kid?"

"I thought I- I'm fine." Fixing my smile back on, I started on the most important meal of the day, getting an additional burst of pride when I didn't jump at the slight breeze that announced Sasuke's entrance. "I've just received word from one of my ninja core," We all turned at his sombre tone, noting his unusually stiff posture for the early hour. "Tokugawa Ieyasu has been killed."

There was the sound of china shattering, breaking the sudden silence the room descended into. Master Katakura and Masamune glanced at me, the shards of my bowl going unnoticed on the table. Ieyasu…dead? "H-how?"

"It was Akechi Mitsuhide. When Tokugawa formally broke his alliance with Oda, Akechi appeared as the Devil King's proxy, and cut down the unarmed Tokugawa without hesitation." Sasuke glanced at me, giving his apology with a respectful nod. I let my eyes close and my head drop, fists opening and closing in my lap as I bit back the tears.

However, Yukimura seemed to be having a harder time of it, voice taut with emotion, "Lord Ieyasu…such disappointment his loyal retainers must be suffering! Such heartache!"

"Then that means Akechi is not taking part in Oda's invasion of Kyushu." Master Katakura thought aloud, unintentionally reminding Sasuke of something,

"According to reports, it's not just him. Two others have been conspicuous in their absence. Oda's wife Nohime, and an archer named Ranmaru."

That wasn't right… "Oda took Gracia with him?"

"Gracia?" All eyes turned to me, confusion heavily evident. That meant the secret weapon of the Oda was a bigger secret than I'd thought, and I was about to reveal it. Covering my scars with one hand, I gave a swallow, knowing there was no going back from here. "Akechi's daughter, the shinobi that stopped me from killing Sasuke at Nagashino, and the one ninja Oda has an inkling of trust towards, and even that's little."

"So there's three of his elite generals and his freaking ninja still in the land?" Masamune groaned, "Perfect."

Meanwhile, Lord Takeda seemed to have given up on the meal getting back on track, and as the servants cleared the table and my bowl up, he began surmising Oda's plan, "While the bulk of his forces attack Kyushu, it is possible that he dispatched those other four against us, as our forces are still recovering and regrouping after Nagashino."

"Crush the eastern alliance, and take us down one by one." "

In that case," Masamune smirked, either unaware of or choosing to ignore Master Katakura's obvious concern, "Who'll be their next target? Old Man Takeda, yours truly, or maybe…"

"Lord Kenshin," Sasuke finished, looking to Lord Takeda, "I've sent him word."

"Good, then we can only prepare for an assassin in the night, or an attack by day." Nodding, we all got to our feet, the men leaving the room one by one until I alone remained. "Am I to understand you and Lord Ieyasu were close?"

My mind grinded to a startling halt as thunder crashed in the background. Close? I absently touched my lips, remembering the last New Year's and the cheer we'd all felt. Enough that for once it wasn't about whether we were dealing with war or not, it was just about celebrating life. For once, we could act like smitten teenagers. And then there was our promise… "We ar-were friends. You tend to latch onto the people the same age as you." I shrugged, trying my hardest to appear nonchalant. People die, but you have to buck up and move on, praying that the next life lost isn't your own.

Then why was it that an hour later, I found myself huddled outside in the rain, arms wrapped tight as I sobbed? I'd been so happy at the prospect of getting my marks removed, of being able to pick a side for myself rather than because I was raised to, I hadn't given a thought to my friends.

As if Oda would let Ieyasu's treachery go unpunished, especially after what he had done to Tadakatsu-

My eyes may have been leaking, but they widened considerably as I thought hard. As his hold over the land grew more absolute, Oda's patterns were changing. He no longer put every asset into a battle, leaving some behind to continue his dirty work elsewhere, and executing traitors rather than allowing them to survive.

If what Masamune predicted came true, then it was just as likely that I was now a target also. My musing was broken by a loud cry from Lord Takeda, but other than that I only caught a few words, such as dike and water level. Oda had admired the Dragon King's Dike, to the extent that he had sent Gracia to copy plans for it if such a need for one in Gifu arose.

Shortly after, Lord Takeda headed out, yelling instructions for Yukimura to follow with more supplies. So why then was such an admirable defence weakened by a little rain, even while it was still in construction? Lips firmly set in a line; I slowly pulled my sword out, suddenly wary of the empty garden.

Something stank, and I knew it wasn't the rain.

Getting to my feet, I held the blade in front of me, forcing my eyes to remain open despite the torrential rain as I edged closer to the house. As I got onto the decking, heart in my mouth, I very nearly collided with one of the maids coming out of the room, arms full of washing. Her eyes looked at my rain plastered hair and then down at my sword, screaming as she leapt away. "Sorry," I murmured, dropping it down to my side.

"I-It's okay, miss." Bowing low and hastily backtracking, the maid rushed towards the corner, freezing at my next, suspicion filled call,

"Why are you doing the washing in the rain? This storm looks set to last the entire night."

Any real servant would've told me that the wet items would be hung up inside, close to the kitchen so that the heat dried them quicker. And to be perfectly honest, that wasn't the real thing that had tapped at my paranoia.

After all, what maid goes into a meeting room and comes out with dirty laundry?

Having apparently spotted her mistake, the maid released her bundle, not moving as it evaporated into smoke at her feet. As she whirled around, the rest of her disguise disappearing, I was only just able to get my sword up, blocking Gracia's kunai before it lodged into my throat. "You always were too curious for your own good." She snapped, untucking her knife from the back of her sash. "But your nose has finally landed you in trouble."

I didn't dare speak, too fearful l that I'd be distracted and end up dead because of it. Taking my silence with a grin, Gracia began to move closer to me, the wink of her knife hypnotising in its shine. "I should feel cheated, Father gets the Tiger of Kai, Nohime and Ranmaru share the prize of the War God, but all I get is a worthless traitor that Matsunaga couldn't deal with, even after I'd handed her to him. Pathetic."

Our blades clashed a second later; mine the longer and thus more dangerous, but hers the faster. Whenever I parried a blow, I'd only just have time to adjust my angle, Gracia's strikes forcing me further and further back until we were both off the decking, the wet sand providing no edge to stand on.

Dodging yet another slash, I only realised she'd actually cut me after the pain hit, a small bit of blood staining my sleeve, Gracia grinning like a maniac, "I haven't seen you bleed for a while. Even my work on your hand didn't look so beautiful."

"I should've known it was you," I grunted, searching for a hole in her defences, "Anything else you want to share?"

I really didn't expect her to grin like she did, "Just one, Sarutobi should know better than to escort an unknown woman this close to her target."

The seconds began to pass in a blur then, a mess of slashes, grunts and swearing, some Japanese and some Portuguese. Finally though, I managed to knock her knife away, the blade landing too far away for her to grab without risking my sword. That was the good news.

The bad news was that my muscles were starting to ache again, and despite her preference for a short blade in her hand, Gracia was no slouch when it came to hand to hand, or in this case, fist to stomach. Doubling over from the strength of the punch, I couldn't fight back when she swept her foot across the sand, knocking my legs from under me.

The second my back hit the floor, her foot was on my wrist, forcing me to release my sword, which she quickly kicked away. "And Oda wanted me to have help. Now to settle our debt at last." Keeping me pinned with her foot, Gracia produced another knife from her thigh holster, bringing it closer to my face,

"Maybe I shouldn't kill you," She whispered, tapping the underside of my eye with the tip.

When I squirmed, any trace of courage gone, she dug the tip in slightly, halting my movements. "After all, it'd be pretty funny to see you running blind."

"Oda didn't send you." I slowly breathed, receiving a huge amount of relief when Gracia removed her foot, getting back into a standing position.

Considering her hand still held a knife, I was careful to keep my movements slow as I edged myself into a sitting position, not exactly eager to have that thing close to my face again. "He makes examples of traitors, but he doesn't kill them."

"You still believe that, even after what happened to darling little Takechiyo? Neither of you are worth a thing to him now. Oda wouldn't take you back if you begged him." A grin moved across her face, "Mind you, with your family's track record, that really shouldn't be surprising."

Face heavily flushing, I forced myself up, using the momentum and her shock to my advantage, throwing kicks and punches at every part of her body, until for the second time that night, her knife was on the floor, and she was reeling backwards, my foot slowly returning to the floor as she gasped.

I was content to let her reach for something at her side, clenching and unclenching my fists as I slowly retreated to where my sword lay, my knees just bending so I could grab it when Gracia threw the first bomb. Abandoning my weapon and rolling away, I swore at the smell pricking my nose, uninterested in being reminded of what happened at Nagashino, or to see Gracia's poisonous aura.

That's when it hit me, about the same time that the second projectile was flung. It had been Gracia who had sealed away my overactive empathy in the first place, and she was one of a select few who knew about the shadows.

"How long have you been planning this?" I hissed, quickly stepping to one side to avoid the various knives she was throwing. "For how long have you been trying to send me insane?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked, tossing one of her bombs up and down, moving closer with every catch and revealing how different this container was from the ones before it. Her aura was shining with a sickly purple, showing just how much she was enjoying this. "And the best part? I barely had to lift a finger. You were the one who left her bokken behind and got lost in the rain. You were the one who went out with Father Haru and saw the dying woman. You were the one to foolishly risk her life to save a lovesick fool who was never in any real danger. All I had to do was follow and pour the antidote in the right places and watch the results. Oh wait, I'm forgetting something."

Her fingers closed around the bomb once more, unaware of the approaching shadow in the tree behind her, toting a single knife, "And that is?" I snapped, waiting for Kasumi to throw the damn thing and get this over with.

"I told Yamato to wait until the next day before returning home, on your orders of course." There was a dreadful silence then, none of us moving as I processed what Gracia had just said. And in fact, if there hadn't have been, things might've turned out very different.

Instead, Kasumi risked creeping closer, only for a bolt of lightening in the distance behind her light up the area, revealing her shadow to Gracia, who whipped round, arm immediately reaching for another knife to throw.

Unfortunately, Noburo, who'd been creeping over the roof, saw the action and flung his first, missing her neck, but sailing straight through her wrist. The bomb dropped from her usually stiff grip, and before I knew what I was doing, I was running towards her, unwilling to let her die despite everything she had done. Not while I could still beat her to a bloody pulp for it, not while she could tell us everything Oda was planning.

Mistaking the action, Daisuke came out of nowhere, dragging me to the ground with him. "Don't be a fool!" He yelled, covering my head as the vial finally hit the ground, Gracia screaming in agony as the gunpowder mixed with the solution.

Clenching my eyes closed, I turned into Daisuke's stomach, hands covering my ears in a useless attempt to tune her shrieking out. Knowing Gracia, her bombs were filled not just with an explosive punch, but oil that would splash onto any survivors, so that the initial blast would ignite their skin and faces, causing them more pain.

I heard Kasumi yelling for water, and feet slamming against the decking as Noburo hastened to obey the order, the rain slowing to a halt just when it was actually needed. There was frantic scrabbling too, evidently an attempt to quell the flames with sand.

Keeping me turned away, Daisuke pulled us into a sitting position, just as the rest of the vials in Gracia's pack caught, and her screaming went silent but for a low moaning. Shaking off his grip, I turned away from Daisuke and crept closer, just as loud calls came from the front of the house. "Get Lord Shingen and Master Sanada inside, men!"

The trio of ninjas turned at the sound, but a low chuckle came from the pile of burnt flesh still recognisable as Gracia. Just. "Father must've failed. Oh well."

With her smile still in place, her eyes closed for the last time, and the rise of her chest slowed to a halt.

As I stared down at her, the shivering that had been previously kept at bay finally began, teeth chattering as I knelt at her side. She was raw red, but her clothes were practically undamaged, which just made the image more jarring. While the ninjas edged closer, curious about what I was doing, I tucked my finger at the back of Gracia's neck, tugging the small chain's catch into the open, unhooking it and pulling the entire thing free.

Once it was, I balled the crucifix up into my fist, ignoring the searing heat, transferring it into Gracia's before the body became too stiff for me to do this.

Closing her charred fingers around it, I felt the material of her hand protector, untouched by the flames as the other had been.

They weren't part of her uniform officially; she'd actually bought them on a rare outing with me and Ranmaru, her face lighting up as soon as she saw them. The price had been too steep for her to afford, but she was also too proud to go back to the castle for more money, or reveal her rank in an attempt to get them for free. So she'd asked us.

Ranmaru had refused, wanting to save his money for precious things like sweets, but the traders Oda sometimes dealt with weren't expected for another few weeks, and I'd had yet to see anything I wanted in the market, so I'd handed my pocket money over, rewarded with a grin from Gracia as she finally claimed her prize for the first time.

"Here's a promise, Sayomi." She smirked, watching Ranmaru munching on his dango stick, "They're yours when I die." My heart had fallen then; after all, I'd thought her untouchable. But here we were, her dead, and me alive.

With a glance to Kasumi, I silently relayed my wish, and she nodded, helping me ease the right one off before we crossed Gracia's arms across her chest, and transferred her to the stretcher when Noburo brought it. Her knives were collected, and after a moment's hesitation, Noburo held them out to me, seemingly glad when I refused to take them.

The silence around us was suffocating, even with Daisuke's murmured condolences when he clasped my shoulder, watching Kasumi move to help Noburo take her body inside. Nodding numbly, I slipped the glove on, noting how loose it seemed. "This shouldn't have happened." I whispered, looking down in an attempt to hide my thoughts. "None of this should've happened!"

And yet it had. Gracia was only twenty years old, and despite her crimes against me and the rest of Japan, she was still a human being, she still had loved ones. The ninja she spoke about when I had gone to her for advice regarding Ieyasu, eyes glittering as she recounted every detail. And her father…Who knew how he'd take this news? His only child was dead, so soon after her mother's death and the destruction of their homeland.

Was this the world Oda really wanted? A world with no-one left to enjoy its wonder, where even those closest to him turned against each other? Heart pulsing with new determination, I clenched my fist, feeling the material bunch around my palm.

If being a traitor meant stopping that world from appearing, then I'd happily accept the title.


	18. Flight of the Tiger and Dragon

By the time the doctor was free to prepare Gracia’s body for burial, the rain had started again, forcing the loyal retainers waiting outside Lord Takeda’s sick room to get drenched, but no-one was complaining. While Gracia had been dealing with me, her father had sabotaged the dike to lure the Tiger from his den, cruelly striking him down when he had the chance. 

Since the doctor wanted to bandage up my arm before seeing to the ninja responsible for it, I was wearing my old dress and sleeves, and didn’t miss how the soldiers glanced at them uncomfortably. But I would’ve happily taken it, if Yukimura would’ve just reacted to it. As it was, I would’ve placed money that I could’ve proclaimed my loyalty for Oda and done a jig with the clan’s symbol and he wouldn’t have looked up from Lord Takeda. 

Even Sasuke looked concerned, but delivered his report nonetheless, occasionally breaking eye contact with us to look into the next room at his master, as though hoping the news of Lord Uesugi’s close brush with death would bring a reaction out of him. I knew his recruits had already explained why the garden was in such a mess, and that seemed to be weighing on him too. “One of my ninjas has returned with information. It seems the Devil King is headed for Yamashiro.”

Another pause, another glance, “Honno-Ji is out of the way. He may be headed home before his invasion of the Inland Sea.” 

Master Katakura held his chin thoughtfully, “Most likely, it is a trap. Mori and Chosokabe should not be of immediate concern to Oda, as they have long maintained an open equilibrium.” Open equilibrium meaning attacking each other at every opportunity in this case. “But we the eastern forces, who have clearly demonstrated our hostility, should be his target. I imagine the Devil King only invaded Kyushu when he did because he knew we were unable to mobilise, following the battle at Nagashino.” 

“He’s become unpredictable,” I murmured, “Something must’ve changed for his plans to alter like this.” 

“Oda’s surprise attack against the south must’ve tested their mettle, and certainly sent a clear message: That the two giants of the Inland Sea will inevitably be trampled by him.” 

“So then,” Sasuke started, “Even if that Maeda vagabond somehow managed to make any headway with them, it’s most likely already far too late.” 

“For all intents, the Inland Sea is Oda’s now. He can simply attack them whenever it’s convenient for him. But with the Tiger of Kai and the War God of Echigo out of the way, there’s a far better opportunity for him now to wipe us out.” 

“Makes sense, so he’s gone to Yamashiro to show his back to us and lure us all in. It’s worth mentioning the remnants of Tokugawa’s and Azai’s forces both wish to avenge their lords. They’re prepared to die in battle, as long as it means a shot at Oda. That sentiment is bound to grow in the Uesugi camp, and of course the Takeda camp as well.” 

“Crush everyone going in, bent on revenge, in one fell swoop. A valid strategy, but whether through frontal assaults or surprise attacks, without exception Oda crushes his opponents in a single onslaught, so why this plot to assassinate the other generals?” 

Having remained silent throughout the meeting, Masamune looked thoughtful at Sasuke’s next words, “Maybe after Nagashino, he decided our alliance was troublesome after all.” 

“That could be part of it,” Master Katakura agreed, glancing at me, “But more so, in this method I sense a desire to make sport of war, and of people’s hearts.” 

I gave a sad nod at his words, Gracia’s screams echoing in my ears again. “Mocking the aspirations of innocents, and trampling them to seize our lands until they have nothing left but the unquenchable thirst for revenge. This obscenity is not of the Devil King, it is most likely-“

“Kojuro.” Masamune interrupted, the timing comical if not for what we were actually discussing. “I want to fall into their trap.” 

Everyone fell silent, staring at the Dragon as though he had finally gone mad. “Why would you wan-“ 

“Doesn’t matter who came up with their crappy plan, even if it was that son of a bitch Akechi. Oda will be there. I get what that bastard meant now, I’ve been chosen as the supreme commander of the force he plans to defeat in one fell swoop.  ** Screw that ** ! He’s played me for a fall every step of the way. Akechi once held the power of life or death over me, I gotta make him pay for that too.” 

Getting to his feet, Masamune ignored Master Katakura’s warning about Oda, and the advice that they wait before starting anything, if only for Maeda’s word from the Inland Sea so there was at least the possibility of Oda. “Oda already knows what Takeda and the Monkey Boy were plotting, so it’s not much of a plan now. Throwing away men to encircle someone who already knows what we’re doing ain’t gonna get us anywhere.” 

There was sense in Masamune’s words; that much I allowed myself to think. But there was recklessness too, and Master Katakura wasn’t about to let that one go forwards, “Our opponent is too great to rush headlong into their midst. We must be cautious.” 

“What’s the matter Kojuro? This is how we’ve always rolled, since before we took control of Oshu. Listen, I’m getting the feeling that you think you’re personally responsible for the bullet I took in my gut at Nagashino, but what you’re in charge of is guarding my back. Got it?” 

“Masamune, you’re not…” 

Ignoring his retainer once more, Masamune looked forwards, at Yukimura who still hadn’t moved. “Well Sanada Yukimura, how about you? Figured you’d be the first one to go out there, spears swinging.” 

Appearing to still be deaf to our words and perhaps our very presence, Yukimura spoke only to his unmoving master, “Your Lordship...can you forgive me? When Akechi Mitsuhide launched his surprise attack, I wa-“ 

“Master Sanada!” It appeared that Sasuke had finally had enough. “The enemy will always come after what you cherish most.” Each word brought him a step closer to Yukimura, until he was as close as possible to his charge, “That’s how the Takeda and the Date have risen to power during these turbulent times. It goes both ways, you must know that.”

What we cherish most…Lowering my shoulders with a sigh, I looked to Masamune, who didn’t notice my attention, too absorbed in Yukimura’s depression. “I have…I have never struck down a foe except on the field of battle. Nor have I ever considered actions that would harm unarmed commoners.” 

“Then get angry about it!” Sasuke practically begged, “Or do you plan to just hang your head by our Lord’s bedside and wait for Oda to crush us? Do you think you’re the only one here who feels like doing something?” 

“I do not know what I am supposed to do…I feel helpless.” As Yukimura’s body started shaking, Sasuke visibly stiffened, clearly unwilling to see his master in such a state. “I’ve never been so scared.” 

“I almost envy the guy.” Masamune murmured, finally glancing down at me. I met his gaze with a pleading look, hoping my question was clear. Giving no sign that he had understood, he brushed past me, throwing open the screen doors and facing the men outside as he strode towards the open gate. 

His soldiers called out to him, but the room we were in remained silent, until Master Katakura spoke in a low tone, “You wanted him to spare someone from his attack.” I nodded, whispering Ranmaru and Lady Oichi’s names with a trace of fear in my voice, eyes watching Sasuke open another screen, intently watching Masamune’s back. 

“It’s all over boys, break it up. As of this moment, the Date army of Oshu is no more!” Scrambling to my feet, I rushed outside to join the crowd on the veranda, missing the shocked tone of Yukimura’s voice as he too turned to listen. 

Masamune began to walk forwards again, halted by Sasuke’s angry voice, “Where are you going One Eyed Dragon?”

“To Honno-Ji, where do you think? And I swear I’m not going to rest until I take the Devil King’s head myself!” The four Date men that were definitely among the most loyal began to rush forwards, pleading with their boss to let them come to…only for Masamune to whip around and slice off the front of Yoshinao’s pompadour in one slick movement, rendering them speechless.   “Sorry boys, this just ain’t that kind of party.” 

“Lord Masamune!” Yukimura called, leaping from the sickroom in the same motion. Eyes widening, I looked to Sasuke, who gave a half hearted shrug, turning back to watch the show, “What are you doing? These men live for your sake; they swore they would not die until they had seized the land with you! Even when they were buried under that temple, they survived through sheer force of will! They are invaluable!” 

“Oh so that’s the argument you’re going with? You’re the one who’s willing to give up without a fight!” Masamune suddenly shot his hand out, grabbing the necklace Yukimura always wore and dragging him closer with it, “These coins, guess they’re just for decoration? Ready payment to cross the river of Hell, first time I met you that’s what I figured these meant. But what do you know; I guess I was wrong about you!” 

Pushing Yukimura away, he again turned to leave, this time going uninterrupted, but for Master Katakura calling the four retainers back again. “This is Masamune’s decision, Oda has come at us with murder and cheap tricks, a far cry from how warriors are supposed to fight. He has made a mockery of the dignity and pride of all generals! And as a general, he can no longer let the Devil King get away with it!” 

“But he doesn’t have to go alone…” Bunshichiro protested, allowing the question to be redirected at Yukimura. 

“Needless to say I share in Lord Date’s sentiments. But for me personally, my Lord means absolutely everything! A future without His Lordship, it holds no meaning for me. If I were to leave his side now, while I was gone…If the worst should happen…” 

“You should not underestimate the Tiger of Kai,” Master Katakura lectured, moving across to the screen Sasuke was leaning against. Opening the other pair wide so Yukimura could see, he entered, and crouched near Lord Takeda, murmuring an apology as he pulled the cover away, revealing a clenched fist. “How long have you been at Takeda’s side? He would never succumb to an injury such as this. You should know that better than anyone, Sanada Yukimura.” 

The sight of his Lord’s fists seemed to revive Yukimura’s spirit, his own fists being pulled upwards, “YOUR LORDSHIP!” Leaving us blinking in our various places, Yukimura shot off to his own rooms, and then returned, high tailing it for the gate and calling for Masamune. 

There was a clash of auras a few seconds later, Sasuke hitting his face slightly, but not moving to stop them. “Well, if we’re all going crazy, Sayomi, you ready to show your face to the world yet?” 

Glancing upwards, I tapped at my marks, thinking a little before nodding. They’d been put there for a small young girl’s protection, only for them to turn into a means to control her and make her doubt herself. 

For the first time in fifteen years, I truly felt ready to fight.

* * *

 

Removing the jutsu might’ve sounded like it would take a while, but once the thick paste was covering the red paint, it was simply a case of letting it dry, the time during which Sasuke and Master Katakura conspired to help Masamune and Yukimura, keeping what was left of the Sanada ninja core busy running messages. 

Once it was rock hard, Sasuke performed the counter jutsu, apologising furiously as it began to burn, and the world flooded with new colours around me. As the colour returned, the paste began to crack, finally shattering as the last motion was performed. While Sasuke moved to beg a mirror from one of the maids, I picked up one of the pieces, smiling at the faint traces of red each one held. 

When the ninja returned, I noted the traces of blue in his otherwise calm mood, betraying his worry for Yukimura. “He’ll be fine,” I whispered, taking the mirror from him. 

While I examined myself, Sasuke blinked in confusion, but did laugh, “Didn’t miss a beat, did you?” 

“This feels natural.” I admitted, putting the mirror down. “But I might take a while to get used to it!” 

The sound of approaching horses disturbed our conversation, the onslaught of colour outside blinding beyond belief, but I anchored myself, and the colours faded after a view moments, leaving my vision in a normal state. “Looks like Master Katakura’s plan worked.” 

“Looks like it, we should get going before we miss the fun.” While Sasuke went outside, I took another look around the place, giving a sad smile. Moving into the other room, I knelt at Lord Takeda’s side, bowing low. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Takeda. I only regret that I cannot enjoy it again.” Once I was again standing, I deftly braided my hair, tying it at the bottom and hurrying to follow Sasuke, the loose topknot on my head bouncing up and down with each step.

A loud, not unfamiliar, shrieking hit my ears, the falcon circling above the house suddenly tilting into a dive. Holding out my arm slightly, Talon’s weight settled on it, his feathers heavily ruffled and his leash completely shredded. 

For a second we stared at each other, and then, just as I was raising my fingers to stroke his plumage, he pecked them. Hard. “I’ll let you have that one,” I grunted, sucking on the blood starting to pour out, “But only that one. Got it?” Like always, Talon just cocked his head, and shrieked in a manner reminiscent of laughing at me.


	19. Sayomi's Decision

Kasumi, Noburo and Daisuke had done their work well, even if all three looked ready to collapse from all the running they'd done in such a small space of time. "Great job, you three. We'll handle it from here." Sasuke ordered, rewarded with the grateful sighs of three absolutely shattered recruits.  
Watching them go back inside were more than just the Takeda men. Banners from all over the country were before us, all united by a single cause.

Saddling his horse, Master Katakura pulled me behind him, yelling over my head at the army, "We ride for Honno-Ji in the land of Yamashiro! We shall guard Masamune and Sanada's rear, and we will route Oda's forces to the very last man!"

The loud cheer that went up was eclipsed only by the several war horns sounding, officially starting our charge. Clutching tight to the back of Master Katakura's jacket, I gazed all around me, unable to take in the sheer manpower we had.

A few minutes in, Sasuke ran closer to us, his legs somehow keeping the pace, "I've had word from several of the ninja villages that we'll have their aid. This is going to be one heck of a fight!"

"Too bad your recruits have to miss it!" I laughed, rewarded with a cry from Talon above us. Then I caught movement in the trees, Kasumi waving before turning to face where she was going again. "Of course, like they would listen!" Nodding, the ninja began to move away again, almost disappearing thanks to his uniform.

Our charge continued forwards, hearts pounding with every movement of the hooves. "Sayomi, once we get to Honno-Ji, you understand that you'll be fighting former friends?" Kojuro asked, turning slightly to better hear my answer.

"Lord Ieyasu and Gracia are dead, not that I was exactly close to her, and Oichi is a coward who would rather hide than fight. The only problem will be Ranmaru. I was not a good enough general to my men to justify any hesitation on either side." I never did buy them that drink, but I doubted they'd hold that against me compared to my later treachery.

There was a sudden rustle of leaves to the side, Sasuke leaping off to who knows where. Within minutes he returned again, bringing some surprising news,

"Oda Nobunaga's at Mount Azuchi! We're riding into a trap for Akechi Mitsuhide, as Kasuga kindly put it."

"The castle at Azuchi's completed?" I called, then caught onto the latter part of that statement, "Why would they need to trap Akechi?"

"According to Kasuga, they were working off some information given to them by a certain young woman, in retribution for his own attempted betrayal."

Blushing slightly, I remembered my last moment at Oda's side, his hand rooted firmly in my hair and his mouth forming one word which I'd nodded at: _Akechi?  
_

As we rode closer and closer to Honno-Ji, I couldn't prevent the grin streaking across my face, even as we saw the burning temple. Looks like I had been right to suspect the Akechi family.

Slipping straight off the saddle and dragging me with him, Master Katakura raced straight into the temple, yelling Masamune's name. He, Yukimura and Akechi were staring off against each other, the sick freak giving me a look of disbelief as we filled the pair in on what Sasuke's friend had told him. "There will never be another opportunity like this, please lead the army outside to the Devil King. You too, Sanada Yukimura."

"But I must settle matters with him!" Yukimura protested, raising his spears higher. With a nod to each other, Master Katakura and I both drew our swords,

"Leave this monster to us. Don't let your personal feelings outweigh the greater cause! What you swore to do for the Tiger of Kai wasn't supposed to be some petty act of revenge!"

"In short, get your arses in gear and to Mount Azuchi now!" I snapped, tossing a glare over my shoulder, meeting Masamune's typical smirk as he put his sword away,

"Then we're gone. We got him nice and warmed up for you."

"It is in your hands, Master Katakura, Lady Sayomi." With a glance to each other, they both hurried out, calling their horses back to their sides and racing off to the cheers of the men outside.

Apparently unmoved by this, Akechi returned to his own sick musings, a small cut on his cheek betraying just how tough his last foes had been, "Azuchi Castle? So it has been completed. For the final banquet, that might just be the most suitable location."

"It's unfortunate then, that you were not invited." We continued staring at each other a little longer, before Akechi performed a drunken lunge with his scythes, narrowly avoiding my unprotected middle, and Master Katakura's protected everything.

The heat of the flames was agonisingly thick, and I couldn't be sure whether the green aura surrounding Akechi was one that only I could see, or if Master Katakura was privy to its existence too. Maybe night had fallen outside, maybe not. All that mattered now was staying alive, and that meant that Akechi had to die here and now, joining his daughter in whatever sick afterlife had been prepared for him.

If that had to come at the price of my own life, then at least Master Katakura would be able to carry the news to his master. That was, if he didn't slice his ears off to rid his head of Akechi's deranged battle talk, "Since you are the Right Eye, I think I shall take your left."

"You are welcome to try," Master Katakura said, simply raising his blade to deflect the next attack, "Even if you take them both, I am Katakura Kojuro, and I will always be the Right Eye of the Dragon!"

Seemingly ignoring me, Akechi centred all his bladed attacks on him, preferring to use the blunt edges to wind me, until I was at the back of the burning temple, covered in bruises forming all along my body.

Even so, I was not about to get in the way of what had to be the fiercest fight I had ever seen, Master Katakura's attacks sending thunder at the reaper, only for it to be batted away in the next movement. But we also faced a bigger foe, the temple itself was collapsing and I doubted it would hold much longer.

When I turned to yell this to Master Katakura, I was met with a truly horrifying sight, one that Akechi caught as he paused for breath. Ranmaru had appeared in the doorway, toting a sword far too large for him, and his movements sluggish. He had barely taken more than a few steps before collapsing, his small cries only just audible, "It's hot…so hot…Nohime, Lord Nobunaga…"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Akechi wasted no time in rushing to Ranmaru's side, not to aid his clearly suffocating form, but to hold him up, much like he had done to Imagawa so many weeks ago, dangling him as though a toy.

"Ranmaru!"

"Fiend!"

"Don't tell me this isn't fun for you." Akechi purred, moving his shield back and forth, toying with him. My muscles were frozen to the spot, and Master Katakura wasn't exactly fidgeting himself.

Enjoying our expressions, Akechi gave his poisonous laugh, "'He wouldn't kill a child would he?' What will you do? Look how weak he is."

My sword instantly went back in its sheath, and I was silently pleading-begging for Master Katakura to do the same. "If you don't do something soon…" Akechi moved the scythe slightly, tugging Ranmaru higher, causing his head to fall to one side. _Distract him, distract him, distract him!  
_

"Tama's dead." I whispered, but it was enough to catch Akechi's attention, his eyes narrowing with cold hate at the mention of his daughter's long abandoned birth name, the gaze growing stronger when I showed him the protector on my arm. "You told her to kill me, but I got there first. That's why she isn't helping you right now, because she's in Kai, laid out for her funeral."

"Then it shall be yours that follows, treacherous Blade." Akechi hissed, his eyes promising me a very painful death indeed. As deranged as they were to the rest of us, Akechi did love his daughter, and the feeling was returned, if a little unconventionally.

What neither of us expected was for Master Katakura to do something, his sword glinting as he stepped closer, intents clear. "He is not just some child! That boy has taken countless lives, he serves the Devil King!" Charging his sword with lightning, the Right Eye ruthlessly charged, calling over his shoulder, "Sayomi, catch him!"

Unable to understand his request at first, I soon did when Ranmaru went flying off the end of Akechi's scythe, Master Katakura's hand just releasing the back of his shirt in time. Gathering my strength, I scooped him from the air, charging outside with him the second a gap opened in the fight and allowed it.

The sounds of battle followed us out, Ranmaru dropping from my grip to lie on the ground, coughing sharply, my hand occasionally pounding his back to aid the process, "Sayomi, what are you doing here?" He whispered, flinching when the temple collapsed behind us.

"I could ask you the same thing, little saru." The relieved smile on my face didn't last long, footsteps crunching in the gravel behind me.  
Whipping round and drawing my sword in the same movement, I glared into Master Katakura's eyes, never dropping my blade, "You were prepared to kill him." I accused, keeping myself between Ranmaru and him the whole time, "Those things you said about him, they could easily be applied to me too!" The tip of the sword was wavering, and Master Katakura caught it, asking me aside without words.

Withdrawing a small pouch from inside his jacket, he knelt down, offering it to a terrified Ranmaru, "Oda will be annihilated; you no longer have a home to return to. You're on your own now. Find a new lord, serve him and do not waste this life." As he turned to walk away from us, Master Katakura did look at me, "Those words could be applied to you, but they weren't. You made the right choice in life, teach him to do the same."

Still holding my sword, still planted close to Ranmaru, I found the strength to speak, making my choice. "We died here, in the flames. The temple collapsed before you could get any of us out." My words actually halted the Right Eye, who again turned on the spot, taking in the determination I knew I was wearing.

"Very well. Send word when you are able to. Farewell Sayomi."

"Farewell, Master Katakura." Still shivering from fright, Ranmaru got to his feet, taking hold of my side. "We're free now," I whispered, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "Talon!" The falcon dove down again, perching on what was left of a stone lantern, "We're going far away from here, got it? You remember that man's scent? You're going to need it soon, got it?"

Titling his head, Talon took to the skies again, leaving us humans on the ground. Kneeling down, I felt Ranmaru's weight settle on my back, seemingly lighter than it had that night. "Dango should be around here somewhere." He whispered, lying his head against my shoulder. "Lord Oda let me have him after you vanished."

A familiar whistle worked its way from my throat, the sound of whinnying coming a second later. As the horse came closer, I gave a chuckle, lifting my burden onto his saddle. "Is there anything you didn't steal from my room?"

"You had a horse in your room? No wonder it's always so messy."

Ruffling his hair as I climb behind him, I was rewarded with a small sigh, Ranmaru drifting off as we started forwards. "And I thought I'd had a bad day. To Gifu, Dango, we'll want supplies for this last journey."


	20. A Chance Meeting

Amazingly enough, as dawn broke over the horizon, and the explosions from Azuchi heralded Oda's death, Ranmaru remained asleep, right up until I pulled Dango's reins to a halt.

No servants came out to greet us, most likely in Azuchi, or running back to their families so they could be clear away before raiding parties came to sack the castle. Well, the first one had arrived, and it hadn't eaten for a while, barring a few quick bites in between Gracia's attack and well, everything else.

Slipping off the saddle after me, Ranmaru looked up at the place, bottom lip giving the tiniest quiver. Striding past him with the saddle bags in my arms, I heard his feet follow me, hesitating at first, but then all at once, unwilling to lose sight of my back. "There won't be much to take." He whispered, glancing up at me as we slipped our shoes of in the entrance, careful to keep to Nohime's house rules even now.

Shrugging a little, I handed half the bags over, trying hard to keep smiling for him, "There'll be something. Get your clothes and a fresh bow, and then take whatever's left."

"It was all taken to Azuchi." Of course it was. All the same, Ranmaru took the bags, creeping off to his rooms. Giving him a few minutes head start, I took my own bundles, heading for my own. I don't know what I expected to find. Dust gathering, with each one of my possessions destroyed and left in a broken pile on the floor?

Instead, when I got the door open, I gaped, looking around in a mix of joy and horror. Other than a few missing items, like some of my books and the clothes that had been going to Kiyosu with me, my quarters were entirely untouched, right down to the open box of hair ornaments, and the mirror placed in front of it. Propped up on my desk was a letter, written in Nohime's cursive script. Moving to open it, I heard Ranmaru approaching, but my eyes were too busy running over the page to properly acknowledge him.

_Dear Sayomi,  
_

_Azuchi Castle is finally completed, and we have moved our main base there. However, until you are home safe again, I have ordered for your belongings to remain in Gifu, so that you do not return to an unfamiliar haven.  
_

_The remaining men of your unit were ordered to remain behind, in order to escort you to us safely. I have already selected a room for you here, and hope you will next see us in Lord Oda's land under warrior rule.  
_

_Lady Nohime_

"Hey, I found these in my chest, will they be…Yomi?"

I felt my hands shaking, clutching the note close to my chest, "Why…would she write this?"

Sighing slightly, Ranmaru moved into the centre of the room, "After you vanished, Lady Nohime told us to leave your room alone, because she knew you'd come back. We didn't think you'd go to their side."

His words weren't mean to hurt, but they did all the same, "Well what choice did I have? Oda sent Gracia to kill me, after carving this into my hand!"

"Kill you?" Ranmaru gave me a funny look, doing a double take at the scars, "She was supposed to retrieve you from Takeda, and cutting you certainly didn't crop up when we were giving orders!"

It took a few moments to process all of this, my head rushing with the effort, "Then that means…I was never a traitor?"

"Not technically, I mean, you didn't stop Master Katakura from killing Akechi, but he was a traitor anyway, so I guess it's complicated?" I could take complicated. It was normal after all in the Oda clan.

Getting back to the problem at hand, I shook out Ranmaru's clothes, nodding at them, "These will do fine. Go get the rest of them, and remember a fresh bow."

Waiting until he was gone, I began opening my drawers, grabbing at every yukata I saw, folding them with reverence and placing them inside one of the cloth sacks, repeating the action with spare sandals, tabi, hakama, obis, until finally they were empty. Having managed to crush them under each other, I still had two bags left spare, and these I filled with my favourite books and hair set.

Giving a careful look around, making sure I hadn't missed anything, I hesitated at the box still open on my shelf, finally giving in and taking the comb, tucking it into my pack before rolling up my blanket and pillow.

Money wasn't an issue, not after Ranmaru returned from the armoury, carrying not only his bow and quivers, but the spare metal strips for my dress, which I carefully packed in with the rest of my things. Emptying out my small strong box and any more we could find around the place, I carefully tipped the contents into one of the quivers, sending Ranmaru off to change as I did so, wrapping a light blue yukata around me afterwards.

The high quality material could give us away, but we weren't planning to stick around long enough for anyone to notice. Our preparations took around two hours, including the amount of time it took for us to secure everything to Dango's back, our dim moods severely disturbing him. Tying our packs onto my back, I let Ranmaru carry his bow, knowing his pride was slowly returning at being able to carry our money.

With the blankets and his gear strapped onto him, Dango wasn't able to carry us both any longer, but made no protest when Talon finally came down from the sky and perched on his head, causing a giggle to escape Ranmaru.

Despite the fact that I hadn't slept since two nights ago, I forced my feet to keep moving, hands clutching tight to the reins and my sword, ignoring the concerned glances my horse occasionally sent, as though scolding me for being such a foolish human. Ignoring him, we urged forwards, Ranmaru getting cheerier the further we got from Gifu.

As we travelled, I fiddled with the end of my braid, accidentally pulling the ribbon from the knot. By the time I realised it was gone, the small length of silk had been caught by the wind, and was flying far away. Biting my lip, I let it go, hoping against hope that it stayed away from anyone who knew how to track.

A few days passed in this manner, endless walking until Ranmaru began to slip behind, when I'd insist he climb onto the saddle for a rest, and then around noon, one of us would feel hungry and suggest it to the other, digging in the saddle bag to feed Dango and Talon as well. Despite our Shinto belief being practically non-existent unless in the presence of a priest or a huge freaking army ready to tear us limb from limb, we managed to last three days before giving in and releasing Talon for a hunt, gratefully eating the meat he brought us each night with fervour.

Not much conversation passed between us either. At the start of our journey, I would've placed money on Ranmaru questioning my decision to side with the Takeda and Date, but something told me the thought of the people who had robbed him of the closest thing he had to a family was too painful, and we let the matter drop. He did ask about Gracia, and I told him the truth, leaving out the part where she blatantly insulted Oda.

However, when the fifth day of walking reached its midpoint, we finally stopped, in the middle of nowhere, I might add. The inevitable had happened, and seeing as neither of us had thought to collect a map on our way out, we were lost, with no way of telling where we were. "We could always go back to that last village and ask directions."

I shook my head hard, kneeling down to scratch an itch on my leg, "No, the tavern keeper was giving us weird looks, and I don't want to risk what he's guessing." As we discussed what to do, the sound we'd both been dreading hit our ears, Dango meeting it with a sharp whinny. Glancing in horror at each other, we carefully led him off the road, Ranmaru holding him steady while I lifted his front hoof.

To no-one's surprise, the shoe was cracked down the middle, several others beginning to form. "Please tell me you packed a care kit for him." Ranmaru murmured, stroking Dango's neck gently to calm him.

"Luckily, yes. It's just going to take a while to sort out." My jobs when it came to Dango were brushing, feeding and exercising him. Replacing shoes was a difficult business, and one I couldn't claim to be an expert in. "If you go get dinner, I'll fix this."

"Okay. See you back here."

"Be careful." Waving off my concern, Ranmaru left the money quiver with me and trekked into the surrounding forest, leaving me with the job of finding the damn kit. To be honest, the sooner we were out of this forest the better. I didn't relish being surrounded by trees on all sides, especially without Ranmaru close enough to make a quick getaway.

Shaking off my paranoia, I started to make camp, unhooking everything from the saddle. I found the kit and began pulling out the nails, holding the leg steady while I attended to it. Talon even hopped off his head, cocking his head thoughtfully at something behind me, shrieking at it occasionally. "Leave the bunny alone, boy. It's Ranmaru's turn tonight."

Ignoring my words, the falcon screamed again, just as something sharp touched the back of my neck. "Ranmaru?"

"Guess again." The voice was distinctly feminine, with the rough edge of a peasant's accent. "Who are you and what are you doing in these lands?" Risking a turn of my head, I was met with further prodding from the arrowhead. "Don't try anything stupid. Just answer the damn question."

"We're lost." I finally snapped, getting another prod for my honesty, "My horse's shoe cracked and we can't leave until I fix it. Unfortunately, there's something preventing that from happening."

"Don't try to be smart."

Just then, the most heavenly sound erupted from in front of me. "Sayomi!" The archer behind me swore loudly, suddenly facing down an arrow of her own. Using Ranmaru's entrance as a distraction, I dropped Dango's hoof, turning and holding the blade of my sword against her throat.

"Let's try this one again." I breathed, slightly unnerved to have to look up to stare her in the eyes, especially seeing as her aim hadn't altered a bit. "Who are you?"

"Like I'll tell you, samurai." Her eyes seemed familiar, but they were nearly hidden by her black curls, and there was a pack slung over her green yukata.

There was a thick rustling from the side that the path had been on, a taller, muscular man bursting through. His eyes scanned the area, dropping as he sighed, "Drop it, Mizu."

The woman glared at him sideways, "I'm the one being threatened and you tell me to drop it?"

"You started it." I returned, hearing Ranmaru getting closer, his bowstring still drawn all the way back.

The man sighed again, beginning to come closer, Ranmaru instantly bring his aim around, halting him, "Alright, I'm going to count to three, and all of you are going to drop your weapons, got it?"

"She's a fucking samurai, Nobu," Mizu whispered, "You can't trust a word out of her mouth."

"I'll drop mine if you drop yours."

"Get bent."

"Charming."

"One." None of us wavered, staring each other down. "Two." Nobu swallowed, finally hitting on an idea, "Oh, Mizu? I'll have to tell Chiyome about this. Thr-"

"Alright!" Mizu brought the bow down, forcing me to adhere to my word and lower the blade. After a moment's hesitation, Ranmaru slacked his draw, and the campsite returned to silence, until Mizu spoke again. "That was a very low blow, Nobu."

"Necessary though." Fixing her with a hard glare, Nobu came a little closer, hands reaching up to stroke Dango, "You say his shoe cracked?" He asked, turning to me. Nodding, I allowed him to inspect the damage, listening to his thoughtful hums.

Still off to one side, Mizu had her eyes narrowed, but they were turned on Ranmaru, regarding the bird slung over his shoulder. "Oy Hanzo! Bring my kit will you? I've got an injured horse here!" A non committed yell answered Nobu's request, feet suddenly rushing through the trees to reach us.

As the third stranger appeared, I actually froze, taking in his looks. A popular name it might've been, and the chances of running into someone else who wore it high, but there was no doubt that the Hanzo who was passing a satchel of tools to Nobu was the same boy that had joked in the mews, and had given me a reason to smile when I was being out-casted.

Drawing back up to his full height, and giving Mizu–his sister, I presumed- a cheeky grin, Hanzo finally turned to face me, his aura showing surprise but also mischief when I checked it. "Well, hello there, ma'am. Didn't expect to see you again."


	21. A Fresh Start

Against Mizu's very loud protests, Nobu decided he would be better off seeing to Dango at home, and invited us to join them on their way there. Our stuff was collected from the ground and thrown into the back of their cart with ease, and Ranmaru seated inside to save his legs.

Walking on ahead with Dango, Mizu's angry mutterings met us, Nobu shaking his head and Hanzo laughing at her. "She's alright when you get to know her. That part just takes a while."

"Can I expect arrows pointed at me for a while then?" Shrugging, Hanzo lifted his arms up, folding them behind his head as he walked in an attempt to appear cool and relaxed, promptly tripping over thanks to his new pose. "You okay?"

Pushing himself off the floor, Hanzo shrugged again, jogging to keep up with Nobu's cart. His small act of clumsiness actually brought a smile to my face, demented as it sounded. He wasn't fake like other people were.

"I see you've managed to reach an agreement with him," He smiled, nodding up at Talon's swooping form.

"Yeah, we did."

"Good to hear, he's a good bird, and loyal."

By the time Ranmaru's stomach growls had reached their loudest, and Mizu had simmered down enough to join him in the cart, a village came into view at the base of the hill we were on, Nobu visibly lightening to see it. A few minutes later, and I could see why, "Daddy, Daddy you're home!"

"Dad's back!"

Laughing with good cheer, Nobu hopped off the cart, seizing two children from the floor and swinging them about. Wearing a similar grin, Mizu stepped from the back, even extending a hand to help Ranmaru out.

A small crowd was gathering, a woman breaking from the ranks to rescue Nobu from the twins threatening to drag him to the ground, all three of them bearing the same light brown hair and wide eyes, contrasting Nobu's dark exterior. "Chiyome, we met these pair out in the forest. Their horse threw his shoe."

By now the crowd had grown bored, so Chiyome blinked at her husband, turning to face us. Suddenly feeling shy under her gaze, Ranmaru ducked behind me, making her raise an eyebrow, but bow all the same, speaking as she did, "Welcome to Kodokuna Village. My name is Taka Chiyome, you've met my husband Nobu, and these are my children Sora and Tsukiko."

She made the two children bow too, their movements perfectly synched. Were it not for Tsukiko's pigtails and pink yukata against her brother's blue, it would've been extremely challenging to tell them apart.

Meeting the gesture, I felt Ranmaru follow likewise, "My name is Sayomi, and this is my…" I glanced down at him, finally taking the liberty, "Younger brother, Ranmaru."

Taking the hesitation in stride, Chiyome allowed Nobu to explain the situation to her, finally nodding her head. "It would be our honour to have you stay in our home, Oda Sayomi and Mori Ranmaru."

Bristling slightly at the last names, even if one was incorrect, I felt my body prepare to run for it, hand closing around Ranmaru's wrist, much to Nobu's enjoyment, "You're safe here children, we're not going to turn you in." Noting no change in my posture, the large man gave a sigh, planting a hand on Sora's head, "I swear on the life of my children that no-one in this village will betray who you are."

Gaping slightly, Mizu suddenly cut in, apparently appealing to Chiyome alone, "You can't make that decision! That privilege belongs to the Elder, remember?"

"He would not allow us to turn them away after making the invitation, Mizu. Perhaps he will agree with you and ask them to leave, but until then, they're our guests. Understand?" The steel was unmistakable; Chiyome's voice cutting down the argument before it could grow, making the older girl nod reluctantly, "Good. Sora, Tsukiko, please, show our guests to our house and wash for supper."

"Okay Mommy!"

"Leave it to us!" Marching up to us, Sora latched onto my hand, while Tsukiko took Ranmaru's. "This way, my Lady!" Being pulled along by two half pints aside, today was certainly turning out better than most of them had after Oda's death. Whoever this Elder was, I hoped he ruled in our favour.

* * *

_Slowly opening the door to check on the children, Nobu allows himself a small smile at the four lumps on the floor, Chiyome joining him a second later. "Mizu will make things hard for you." She warns, leaning into his embrace. "Should I leave some sake out?"  
_

_"Please do, she's hard to argue with at the best of times. This prejudice isn't good for her."  
_

_"Try telling her that." Chiyome gently kisses him on his cheek, "Now shoo, you'll be late."  
_

_Despite her worries and me at the door to ensure that they don't come to fruition, we meet most of the council going in, each nodding to the elderly man seated on the dais. "Shall we begin? Is everyone present?" A general call of agreement goes up, the man nodding once more, "Who will start?"  
_

_"I will." Mizu announces, already getting to her feet, "I refuse to have them here. They're both killers."  
_

_"Are we so different?" Nobu argues, and the council retreats slightly, knowing that this will simply be resolved between them. "Did we not meet them as we were returning from dealing with the Devil King?"  
_

_"We could not afford his rise to power, here we have a choice. Elder please, send them away."  
_

_"On what grounds, Kobayashi Mizu?" The Elder queries, stroking his beard as he speaks, "We cannot simply leave them to fend for themselves."  
_

_"The Oda army will have remnants, men who will gather behind them at their call!"  
_

_"Sorry to interrupt," I break in, not cowering under Mizu's furious glare, "We all heard what Katakura Kojuro said to Date Masamune about the pair we are currently discussing."  
_

_"Which was?" Clearly the Elder is amused by how heated the council seems to be getting.  
_

_"He told him, and I quote, 'She and the boy both died in the fire at Honno-Ji. Akechi brought the temple down before I could get to them.'"  
_

_"They have no skills!" Mizu suddenly hisses, grasping at straws to keep her argument strong, "Noble's children like they are can't work the field, and I doubt they'll help with Village business!"  
_

_The rest of the council dissolve into murmurs, unable to truly pick a side, giving Nobu the chance he needs to think. I can tell when an image suddenly hits him, and he stands again, looking straight at the Elder, "The boy can hunt and the girl can read. I have been witness to both." Pondering this, the Elder strokes his beard again, and Nobu knows he's won, it's all in his expression,  
_

_"So long as they remain of use to us, I see no reason why they should not be housed by us." The look of happiness on my face is only just overshadowed by the scowl on Mizu's.  
_

_Hanzo Kobayashi, aged 17_

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, it was to humming and loud protests that the voice's owner did not need a bath, he'd washed yesterday. Family sounds, ones that for a split second were welcome in my half asleep delirium.

Of course, then I heard Ranmaru's voice, and I was up like a shot, quickly stepping into the next room, where the twins were educating him on the best way to get extra portions while Chiyome's back was turned. "You're awake," She smiled, reaching behind her to get an extra bowl. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good to hear. Though I am surprised that these two," The twins suddenly dropped their gaze, eating their rice in large mouthfuls that even Ranmaru couldn't match, "Didn't wake you with all their shouting."

I couldn't help laughing, taking a small portion for myself, "I must've been having a good dream then. Usually I'm awake before Ran."  
Chiyome opened her mouth to speak, only for another door to open, Nobu staggering out and holding his head, "You've poisoned me, I knew you were up to no good with that grin last night!"

"Daddy's drunk!" Tsukiko giggled, receiving a hair ruffle from her father.

Despite this, I caught the nervous look on Ranmaru's face, the feeling of worry encroaching on me too. Oda was usually jovial when he was drunk, but seeing as the man drank sake like it was water some days, you were never quite sure if he was ordering another flask of the stuff, or an execution. Not that he ever did execute anyone under the influence of course that was below him.

But Nobu subverted our expectations, merely taking the final seat around the table, and helping himself to a large piece of fish that was on offer. "Yes, I did notice the empty jug this morning, dear husband. You didn't invite any of the others back did you?"

"Well, young Itsuki did look pretty thirsty when I saw her…"

"Nobu, she's twelve!" By now, Sora and Tsukiko were unable to control their laughter, and a glance at either parent showed they were simply performing for their audience. All the same, I kept my giggles discreet, hiding them behind my hand, while Ranmaru wore a small smile.

"Alright, I admit it, I'm a helpless drunk!"

"You don't need to admit it to me, your father did when I married you."

"That traitor! So that was why you were keeping me from going out with the men after!"

That one finally did it for me, I snorted in the least ladylike way possible, Ranmaru joining the twins as they clutched their stomachs in laughter. "That reminds me, good news from last night's meeting!"

Sobering up instantly, Chiyome took a careful look at me, "And?"

"The Elder has officially invited you both to stay. The house down the lane's yours whenever you feel like taking it."

"And in return?" I asked, knowing such a thing couldn't come free. Having taken a mouthful of fish, Nobu held up a hand while he chewed, finally swallowing it a few moments later, "Ranmaru, you'll be joining Mizu on the hunt. You were quick with your bow yesterday, and we need that to keep everyone fed."

Nodding, Ranmaru gave me an excited look, the prospect of keeping his archery up keeping his day on a good track, "And you Sayomi have unfortunately been outed by your actions last night." I flushed, recalling how Chiyome had eyed my books with curiosity, my voice echoing through the house as I read aloud to her, "There's always room for a scribe here, and the Elder also asks that you teach the village's children how to read."

"Oh, she can do that." Ranmaru broke in, giving me a triumphant look. "You've just given her an excuse to surround herself with books all day!"

"Ranmaru!" I hissed, the blush growing larger by the second.

He gave a slightly cocky look, but was distracted by another groan from Nobu, who was at the 'swearing off drink for life' stage of a hangover. Shaking her head, Chiyome got to her feet, "Remind me why I put up with you?"

"Because you love me, now please for the love of everything holy and everything alcoholic, get me your cure!" Widely smiling, she left through the back door, returning a few minutes later with a small vial in hand. Placing it in front of her husband, Chiyome began collecting the dirty dishes, telling the twins to start getting ready for the day.

Making to follow them, I was firmly pushed back down by her, "I want that plate clear, young lady. If you're going to be moving into that house, I guarantee you'll be tired halfway through and all because you didn't eat breakfast."

The look in her eyes quelled any arguments, and I slowly picked up my bowl again, trying not to let my happiness show too much. With Chiyome around, shepherding our lives, I could see this transition going a whole lot smoother on Ranmaru, especially if she did turn out to be like Nohime.

But she looked a great dealer younger too, and when I asked how old the twins were, she smiled slightly, admitting they were six. This meant, going by her youthful face, and marital experience she was around twenty, the same as Gracia had been.

Looking at her, I couldn't help but wonder at how different she was from the ninja, and whether Gracia would've been like her, had she been born as a peasant. While Nobu drank his cure, and I ate my breakfast, still in my red underdress, there was a knock at the door, Chiyome momentarily pausing in her tidying to open it, "Itsuki, come in!"

The name caught my attention, especially seeing as Nobu had attempted to blame the lack of alcohol in the house on her. But the twelve year old bouncing in the hall looked far too innocent to have even heard of alcohol. She was dressed in a blue tank top and armoured skirt, with yellow earmuffs, straw boots and a white fluffy scarf and gloves the only hint that she felt the elements.

But it was her hair that caught my attention, two gravity defying braids in a very fetching light blue shade.

Ignorant to my staring, Itsuki shook her boots off and held out a basket to Chiyome, "I found these near the fields. Are they the right ones?" While the herbs were inspected, the brown eyes fell on me, darkening slightly, "Are you the samurai everyone was talking about?"

I nodded, ed for some reason of how she would react, "I am."

"The one who served that meanie Oda?"

Somehow I knew lying was not going to get me out of this situation, and judging by the way Itsuki was staring at me, I knew she'd pick up on anything I said. "I was branded a traitor by one of his men and turned my back on them. I may as well serve the Date."

For some, inexplicable reason, that last sentence made Itsuki smile, and she came to sit next to me at the table. "You know Masamune? You know the Blue Dragon?"

"He promised Itsuki that he'd protect villagers from the bad samurai." Chiyome butted in, ruffling Itsuki's fringe as she put a cup of water in front of Nobu.

"Since then, she's idolised him."

Nodding fiercely, Itsuki opened her mouth as though to ask another question, but was beaten to it by Ranmaru, who'd finally recovered his voice, even if he was blushing worse than I had at New Years, "You were the one who led that peasant army last year, weren't year?"

At Itsuki's next nod, I nearly spat out my water. During Oda's rise to power, there had been a small uprising that had been giving us trouble, but it had been quelled nearly as fast. Back then, we'd assumed they'd faced the inevitable and gone home, but now I realised it was because of Masamune. No wonder he'd been so mad about innocents getting pulled in, and why he'd hesitated on killing Ranmaru as my 'little brother' had described on the road. The guy really had a soft spot for kids.

But Chiyome's words also gave me a reason to worry, "We're in Date lands?"

Finally coherent again, Nobu gave a slight wave of his hand, "Technically yes, but we've long agreed that as long as we pay our taxes on time, soldiers stay away from here." Sensing the conversation was over, I ate the last mouthful of my breakfast, and got to my feet, just as the twins came in from getting dressed.

Retreating to change myself, I ended up standing in the centre of the room, engaging in thought that was probably deeper than was healthy. If soldiers never came here, then how did they protect themselves? Mizu was the only one I'd seen with a weapon since arriving here, and that would explain her hatred of samurai if she constantly had to deal with them.

But a lone woman, no matter how determined couldn't possibly stand up to an entire army. There had to be something else here, something I wasn't getting. Shaking the thoughts away, I began getting dressed, tying the same robes as I had back in Gifu and brushing my hair with my fingers.

For the slightest second I thought about braiding it again, but settled for securing it at the bottom, bringing my tied bangs to rest on my shoulders rather than letting them dangle like normal. A new style, for a new life.


	22. ...Comes With New Friends

"Alright, you got your end?"

"Yep, count of three. Three!" The cupboard groaned as we attempted to shift it, Hanzo visibly struggling with his end, "Uncle, uncle!"

Gasping, we both set it down, collapsing ourselves a second later. When Nobu had said that the house down the lane was mine and Ranmaru's, I hadn't noticed how he'd skilfully avoided the matter of furniture.

The old owners had been an elderly couple, who'd died a while back, and their children hadn't been interested in the place. This would've worked to our advantage if they said this before the village authorities had put all the furniture into storage to be collected later, instead of waiting until the last possible moment, leaving me and Hanzo making several trips between the shed and house, since Mizu had already kidnapped Ranmaru to teach him how to hunt to her standard.

Getting onto his knees, Hanzo took several deep breaths, glaring at the cupboard. "If I didn't know this thing was empty, I'd suggest emptying it."

"Maybe we should try taking something lighter through first?" I suggested, not looking forward to the moment we took another crack at the thing. Like absolute idiots, we'd turned down Nobu's help, mainly because Chiyome's face implied dire things for him if he didn't sleep off his hangover, but also because we honestly though we could do it.

However, it seemed Hanzo was determined to get the cupboard shifted now. "If we take the drawers out, it should be easier." He decided, already beginning to pull them free. Raising an eyebrow, I waited for him to finish, before taking my end up again, "And three!"

Swearing rapidly under our breath, we began to take little steps, Hanzo trying to guide me through the door without overturning the bloody thing, because for some inane reason, I'd offered to be the one walking backwards. Just as the back of my legs hit another floor, I began to drop my end, Hanzo doing the same so we could take our shoes off before going into the house properly. "Etiquette be damned, I won't tell if you won't." He gasped, rubbing his hands together.

"We'll see how we go. This was the heaviest thing in the shed, right?"

"Supposedly. Where shall we put it?"

"Main room?"

"Main room." Although not a castle, the house did have three main rooms, two in the centre, directly next to each other, and the third positioned behind the porch. And with the modest garden outside, it was a lot better than what else we might've found on the road, even if it did mean a lot more people knew we were here.

Speaking of a lot more people, "Hey Hanzo, scream if she's killed you!" Throwing me an apologetic look, Hanzo finally stepped up, beginning to manoeuvre the cupboard to a suitable spot. "Guys, he's not answering."

"Well if she killed him, how could he?"

"Please let me kill them." I begged, "It'd only take a second."

Shaking his head, Hanzo gave a signal to drop the cupboard, budging it the last few centimetres before smirking, "I have a better idea. Oy Saburo, Asuka, bring Chihiro in here with you! We've got more furniture to budge!"

There was a general groaning sound, but soon three heads appeared in the doorway, two female and one male. Saburo flicked up his central bang, fixing his gaze on me, only to be slapped in the back of his head by the brunette. Only one of her dark eyes was visible, but it was smirking all the same, "You called, chief?"

Indicating the shed, Hanzo gave them orders, miming them at the same time. When he received three nods, he grinned, turning to face me. "What was with all this?" I asked, mimicking some of his movements.

"Chihiro, the black haired girl? She's deaf, had been since she was born." Blinking, I was struck by how frozen I was. After all, a lot of people were deaf, surely there had to be better reactions than that. "Still, Asuka talks enough for the pair of them. Nosy busybody."

"Heard that, chief." We both looked at the porch, meeting Asuka's grin as she carried in one of the crates that had been piled up, closely followed by Saburo and Chihiro carrying the drawers for the cupboard. "My mouth once saved your life if I remember correctly."

"It doesn't count as saving if you were the ones pulling the prank in the first place."

Deciding not to ask for more details, I began to follow Chihiro back out to the shed, only for Saburo to catch up with us, "My grandma says you know how to read?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

A wide smile began to grow on his face, his fist flying into the air, "Awesome, that means I get out of scribe duty sometimes! Word to the wise, take a pillow, those meetings can get boring." Nodding, I began to take the next crate, but was interrupted again, "If you ever need any books, I have a few at home. They might help with the midgets too."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'd like to get through my own first." It wasn't a total lie, after reading the books in Lord Takeda's house, I couldn't help but forget half of what mine contained. Even so, teaching little kids how to read would be slightly harder if they were reading up on philosophy rather than happy little bunnies in the forest. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to peruse Saburo's collection at some point.

With everybody's help, we soon had the house outfitted, and Chiyome came by around dinner time, carrying a tray filled with different rice variations that had Saburo smacking his lips and Hanzo grinning wide. "Well, I see you've earned it," She said, looking around the place with an impressed air, "By the way Sayomi, Asuka's father managed to see to Dango's hoof earlier, so you should be able to take him out later if you want."

"Thank you." Smiling as she left, Chiyome didn't notice the faces of the three seated before me, watching the interaction.

It was finally Asuka who spoke, swallowing her mouthful as she did, "So, if you're a samurai, where's your sword?" Despite the glare being sent at them by Hanzo, the others stared slightly, all of them curious about the disappearance of my weapon.

After about two minutes passed, with no sign of them letting up, I finally sighed, going over to the corner where we'd thrown the packs before starting in on the furniture moving. Loosening the ties on one of them, my fingers soon closed around the sheath, and when I pulled it free, it was to the definite astonishment of the others.

Chihiro looked the most intrigued, and she made a few signals to Hanzo, who let her finish, and then finally translated, "She's never seen anything like it."

A few more signals were made, her face growing even more excited, "Can she see the blade?"  
"Sure." Her face grew even brighter when I pulled the sword free from its sheath, displaying the shiny surface and its sharp edge.  
Even Asuka seemed mildly impressed, her mouth ringed in a low whistle, "Don't see many swords like that, even in our line of work."  
Now if that wasn't an invitation for a few curious questions, I didn't know what was. "What is your line of work?" Saburo went to open his mouth, but caught a small glare from Hanzo, and quickly shut it again. Well, now I was definitely interested. "Let me guess? Secret?"  
"You could say that." Hanzo shrugged, stretching his arms out wide, "It's too complicated to explain without alcohol present."  
I couldn't resist a smirk, no matter how much the words themselves pained me, "All important decisions are made over sake, right?"

A small joke, whispered during a war meeting when the alcohol had just been sent for, said in jest, but the words immortal enough to last the years. Luckily, none of them noticed the slight sadness in my tone, all of them laughing instead, "Pretty much, yeah!" Saburo guffawed, getting to his feet, "Come on ladies, I'd better get you home before your fathers get the wrong ideas."

"As if I'd let you do that." Asuka scoffed, but she got up all the same, tugging Chihiro behind her, "See you guys tomorrow!"

Rolling his eyes at their backs, Hanzo got to his feet as well, squeezing my shoulder, "I'd better get home and light the hearth so Mizu doesn't come home freezing. See you tomorrow, Sayomi."

"Good night, Hanzo." Wearing a smile as he left, Hanzo's exit left the house suddenly feeling empty. It only served to prove Yukimura's speech about people making the castle true, and among other things, reminded me that Ranmaru would be coming home soon, and if Mizu had been as harsh on him as I suspected she had been, he'd want to come home to a warm meal. With this fresh determination in mind, I rolled up my sleeves, and began searching for the flint stones and the extra rice Chiyome had dropped by.

* * *

Would miracles never cease to happen? Not only did Ranmaru come in with a wide grin on his face, but if the happy call he gave Mizu as she passed the house was any indication, he'd had a great day out in the forest.

Even though I'd paused him in the porch until the pan of water I'd put over the hearth had heated enough so he could wash before trailing dirt inside, he didn't stop chattering excitedly about what Mizu had taught him, and how impressed she had been with some of his techniques. "She said that tomorrow she's gonna teach me how to skin the animals!"

Oh joy. "Just don't bring the smell home with you, okay?" Nodding sharply, Ranmaru pulled his shirt off, and began scrubbing his arms, "Stay there and I'll get you a towel."

"Fine. Yomi?"

"Yeah?"

"We are…we are staying here, right?" From where I'd been opening the cupboard drawers, looking for the towels that I knew were in there, I froze, poking my head round the corner into the porch. Ranmaru's head had drooped slightly, and if I had to guess, he was wearing a pout under that mop of hair.

Sighing as I finally found a towel and pulled it out; I wrapped it around his shoulders and pulled him to sit next to me. Not wanting to feel like he was being treated like a child, he squirmed slightly, but relaxed into the hug after a second, "Do you like it here?"

"Course I do!"

"Do you feel safe here?"

"Yeah."

Unable to conceal my smile, I rubbed the top of his head, "Then we're staying. Unless of course you want to leave?" The groan he gave was enough of an answer, and I let him slip off the boards again, giving his hair another rub. "I'll get your dinner ready."

The matter was dropped, or at least I'd thought it was, especially seeing as he went to bed that night without any particular argument. Having found a few candles stowed away in one of the crates, I'd lit one, reading until it gave a final splutter, and gave out.

It must've been about midnight when I finally put my head on my pillow, but my door still opened about half an hour later, a small form lying on the floor next to me. "We're really staying?"

Closing my eyes and giving a happy smile, I leaned over, squeezing his shoulder, "That cupboard was too much of a bother for us not to stay." Nodding sleepily, Ranmaru finally relaxed, his breathing turning to a slow pace. Unable to resist, I pushed his bangs out of his eyes, snorting slightly at his soft murmuring. "We're safe now, I promise, Ran. I'm not leaving, not while I can help it."


	23. Soba and Scares

By the time morning came, and I finally woke up, there was no trace of Ranmaru in my room, and when I got into the main room, the hearth had already been lit, and he was anxiously turning a fish on a spit, face screwed up in extreme concentration. "Don't burn, don't burn…" Closing my eyes and shaking my head, I retreated back into my room, deciding this was too surreal an image to deal with when in my nightdress and my hair was all over my face.

After five minutes getting it into a relatively tidy state, I stepped back in, this time getting the far funnier image of Ranmaru sucking his fingers and glaring at a fish on a plate. "Having trouble little saru?"

Jumping slightly at my voice, he turned around guiltily, giving an embarrassed look. "Morning, Yomi."

"Morning. Want some help?" I inquired, nodding at the fish.

Flushing again, Ranmaru shook his head, and cleared his throat. "I didn't want to wake you up. Mizu said she'd pick me up in a little while, and then Hanzo's going to take you into town for food." His hands closed around his bow, and I noticed a sudden smile enter his face. "Skinning animals and checking the fishing nets, and then she said she's going to teach me how to set snares."

"Like I said, just don't bring the smell home with you, okay?" Just as he promised, the front door rattled with a knock, and he got to his feet, slinging the bow over himself. "Have fun."

"I will." With a final wave, Ranmaru closed the door behind him, shouting to someone I couldn't see. I couldn't resist grinning, even as I picked the burnt flesh away from my breakfast. By the time I was finished, there was actually very little meat left. When we finally got around to assigning chores, cooking would be my job, otherwise we'd be dead by the end of the month.

Finishing within minutes, I carefully threw the waste into the hearth, cringing at the sparks and the smell it set up, "Oh geez, tell me you don't have a body in here!"

Hand over my nose, I turned, Hanzo wearing a similar expression; "Because if you do, I'm not coming in!"

"I just threw some fish in there!" Laughing behind his hand, Hanzo clambered in, grabbing the coal shovel and carefully scooping out the culprit. Pulling a pitcher close, he quickly tipped it in, not ridding the room of the smell, but reducing it.

"You're going to want to air this place; otherwise it won't be tanned hides that ruin your day." Finally dropping his hand, he stretched wide, putting the shovel back. "Ready to go?"

* * *

Dango was waiting for us in the square, having an interesting conversation with one of the village's carthorses, who gave a few sharp whinnies back.

Seeming to accept this, my horse looked up at my approach, the harness connecting him to the cart doing nothing to prevent his greeting, nose butting at my forehead.

Laughing despite the eyes on us, I wrapped my arms around his neck as much as possible, receiving a small parcel of horse breath as my reward. Tapping my shoulder, Hanzo indicated the cart, giving an exaggerated bow, "Your carriage awaits, ma'am."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Waiting for me to climb up, he shrugged, pulling himself onto the box in the same movement, nudging the cart forwards.

"I'm just teasing, Sayomi. Besides, I couldn't help it slipping out when I first saw you. You looked like the kind of girl who appreciated it." My mouth opened in slight understanding, I settled back on the bench, clutching onto its underside tightly as we began leaving the village behind, mounting another hill.

Changing the subject, I glanced across at Hanzo, fingers finally relaxing as we reached the summit, "I wouldn't have thought we'd need a cart today."

"Huh? Oh yeah, we're on ration duty."

"Ration duty?"

Laughing at my apparent naiveté, Hanzo pulled out a slip of parchment, holding it out for me to take, "What we can't grow in these parts, we buy from the nearest town, which pretty much boils down to things like silk and Chiyome's weird herbs." Nodding as he spoke, I grinned to see that I was holding a glorified shopping list. "What we do grow goes in the store shed, to the tax man, or gets sold for profit. That and the money we make on other business get divided out between everyone, to spend on bits and bobs you know?"

A sound system, especially if it worked as well as Hanzo seemed to be implying it did. "So, you all have a common food supply?"

"Pretty much, like a lot of villages actually. Although I know for a fact that nobody's allowed near Nobu's homebrew," Hanzo shivered at something,

"Saburo had a fun time explaining that hangover to Chiyome."

"Potent?"

"Murderous." A grin suddenly spread across his face, "Still, it was nothing compared to what Nobu did when he realised a flask was missing." There was embarrassment lacing his tone, and I quirked an eyebrow, inviting him to continue.

Catching it, Hanzo laughed slightly, tugging on the reins to slow down enough so some pedestrians could pass us. Once they were out of earshot, and the horses were moving again, he gave the back of his head a rub, struggling to find the words, "Long story short, I had a new respect for the fermenters."

The rest of the trip into town may have well been spent in silence for all the conversation I remembered, small talk that meant absolutely nothing to anyone else, but for the simple fact that my words didn't have to be filtered ten times before they left my mouth, or that the subject matter was light and airy, I found myself having the kind of fun that you couldn't place, but cherished all the same. Even Lord Takeda's house hadn't seemed so easy, not when the people around me were technically jailers, no matter how lax.

When we finally arrived in town, Hanzo was clambering off, yelling to someone inside a large building about something or another, leaving me to sit and look around myself. It wasn't on Gifu's scale, and there was no sign of anything remotely castle like, but samurai guards still patrolled, and people crowded the streets, making it difficult for me to get down when I finally moved, Dango looking over his shoulder with a whinny, "I'll be back in a minute boy, just guard the wagon, 'kay?"

When Dango was purchased for me, the stable master had assured me how obedient he would be, but to this day, I had no idea if he was truly hinting that Dango understood every word I spoke, especially when he tossed his head in a manner similar to nodding like he did before I finally turned around.

Inside, Hanzo appeared to be bartering with the man behind the counter, neither of them looking up at my entrance. If anything, they leant closer to each other, until the man gave a nod, reaching for a shelf his side and taking down several rolls. "Keep them safe this time, yeah?"

"No promises." Straightening back up, Hanzo stretched, finally noticing me, "Hey Sayomi, everything okay?"

"It's crowded outside. I thought we'd better stick together." Nodding to my explanation, Hanzo pushed a couple of coins across the counter, asking the man to keep an eye on the cart until we got back.

After he agreed, and Hanzo had secured the rolls under the box and grabbed two large baskets, we finally got around to exploring the town. Holding the list out in front of him, Hanzo would occasionally bob into a shop without warning, leaving me to double back and wait while he negotiated a price before we came out with a larger load for our baskets.

Sometimes though he would argue for a while, and then order the goods delivered straight to the village or wagon, despite the odd look this gained.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, I took note how this seemed to be happening purely in shops like the blacksmiths and herb emporiums, even though we still came out of the latter with large roots and leaf clumps. Perhaps stranger was that sometimes I'd turn around, having completely lost him, only for him to pop up a second later, his basket seemingly closer to the brim than before.

Shrugging it off, I let Hanzo lead me back to the wagon, and helped him pile everything into the back. Once everything was secure between the mystery packages, Hanzo jumped out and cracked his fingers, "Well then, we'd better be making a few feminine purchases, eh?" Tapping the back of his head in irritation, I allowed a grin to cover my face all the same, Hanzo taking my hand and gently tugging me through the streets.

This time we kept purely to the sides of the street, letting the market day crowds pass us, while we dreamt up our own list, "What are the winters like here?" I asked as we passed a stall selling cloaks.

"Bloody freezing, but nothing warm clothing doesn't fix." Catching my glance, Hanzo gave the back of his head another rub, "Sorry, I forgot. Well, Asuka's mother should be able to get you and Ran some winter kimonos on the cheap, or I could ask Mizu if she has any that'd fit you."

Hell itself would have to freeze over before I asked Mizu for anything. Still, I let Hanzo tug me through the rest of the suddenly loud crowd, until he finally arrived at his destination, smacking his lips before ducking into the restaurant, "Close to lunchtime, and I'm in town. Sounds like soba time!"

"Ah Hanzo-kun, did you get the shade of lip paint I told you about?" The head server called the second she saw us, her words bringing a heavy blush to his face. Biting my lip to spare him the indignity of my giggles, I may have split my lip when she came over to the table we'd just chosen, taking his shoulder in a friendly manner, "Because despite how expensive it might have been, that pink did not suit you."

"Thank you, Miyuki." Hanzo breathed, ducking his head down to hide his now crimson face, "Mizu was very pleased with her birthday present."

"Something you're not telling me?" I teased, unable to resist by now.

"Never ask for makeup advice from a woman that isn't Chiyome." Winking at me, Miyuki took Hanzo's muffled order for two servings of noodles and disappeared behind the counter. Waiting for him to resurface, I rested my head on one hand and glanced about the restaurant, sniffing eagerly at the air that promised a good lunch.

The sounds my nose was making eventually pulled Hanzo back up, and he once again began listing things we should probably get before winter settled in and made the road impossible to traverse on. By the time our noodles came round, we'd eventually settled for getting two winter kimonos each for me and Ranmaru, along with straw boots and a pair of cloaks.

We were just discussing whether or not to go with hats or gloves (Asuka's mother apparently knew how to make both,) when the commotion outside poured into the restaurant. Eyes widening, I hastily tugged at Hanzo's arm, unable to tear my eyes away when two soldiers came in, seating themselves at the table next to ours. Perhaps childish of me, but considering the bruised armour was that of the Oda, I had good reason to be shaking.

Catching my drift immediately, Hanzo waited for them to yell at Miyuki, and then reached across to the table on our other side. Deftly plucking the hat right off the asleep drunk's head, he placed it delicately on my head, and began hissing something to the counter behind him. "I'm telling you, Oda will be back."

"Not going to happen. The entire castle blew up with him in it."

"Yeah well, the clan will rise again, I've heard whispers." Freezing at the soldier's words, I didn't follow Hanzo's hushed whispers to the other serving girl, who nodded slightly, retreating back to her boss for now.

"Under who, idiot? The whole family's dead, from Oda to Mori."

"Nuh uh, Wakahisa went straight to Honno-Ji when that bastard Katakura said the kids were dead. The only body he found was Akechi's." The serving girl came back, nodding to Hanzo slightly.

Taking our bowls in hand, he jerked his head towards the counter, indicating for me to follow him, only to stub his toe on the drunk's table as he turned. The action jerked the table, causing the occupant to snap awake, staying bleary just long enough for me to put the hat in front of him.

Unfortunately, the restaurant wasn't busy by a longshot, and the sudden noise immediately got the soldiers' attention, the sensible one getting to his feet.

Pushing me behind him, Hanzo attempted to stare him down. "You too good to eat by us, peasant? That the problem?"

"Your words were scaring my sister. We lost our parents to the Oda army." I flinched at the severity in Hanzo's voice, the action finally breaking the drunk out of his stupor. Grumbling a little, he reached under his table for something, just the soldier peeked over my shield's shoulder.

Keeping my head turned away, I silently prayed for a way out, anything. "Your sister, huh? She looks nothing like you." Before Hanzo could move to block what little of my face was on display, the soldier grabbed at me, forcibly turning my chin, "In fact, she kind of looks like Lady Sayomi, what do you thi- Shit!"

Holding my breath tightly, I cast a pleading look at Hanzo, who had frozen similarly, the blade separating us leaving no room for argument. Even though he had yet to release my chin, the soldier was shaking slightly, evidently not having noticed the drunk pull out his sword until the tip was pushing into his cheek, "Let the girl go will ya, I hate drinking in places with blood on the floor."

What little business the restaurant did have had hushed up pretty quick, the heavyset man behind the counter finally leaving his sanctuary. "You heard him, let her go and then hit the road. I ain't serving any Oda supporters."

The soldier gripping me growled slightly, but dropped my chin, just as some more armed samurai ran in, these ones wearing the neutral colours of the town guard. "Heard there was a disturbance in here. Everything okay there, gentlemen?"

"Just some dirt on the floor," the drunk shrugged, sheathing his sword again. "These men accused this young lady of being one of their generals. Clearly had a bit too much to drink, I'd say."

"That's rich coming from you," The guard smirked, grabbing the soldier anyway. While his men restrained the pair, the other having taken out his sword just in case, the guard nodded to the owner, and then to me and Hanzo, "We'll make sure they're dealt with. Give our wishes to Kodokuna when you get back."

"If it's all the same, I think we'd rather forget this ever happened." Hanzo murmured, getting a nod from the other.

My legs held until they had all left, and then they buckled, Hanzo quickly grabbing me before I hit the floor, having dropped the noodles back onto our table. My ears seemed full of my heartbeat, his words going right through without impact. Too close, that was way too close to be anything but the universe having fun at my expense.

Eventually another voice came into audio range, the drunk passing something down to Hanzo and telling him to let me drink it. Nodding as he passed it to me, I took a few gulps, screwing my face up at the sake but managing to bring my heartrate back to normal. "I'm okay," I squeezed out, trying to get back to my feet, "I'm okay."

"Alcohol, the panacea for all life's problems." The drunk cackled, downing another cup of the stuff.

"And the cause," Miyuki scolded, turning back to the rest of the customers, "I apologise for that interruption. Please return to your meals."

Letting Hanzo seat me back down, I shook my head slightly, "Sorry."

"For what? As far as I see it, better to get that kind of thing done now rather than later and regret it." Flashing me a grin, he grabbed his chopsticks, and eagerly grabbed at a large mouthful, chewing with a face of sheer bliss. "Soba time, best time of the day." Managing a small smile of my own, I began to eat my own serving, feeling the worry subside a little.


	24. Interlude III

Leaning against one of the pillars supporting the roof, Ryota barely managed to smother a small smile, his eyes focused on Kotori's back as she raised one arm, waiting for the falcon above her head to return from its flight. Not one part of her body moved, and if he'd had any money in his pockets, he would've happily bet that her face was impassive; her only focus being the wild bird that even now was slowly descending.

As his talons dug into her bracer, she hooded him, stroking his feathers to calm him as he was blinded. Only when he went still, moving one of his claws around to adjust his grip on his perch did she slowly hand him off to one of the servants that had been waiting to the side, speaking quietly so as not to spook him again. Once the transfer was complete, she gave a small wave to the hunter, finally turning around and seeing Ryota.

Spotting the ink on his fingers, she laughed, looking around, "How about we go do something a little more active?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Pretending to think for a second, Kotori finally nodded, punching the palm of her hand as she did, "There's a wonderful spot not far from here. If we beg the kitchens for a basket, and then sneak into the stables, we could be gone before my mother finds out."

Watching them from afar, Sayomi hushed Yumiko as she hurried up, eyes never leaving the couple. Tilting her head in confusion, Yumiko took a brief peek, pulling away with a small gasp, "They're both pink, Mama."

"Are they?"

Beginning to smile softly, Yumiko took leant forwards slightly, pulling back with a determined nod as she looked back at her mother, "Definitely pink. I wish you could see it, Mama."

"So do I." Sayomi sighed, giving her head a shake, "So do I."

The pair continued to spy for a little longer, only pulling away when Ryota quickly bowed and Kotori began to lead the way to the stables, their entertainment vanishing. Humming thoughtfully, Sayomi stepped into the house again, Yumiko following dutifully.

Inside, Teruko and Hotaka were both reading, looking up when the pair entered. Wrinkling her nose at the bland looking pages Teruko was scanning, Yumiko elected for sitting next to Hotaka, reading the fantasy poem with a wandering mind.

"Where'd the writer go?" Teruko suddenly murmured, setting her book to one side.

"With Kotori." Sayomi gave, pulling her sewing box out of the cupboard and settling down with it, "They're going riding together."

Clearly thinking her teacher was joking, Teruko waited for the punchline, her face falling when none came, Sayomi glaring at the sewing with a mild hatred as she tried to figure out the pattern.

Finally, just as she manged to poke the needle through, Nami tapped at the door, the sudden sound making the woman jump and send the needle right into her finger, "Shit!" Shaking the digit before shoving it in her mouth, Sayomi looked towards the door, speaking around her finger, "What is it?"

"Lady Kotori and Master Ryota are asking if they can take a picnic, my Lady."

"Of course they can. I'm not going to stop them having fun."

"The guards are also curious about who should accompany them."

Laughing out loud, Sayomi forgot her pain, ignoring the startled look Yumiko gave at being snapped out of her imagination, "Mama?"

"Why would they need to be accompanied? They both have their heads screwed on, and Ryota's not likely to come to harm with Kotori there. She's an experienced rider." Blinking to herself, Nami wondered if she should explain, just as Sayomi calmed down again, "Alright, tell one of them to follow at a distance. Anything to keep the family name respectable."

There was a sarcastic note to her voice that had Teruko and Hotaka smirking as Nami left to relay the orders. Returning her eyes to her lap, Sayomi shook her head, still finding the entire situation highly amusing, "What trouble could they get up to? Her father is the head of the Shogun's ninja force, the entire province is full of them!"

"I don't know, it took you a while to realise that Teruko wasn't practising her sword lessons and was actually with-"

"Hotaka, finish that sentence and I'll ram Sayomi's sewing down your gullet." Teruko remarked, turning a page lazily.

Paling, Hotaka stood down, cleverly knowing when to withdraw from the battle. Looking between her brother and mother with a smirk, Yumiko settled back against him, only looking up when the pincushion flew through the air, bouncing off of Teruko's head. Rubbing the hit area slightly, the student met her teacher's innocent look, even as she pricked herself again. "Don't threaten my sewing, not when I've finally figured out what I'm supposed to be doing with it."

"Of course, Whatever was I thinking?" Rolling her eyes, Teruko went to go back to her book, wincing when Hotaka spoke up again.

"Does that mean I can tell her you were with-"

"Sword's still an option Hotaka."

"Shutting up now."


	25. A Letter and a Request

Once Hanzo had dropped me back at the house, promising to keep the incident between us, I began slicing up fish and boiling the rice for dinner, reminding myself to see about the food supply and when I could go get some for us. The last thing I needed was Ranmaru whining for sweets because he was hungry. After today, I didn't want anymore stress.

Just as steam was beginning to rise from the pan, clearing any remnants of this that may have been hiding in the corners of my mind, the door opened and closed again, Ranmaru tugging his boots off in the porch. Turning from the hearth to ask how his day had been, I was momentarily stunned to see Itsuki putting her shoes next to Ranmaru's and climbing in with him.

"Wow, you guys really cleaned this place up!" She admired, taking a seat next to the hearth while her head turned this way and that.

Catching Ranmaru's eye, I jerked my head towards my room, getting a small nod in return, "Itsuki, do you mind keeping an eye on dinner for me? I and Ran will just be a few seconds." At her nod, I went into my room and folded my arms, waiting for an explanation.

Instead, Ranmaru surveyed our surroundings, giving a grin, "Still as messy as ever."

"Mori Ranmaru, did you invite Itsuki over without telling me?" Flashing a guilty look, Ranmaru gently rubbed the back of his head, trying to find the right words to use,

"Well, I had to. Usually she goes to Chiyome's but she was with a patient all day so Mizu told me to bring her here."

"I'm going to kill that huntress." I murmured, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Alright, Itsuki can stay."

My hand was just reaching for the door when he asked another question, "Can she stay the night too?" Hearing Itsuki chirping happily in the next room over, I turned back around, "It's just, she lives alone and-"

"She lives alone?" My heart gave a little twinge at that. But in many ways, it shouldn't have been so surprising, not considering what had been said around me on the subject, her rebellion, the fact that she ate at Chiyome's house everyday…chikushō.

Meanwhile, Ranmaru was still staring up at me expectantly, and Itsuki's singing had quietened, leaving me no further chance to stall, "Fine by me. But tomorrow, drag Mizu in here by her hair if you have to, I need to talk to her."

"Deal, but you're responsible for any injuries I get." With that matter settled, we finally went back into the main room, smiles firmly in place. Meeting our looks with her own grin, Itsuki allowed me to take over at the hearth, licking her lips at the look of the white sticky rice.

* * *

 _Dear Master Katakura_ …

* * *

Humming thoughtfully, I glanced up from the beginnings of my letter, surveying the small group of children in front of me. There were ten in all, including the twins, and with the somewhat shaky base Saburo had began before our arrival here, I'd managed to get them reading short sentences from the primer that we'd dug out from the store shed. Apparently, the one thing Saburo had managed to pass on to all of them was the alphabet and some other basic kanji, but I wanted at least half my small class to get onto writing before New Years.

The village Elder had actually came down to check on their progress, and nodded sagely when Tsukiko asked if she was pronouncing a word right.  
In more ways than one, Kodokuna Village had began to welcome us into its folds, and slowly but surely, my promise to Ranmaru that we would be staying seemed to act as a foundation for something greater, but what, I couldn't yet tell.

One thing was for sure, despite the near miss in town that Ranmaru remained ignorant of, danger seemed such a far off prospect, something that couldn't touch us, not here.

* * *

_Having promised to write to you as soon as was possible, I feel I must apologise for forcing you to wait so long for news. I hope that you have been well and are enjoying this period of peace, however brief it may eventually turn out to be. I've heard a great deal of people praising the joint efforts against the Oda clan, and a few mentioned you by name, all of them approvingly…_

* * *

As summer gave way to autumn, and picking the leaves out of the porch was a new chore for Ranmaru's list, classes became something of a second priority for the kids, all of whom focused their efforts towards helping their parents with the harvest, in the hopes of getting the chance to nibble at some while backs were turned.

Considering Mizu's somewhat mocking, but very true, statement that my presence in the fields would be more of a hindrance than a help, my days were spent learning how to cook from Chiyome, and helping Nobu carry firewood back from the forest. Apparently when he wasn't flat out drunk or mediating fights between his children, his competency with an axe was astonishing.

As for my own weapon, Hanzo occasionally came around to spar with me in our small garden, wielding a naginata spear that was apparently one of several distributed throughout the village in case there ever was a need to defend against 'bad samurai. _'_

* * *

_By a stroke of luck, Ranmaru and I have settled in a small village within the borders of your lands, Kodokuna. The people here have been exceptionally welcoming, and though I daren't ask to confirm it, I believe Ranmaru has begun to nurture a small crush on one of the locals here…_

* * *

Surprisingly, Hanzo had skill with the weapon, and aside from having the larger range, he was also something of a showman, matching each of my strikes with a flourish. Sometimes Mizu would watch us from the porch, her hunting being pushed to the side so that she could help in the fields, while Hanzo, Saburo and Asuka occasionally left the village for a few days for work, sometimes with the odd adult behind them.

Whenever they were gone for long, Chihiro stuck close to us, also acting as a teacher to Ranmaru in her own right. With the shortening days, Itsuki and Ranmaru had less time to burn off their energy, leaving them hyper messes that were next to impossible to control, until she had stepped in.

Despite her lack of hearing, Chihiro possessed a somewhat frightening capability for climbing. No matter how high or how perilous, it was likely she'd manage to clamber up there somehow. After hearing about the 'training' Lord Takeda had given me, Itsuki had begged to be taught and where she went, Ranmaru was sure to be a step behind.

* * *

_With the changing seasons, I hope Talon will carry my words to you without delay, and that you will find time to reply. My best wishes for your future endeavours and the prosperity of the Date clan. Sayomi_

* * *

Well, it had only taken me two weeks, but it was finally finished. Folding the paper tightly, and then securing it with a loose thread, I carefully tied it to Talon's leg while Hanzo held onto his body.

Despite some struggling on my falcon's part, the letter was soon attached, and his duty laid out for him clearly, "Straight back here when he takes it, okay? Or no dinner for you."

Shaking his head at me as Talon vanished into the sky, Hanzo gave a wide stretch, "You'll be lucky if he finds Katakura."

"I know." My teeth sank into my lip, "But I said I'd send word." It hadn't been a promise, just words exchanged in the wake of disaster. And yet Master Katakura had accepted it as such, even making sure that no–one would try to search for us in what remained of the temple, if the two Oda soldiers were to be believed. Maybe he hadn't been completely believed, but as long as there was someone to listen, a performer would always sing.

Shrugging again, Hanzo began to walk down the hill again, waiting until I began following, "By the way, can I sign you and Ran up for the harvest festival they're holding in town?"

My feet stopped moving, paused by the familiar feeling. It was autumn, the season for the Takayama Matsuri back in Gifu. The festival hadn't been mine or Ranmaru's favourite, but it had held a special place in our hearts. It was the one day of the year when we had the complete and utter attention of Oda without any chance of Akechi or Gracia interrupting us.

Not even the festival Oda started by himself was given the same reverence. To think we'd missed it without even knowing…

"Yomi, everything okay?"

"Sorry, just remembered something I'd forgotten."

"It wasn't your birthday, right?" My confused blinking brought a smirk to Hanzo's eyes, "Two years back, I was so swamped with work that I didn't realise it was my birthday until Asuka came back from town with sweets and wished me a Happy Birthday." His face turned wistful, "Fifteen, and I'd forgotten."

"No, I didn't forget my own birthday." I laughed, pretending to roll my eyes at him, "I was just thinking about a festival back in Gifu."

"It's not that one where the men have to dress as women, right?" My head shook in the negative, and Hanzo relaxed. "Phew, you were scaring me for a second there."

The matter dropped to the ground, our minds turning to other things, such as the slowly turning weather. Now that the harvest was coming in, work was kept very much indoors, such as preserving food and making sure everyone would be warm when winter eventually did come. The small shed in our garden was slowly filling as the weeks passed, Mizu usually coming by with a fresh delivery and company every so often.

To no-one's surprise, when I and Hanzo came through the front door, Mizu's bow and quiver were resting against the step, next to her sandals. The woman herself was kneeling by the hearth and slicing up vegetables, ignoring my indignant posture, "Look at that, living proof that nothing is sacred anymore."

"Your door was open, samurai." Mizu replied evenly, glancing across at me, "Excuse me for accepting an open invitation."

"Ranmaru had been cooking fish again," I sniffed, my nose twitching slightly with the information that the smell had yet to vacate the premises. Perhaps my insistence on cooking our meals whenever we were away from home had done more harm than good in the long run.

Shrugging, Mizu began pushing her work into the pot, light splashes greeting the vegetable's entrance. Clapping her hands together over the simmering meal, she placed them on her hips as she stood, "You asked her yet?"

Behind me, Hanzo finally stepped in properly, shrugging at his sister, "About the festival or-"

"The other thing, you ass." With a shake of her head, Mizu's eyes were back on me, "It's about Itsuki." Raising my eyebrow, I invited her to continue, only to be disappointed when she motioned to the floor, obviously wanting me to sit before she made what was obviously her demand.

Glaring a little, I finally stopped leaning against the wall, taking a relaxed position on the floor instead. To tell the truth, I was intrigued. Since that first night when she'd followed Ranmaru home like a blue shadow, Itsuki had pretty much become a fixture about the house, evidently not too put off by the fact that her new friends were samurai.

Unlike a certain someone I could mention, seeing as Mizu had cleverly put herself in between me and my sword, which rested neatly above Ranmaru's bow on an old rack we'd picked up in town. Still, I repaid the courtesy by keeping her bow well within my peripheral vision. Surprisingly, Hanzo took a seat near the pot, attempting to peek inside, only to have his wandering hand slapped away by his big sister.

After ensuring dinner would be safe for now, she turned her eyes back on me, "The Elder would like for you to take Itsuki into your home, at least until winter's passed."

"Sorry, whose idea was it?" Hanzo playfully inquired, earning another swat.

Angrily blushing, Mizu moved her face to look at me again, her curls moving slightly to show off the scar running down her cheek. An archery practise gone wrong I assumed, the curve neatly matching the bowstring whenever she was taking aim. "Fine," She hissed through gritted teeth, "I ask that you perform this favour for me. Happy now, Hanzo?"

"Very."

For my part, I was left slightly reeling, my posture shifting so my back was completely straight, "Can I ask why?"

"Because it's the decent thing to do?" Mizu shrugged, "She lives alone and away from town. If anything were to happen…we might not know until it was too late."

Was I dreaming, or did she actually sound concerned? Either I had finally experienced a delayed reaction to Gracia's manipulations and had cracked, or Mizu really needed my help for this. Placing my hands in my lap, I calmly tilted my head, "Why me?"

"You have the room, and Ran. Listen, Itsuki may just be a kid, but she's got the stubborn pride of a mule. But if it means spending the winter with a friend her own age in easy reach, then maybe, just maybe, you'll have better luck than the rest of us."

Behind her, Hanzo gave a shrug, more concerned about the fact that his hand had nearly managed to get the lid up. Without turning around, Mizu quickly slammed it down again, not even smirking at the whimper her gave out as he nursed his poor fingers. "Touch it again and you won't get any." She warned.

Taking another slow, deep breath, she clenched her fists looking dead at me, "So, fancy opening your home up, just for the winter?"

Sighing, my head nodded, eyes closing slowly, "I'll try my best."

Accepting my answer, Mizu turned back to the hearth. "That's all I can ask."


	26. Festival Fun

Before broaching the subject with the kids, I decided to accept Hanzo’s offer, and go to the harvest festival, taking Sora and Tsukiko along to give Chiyome a bit of a break seeing as Nobu had been aiming to go to the adult’s celebration which going by her expression when he left, would involve some of his homebrew.

Saburo had initially elected to remain behind, but due to the fact that his grandmother strong-armed him into taking his siblings and the rest of the village’s children, his quest to find the alcohol stores was once again put off. So instead of spending his evening incoherent, he was forced make his way to where we were loading children into the back of the wagon, his younger brothers under his arms, and his little sister jogging behind him, one thumb in her mouth. “They tried to run for it,” he said by way of explanation.

Accepting this with a grin, Hanzo relieved him of Kiyoshi, placing him in the back between the twins. Daichi, the eldest of the siblings was allowed to sit up top with Mizu and Michi, while Hotaru was happy enough sitting on Asuka’s lap. Ignoring her brother in favour of Kotone and Mariko, Tsukiko was being equally snubbed by Sora, who was plotting an adventure with Shiro and Shota, blissfully unaware of our discussion at the very back of the wagon.

“Twelve kids, six grownups.” Hanzo counted, “That makes about two each?” Shrugging as she pulled up the guard in anticipation of any dodgy driving, Chihiro pointed at herself, and then at Itsuki and Ranmaru.

“You sure?” I asked, receiving a steadfast nod in return, “Okay, if they give you grief, just let me know.”

“Bump coming up!” Mizu called, making every passenger hold onto something. The left side of the wagon bounced up, Hanzo and Asuka flying into us. With quicker reflexes than I would’ve attributed to him, Saburo caught Asuka’s shoulder with one hand, the other carefully stroking Hotaru’s hair to keep her frightened whimpers to a minimum.

However, I was a little too preoccupied to congratulate him, what with Hanzo’s face an inch from my own, with his hands either side of my legs to steady him. Apologising hurriedly, he was pushed back into his seat thanks to the next corner, the action doing nothing to cool his face. Quirking her head to the side, Chihiro raised an eyebrow, smirking when I scowled at her.

“Mizu, you crazy ass!”

“Can’t hear you, the horses are too loud!” The kids giggled at this exchange, too busy indulging in the sound of words forbidden to them to notice the discomfort of their chaperones. Ranmaru did glance at me, but his suspicions were quickly removed by something Itsuki said, laughter coming out instead.  A year ago, he would’ve said something, out of loyalty to Oda or just to embarrass me. Things really were changing.

* * *

Despite her best efforts to the contrary, Mizu eventually got us all into town alive, coming around to lift the pin keeping the guard in place. Passing Hotaru to Chihiro, Asuka began passing children down, relying on Hanzo and Saburo’s ability to keep them from running off to investigate the first stand they saw.

“Alright, now, there’s going to be one adult to a pair of you guys, got it?” They explained, much to the dismay of their crowd. After a brief argument that had Mizu threatening to take us all home again, it was eventually decided that she’d stick with Chihiro’s group and the twins, while Hanzo and Saburo shared the duty of the boys apart from Michi, who eagerly took Asuka’s hand along with Mariko.

Shifting Hotaru to me, Chihiro nudged Kotone towards us, ruffling her hair slightly. “Everyone meet back here after the fireworks display, got it?” Mizu ordered, getting several nods in return. “Alright, see you then.”

Bouncing Hotaru back onto my hip, I looked at both girls, “Well, where do you guys want to go?”

“Monkey man!” Hotaru laughed, briefly releasing her thumb to clap her hands together.

Her suggestion was approved by Kotone, who nodded and pointed down the main street, “He was there last time.”

“We’d better find him then.” I smiled, taking her hand in my spare one, and beginning to navigate the crowds. The atmosphere was absolutely enchanting, even to a girl who within a few days would have to begin claiming that such things were for children. Then again, seeing as nobody but Ranmaru knew when my birthday was, and it was all too easy to imagine him forgetting, maybe I could hold onto the feeling for a little longer.

Kotone suddenly gave a cheer, releasing my hand to chase after something that she had seen. “Hey, get back here!” Wriggling determinedly, Hotaru had soon followed her example, her stumpy legs making it far easier to chase after her.

Ignoring the people giving small yelps, throwing my apologies over my shoulder, I finally caught her shoulder, pulling her back in time for Kotone to laugh excitedly. Bending slightly to catch my breath, I didn’t register the small girl demanding another trick of the performer, who put it off long enough to rest a hand on my shoulder, “Okay there?”

Nodding, I managed to stand straight again, fixing my little escapees with a stern glare. They had the good grace to look guilty, their eyes dropping to stare at their feet. The effect however was somewhat dulled by the small brown creature on the ground there, “Monkey! Monkey!” Hotaru giggled, tugging on Kotone’s yukata as though she hadn’t noticed.

Laughing good naturedly at their excitement, the performer picked up his little friend, propping him on his shoulder. It was then I noticed the actual design of his clothes. Over a red one sleeved shirt and brown jacket, he wore some kind of yellow long coat with white fur trimming certain areas. And his hair was tied in a very high tail, far longer than mine, in a lighter shade. “That’s right, this is Yumekichi, my travelling companion.”

“He’s so cute!” Kotone cooed, stretching her arm upwards to try and stroke him. Kneeling down to their level, the performer guided their hands slightly, receiving their giggles in return. As he told them the story of how he and Yumekichi had met, the small little monkey clambering down to sit on Hotaru’s shoulder while he did so, my eyes fell on the weapon propped against the wall behind the performer, a large nodachi that could easily be mistaken as a spear due to its size.

Just as my suspicions were growing, Maeda Keiji stood up straight, announcing his name with all the showmanship afforded to him, bowing when the girls pounded their hands together. Hiding my own grin behind my hand, I was unprepared for Keiji to turn, flashing a smile that must’ve aided him a lot on his travels. “Alright little ladies, me and Yumekichi have to get going, or we’ll never get where we need to go.”

“Where’s that?” Hotaru asked, waving goodbye to Yumekichi, who pleasantly returned the gesture.

Looking left and right as though fearful we could be overheard, Keiji knelt down again, whispering loudly, “The One Eyed Dragon.”

Too young to properly understand, Hotaru thought he was speaking about a real dragon, her eyes gazing up at this apparent hero. Kotone opened her mouth to set her straight, but stopped at the finger I had on my lips, my wink promising her a reward for keeping quiet.

Scooping the toddler up, I bounced her on my hip, bowing my head to Keiji, “Good luck on your travels.” The girls giggled something similar, gaining a little chirp out of Yumekichi. As we waved goodbye to him, watching him meld into the crowds with laughter, Kotone suddenly tugged on my yukata, pointing excitedly at the dango stall.

Without waiting for my approval, she immediately raced forwards, and was picking her flavours just as I arrived.

* * *

_Too entranced by the sword tricks the ronin is performing, the boys’ ears are closed to the conversation behind them, Saburo blowing out another breath. I catch it, sending a miffed look to my friend. “I don’t like it; it doesn’t sit right with me.”_

_“_ _Barely anything does half the time. Face it, they’re part of the village now.”_

_“I_ _know, I just,” Saburo hesitates, unsure of how to put his sentence, “Oda’s the reason we’re in that village in the first place.”_

_The ronin picks a volunteer from the audience, Daichi running forwards fast enough to trip onto his face. Smirking a bit, I applaud politely, “Hanzo, I’m serious.”_

_My hands freeze against the will of my mind, hovering in their clasped position, “You don’t have to remind me what Oda did to the villages. But neither of them are Oda.”_

_S_ _ighing, Saburo shrugs, flashing a thumb’s up to Sora when he looks round, snapping back to business the second his attention returns to the sword. “What stopped you?” At my look of confusion, he elaborates, “The three of you were sent to kill Oda. What changed?”_

_“Nobu got drunk.” Saburo snorts, the answer entertaining, but not unexpected. “I had to stop watching and step in. Then, Sayomi came into the mews.” My mind is lost for a second, mentally comparing the girl trying to act like a noblewoman to the girl who mucked about with Ranmaru._

_S_ _aburo understands immediately, “What did you see?” “_

_Remember when Asuka impersonated Chiyome for a whole week, trying to look mature? And then you went and picked a fight with her?” I try to keep my smirk away, “Admit it, you preferred her like that.” “_

_Obviously, otherwise I wouldn’t have landed myself a broken nose over it, would I?” When the display ends, and Saburo goes to collect Daichi, prying the pretend sword out of his hands, I expertly wrangle the other boys, their discussion forgotten for now._

_H_ _anzo Kobayashi, aged 17_

* * *

 

The fireworks display lasted for around an hour, with Hotaru dozing off, only to snap awake again with a fearful wail. Ignoring her in favour of the large plate of sweets I’d bought for services rendered, Kotone’s eyes lit up with every bang, her steady gaze never leaving the sky despite the intervals between each firework.

Eventually though, the pretty display came to an end, Hotaru sniffling again. Shrugging off my haori, I wrapped it round her, reaching for Kotone’s hand, “We’d better go meet up with the others.”

“Okay.” Comically, the sweets began entering her mouth at a faster pace. Catching my amused glance, she gave a shrug, “The boys will just steal them.”

“Save some all the same, it’s a long trip back.” Pouting slightly, Kotone did as she was told, saving her stomach from emptying on the way back, possibly more if Mizu was going to be driving again. However, our luck held, because it was Hanzo clambering up to the box with Chihiro, both of them missing their jackets. A quick glance in the back showed that theirs had been commandeered similarly to mine, wrapped around sleeping forms.

Gratefully taking his sister from me, Saburo’s eyes flashed something, and when I looked at him properly, a hint of doubt evaporated, replaced by a trace of trust. Placing the pin in place as Hanzo gently urged us forwards, Itsuki collapsed against me a second later, not asleep, but definitely not up to moving just yet. Across from me, Mizu was in a similar position with Ranmaru, her fingers absently stroking his hair with increasing effect as his breathing grew heavier.

Casting a glance at the others at the top of the wagon, Kotone passing out her sweets after all, I raised an eyebrow at her. The second she caught it, her hand whipped away, clearly embarrassed to be caught dabbling in such sentimentality. “I won’t tell,” I whispered.

“Better not, samurai.” Smiling absently, I settled back, allowing the journey to go by with only the noise of the horses and the conversation of what had happened at the festival. But Mizu’s eyes bore into me, indicating that now was the time. “Itsuki, how would you like to stay in my house for a few months?”

* * *

 

“Roll up, roll up, collect your children here!” Saburo half whispered, gaining a small amount of laughter from the crowd of parents waiting for Mizu to release us all. At the very front were Chiyome and Nobu, the latter looking slightly wobbly, but the second Tsukiko was in his grip, he was more sober than the night guard on campaign. Actually that probably wasn’t my best comparison.

Various other families collected their children; Asuka accompanying Saburo and his grandma home, while Chihiro took Kotone and Michi, Mizu herding the rest of them to various people until only Shiro was left, demanding to be carried home. Which just left me and Hanzo to deal with Ranmaru and Itsuki. Without me asking, he wrapped his arms around Itsuki, lifting her from her seat and beginning the slow walk back to the house. Catching up to him with a snoring Ranmaru on my back, I gently nudged what I could reach, “Thank you for tonight.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Rolling my eyes at the response, I tapped him again, “I mean it Hanzo, I had fun.”

Smiling a little, he shouldered my front door open, depositing Itsuki on the step while he slipped her sandals off while I performed the same action with Ranmaru. A hot blush came across my face when I recalled a similar scene, the actors of which had been embroiled in far happier times. Shaking my head to clear away the thoughts (I could not deal with nightmares, not this late in the game,) I was surprised to see Hanzo looking at me in concern, “Okay?” He whispered, scooping his bundle up at my nod.

A few short moments later, and they were both settled in the big room, left in their festival wear for now. I’d just have to make sure they washed extra hard tomorrow. Smiling as he closed the door on them, Hanzo sat down on the step, getting his footwear back on, “I’ll get Saburo to bring your coat back tomorrow.” He promised, looking over his shoulder. Following him to the front door, I was suddenly wrapped in one of Hanzo’s arms, released just as fast, “Goodnight Sayomi.”

“Goodnight Hanzo.” Sliding the door closed behind him, I gave a small sigh of contentment, leaning my head against the frame. Then I yawned widely, setting my mind in the direction of my bed.


	27. Sweet Sixteen

Other than Ranmaru deciding to ease my workload by taking care of breakfast with more success than his last attempt, as well as a small fan resting on my plate, my birthday went like any other day. Mizu took the pair of them up to Itsuki's small house to lock it up for the winter, bringing down her clothes and bedding, as well as the largest mallet I'd ever laid eyes on, but despite its visible weight, Itsuki had slung it over her shoulder as though it were nothing.

Grinning happily as she placed it in a corner, propping the handle against the wall, she then took an armful of bedding from Mizu, suddenly dithering. Glancing across at me, Mizu made the kind of noise that clearly said, "Well?"

Plastering a smile on my face, I pointed across to my room, "We'll be sharing over the winter. Is that alright?" Itsuki tilted her head, but nodded, running towards the door to stow her stuff inside.

Watching her go, Mizu gave a light shrug, "I'm going to check my traps. Ranmaru, want to come?"

"Sure, just let me get my bow."

Nodding to me as she pulled her straw boots on, the huntress waited patiently, shifting about a little, "Look, samurai? Thanks for doing this."

"Careful Mizu," I smirked, earning a playful glare from her, "Your mask is slipping."

Putting up her middle finger, Mizu quickly withdrew it when the kids bounced back in. Smirking lightly at her, I waved goodbye as Ranmaru followed her through the door, slinging his bow over his chest. Surprisingly, Itsuki was waving too, nearly achieving lift off with the force behind it.

Laughing and giving her braids a ruffle, I turned back into the house, grabbing the rest of her bags, "Let's finish getting you moved in, eh?"

"Sure." Watching her blue head disappear again, I settled on the front step, sighing a little. I would be lying to say that I didn't miss the luxury that had been afforded to me in the past, but at the same time, it was nice to have this freedom. That was perhaps the best birthday present I could think of right now.

The knocking of the doorframe took me out of my daydream, Saburo standing there with a pigeon on his head and a thick glove on, protecting his arm from Talon's grip. "They flew right onto Hanzo's head and nearly sliced his arm open." He shrugged by way of explanation.

Pulling my jacket off the peg and using it as a makeshift guard, I let Saburo nudge my falcon onto my arm. The transition was set to go smoothly, but then the pigeon decided to stick his beak in. Rather than waiting for either of us to do something about him, he gave his wings a flap, flitting right into my face, causing me to flinch and Talon to shriek loud enough to bring Itsuki running.

Screaming at Saburo to get him off, I was finally relieved when he got past Talon's claws, wrapping a fist around the dodgy pigeon, knocking something off his leg as he threw the bird out the door.

Taking a second to breathe out, I shook off Itsuki's concern, my eyes fixing on the small case on the floor. Kneeling to take it, my fingers had just closed around it when Hanzo entered, breathless from his running. "I heard screaming, is everyone okay?"

"Bird attack," Saburo explained, still staring at the door, "Fucking pigeon. Wonder what made it act like that?"

"I don't know," I murmured, looking down at the scroll case. "But whatever it was, it's over now, right?" Saburo gave a swift nod, glancing down at my treasure, but didn't question how my fingers tightened around it.

Meeting Hanzo's gaze, I slowly blinked, a grin taking over. Looks like my faith in Master Katakura had paid off brilliantly. Waiting for the boys to leave, which took longer than I would've really appreciated due to Talon taking his sweet time over picking a perch to rest on. Eventually though, he made a comfy nest for himself in the eaves, and Hanzo and Saburo said goodbye, leaving me with Itsuki. Once the door had tapped the frame, I tugged the lid off the case, eyes skimming its contents. Grinning again, I tucked it into my sash, reaching for my jacket.

As I tied it around me and told Itsuki where I was going, I nudged the door open, barely stopping to close it in my haste to get to the stables. Tsukiko, Kotone and Mariko happened to be playing outside, and they promised to tell Ranmaru where I had gone.

* * *

Like his letter promised, Master Katakura was seated at the table in the corner, tucked away from the eyes of the other teahouse patrons, his sword resting at the side of the table. As I approached, his head turned, suspicion filled eyes turning to a slight hint of relief. "You got my letter."

"You sound surprised." Waving Miyuki over, I asked for a cup of cha, waiting for her to leave before turning back to Master Katakura, "I don't understand why you wanted to meet in person."

Toying with his cup slightly, he swallowed, pulling out the letter I had sent him. Laying it between us, he pointed slightly to the last paragraph, "The tone of your writing seemed very different from your conversation style. When your falcon did not wait for a reply, I was worried you may have written it under duress, or that it was not you at all."

Letting a smile show on my face, I moved my arm slightly, letting Miyuki set my cup down and accept my handful of coins. "Nohime was the one who taught me to write. My dry wit comes as a side effect of being around soldiers for my impressionable years."

Taking a sip of his sake with a grin on his face, Master Katakura quickly scanned mine, "You look well, healthier, cheerier."

"As do you. The peace serves veterans well, it would appear."

"It serves everyone well, not just the veterans." I nodded lightly, seeing the truth in his words. A few awkward seconds passed between us, before Master Katakura cleared his throat, "I am glad that Kodokuna welcomed you and the boy. Those seeds I gave you should grow well in that area."

Smirking, I let my mind wander back to Ranmaru and Itsuki planting the entire pouch in the garden after Nobu had identified them as flower seeds. "We have been very lucky." I admitted, tucking one of my bangs behind my ear. It dangled awkwardly; slipping off a second after my hand had dropped.

Suddenly, a thought came to me, brought on by the drunk who was once again occupying a table nearby, "Not everyone believes we're dead. Rumours amongst the remnants of Oda's army run rampant."

"I know, which is why I insisted on this meeting." The mood had shifted horrifically, and I mentally cursed myself for bringing it about. "Do you keep weapons in your house?"

"Yes, my sword, Ranmaru's bow and a knife I picked up in town." Master Katakura nodded, apparently deeming it enough.

Determined to bring the conversation back to a cheerier topic, I struck out blindly for a subject, wincing when it left my mouth, "You chose an interesting time to meet. For future reference, I don't enjoy being attacked by messenger pigeons on my birthday."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," He smirked. For the next hour we allowed ourselves the luxury of forgetting the risks around us, chatting about nonsense things such as the weather and Masamune's continued rivalry with Yukimura. Apparently both young men were looking forward to their rematch with each other, and were training diligently for the day it arrived.

All too soon though, Master Katakura got to his feet, collecting his sword from its resting place. "Keep in touch, Sayomi. And stay hidden, you and the boy."

"We will. Goodbye for now, Master Katakura."

Nodding to me, he turned away, thanking Miyuki on his way out. Watching him leave brought an odd mixture of feelings up, part of me forced to cling onto my desire to follow him, reining it in harder than I ever had to do for Dango, or Talon, even in the early days.

Prescribing fresh air for myself, I paid for my second cup and waved goodbye to Miyuki, not stopping until my head was resting against Dango's neck. "Is it hard for you too, boy? Not charging into battle and trampling foes?" His whinny sent a vibration through my body, making me chuckle. "I guess not."


	28. Winter Secrets

When winter finally dawned, heralded with a snowfall fierce enough to give half the village the flu, thoughts quickly turned to New Years, with everyone splitting their time between usual village life, and preparing for the annual feast in the Elder's house. Since Nobu and Asuka's father were handling the to and froing from town with the wagon, Hanzo was left with pretty much nothing to do, and settled for keeping me company in the house. "New Year's Eve, the best food and only legal method of getting to the alcohol. So, fancy helping out a friend?"

"When you say, 'legal method'…"

"Okay, it's out in the open, but Nobu keeps his eyes on it." Rolling my eyes at him, I was rewarded with a wounded look from Hanzo. With everything that had happened, including the recent bout of illness, my interactions with him seemed to have a new layer, but one that I wasn't quite sure of yet.

Inconsequential things, such as our fingers meeting every so often, or the small jokes that passed between us as he helped me clean, things that had started after that quick hug on the night of the Harvest Festival.

Smiling over my lunch, I scooped the last of the rice in, and was just getting up when he reached out, gently stroking my cheek, and making it flush "Hang on, you got a little something right…"

"Sayomi, we're home!" Hanzo quickly pulled his hand back, the small rice grains on the tip of his finger just as Ranmaru and Itsuki clambered in again, shaking their hair clear of the snow. Face still red, I didn't dare look at either of them until I felt my cheeks slowly begin to cool again.

When I finally managed to face them again, hair firmly pushed out of the way, Ranmaru was staring at me with an odd look of suspicion and wonder, the look turning to hate when he glanced over at Hanzo.

Oblivious, to this wordless exchange, Itsuki was making Hanzo help her with her cloak clasp, which had tangled in her hair slightly. Clear from their view, I sent a glare over to the archer, eyes narrowing in a manner that practically dared him to say something. He kept quiet, but something told me that this kind of situation would not be so easily forgotten. I was right to be wary.

After settling the kids in for the night and seeing Hanzo and Saburo off when they left for one of the village's 'special' jobs, I stepped out into the garden for a bit, sword in hand for some practise. However, the third movement was cut short by the door sliding open, and Ranmaru sitting on the modest decking after locking us out again. "You like him, don't you?"

"Hanzo? He's nice enough." I shrugged, continuing the dance.

"You were blushing, Sayomi." He spat the word out as if it was the plague, "Like you used to whenever Ieyasu was around."

Dropping the tip of my katana to the ground, I turned slightly, facing Ranmaru with a similar glare as I had earlier, "You do a good impression of Oda, you know that? Get to the point."

"I guess I just don't get how you can fall again so fast, especially when he's clearly hiding something."

Mouth opening and closing like a salmon's, I settled for retreating back into my Blade persona, building a heavy defence, "Whatever you're implying, forget it."

Defiantly, Ranmaru just stood up on the deck, gaining a few inches so we were at eye level. Then he snorted, turning to go back in, "New Years is coming up. Guess you'll choose then, huh?"

"I can look after myself Ran. I don't need you trying to act like him."

Halting with his foot in the doorway, Ranmaru's shoulders tensed, and I knew I'd struck a nerve. So this was what it was about. A few tense seconds passed before he finally spoke again, tossing the words over his shoulder with malice lacing every part of them, "At least my loyalties never shifted."

Before I could react, he'd slammed the panel closed, the latch going back into place. Forgetting my boots, I stepped up, hammering hard on it, "Low blow, Mori!" When he didn't answer, I gave a tug on the frame, my anger growing when it didn't budge, "You fucking locked me out!"

"Good, go spend the night with lover boy!" Lips pressing in a firm line, I settling for giving the door another punch and then storming off, collecting my sheath on the way. If he wanted to act like a spoilt brat, that was fine with me!

Still…there was something in Ranmaru's arguments that bounced off one of my own suspicions. The village had a secret we weren't privy to, and knowing this only made it more frustrating. The only problem was we also had no way of finding out the truth.

* * *

Back when Oda was still around and very much in charge of our lives, Ranmaru and I had several small spats that usually lasted less than a day, typically because we didn't think holding a grudge for too long was worth sitting through one of his lectures, or worse, one of Nohime's.

Without their influence however, we managed to last around a week without speaking once to each other, leaving poor Itsuki in the middle trying to make peace without really understanding the cause. On the plus side, we now had a new game to keep us entertained, but since it involved locking the other one out at night, a winner didn't seem to be appearing. After news of the feud hit Mizu's ears, she began waiting outside the house, ready to greet the loser and walk them back to her and Hanzo's house.

Since Ranmaru was somewhat of an expert at sneaking into places where he wasn't supposed to, and had more of a flexible schedule compared to Nobu's woodcutting or Chiyome's cooking, most of my nights were now being spent in Hanzo's room, usually after a mini lecture to make things up with Ranmaru soon. Until one day, the temporary routine changed.

Rather then opening Hanzo's door, Mizu nudged me into hers, "Hanzo's coming back tonight, and if I know him, he'll want his bed."  
"What about you?" I queried, taking the opportunity to glance inside her room. Other than a few wood and stone carvings on the shelf above her bed, there wasn't much. It was Hanzo's room that had all the homely touches.

From where she was poking at the hearth to stoke it, Mizu gave a half hearted shrug, "I'm going to stay up for him. Saburo'll want something to eat too most likely."

"Want me to stay up with you?"

"It's alright samurai, you'll need your energy tomorrow. Elder's holding a meeting about New Years, and since you'll be the only coherent scribe, you drew the short straw." Mocking a groan, I was rewarded with Mizu's withering smirk before closing the door and curling up in the blankets.

It must've been about midnight when I snapped awake, disturbed by Mizu's voice, "Quiet, Sayomi's asleep."

"What's she doing here?" My curiosity was awakened by Hanzo's voice, further piqued by a loud groan, "Sorry Saburo."

"Her and Ran had a falling out and she couldn't get home in time." Saburo whined again, and Mizu scoffed, the sound covering me pushing the door enough to let a sliver of light in, my eye pressed eagerly against the slit.

Hanzo appeared to be crouched in front of Saburo, and Mizu was nearby, holding a roll of material. After a lengthy few seconds, Hanzo moved away again, a makeshift sling supporting Saburo's left arm.

Examining it for himself, the injured boy gave a shrug with his available shoulder, "What was the falling out about?"

"Their business, not ours."

"Mizu…" Hanzo warned lightly, turning to look at his sister. Unperturbed, she shrugged, closing the subject before it could begin. The hearth had barely spluttered before he spoke again, "I'm going to check on Sayomi."

Exchanging surprised looks with Saburo, Mizu intercepted her brother before he could reach the door, giving me time to scuttle back into the blankets, "Leave it for the morning."

"Mizu's right, you're covered in sweat. Not what you want to be waking your girl up with."

"Not what I meant, Saburo."

Hanzo scoffed slightly, but there were no footsteps bringing him closer, "Alright, but tomorrow, you're not stopping me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, little brother." After checking on Saburo again, Hanzo said goodnight, heading off to his room. Straining my ears slightly, I just heard Mizu's quiet sigh, and Saburo's laugh. "He could've picked worse."

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."


	29. New Year's

After the mind numbingly dull meeting (how a group of people could make food seem uninteresting, remained a complete mystery,) I made my way back into the house, spotting Ranmaru and Itsuki in the garden, cloud watching. Holding the small pouch of dango balls that Hanzo had brought back, I stood in the doorway, wondering how to deliver my peace offering, eventually tossing it so it landed neatly between them. At the soft tap, Ranmaru sat up, looking at me with a quirked eyebrow. “Don’t lock me out tonight.” I warned, going back inside.

Something didn’t sit right with me. When I’d finally caught up with Saburo, and asked about his arm, I received a pathetic story about how he had fallen off a ledge and twisted it. And then there were those maps that Hanzo had bought that day in town, something I’d completely forgotten about until I’d noticed them on the shelf near the Elder’s writing supplies, plain for now, but clearly supposed to be marked later.

It was highly likely that my questions could be answered with a little bit of snooping, but every time I so much as thought about it, my stomach would lurch suddenly, and a heavy feeling of guilt would cover me. I rationalised it in my mind, deciding that my skills were likely to be deteriorated from lack of practise, but when I bothered listening to it, my heart told me that it would be trampling on everything the village had already done for me.

Besides, New Years was inching closer, and that meant giggling meetings with Asuka and Chihiro, choosing what to wear, and strategy making with Hanzo and Saburo, working out the perfect method to snatch the sake right from under Nobu’s nose. So far, my choices had been forcefully narrowed down to the light blue yukata, and talking to Nobu while the boys grabbed a flask full.

More troubling though, at least for me, was how with every passing day, I was reminded of how this year had started, and what had occurred. We had arrived at the end of June, and things hadn’t exactly been going rosy before then. Oda had told me New Years was celebrated so people could show gratitude for the past year, and speculate on what the fresh dawn would bring. But could I look forward to another year, knowing what could happen in such a short amount of time?

Holding my head in my hands, I shook it slightly, chiding myself for thinking that way. The bad times had come and gone for me, not without sacrifices admittedly, but I had taken my turn as the heaven’s plaything. As the sun rose for the first time, I’d make my promise, that even if the land fell into discord again, I’d stay clear, and protect only my loved ones when I absolutely had to.

Poking her head out of the backdoor, Asuka spotted me sitting on my deck, whistling a little to catch my attention, “Come on, Chiyome wanted to show us something!” Tilting my head in confusion, I followed her, hopping the fence as opposed to bothering with my gate. Sure that I could keep up, Asuka led the way to Chiyome’s house, forced to slow down a few times, but her smile never wavering.

Inside, Chiyome was subjecting Mizu to a mild form of torture, while Chihiro watched closely, memorising her method. The raven haired huntress’s teeth had sunk deeply into her bottom lip, her curls resisting every tug that the comb gave. Raising an eyebrow at Asuka, who gave a subtle shake of her head, I began to back out of the door, her hand on my arm guiding her backwards, “Hold it you pair.”

“Busted.” I murmured, getting a dirty look from Mizu, who had finally been set free. “What do you need?”

“For you three to sit still for half a minute.” Catching the word three and doing a mental count, Mizu quickly got to her feet, grabbing her shoes and bow with a hurried goodbye to Chiyome as she raced out between us, leaving Asuka staring at me in horror. “Relax, it’s not painful.”

“The running water begs to differ.” I quipped, receiving withered looks for my pun.

Rolling her eyes slightly, Chiyome held up the comb she had been using, “I wanted to show you girls some styles to consider for the party. Unfortunately, Mizu was inclined to disagree.”

Briefly looking over at Chihiro, whose bangs had been pulled away from her face with a pretty lilac ribbon, revealing a large grin, I shrugged my agreement, kneeling in front of Chiyome. Untying the tie at the base of my hair, she hummed thoughtfully, settling for combing my hair through first. I was going to be her challenge, I could tell. When it was completely loose, my dark brown hair framed my face at a noblewoman’s length, far longer than Asuka’s or Chiyome’s, and definitely past Chihiro’s bob.

After every part of my hair had been brushed, my bangs camouflaged in the rest of it, their ties on the table, she suddenly took the front strands, pulling them level behind my head and twisting them about, getting impressed noises from Asuka.

“This is called a lover’s knot.” Chiyome explained, more for their benefit than mine. “Pass me that other mirror down?” Squirming slightly, I made to reach behind myself to feel for the knot, but had my hand slapped away, just as Chihiro perched in front of me with the required mirror.

With guidance from the herbalist, she soon had the mirror positioned so that it reflect the surface of the one Chiyome was holding behind my head, making it easy for me to see the confusingly intricate knot at the base of my skull. Spotting my face, Chiyome laughed kindly, putting her mirror down and undoing her work,

“Come here before the party starts, and I’ll redo it for you.” Nodding, I sat through Asuka’s session, watching her hair get piled into a bun on the back of her head with her large bang still covering one eye, wondering how Hanzo would react to me wearing a lover’s knot at midnight.

* * *

Apparently I had overestimated the skill of men when it came to recognising hairstyles, or the significance of them. Still, considering that his and Saburo’s plan to get at the alcohol went amazingly well, I decided to let him off.

The best part had to be that I was hardly needed, because Tsukiko and Sora had already dragged Nobu over to the food table, leaving the barrel unguarded. Like the responsible citizens they were, Hanzo and Saburo decided to make his job easier to deal with when he got back, even if they got a look from Chiyome.

Between the three of us making our own trips to beg sake off of him, and the flask we’d stolen, by the time the fireworks started, there was a pleasant buzz in the back of my skull, and my cheeks were steadily getting warmer in the lantern light.

Although the fireworks were nothing compared to what we’d seen at the harvest festival, it didn’t stop the kids going absolutely crazy every time one burst. Smiling at their antics, Nobu placed his arm around his wife, laughing when she moved her lantern away from him. Heads tilted back, me and Hanzo watched until the fireworks went quiet, and the smell of gunpowder faded onto the breeze. Looking at me, he wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close, “A new year, a new start, huh Yomi?”

Nodding mutely, I dimly registered the watchtower’s bell ring, once, twice…”Happy New Year,” Hanzo whispered, leaning in close. Something happened then, and I wondered just who to blame, myself, the sake, or Ieyasu. Because in the second it took for Hanzo to meet my lips, I was transported to last year, when it had been Ieyasu leaning towards me, stealing a kiss and making a promise that we’d keep close.

_I mean to go through with my promise._

_T_ _okugawa Ieyasu has been killed._

_You were blushing, Sayomi. Like you used to whenever Ieyasu was around._

With his face in my mind, and their voices echoing in my head, I pulled away from Hanzo, turning my face away from him. It appeared that I’d misunderstood my own drunkenness though, because my feet tripped over each other, sending me flying to the ground and tugging Hanzo with me, the hand meant to catch me becoming his undoing. “Had too much to drink you pair?” Mizu cackled from somewhere, evidently too far gone to really notice the fact that her brother was on top of me.

Not fully realising our position yet himself, Hanzo was laughing quietly, as he tried-and failed- to prop himself up. “Now there’s the proper way to…Hey, you okay?” The concern taking over his face killed me inside, and it was Ieyasu’s hand that reached for my cheek, burning against the frosted ground.

“I’m sorry,” my throat finally gasped, my arm pushing against him so I could escape. Hanzo didn’t fight me, but his eyes drooped, and as I found a small trace of sobriety, Chiyome’s arm reached out, the question dying on her lips when I yanked my elbow away.


	30. New Year, New Start

Even though the breeze had gotten stronger and their voices quieter, I didn't quite register that I was running until I finally reached the forest, and the branches began to grasp at me.

Breathing slowly, I let myself slump against a trunk, sliding down until I was curled up amongst the roots. Nagashino had slowly killed something in all of us, my faith in Oda, Master Katakura's belief, and Ieyasu's safety. For the first time, I wondered if anybody had really won, and if in the endless years of war, we'd finally found one that just wasn't worth it.

Ignoring my heaving shoulders, I gave my eyes a stubborn rub, cursing Nobu's homebrew. If I hadn't been drunk, I could've stayed upright and played off my refusal as sheer nerves. Instead, I'd hurt Hanzo as a result of my own bloodstained past. New Year, new start my ass, I thought, fingering the twists of my dishevelled knot.

Maybe five minutes passed, maybe thirty died under the tree. Either way, my head was resting on my knees, still watering when there was the snap of a twig from the path I'd abandoned. Only one person would bother coming after me after something like that, and I wasn't in the mood for her attitude, "Go away, Mizu."

"Last time I saw her, she was close to passing out." Saburo laughed, kneeling slightly in front of me, his voice tinged with worry, "Are you okay?"

"Everything's fine."

"I wasn't asking that." Without lifting my head, I heard him sit down, putting the lantern between us. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." I heard Saburo snort slightly, so I lifted my head just enough to glare at him, "Go back to kissing Asuka or whoever, I'm fine."

"Unfortunately you can only get so many New Year's kisses before the girl brains you. So back to you."

Tucking my head back in, I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't go away. "You saw what happened."

"Can I hear your side?" Dumbstruck, my head surfaced again, the streaks running down my face freezing suddenly. A brief flash of concern flickered across his eyes, vanishing when he produced a small cloth and held it out. Taking it with a grateful hiccup, I quickly dabbed at my eyes and gave my cheeks a quick clean. "Better?"

"Better."

"Good, pretty girls shouldn't have tears."

I gave a hiccupped laugh, "Back to normal, I see." Jokingly clutching his heart, Saburo fell back, bemoaning the cruel words of a woman. After a few moments filled with his last words, (He'd most likely keep his reaper waiting for several hours) he finally straightened up, tilting his head in a questioning manner. Finally I could see how he continued chasing Asuka, he never gave up.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, I directed my words at my lap, "Back when I served Oda, I got…close with one of the other generals. Last New Years, it was me he kissed at midnight." Drawing a breath, I forced the rest of the words out, unwilling to let their taste linger in my throat, "He was killed this year, by the same man who arranged things so that it'd appear I was a traitor. Having Hanzo so close reminded me of Ieyasu, and I felt like I'd truly betrayed his memory."

Having stayed quiet so long, I knew Saburo was inches away from asking something. And sure enough, "So you ran away?"

"Yes," I squeaked, feeling the crying start again. Honestly, I expected him to chew me out for hurting Hanzo, but instead Saburo leaned forwards to take my hand, wiping my eyes with the cloth still coiled in it.

"Have you told Hanzo about any of this?" He asked softly.

"No, I thought that it wouldn't hurt anymore."

"The people we hold close, it may seem like you'll deal with it." Gently pulling me, Saburo scooped his lantern up, "So when you can't it hurts. Especially when you try to do it on your own. Talk to Hanzo, okay? He'll understand, especially if you let him sober up first."

Holding the lantern ahead, we began to walk home. Saburo's arm never came off my shoulder, even as the roofs came into view. Spotting Asuka by the food table with Chihiro, I gave my escort a quick nudge, giggling when he blushed and quickly looked away.

* * *

_After he supports Mizu home, Hanzo promises himself that he'll go back and help the women clear up. It's more likely that he'll just be helping more drunks, but at this stage, he can't bring himself to care.  
_

_His sister finds her bed easily enough, flopping into it with the kind of groan that indicates that there'll be hell to pay in the morning. Tucking her blanket around her, Hanzo brushes her face clear of hair before heading back into the cold.  
_

_His eyes are barely on the party when he sees them, Saburo's arm around her, even when she points Asuka out for him. Their eyes meet each other, and she slips out of the grasp, his friend watching her race towards Hanzo with a grin. Sayomi wraps her arms around his neck, reaching upwards slightly so her words, her breath can reach his ears. "Can we talk?"  
_

_From his spot observing them, Saburo barely registers Asuka until she gives his side an elbow, "So you are capable of being alone with a girl without turning into a lecher."  
_

_"Funny." Saburo groans, still watching Sayomi chatter, unable to hear, but Hanzo's actions give him enough information. He was carefully nodding, occasionally holding up his hand and asking a question.  
_

_Eventually though, just as he was thinking of leaving to help Chiyome cart Nobu home, Saburo sees Sayomi droop, her explanation having come to an end. Hanzo places his hand on her shoulder, murmuring something as her head lifts. Smiling, Hanzo gently kisses the top of her head, drawing her closer.  
_

_Leaving them to it, Saburo moves to aid the brew master, planning how best to use this opportunity to his advantage.  
_

_Unknown Source_

* * *

There was no doubt in my mind now about who was holding me in an embrace. Whereas Ieyasu smelled like incense or Tadakatsu's engine, Hanzo smelt like the hearth and the spices he had been working with earlier.

But perhaps most telling was the lips on my head, far from my mouth, but far more personal. With Ieyasu, every embrace, every kiss was hurried or secret, lest people speculate about a marriage and Oda head about it.

However, Hanzo's kiss was in no rush, simply replacing his lips with his chin afterwards. "I love you." He whispered, the movement of his lungs stirring my heart. Turning so my mouth was close to his pulse, I smiled slightly, going up on my toes a little bit.

Before Hanzo could turn and ask what I was doing, my lips were on his, parting after a minute. Blinking a little, he looked at me, smiling in a dazed manner,

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you too." Keeping our gazes on each other, Hanzo carefully leant down, beginning the cycle again.

* * *

"Ew, Mama!"

"You'll understand when you're older." Sayomi laughed, pulling Isamu closer and kissing his cheek, only laughing harder when he squirmed away, furiously scrubbing the spot. Giggling along with her mother, Yumiko wiped at her eyes carefully, turning dreamy in an instant,

"I hope I meet a man like that one day."

"You're too young to be thinking like that." Hotaka scolded, "At least let me and Father get weapons ready for when Kotori brings a boy home."

"Hotaka!" Kotori fumed, turning away from her brother with a beautiful flush on her face, and a pout on her lips, "In front of company too."

Still smirking widely, Sayomi waited until Hotaka's teasing caused Kotori to flounce off, muttering darkly under her breath before nodding at Ryota, who had been in the house long enough now to expect these kinds of distractions. One of the kids would say something, food would arrive, and very rarely, Sayomi would pause long enough to send their audience away, only telling Ryota as part of their unspoken deal.

Taking a smug sip from her cup, the lady of the house met her other daughter's eyes, humming happily when she nodded. Watching the exchange, Ryota just blinked, looking back at his paper. The ride he and Kotori had taken the previous day was still fresh in his mind, stirring up a slight smile on his face.

"Why don't you go grab my daughter for me, Ryota?" Sayomi suggested, "The story is just getting interesting."

"M-me? Certainly, my Lady." Placing the brush back on the stand, he hurried out after her. As his voice echoed around, Hotaka took a sidelong glance at his mother, who innocently picked up the tea kettle, peeking inside with a frown.

"Please tell me I don't need to take a trip to the blacksmith's, Mother."

"I won't. Besides, we'll leave it for the man of the house to decide."

"As long as Father's away, I am the man of the house."

"But Mama rules the family." Isamu piped up, "So doesn't that make her the man of the house?"

"It means Shogun Tokugawa granted her the right to rule under her own name." Yumiko patiently explained. Nodding along, Sayomi looked back at her eldest son, fixing him with her stare,

"Kotori is too young to be thinking like that. However, shouldn't she be allowed to make friends her own age?"

"But by that same logic, isn't it more likely she'll fall for Ryota because she doesn't leave the house much?" Teruko butted in, her voice making the younger ones jump since they hadn't heard her enter. "It happened with you and Shogun Tokugawa."

Sayomi considered this for a second, chewing on her bottom lip while she did. Finally though, she hummed thoughtfully, "They both have fine heads on their shoulders. Shouldn't we respect that fact and let them make their own decision?"

As far as anyone else was concerned, the matter was dropped. But Hotaka was not just anyone else. He was patient enough to wait until Teruko left for town and Yumiko and Isamu decided to amuse themselves in another way. "Is that why you look after a simple province when you could've been sitting pretty in Edo? Why you look after Teruko and I, when you could've turned your back?"

"What can I say?" Sayomi shrugged, just as Ryota and Kotori returned, the latter looking far calmer, "I'm stubborn that way."

Looking between the pair, Kotori swapped a look with Hotaka, eventually taking her seat again. Just as Sayomi made to continue again though, Hotaka got back to his feet, "I'm going to meet Teruko, see if she needs help carrying anything."

"Is everything alright?" Kotori asked once her brother had gone. Waving a hand idly, Sayomi couldn't quite manage it without looking at the doorway.

"Your brother and I just need to have a small talk."


	31. The Death of a Friend

The cycle continued well into the second year we were in Kodokuna, and only seemed to come to an end around midsummer, in typical earth shattering form. I had just been penning a reply to Master Katakura, thanking him for his last letter and the advice on what seeds to plant in the flowerbeds, when Ranmaru had charged in, face flushed from all his running, “Sayomi, you have to come quick!”

Getting to my feet from the table, I met his eyes, suddenly terrified. Breathing heavily, Ranmaru seemed reluctant to part with his last bit of news, “It’s Dango.”

Spurred on by those two words, I barely noticed my brush drop from my hand, splattering my perfectly formed kanji, too busy slipping my sandals on and running out of the door, hopping for a few steps to secure the other one properly. Even though he clearly needed rest, Ranmaru stayed at my side until the second we saw Dango and heard his pained whinnies as Asuka’s father tried to lead him down the main street, Itsuki running ahead to clear the way. Quickly stepping into stride with him, I tapped the horse-master’s shoulder, breathing heavily, “What happened?”

“He just collapsed in the fields. We managed to get him standing again, but if we can’t get him inside…”

“He’ll die?” I whispered, actually stopping with the shock of my own statement. Not halting his trail, Asuka’s father nodded gravely, continuing to lead my horse onwards. Giving them a few seconds to go in front, I found myself hesitating to follow.

Any number of things could’ve made him collapse, and I knew that if he didn’t want to, Dango wouldn’t recover. My gravest fears were confirmed barely an hour later, when the heavens opened again, and Asuka’s father finally left Dango’s stall, shaking his head slightly, “I’m sorry, Sayomi. If he lasts the night, then we may have a chance, but he’s very weak.”

Squeezing my eyes closed, I nodded sharply, understanding all too well. Gently gripping my shoulder, the horse-master left us alone, telling Ranmaru and Itsuki to go home before it got dark. Waiting until their voices faded, I unlatched the stall, stepping into the hay filled room.

Dango acknowledged my presence with a snort, not bothering to move his head from where it had been propped up on a hay pile. “Hey boy,” I croaked out, crouching next to him, patting his coat, “I guess it was all a bit much huh?” Blinking slowly at me, Dango finally moved his head, his breathing suddenly getting a lot worse, “No Dango, you have to rest.”

Ignoring my pleading, he continued, until his nuzzle was tossing my hair about, an amused snort guiding him back onto his pillow. His head had barely touched it when his stomach gave an almighty churn, and he was braying loudly, thrashing his legs. Holding the affected area, I felt the vibrations as it rumbled, trying my hardest to comfort him. When he groaned softly, and his legs stopped trying to kick me away, the dam broke, and I was openly sobbing, pressing my face into his coat, begging him not to die.

Footsteps outside alerted me to another’s presence, but my mind was set, unwilling to let my Dango leave me. “That manic beast that Oda had chosen tried to kick me off immediately, but you took a stand over me, messing up my hair like you love doing.” My voice seemed to calm as he did, our eyes never leaving each other. “We have been though everything the world throws at us, you even found your own way home after Ieyasu’s…and I know how you tethered yourself to Ran.”

Blinking sadly, Dango tried to lift his head again, but flopped back weakly, just as his stomach rumbled again. Keeping my arms around his flank, I carried on talking, “Think about the forest path, Dango, and remember how the sun used to stream through the trees onto you. Remember,” I choked again, realising that his breathing was getting shallower, “That I will never forget you.”

Hanzo waited until Dango’s breathing stilled before placing his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it slightly. “Are you going to be okay?”

“A good friend is hard to find,” I whispered, giving Dango a final stroke on the neck, “It’s the time you have with them that must be cherished.” Leaning my head on his shoulder, I turned to look at Hanzo, smiling sadly. Understanding, he nodded, placing his head on top of mine. We remained like that until dawn, when Asuka’s father found us asleep, and Dango lying prone. Tapping us awake so he and Nobu would have room to work, he covered Dango’s body up, ready to be cremated.

Kissing the top of my head, Hanzo promised to make sure everything went well, kindly but firmly sending me back home to check on the kids. They were just starting breakfast when I got in, looking up when they heard the door close softly. Slipping my shoes off, I gave a great sigh, facing the pair of them, “Dango died last night.” Ranmaru stared at me in shock, while Itsuki clapped her hand to her mouth. “Hanzo’s helping them deal with him right now.”

“Are they going to tan him?” Ranmaru suddenly asked fearfully, “Is his leg going to be our next meat package?” Ignoring our weird looks, he suddenly dropped his head, holding it while his shoulders shook hard. Swearing lightly, I grabbed onto him, letting him cry into my shoulder while Itsuki shifted about awkwardly.

Silently asking permission, she seemed pleased when I nodded, entering our shared bedroom and closing the door behind her. She never had moved out again, now that I thought about it. “Little saru,” I murmured, rubbing the top of his head, “Sometimes horses die for no reason at any age,” He hiccupped slightly, giving me time to remember if I ever had heard why. “But because we don’t know what happened, then even if I hadn’t cared, Asuka’s father can’t risk what killed Dango getting to one of us.”

“So what’ll happen?” Ranmaru finally asked, wiping his eyes on my clothing.

Letting him pull away, I looked him dead in the eyes, “Dango is getting cremated, okay? No tanning, no butchering, he’s getting burnt. His spirit’s being released into the wilds again.”

Nodding a little, Ranmaru shuffled away, looking over at the table, “We didn’t want to clean it up in case you needed to finish your letter.” Laughing a little, I released him, calling Itsuki back in so she could eat breakfast. While they prepared something that couldn’t fumigate the house, I looked over my splattered paper, reaching for another piece with a shake of my head.

* * *

In the wake of Dango’s death, and the start of the hunting season, I was privy to one of Mizu’s rare, reluctant requests. She and Ranmaru had been practising their bow strokes, hers as fluent from one to another, but his were jagged, unnaturally so.

Giving a lesson to Michi, Mariko and Tsukiko on the decking, I didn’t have to watch long to see what the problem was. Having set up several practise targets in the garden, the pair of them were shooting for the centre, Mizu not perfect, but performing far better than the boy who could usually catch a fleeing foe without aiming.

Between strokes, he had to keep tossing his hair out of his eyes, sometimes releasing the string too early or late in his haste. Humming thoughtfully, I tugged one of Mariko’s ribbons free, winking at her slightly. “Stay still Ran.”

Without turning around, Ranmaru let me tie his hair back into his old topknot style, using the ends of the fabric to tie his bangs out of his face fully. Huffing a little, he nodded nonetheless, drawing his bowstring back fully and hitting the centre with ease.

Turning with an impressed look on her face, Mizu had to clap a hand over her mouth before she burst out laughing, spluttering all the same. Looking bemused, Ranmaru suddenly noticed Mariko’s asymmetrical plaits, realising that one of her pink ribbons were missing. “Sayomi, I’m going to kill you!”

Quickly grabbing onto him, Mizu glanced at me, “When was the last time he had a bloody haircut?”

“Now we’re going back a few years,” I murmured, rubbing at the back of my neck, “He’ll be getting a topknot on his birthday.”

“That’s a samurai’s style.” She reminded me, indicating my own very loose hair, “You pair stopped that remember?”

Looking between us, Ranmaru wriggled loose, pulling his hair free again, “If my hair’s getting hacked, then Chiyome’s doing it. I want it done properly.” Gaping at his disregard for our knife skill, I met Mizu’s eyes, grinning at her shrug.

“Alright, we’ll nip round to hers tomorrow. In the meantime,” She stooped to gather her quiver, shaking the loose arrows about. “I’m restocking for the hunt.” Waiting for her to leave, I regarded Ranmaru carefully, leaping out of the way when he tried to bolt for my neck again.


	32. It All Changes Again

As the months went by, and I experienced my seventeenth summer, I began to realise that the small moments of happiness, were about to come to an end. It happened slowly at first, and we were still coming off the elation that Chiyome’s announcement that she was pregnant had brought when the gunpowder was finally sparked.

The dark days began again when Mizu ran into town, dragging Ranmaru behind her, “Soldiers on their way! Soldiers on their way!” Hastily pushing Ranmaru back into the house, the huntress glared me into closing the door, turning just as horses were heard on the horizon.

Shaking slightly, we clung onto each other, hearing the village children yell greetings to the passing group, familiar voices colliding with them. “It’s the Date!” Ranmaru hissed, looking up at me. Pushing my finger against my lips, I edged the front door open slightly, pressing my eye directly up against the gap.

Getting the plan, he knelt down by the gap, watching the procession. Masamune was at the front as expected, Master Katakura close behind, looking as though he was trying his hardest to keep his eyes dead ahead, “I think he’s looking for us.” I whispered downwards, receiving a middle finger from behind Mizu’s bowing back, “I think she heard me.”

“Guess so.” Giggling quietly, our faces soon turned to horror when we heard another familiar voice.

“Blue Dragon!”

“Itsuki!”

“Damn it!” Our blue haired lodger charged past Mizu, who seemed to be groaning in annoyance, even as Itsuki walked right up to Masamune’s horse. Beneath me, Ranmaru started shaking, clearly worrying for her fate. You simply didn’t halt a samurai procession, no matter who you thought you knew.

Just as we thought, Masamune turned, saying something to Master Katakura who held up a hand, halting the army. That was where the typical responses ended, because rather than decapitate her or order her death, the One Eyed Dragon slipped off his horse, grounding himself just in time to receive the full force of her hug. “How are you doing, kiddo?”

“Awesome, the rice is coming in perfectly this year!” Setting her feet back on the ground, Masamune ruffled her braids, smirking in that oh so familiar manner. Looking past her at Mizu, who hastily bowed again, his gaze was boring right into the doorway.

Gasping, Ranmaru pulled me away, causing us to end up in a pile on the step, staring wide eyed at the entrance, and waiting for that gauntleted hand to curl around the edge and pull it open. Two years, surely he’d have forgotten all about us by now? All the same, my body shook, until I heard the powerful voice of Master Katakura again, “Lord Masamune, we should be going. I doubt that the Uesugi and Takeda will wait for us.”

I felt my eyes widen again, glancing down at Ranmaru who was wearing a similar face. Kawanakajima again? Looks like the time for that rematch Masamune had been waiting for had finally come, which could only mean Yukimura had better be ready. Who knows, there might actually be a winner this time around.

Tucked away in the shoe hall, I knew my heart was beating in perfect unison with the hoof beats outside, only calming down when Mizu’s fingers curled around the frame, easing it open, “It’s okay, they’re gone.” Staring down at us through the gap, she and Itsuki smiled, beginning to laugh. Joining them, Ranmaru held out his hands to be pulled back up, his giggles turning slightly hysterical with the close call.

Letting Mizu yank me back up to my feet, I went to put some tea on the boil, planning to use it as a bribe to get the kids to calm down, but they were far too excited, forced into nervous chatting while the huntress left, leaving Ranmaru behind to calm his shaking nerves. Humming slightly, I set out a third cup, keeping my mind occupied so that my own frazzled state wasn’t too noticeable.

* * *

 

We’d barely recovered from that shock when three days later, the army passed through again. This time Mizu and Ranmaru had decided to sell their pelts in town, leaving me and Hanzo behind to collect water for the washerwomen, and effectively leaving the village without a warning system.

Unless of course you counted Asuka, who had the good grace not to yell about what she saw, but instead dropped one side of her yoke, sending the bucket falling off until it landed on Hanzo’s  foot.

Swearing at a volume that would’ve had every mother in the village at his back had we not been in the company of samurai, Hanzo managed to keep hold of his water buckets, but within seconds, the army was passing by us, and he could do little more than bite his lip and bow.

Following likewise, I felt a pair of eyes burning into my hair, feeling Master Katakura’s mental reprimand for being so reckless. Annoyed slightly, I let my head inch upwards, letting him see my displeasure, only to be ignored completely, his head looking at his Lord with concern. This simple observation worried me, because one thing I knew for certain was that if Masamune even so much as thought of a reason to make Master Katakura worried, his Right Eye would never stop watching his back.

So if it hadn’t been his gaze that had been on me, then whose?

My thoughts disappeared nearly as soon as they came, Asuka hurriedly apologising for the injury, only to be waved off, Hanzo’s eyes boring into the backs of the Date army, “Their battle didn’t go to plan, I assume.”

“And yet their manpower appears no smaller.” I murmured, adjusting the balance of the buckets across my shoulders. The scene reminded me of Yamato’s words, spoken long ago, “I doubt they even drew their weapons.”

“Sounds fishy to me.” Asuka nodded, picking up her now lone bucket, “Come on, we’d better get these to the washhouse, or risk getting attacked by angry mothers!”

Laughing at her own joke, Asuka went cheerily ahead, not noticing Hanzo pull me back slightly, “She’s right, there’s a rat under all this.” Letting his eyes flicker at the disappearing company, he seemed to come to a decision, “Ask your friend about it, and see what information he feeds you.”

Nodding, I realised that the letter was already dictating itself in my head, and within the hour, Talon was flying with its weight, taking the concern of Kodokuna Village with it. Watching his wings beat against the sky, I found that my heart suddenly felt heavier, and a familiar clouding came over my mind, twisting my thoughts into shadows of themselves.

Returning late in the evening, but with soba on his breath, Ranmaru seemed ignorant to the discussion Mizu was having with her brother, deaf to my input as well. We had already alerted the village Elder to our concerns, and he had promised that the truth would soon come to light, but only if we gave it time. “The only problem is we don’t have any.” Mizu sighed, “By now, Date will be sitting pretty in his castle, and whatever’s going to happen probably already has.”

Taking a slow sip of my tea, I nearly missed Hanzo’s strange look, “The village can handle whatever’s thrown at it. Our major concern right now is evaluating the threat.”

“How very strategic,” I smirked, hiding it when Mizu glared, “Remind me never to get on your bad side.” When he turned to face me, I was worried to see Hanzo’s smile was still gone, “Keep your sword on you from now on, you might need it.”

“I will when I see your spear.” The side of his mouth quirked, and I knew that he was resisting the urge to grin. Rolling her eyes at us, Mizu said her goodbye, even as she gave the area a quick scan.

First the first time in two years, her paranoia was justified.


	33. Enter Takenaka

* * *

 

_Overlooking the Date clan's main house is a small cliff, perfect for keeping an eye on all of the gates at once. However, it is not often used for that purpose, and had been set aside years ago by the Right Eye of the Dragon, chosen for both its strategic advantage, and for the rich soil that can be found there.  
_

_But tonight, the only sound is the shrieking of a falcon, alighting on a plant familiar to it. Its yellow eye takes in the many bodies, noticing the one that had so often takes his letters and let him pick at the soil, unconscious and being dragged away._

_Talon shrieks again, sensing something very wrong. He does not have time to take off again, because another pair of hands suddenly traps him, snatching the letter away before he can protest. Sayomi's handwriting is soon exposed to the stranger, whose face turns to one of pleased shock, looking at one of the bodies, "So you were not mistaken," He whispers, looking back at the letter.  
_

_In his haste to escape, Talon misses the loop of string that suddenly tethers him to the plant, the stranger waggling a finger at him, "Now now, we can't let you warn your mistress before we have time to surprise her, can we? My men were dispatched before you even arrived, little messenger."  
_

_The man and what remains of his force leave, and for a few hours Talon is alone, until two of the humans stir and run off, returning with burly men that he is sure he recognises. They gently free him, drawing conclusions for themselves, even as one wraps him up gently, intent on taking him to their leader so he can inspect the falcon. Talon knows little of what his poor mistress is experiencing as he caws for his release.  
_

_Unknown Source_

* * *

After Mizu had announced her attention to leave, Hanzo and I had gone back inside, my arm just closing around my sword's sheath when we heard her yelling for us, "Shinobi!" Barely glancing at each other, we quickly re-tracked our steps, making it into the garden just as the first shadow leapt for Mizu's throat, batted away with a swing of her bow.

Moving to help her, Hanzo was soon distracted by another, and more still intercepted me, their eyes unreadable in the darkness, "Try and leave them alive!" Hanzo grunted, twisting to avoid the ningato aiming for his heart, "We need to find out who sent them!"

Nodding, I kept the sheath of my sword on, swinging it in an arc that crashed into one of the ninja's heads, making him crumple while his comrades looked on in worry. Recovering quickly, another drew his blade, going to bring it down on my head, only for his friend to grip his wrist, staring harshly.

Whatever story was there, I didn't have time to learn it, and simply rammed the end of my sword into their guts, rewarded with a grunt as they fell to the floor. Dodging around them, keeping an eye out, I whipped round when my back collided with others, Mizu and Hanzo raising their weapons likewise, dropping them in relief when they saw it was just me.

The three ninjas that I'd thought I'd dispatched suddenly stirred, Hanzo next to them almost instantly, swinging the large stick he'd been using as a club, the loud cracks echoing through the darkness. A second later and we were huddled again, staring at the bodies around us. Suddenly Mizu laughed, her body rumbling against ours, "That's what you get for underestimating a village."

Even so, we barely moved, unwilling to lose the security of each other's backs. The five ninja were spread around us, arrows in some arms, and they'd definitely have bruises when they woke up, but for now, we were safe from them. "The kids…" Hanzo suddenly breathed, taking a second for air to get to him completely, "Why didn't this bring them out?"

Turning in shock to look at him, Mizu's eyes met mine, ordering me without words. Without nodding, I broke apart from the huddle, stepping over a ninja to get back into the house. It was almost eerie in its silence, undisturbed from the battle that had been happening outside. Yet a phantom wind blew from somewhere, and I edged towards Ranmaru's room, hesitant to be the thing that did wake them up.

Nudging the door open with my shoulder, I felt the breath that I'd longed to release hitch in my throat, sheathed sword dropping to the floor with a clunk. Before me, the ripped screen and empty beds told the whole story, moonlight creeping in to highlight the small drops of blood on the floor.  
Shaking my head as though willing it to be a clever illusion, I turned on my heel, angrily returning into the cool evening. Outside, Hanzo and Mizu had begun tying their captives up until there was a long line of ninjas waiting for our questions. My footsteps disturbed them, Hanzo actually taking a step back at my thunderous face, "Wake one up."

"Sayomi what's-"

"While these idiots were distracting us, two others were stealing Ran and Itsuki!"

Eyes wide, Mizu looked to her brother before heading back inside. In her absence, I glared at the prisoners, scrutinising their dark uniforms for any sign of who had sent them. Hanzo just looked between us, not saying a word. About a minute passed before Mizu returned with a bowl of water sloshing in her hands. "Pick a rat."

"This guy was the one barking orders," Hanzo murmured, giving the ninja in question a swift kick, pulling his foot away just as his sister upturned the bowl, managing to get away dry.

Spluttering wildly, the ninja hacked a little before seeing me and Mizu in front of him, "You little whores! You wouldn't be looking so smug if my hands were free!"

Rolling his eyes, Hanzo suddenly yanked the ninja's head back, placing his stick across the bared throat. "Watch the language. Now unless you want a gaping hole in your throat, I'd get talking."

"Showing off for the ladies? There's easier ways to go about it."

Annoyed with how slow this was going, I stepped closer to the ninja, reading him as I spoke, "You know who I am. You know what I can do." I quickly raised my sword, showing that it was still in its sheath for now, "So I suggest you tell me who sent you!"

Startled by my outburst, the ninja didn't hesitate to wisecrack a response, "Sorry, can't remember." Scoffing behind me, Mizu turned away, leaving her brother to watch me warily. "Guess you'll have to let me g-gah!"

"Sayomi!"

"Get off him, you idiot!" I flung my arm outwards, the sheath flying off the sword with a dull ringing. The sound halted the scene, Mizu no longer prying on my fingers to free the ninja's jacket. My other sight hid her and Hanzo away from me, focusing only on the frightened mist of the ninja.

Holding the edge of the blade to his neck, I tugged the ninja closer, staring into his eyes, "If you don't tell me who hired you right now then I won't stop at killing you. I won't even stop at killing the men here. I will decimate your entire clan and then, just as you're mourning, I will come back and rip you to pieces until you finally talk." I pushed the edge further, making sure that he could see his own fear. "Now who ordered this attack?"

"Like you'd really do it." The ninja realised the mistake the second he made it. Flashing him a smirk, the kind Oda himself would've admired, I pulled the blade away from his neck, directing it instead to the ninja next to him as I drew back to my full height. Priming myself into an executioner's stance, I stared down the steel, catching the ninja's weak voice, "Y-You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"Sayomi, don't do it." Hanzo gulped, reeling back at the sharp glare I gave him. As much as both of us liked to ignore the fact, my past was bloody, and it was all too easy to slip into old habits.

It was even easier to pull my arms back…and swing. "Alright!" Stopping sharply, I heard a collective release of breath go up, my own camouflaged within it.

The very tip of the blade was touching the ninja's unknowing neck, less than a millimetre from slicing into him. "The Toyotomi hired us to snatch your kids. The boss wants them as leverage against you."

"And the boss's name?" Mizu managed to whisper, her face contrasting sharply with her scar. Clearly my little stunt had rattled her more than she was ready or willing to admit. Right now, it didn't matter.

"His name's Takenaka Hanbei." The ninja returned his gaze to me, holding it triumphantly. "He said that you were still a monster. The Demon King's child." In answer, Hanzo slammed his fist against the back of the ninja's head, "Yep, still trying to impress the ladies."

"You know that name?" Mizu asked, turning so that she wouldn't have to see the next punch Hanzo threw to shut our guest up. Pausing slightly, I gave a hesitant nod. It had a familiar sound to it, but I couldn't match a face to the name. He hadn't worked for Oda though, I knew that much for sure, because any Oda remnant wouldn't hesitate to fight me face to face. Not to mention the fact that no ninja clan would work with anyone even associated with Oda, not after what had he'd done to Koga and Iga.

Then there was the fact that we were supposed to be, you know, dead.

Instead, he'd had Itsuki and Ranmaru kidnapped, fully intending to trap me like a bird in a cage. I was dealing with a tactician here, not your run of the mill brute. But where had I heard that name before? "Why's he so interested in me?" I called over my shoulder, beginning to scan the horizon for anything that indicated a camp or army.

"I don't know, but he says that he knows who you are and what you did." Well that didn't exactly help, if anything, it made the matter that much more confusing. But if what the ninja said was true, then Ranmaru and Itsuki were just collateral to this guy, a means to an end. Takenaka would probably keep them until the morning, when there'd be an audience to witness my surrender.

Unless I took the battle to him first. "Where's their camp?"

"The field past the rice farms. He'll have your brats there." Ignoring that last remark, I turned back around, "Hanzo, can you wake Nobu up to deal with these guys? And then bring a horse back here?"

"Sure, but what's your plan?" A grin spread across my face, one I flashed to him in the movement, "A pincer attack." Leaving the siblings to stare confusedly at each other, I went back inside, scooping up my sheath on the way.

It was a good five minutes before Mizu followed me in, and by that time I'd pulled out my old dress and my knife, leaving my arm rustling for a pair of leggings that I knew were around somewhere. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" I asked, not looking at her. Thinking the leggings were under my yukatas, I made to move them, only to have to suddenly yank my hand away when the draw slammed shut. "For the love of- What the hell was that?"

Making no move to take her hand away, Mizu fixed me with the kind of stare she usually reserved for the twins whenever they did something stupid. And going by how intense it was, I was ranking below them in terms of intelligence.

"The fighting, I get. The anger, I understand. But the threat? Where in the name of Susanoo did that come from?"

With a shrug I said, "It got him to talk didn't it?"

"And if it hadn't?" She hissed, moving her hand finally, letting me open the draw again. "Would you have actually killed the other ninja?" I couldn't answer her, which told her all she needed. I expected her to lash out, probably with a heavy dose of shouting, but instead, her voice came out in a pitying manner.

"You really are a monster, aren't you?"

For the second time that night, my hands stopped moving as I looked at her, "I'm not a monster. He knew where Ran and Itsuki were being held so I scared him into talking. If the other died, then too bad."

"You say things like that and I'm supposed to see you as a human?" Finally finding the crumpled leggings, I lay them out on the floor. "Sayomi, he was unconscious!"

"That's war."

"That's cowardly."

Gritting my teeth against what I knew was the truth, I whirled on Mizu, anger flashing back in my eyes, "We have until morning to get the kids back, or chances are they'll be killed if I refuse to cooperate. That ninja had information he wasn't spilling so I threatened him. Maybe the other ninja would've died, maybe not. Either way, I'm getting those pair back and you can help or hinder, it's your choice!" She froze then, blinking at my outburst. Scowling at her, I returned to setting out my clothes, wondering if the dress would fit after two years, but so long as I could still fight in it, that wasn't a problem.

"Theoretically," Mizu began, regaining my attention, "If I was going to help with your plan, what would I have to do?"

"Well that depends, could you leave your pride behind long enough to pretend to be a samurai?"

* * *

By the time we eventually set out on our steed, it was like the past two years had never happened. Ranmaru's bow was strung across my body, and I was riding towards an ambush. Only the curtain of hair resting against my back seemed alien, as well as the tightness the dress was imparting on me. It was just as well the sleeves had been detachable when I'd worn it previously, else I'd be unable to move my arms properly.

About halfway there, Mizu pulled on the reins, nudging me off the saddle, "Remember the plan?"

"Yeah, just don't abandon me when I need it."

I raised an eyebrow in mock hurt, "Would I do that to you?"

"Yes, now go before I shoot you in the arse."

Sharply nodding, I clambered up the nearest tree, and began leaping from branch to branch, pausing when the trees came to an end. A grin spread across my face as I watched the camp, realising that for all his careful planning, this Takenaka had made a rookie mistake in choosing a terrain his enemies knew well.

There were only a few men milling about, dressed in black and red armour, with their face hidden by the shadows cast by the fire. Even so, none of them appeared to be the man I was looking for, and there was a strange kind of smoke rising from the flames. Leaning forwards ever so slightly, I took a sniff, immediately scrunching up my face. It smelled like the paint Gracia had used when she was sealing my empathy, which could only mean Takenaka wasn't as large a fool as I'd first thought. No, he was an altogether interesting mix.

There was no time to dwell on it though, because Mizu rode into view a few seconds later, barely waiting for the horse to stop before she was sliding off his back and threading an arrow, an action I hastened to copy, "Takenaka Hanbei, show yourself!"

Every soldier drew their swords, surprise definitely written on their features. They thought themselves so clever, shielding themselves from my second sight, but now their little plan had gone belly up, and they were facing the consequences.

But if things went wrong on our end, we only had two hits between us, and who knew how many men there really were in the camp? There was no cause for concern though, as another figure emerged from one of the tents, speaking with the kind of calm authority that only confirmed he was our man, "Stand down men, I'm sure our friend here means no harm."

"That depends," Mizu bit, watching with the very eyes that helped her select the best prey, that made her arrows fly straight, "Hand them over and this arrow stays away from your throat. Your choice."

Takenaka laughed, the sound oddly chilling, "I'm afraid I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. This deal is exclusively for Hiroto Sayomi, not an imposter." Freezing on my perch, I was mildly aware of Mizu snarling a reply, but was too busy thinking about what he'd just said. He knew my name, the one I doubted even Ranmaru knew about. I was just Sayomi or Yomi to him, and it was the general public opinion that Oda had passed his surname to me, a rumour I never disputed or confirmed.

"Prove it. Why would I pretend to be someone I'm not?" Resisting the urge to slam my head against the trunk at Mizu's overconfidence, I settled for groaning quietly, still covering my mouth to smother the sound.

"Simply put," Takenaka replied, his tone betraying his grin, "Wrong hair colour, wrong age and no facial marks."

"Considering I'm hiding from people like you, dying my hair seemed sensible and you know what country air dies for a girl."

"And of course the marks were removed by Master Sarutobi whilst you stayed in Kai." How much did this guy know? Suddenly a fresh round of fear hit, wondering how he had gotten my location, considering Master Katakura had sworn on his Lord's life to keep our survival a secret, and considering Masamune was the landlord, I knew he was still alive. That could only mean my letters had been intercepted somehow, or that something had happened to the Right Eye.

Down below, Mizu was still arguing when her voice trailed off, her eyes moving from Takenaka to fearfully watch the soldiers moving towards the tent that Takenaka had previously emerged. For my part, my mind only allowed me to register that they were reaching for their weapons as they walked.

A tense moment passed before they appeared again, one clearly struggling with the boy he was struggling to keep restrained, the other having a much easier time of things, but still feeling the need to tighten his arm around Itsuki's neck as a warning to Mizu. Takenaka had turned to look at them, a patronisingly fond smile on his face, "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of asking them a few questions about their big sister. Itsuki here was quite certain that you'd face me yourself rather than send a proxy. Ranmaru here was even more certain that by the time the night was over, I'd be lying in ten pieces. How do you intend to do that with a bow?"

"Like this you bastard." I whispered, finally letting the arrow fly into the shoulder of the guy throttling Itsuki. As he fell forwards, Ranmaru took the initiative, breaking free of his captor's hold and grabbing her hand. The pair of them charged across to Mizu, while I pressed myself firmly against the trunk, wincing at the various thunks and breezes the multitude of arrows flying past me caused.

None hit me in any vital areas, but there was a sharp sting as one landed in my thigh, the blood flow minimal for now. "Hold your fire!" Takenaka yelled over the twangs of bowstrings, showing more emotion in those three words than he had all night, "I need her alive!"

Grinning despite the arrow wound, I took glee in the fact that his little plan had almost been wrecked by his own men. Unfortunately, the feeling evaporated when I heard a familiar kind of creaking, my perch dipping forwards at a rate not so much alarming as scream inducing.

As I clenched my teeth against the sound, the branch snapped from the trunk, pulled down by both my weight and the amount of arrows weakening the joint, causing both of us to land in an undignified heap on the floor, Ranmaru's bow lying in pieces around me.

Reeling off several unladylike curses (that may or may not have been taught to me by a certain ninja), I snuck a look at my leg, regretting it when I saw the arrow's shaft had snapped completely. If we got out of this alive, Chiyome would have her work cut out for her, and considering Mizu would 'offer' to help...I was looking at a nice, painful treatment. Thankfully, no bones had been broken, so I was at least able to kick one of the guards Takenaka sent after me in the manhood before his friend restrained me.

Other than that though, they were relatively unharmed when they dragged me towards Takenaka, forcing me to face him, one even snatching Gracia's armguard off my hand and showing him the scars on the back before dropping it at his nod. The ugly sneer I was throwing at him appeared to have no effect, not even staining his white military uniform or curly hair.

Instead he drank in my face hungrily, purple eyes washing over every detail before finally breaking into a smirk that made me want to rip that mask off his face and ram it down his throat. Considering the iron grip on me, I discarded the idea, putting my attention on the lack of hostages or Mizu in the area.

Meanwhile, Takenaka had finished his examination and with a snap of his fingers, had my sword in his hand, another guard having grabbed it while his buddies collected me. "Yes, you're the real Hiroto, I can tell." He whispered, inspecting the blade, "This was your father's was it not, Botan?"

Not for the first time that evening I froze, thoughts whirring around my head at lightning pace, all linked by a single question: Who was this man? Spotting the thought process as it spun, Takenaka gave a hollow laugh, "Of course this must seem a tad confusing. I'm here to give you a deal."

"And kidnapping my friends means I can't refuse." I hissed, eyes narrowly dangerously. Even under Oda I detested bullies, hated the way they used their power to make others feel helpless. Time had done little to calm that peeve, but it had made me less oblivious to them.

And if the only thing they understood was force, well, I had no problem with that. "Sorry, but I gave that up." Barely giving anybody time to react, I drew my leg close to my body, making my foot fly into Takenaka's chest before my balance was compromised. The reactions around us were instant, him reeling away and dropping my sword, and the men around him pulling their weapons back out.

But they hesitated, wanting to wait for the order before actually striking. Takenaka however was doubled over, coughing roughly into his palm. My morbid fascination with the action prevented me from making another move. I hadn't kicked him that hard...There was something else here, I was certain of it.

Just as he straightened back up, checking his glove briefly, Mizu came running back into view, bow fully strung and focus clear, "Let her go, Takenaka! She's got nothing to offer, nothing worth all this trouble."

Too stunned with her reappearance, I nearly missed how Takenaka's original demeanour came back into place, as though he'd never slipped. "The only one making this difficult is you. This isn't your fight, and Sayomi here knows it." Oh how I wished I could've slapped him silly for that. Not even because he was wrong but because he was right, annoying as it was to admit it.

Mizu's part was over, and if she left now, there was a chance, however slight for her life to go back to normal. Surely my surrender to Takenaka was in her best interest? All the same, her bow remained level with us, not quivering in the slightest. "Mizu, go! I'll be fine."

"Not happening. This stopped being your job when you left Oda."

Shaking his head at the pair of us, Takenaka drew his weapon, carefully stepping over mine that was still lying in the grass. "Please leave, it's rude to stay so long after being dismissed." Stubborn to the end, Mizu merely released her grip, the arrow closing the gap between them. Not fazed in the slightest, Takenaka simply flicked his wrist, the edge of his rapier slicing the projectile down the centre, both pieces falling with the sudden loss of momentum.

Shocking as that was, the next few seconds refused to pass in a blur, slowing down instead. Seeing the rapier split into several smaller pieces joined by a razor wire, I knew Mizu didn't stand a chance. The two guards either side of me were confident in their boss's victory, neither of them noticing when my fingers closed around the handle of my knife, the holster of which had been tied to my leg this entire time.

Yanking it out, I buried it in a neck, then whipped round and forced the butt of my hand directly up the other's face and nose, smirking when he crumpled suddenly. With enough power behind it, an attack like that sent the bones of the nose directly into the brain, killing the victim near instantly.

While I'd been dealing with them, Takenaka's wrist flicked again, the pieces of the sword wrapping around Mizu's bow and yanking it away from her, shattering it into pieces. Unable to move from fear, Mizu could only watch as he pulled the sword back to send it careening for her.

Charging forwards, my fingers wrapped around my sword's handle and my voice broke the stunned silence as I threw it at the razor web, "Mizu, get out of here!" Several segments caught on my sword, reducing the range they'd had and pulling the entire chain to the floor instead, Mizu completely untouched by them. With a final look to me, she fled back into the forest, leaving us far behind.

Watching her leave, Takenaka finally turned to face me, slivers of rage entering his eyes. Initial adrenaline gone, I registered my injury again, crumpling to the ground and wincing at the pain. It was worth it, I told myself, watching the white haired son of a whore flick a catch on his hilt, causing the pieces to come back together and my makeshift anchor fly back into the air, sadly landing without hitting him.

For a second we regarded each other, silently complementing the other's skill. "Let her go." Takenaka murmured to the men about to run after Mizu, punctuating his next sentence by resting the point of his sword at my throat, "We've got what we came for."

"Yes, Lord Hanbei." One of the men answered, suddenly turning around and ordering his comrades to clear up the camp.

This just left Takenaka to crouch closer, smiling a little at my defeat, "How like your father you are, Botan." Before I could rebuke the statement, or ask how the hell he knew enough to make it, the blunt edge of his sword slammed into my skull, forcing me into a sleep so deep the throbbing in my leg practically disappeared.


	34. Welcome to Osaka Castle

Chapter Thirty: Welcome to Osaka Castle

* * *

I think I might have woken up at some point as we were travelling to wherever Takenaka was taking me, but whoever was in charge of keeping me astride the horse simply whispered soothing words, before wetting my lips with an extremely sweet liquid that returned me to oblivion. Looking back, it took me only seconds to realise who it was, but at the time, I was as ignorant as a newly born child.

When I was finally allowed to wake up fully, my mind pushed through the haze, clearing the mist from my eyes and revealing elegant crossbeams that wouldn't look out of place in Gifu castle. Still within the grips of exhaustion, I allowed myself a weary smile, believing that the past two years had never happened, and that everything could start over.

But the illusion was shattered nearly the second I moved, my leg crying out in protest despite the thick bandage I could feel on it, and when I brought it up to massage my head, the pink scars on my hand told no lies. Scrunching up my face in confusion, I began trying to sit up, biting my lip whenever my leg was jolted suddenly.

Once my arms were straight behind me and seemed content to stay that way, I let my eyes travel the room, taking in its features. The mat I'd been placed on was in the centre, placed directly before the folding doors that I assumed led to the hallway outside. There was a small table located behind the head, strangely with Western style seats, on a slight dais under a window, the sun's rays shining down on its surface.

To my left were a chest of draws, vanity mirror and something that Nohime had called an armoire when I had asked what the cupboard in her room was. To my right was...there were books of every shape and size, and placed on the shelf underneath were ink stones and fresh brushes.

Though my mind hungered for their content, the sight also unnerved me, especially considering the reason I was here in the first place. Lifting my nose to the air, I managed to pick out the incense on the chest of drawers, grimacing slightly when I recognised the mixture.

Deciding to throw it out of the window now when I had the chance, I kicked the quilt off of me, freezing almost immediately when I saw what I was wearing. A light pink –peony pink, my mind provided with the hint of a sneer- underdress, with no sign of what I had been wearing when I'd faced Takenaka before.

Redirecting my target to the drawers themselves, I was startled by one of the panels suddenly sliding open, the surprise knocking me off balance and back to the floor. As I flailed, my arm had knocked the incense burner, sending the ash everywhere.

Unimpressed by my groaning, the maid in the doorway simply gestured to the soldiers with her, directing them to get me back to my feet, "Barely a minute awake and you're already in a mess," She sighed, indicating for me to be placed in front of the mirror, waving them away once I was kneeling carefully.

Taking a seat behind me, she began to brush my hair, ignoring my suspicious face, "Lord Hanbei will be here in around an hour to have dinner with you," She explained, meeting my eyes in the mirror, "I was told to get you ready."

"Where am I?" I finally asked, turning only for her to grip my head and make it face the mirror again.

Shaking her head as if I was a disobedient child, the maid began tying my hair back from my face, forming the beginnings of a chignon bun, "Osaka Castle, as if you'd be taken anywhere else."

Grumbling to myself, I allowed her to finish tying my hair up, feeling its absence off my back nearly immediately. Once that was dealt with, she came round to sit in front of me, taking some of the cosmetics off the shelf, beginning to mix the lip paint, "I don't wear makeup," I finally murmured, expecting to have to fight to keep it off my face.

Instead, the maid shrugged, setting the pot back down and then moving over to the chest of drawers. Her apparent ease for my wish to remain unpainted set me on edge, especially considering the fact that I was only here because Takenaka had apparently brought me here as his captive. But this woman was treating me more as a guest than anything.

While she pulled out more and more garments, setting some to the side, I kept on eye on her, nose crinkling when I realised that other than the bandages for a sarashi, everything was some shade of pink.

"I'll be along shortly to help you with the rest of your gown, miss." Bowing as she left, the maid left me alone again, closing the panels with a soft tap. Setting aside my plans for escape, I turned to the clothes, letting my mind slip back into the layering system I hadn't needed for two years.

Once the outer robe was draped over my shoulders, the panels slid open again, the maid returning so she could tie my obi, humming softly while she did. "You're very skilled at this," I murmured, watching her progress in the mirror, "Is there another lady in this castle?"

"Oh no, miss. Lord Hanbei simply told me that you may require help dressing when you woke up." We returned to silence then, the only sounds between us being my sighs and her humming. Once her work was done, she bowed again, telling me that dinner would be on its way soon, and would I like to sit at the table?

Feeling the strain on my injured leg, I complied, stopping by the window first. Leaning out of it slightly, I felt my heart plummet straight to the floor. I was in the central tower, and while there may have been a balcony close by, the ornamental roofs would be hard to traverse and even if I got past them, and then survived the drop, I doubted the courtyard filled with training soldiers would let me pass unhindered. I needed my weapon.

Clenching my fists, I pulled away, hobbling over to one of the seats, falling onto it with a grateful sigh. That was the last time I decided to fall out of a tree with an arrow in my leg. Tipping my head back against the headrest and closing my eyes, I missed the panels opening again, only snapping out of my nap when the smell of food hit my nostrils, along with the overbearing presence of another person in the room with me.

Opening one eye warily, I grimaced, "So you deign to eat with your prisoner, Takenaka?"

"I'd hardly call you a prisoner, Botan." Sitting up straight again, I pointedly ignored the plate in front of me, letting the 'Botan' thing go over my head. For now.

"So what am I? You took two children hostage to lure me to you, you bring me to your castle where I have to wear pointless gowns, and my weapon seems to have gone missing. And I'm supposed to believe that I'm not a prisoner?"

Raising an eyebrow, Takenaka slowly poured two cups of tea, "I understand the situation must seem less than ideal-"

"No shit."

"However, you are not a prisoner inside this castle."

"Then let me go home."  
Pushing one of the cups towards me, Takenaka picked up his hashi, "That I cannot do. I have a feeling your father would be rolling in his grave as it is." Narrowing my eyes, I realised that this was the third time he had mentioned my father, once again in that familiar manner.

Taking a sip of my tea after sniffing it for anything suspicious, I slowly began to eat, trying to find the way to ask the question without inviting unneeded complications, "Why do you care?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Nobody cares about dead traitors." I hadn't realised that my other hand had crept over, covering my scars, until Takenaka's head turned a little, eyes fixated on the spot.

Raising an eyebrow as I hid them under the table, he returned his gaze to me, challenging me with a smirk, "So nobody would mourn you, nobody would miss you if I were to kill you this very second?"

Hanzo and Ranmaru…"I suppose not." Silence passed between us then as I began eating again, Nohime's strict etiquette lessons keeping the urge to murder my host at bay. Part of me wanted to question him and get some answers, but the other half was quiet, still swimming with the incense's lingering effect. Deciding to push against the tide for a last time, I selected my question carefully, "Why do you act as if you know me?"

"For you to ask that, things are far worse than I had thought." When nothing else came, I set my food to the side, suddenly full. Glancing upwards, Takenaka hummed slightly, calling out for the guard in the hallway, "Ryoko, please show Lady Sayomi the gardens. I believe Mitsunari should still be out there."

"Of course, Lord Hanbei." Bowing first to Takenaka and then to me, Ryoko helped me to stand, leading the way from the room. Sparing a glance back at Takenaka, I followed close behind, settling my mind into escape mode, my head turning from one side to the other.

Most likely guessing at my intentions, my escort gestured all around him, not even turning to look at me, "Osaka Castle is impenetrable, and was built to be ninja-proof. The only way out, my Lady, is through one of the gates."

"I hope you don't mind my taking that as a challenge," I murmured, rubbing at my neck to ease the strain my heavy bun was putting on it. If I found a single ornament in it later, I'd throw them and any like them out of the window.

"Take it however you wish, I just hope you still enjoy living here." You could- _could_ -say that it was that exchange that set me to disliking Ryoko, but if it wasn't, then the real reason probably wasn't too far off. The walk down the tower was fairly devoid of human contact, but Ryoko was still able to joke around with practically everyone we came across, barely paying an iota of attention to me.

Unfortunately for whatever scheme his master may have cooked up, this just gave me a reason to slip back into my Blade mind-set, watching everyone from down my nose. It was while I was doing this, musing just how easy it would've been to kill him from behind that the last thing I ever dreamed of happened. "Lord Tokugawa, how are you today?"

My eyes widened at Ryoko's words, only growing in size when the man he was addressing entered my field of vision. He wore very little armour, other than a short breastplate, and his gauntlets. His jacket had no sleeves, but one arm was covered with what looked like black chainmail, leaving the other exposed to show off his generous muscles. Yellow trousers covered his bottom half, cinched in at the ankles.

He wore no hollyhock helmet, and his brown hair was ruffled, as though he'd recently been sparring. But there was a glint in his eyes, familiar and warm to me, even if it wasn't my eyes it was shining at. "Well enough. Who is our guest?"

Turning so as to acknowledge me, Ryoko floundered when I stepped forwards, but introduced us anyway, ignoring my slight frown when Ieyasu showed no sign of recognition, "Lord Tokugawa, this is Lady Hiroto."

"Ah, Lord Hanbei's guest? It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my Lady." Before I knew what was happening, Ieyasu had taken my hand, and was kissing it lightly.

Even Ryoko was a little taken aback, clearing his throat awkwardly, "Lord Tokugawa? Is Lord Ishida still in the gardens?"

"Yes, but he's practising so I'd keep your distance. Good day to you both." Nodding as he passed us again, Ieyasu cleverly waited until Ryoko had begun to walk again, gently pulling me closer to better murmur in my ear, "We'll speak later, Sayomi."

He did remember who I was! Nodding quickly as we passed each other, I carefully followed my guard, feeling my footsteps become lighter than air. If Ieyasu really was here, then my chances of escaping increased significantly, only getting larger if Tadakatsu happened to be about the place. If they had repaired him that was.

But there was something else hidden in my thoughts. A huge weight had left my mind when I realised that he was alive contrary to very popular belief, but it also invited worry there. How the heck had he survived the sting of Akechi's scythe?

Pulling one of the panels open, Ryoko bent over the decking side to look for a pair of sandals, leaving me to evaluate the landscape. In the centre of the lawn was a large pond, with a red wooden bridge arcing over it. There was a teahouse in the back, and other than the large willow tree on a small hill, the only foliage was the flowerbeds growing all around the pond's rim.

When no impressed sounds left my lips, Ryoko huffed, settling my sandals down while he slipped his own on. Feeling my leg throb again, I carefully sat down to put them on, this new level revealing something that had previously gone unnoticed. A pair of feet was moving about under the willow's tears, locked in sword katas that I'd never seen before.

Following them with my eyes, head tilting fora better look, I was surprised when Ryoko murmured something, speaking up when he realised he had caught my attention, "Lord Mitsunari practises iaijutsu everyday. He is our fiercest warrior."

"Good for him," I shrugged, stepping into the garden properly. Bristling again, Ryoko hurriedly followed, faltering slightly as I began crossing the bridge. Turning my head enough to see his hesitation, I smirked, returning my sight to the front, just as the tip of the katana sliced out of the curtain, hovering an inch from my neck.

Freezing sharply, I didn't dare move, cursing the kimono not for the first time that day. "I already told Ieyasu I didn't want to be disturbed." The owner of the sword hissed, drawing the blade back as slowly as possible, clearly trying to scare me. Unfortunately for what little dignity I could still claim dressed as I was, whoever it was had succeeded perfectly, beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

When my attempts to gasp out an answer failed, Ryoko managed to put aside his own fear, making it the rest of the way towards us, "Lord Hanbei asked that you be introduced to his guest, Lord Mitsunari. I apologise for disturbing your training."

Huffing to himself, Mitsunari stepped out from under the willow, narrowing his eyes as he returned his katana back into its sheath. He was about my height, and his white hair tapered into a point down the centre of his face. His armour was silver with a crest on the breastplate, but unlike Ieyasu, only his face was uncovered, and the tails of his haori flared outwards.

Even though he had the kind of face that didn't seem to smile very often, Mitsunari managed to lose the menacing look at Ryoko's words, turning back to face me again. He wasn't glaring to kill anymore, but I still shrank back at the intensity in his eyes. "I apologise, my Lady. I ask that you don't disturb my practise again."

"Got it." I managed to nod, stepping away just as he let the leaf curtain fall again as he retreated. Barely a second had passed before the tears were rustling again, moved by the actions of his sword.

Turning to face Ryoko again, I was stunned by how nervous he seemed, almost as though he was itching to get out of there. The expression was eerily familiar, even after all this time. Taking my silence as a request, Ryoko began to lead the way back over the bridge, visibly relaxing with each step that took him further from the willow. The same way people used to walk away from me.


	35. Today's Love and Yesterday's

The knock on my door came at about ten at night, Ieyasu slipping in at my low grunt. It was his laughing that made me turn around though, “I sneak into the alcohol stores, get the guards on this level drunk, risk Lord Hanbei being in his study, and you’re sitting there, nose in a book.”

Rolling my eyes, I set down the small tome, getting up from the armchair to greet him, “You expected any different?”

“No,” He admitted, setting down his empty flask. As he came closer to me, my leg gave out once again, making my body buckle. Swearing as I fell, I didn’t realise my descent had halted until Ieyasu was gently tugging me back to my feet smiling the entire time, “Where would you be without me?”

I pretended to think for a second, “Facing down the giant axe of the Tiger of Kai?”

Still smiling down at me, Ieyasu began leaning towards me, “I have missed you so much.”

Suddenly realising his intentions, I moved my head away, feeling his lips graze my cheek a little. When I dared to face him again, his eyes were filled with hurt, staring down at me in questioning. “I thought you were dead. How did you survive Akechi’s attack?” Pulling away for now, Ieyasu helped me sit back down, silently indicating that this would be a long story.

As he stepped away, his hands slid over mine, revealing none of the calluses or blisters he used to possess from his spear training. I knew for a fact that mine were home to a few small blisters from my own weapon, so the contrast was especially jarring.

Not taking a seat himself, Ieyasu hummed slightly, as though wondering where to begin. “After betraying Oda, I knew it wouldn’t be long until there was some kind of retribution, especially after I heard of your own banishment.” Clearing his throat, he was acting as though I was supposed to react to his words, but he picked the tale back up when I didn’t move, “I had no idea that one of my previous actions would save me. You of course know about the ninja villages and what Oda did to them. Well, the remaining shadows of Iga asked me for help in return for serving me. I accepted.”

My mouth dropped, “If Oda had found out…”

“I would have done it regardless. They were all loyal, far more than half of the samurai I know. Their leader insisted on me going into hiding while he took my place. Barely a day after I left, Akechi paid his visit.”

“He killed your body double.” I whispered, leaning back in my seat. And I had thought today was confusing enough.

Nodding solemnly, Ieyasu wiped his hand down his face, “His name was Hattori Hanzo.” He didn’t notice me freeze suddenly, for which I was very grateful; “It’s his name that reminds me why I’m here, why I’m still alive. Because he had a family, one that he chose, one linked by bonds, Sayomi. And if making sure that a bond like that is never broken again means that I have to make a deal with the devil, then so be it.”

Finishing his speech there, he took a breath, finally taking a seat for himself, “So that’s how I survived. Now how about you? Every report that I heard indicated that you and Ranmaru had died at Honno-Ji with Akechi.”

“I had a choice, and I made it.”

Spotting his head quirk in questioning, I elaborated, giving him the account of things, not quite blow for blow, but close enough to it that by the time I was at Lord Takeda’s part in the story, Ieyasu was shaking his head. “I should have agreed to turn against Oda when Lord Shingen offered us the chance.”  

I raised an eyebrow, “Could you see me taking that news well?”

“Maybe not. What happened at Honno-Ji?” This time when I spoke, Ieyasu was the one that froze, especially whenever Master Katakura’s name came up. Like a fool, I let it go over my head, priming myself for what we were both waiting for.

As always, he was patient, and my voice remained neutral, but when my throat produced Hanzo’s name, it caught on the sound, something his ears didn’t miss. “So you settled well into that life?” Ieyasu asked, equally as neutral. All the same, there was danger lacing his words, something I never expected to hear from him.

Against Nohime’s voice screaming at me not to, I went straight on the defensive, “Yes I have. I’m teaching the younger children how to read.”

“That does seem like it would suit you. But I can’t imagine you giving up your sword for it.”

“We must cherish and protect the peace while it lasts. Every samurai should do his or her part.”

“Then why live as a peasant? Why not fight to keep the peace? Or has your love for this man altered your view completely?”

Standing up, I snatched the book away, moving to put it back on the shelf. Not stirring from his own seat, Ieyasu simply hung his head, “You’ve changed.”  

“We both have.” I whispered, not turning from the books.

“When Lord Hanbei told me who you really were, I expected that things would return to…to how they were before. That I would finally be able to make good on my promise to you.” Still facing away, I heard Ieyasu open my door and close it again, listening to his footsteps fade before I fell to my knees, clutching my face.

My one hope of an ally, pushed away so that I could sooth the pride that he’d poked at. “Sayomi you fool.” I murmured, tugging at my hair, wincing at the pain it brought. No matter how I looked at it, through my own actions and my mouth, I was once again alone.

* * *

_My hand throbs as I swing across the branches, and I know that if I take off my glove, the cut still won’t have healed. In fact, the friction from all the climbing has most likely made it worse._

_Gauging the distance between this branch and the next, I swear softly, pulling myself up to search for a different route. Back home, Saburo was probably still huffing about being left behind, and Mizu was probably pacing, maybe stopping sometimes to check on the kids._

_The three of them had just burst in while I had been explaining to the Elder why I had five ninjas from a rival clan tied up. Once the field had been inspected, and Ranmaru’s shattered bow collected, Nobu had had to keep me back from punching the five to death, until one of them had finally screamed that Sayomi had been taken to Osaka Castle. The Elder had thankfully condoned the mission within seconds, allowing me to be on her trail before the sun had risen._

_Takenaka is sly and covers more ground than anybody can track without aid. But his mistake in leaving the ninja team behind means that I know where his prisoner is, or at least where I will find a clue. Osaka Castle claims to be ninja-proof, but there is nowhere that does not have secrets, that cannot keep out those who wish to enter._

_Shooting off again, I wince at the sudden burst of pain emanating from my palm. If I am to find a way into Osaka Castle, I hope that it won’t require both of my hands._

_Hanzo Kobayashi, aged 19_


	36. Sink or Swim

“Just hold tight to me, I won’t let you sink.” Nodding, the little girl began stepping into the water, shaking as she got to waist level. The hands on her wrists slowly moved up her arms, until they were holding her under the shoulders, guiding her further into the pool to join me and her teacher. “Don’t look at your feet, look at me, and look forwards.”

I saw her force her eyes upwards, smiling sheepishly at the one holding onto her. Grinning myself, I suddenly realised who she was smiling at, shrieking loudly, even as the little girl flinched and submerged herself, Oda swearing as he pulled her back to the surface. Likewise, suddenly there was somebody tugging on my shoulders, pulling me forwards and back into reality. I hadn’t even noticed my own feet collapse from under me. 

Stunned by my rescuer’s sudden appearance, I clung on, shivering from the terror of my nightmare. Clearly surprised by the action, Takenaka wrapped his arms around me properly, stroking my hair to calm me, “It was just a dream, Sayomi. Nothing to worry about.” 

Eyes properly opening at the sound of his voice, I quickly backed up, drawing my legs closer to my body, “What are you doing in here?” 

“The guards on this floor heard screaming and came to get me. You were having a nightmare.” 

Not quite over my shaking spell, I didn’t look at Takenaka as I whispered, “Sorry for waking you up.” 

Settling back so he was kneeling, he gave his typical smirk, “I would have had to wake up early anyway, I’m going to Aki to finalise an alliance.” 

As sleepy as I was, I managed to remember the warlord who ruled Aki, as well as Oda’s observations on him, “Mori Motonari, the strategist?” At Takenaka’s nod, I gave an internal snort. Mori was smart, and that made him a dangerous foe, especially to another strategist. 

Both he and Takenaka would be playing an intricate chess game with each other, moving their pieces around each other in a mockery of comradeship, looking for the chance to conquer the other the second an opportunity presented itself. The dance was quite beautiful to watch if all went well. But if all went well, then that meant Takenaka had earned another victory for his master, and Toyotomi would be one step closer to conquering the entire land. 

And if his strategist was anything to go by, then the future under his rule could be just as bad as if Oda was in charge. Or perhaps, I thought, narrowing my eyes slightly, even worse than if Oda had made it to the top. 

For once unaware of my thoughts, Takenaka got back to his feet, nodding before he turned for the door. Now that he had drawn back to full height, I realised how ruffled he looked, as though he had literally came straight from his bed. A thought of his own seemed to grip him, and he turned again, “Mitsunari and Ieyasu will also be accompanying me. I wouldn’t want you to be left here bored.” 

Now that my shivering was over, I was able to think more clearly, “Doesn’t allowing me out of my prison somewhat cancel out the reason I’m here?” 

“I’ve already told you, you’re not a prisoner.” 

Blowing my wayward bangs out if my face, I pouted, “And yet, I’m not allowed to leave unless Ryoko is behind me.” Or in front of me, but it was too early to be picky about my arguments. 

Considering my point, he nonetheless raised an eyebrow, “I would have thought that you would have jumped at the opportunity to spend time at the beach. Granted it is a two day journey but-” 

“I’ll come.” Smiling at me, Takenaka nodded, actually leaving this time. He was smart enough to know that leaving me in the fortress without supervision would only give me time to either make a run for it, or plan an escape that would have a higher chance of success.  But at the same time, it would be easier for me to get away once we were on the road, which just made the offer all the more interesting. Mori and Takenaka may be dancing around each other, but the waltz I was currently taking part in was equally as dangerous, especially since my opponent was about as easy to read as Sora’s handwriting. 

Frowning, I pushed everything away, massaging my temples lightly. For now, I just had to get ready and play the part of a princess going on holiday. Pulling the draws open, I searched in vain for an article that wasn’t pink or white, but eventually gave up and settled for one of the lighter yukatas, feeling the silk with my fingers. It rippled with each stroke, teasingly reminding of the water that had been claiming me only minutes ago. 

Sighing to myself, I eventually started getting dressed, only just shrugging the outer robe on before my usual maid walked in, tying it closed with an obi with her usual efficiency. “Breakfast is being taken in Lord Hanbei’s room this morning, my Lady. Ryoko is already waiting outside to escort you there.” 

Nodding with my eyes screwed shut, I patiently waited for her to deal with my hair before opening them again. Rather than a bun this morning, she was instead securing it at several intervals, leaving it to travel down my back limply. Nodding once she was finished, she waved me off, preparing a bag that I hadn’t seen her bring in. 

Blinking slightly, I stepped into the hallway, greeting Ryoko with a grimace, which he returned, not even wishing me a good morning before striding off down the hall. Wrinkling my nose and sticking my tongue out at his back, I felt the condolences I was going to give him because he’d had to get up early go right out of the window screaming until they hit the ground and died. 

Following him anyway, I managed to remain sweet, and he managed to remain breathing long enough for us to reach Takenaka’s room. The man himself was seated at the small table, looking over some reports. “Lady Sayomi, Lord Hanbei.” Ryoko bowed, barely waiting for Takenaka to dismiss him before exiting the room, grumbling about his early start. 

Watching him leave, I gave a small snort, “I thought he was a soldier.” 

“With conscription you have to take what you can get. Keeping him in the castle means he gets to boast and we don’t have to listen to his whining on a battlefield.” Moving his gaze upwards, Takenaka indicated the seat opposite him with a smirk, “Mitsunari and Ieyasu should be along soon. Until then, would you like some tea?” 

“I’ll wait until everyone has arrived, thank you.” Shrugging, Takenaka returned to his reading, occasionally frowning or nodding to himself at something. Uneasy sitting there in the silence, I cleared my throat, getting his attention, “About earlier…” 

“What about it?” 

“Thank you.” 

Freezing slightly, Takenaka looked up, a bemused smile on his face, “You’re welcome.” 

He couldn’t have been that startled, surely? As I searched his face, I realised that yes, he was. “You didn’t have to wake me up, or invite me to Aki with you. Regardless of why I’m here, or how I go there, I at least owe you that.” 

As Takenaka nodded again, dropping his gaze back to his paperwork, the screens rattled with someone’s knocking, opening a second later when Ieyasu opened it for the servants carrying large trays, following them in. While Mitsunari immediately bowed to Takenaka and sat down, Ieyasu hesitated before eventually kneeling down too, taking great care not to meet my eyes. Never before had I wished to take back my words more than then. 

Looking at us with intrigue, Takenaka nonetheless began to pour the tea, only for Mitsunari to tug the kettle away, taking over the job. “The horses should be ready soon, unless you’d prefer a palanquin, Sayomi?” 

Snorting quietly, Ieyasu began tucking in, ignoring the twin glares me and Mitsunari sent him. Keeping my eyes on him, I turned my head back towards Takenaka, shaking it a little, “I’d prefer my own horse, thank you.” 

“I didn’t know you could ride side saddle, Yomi.” Only a dangerously high amount of self control prevented me from throwing something at him. Gritting my teeth, I upped the venom in my eyes, internally smirking when he backed off. More than anyone else at this table, Ieyasu had seen me fall off Dango whenever I attempted side saddle.  

I’d either just slip suddenly, landing in the dirt, or Dango would get impatient with our slow pace and then bolt, knocking me off. What he didn’t know, and what I was counting on was that Takenaka really was all knowing, and would choose a gentler mount. Or at the very least, he’d tie me to the saddle. I was really hoping on the former though. And I mean desperately. Getting tied to a saddle was not comfortable…I was going to end up tied to a saddle, wasn’t I?

* * *

 

The horse that was led towards me was unnaturally graceful, a true lady’s horse, not as stocky or broad shouldered as Dango had been. And the saddle tied around her middle was actually meant for riding side saddle. Well, that just proved that Oda had been wrong when he told me that you could ride a warhorse and still look like a presentable lady. The bastard must’ve been rolling in his grave.

Approaching her slowly, I held my hand up to rest on her muzzle, getting a low snort in return. “You’re not going to help me escape, are you?” Unable to get an answer from her, I dropped my hand, patiently waiting for a mounting block to come near me, only for a colossal man to appear out of nowhere, lifting me on instead. Shrieking and trying to escape, I missed Ieyasu’s amused laughter and Mitsunari’s groans, both of them perfectly comfortable on their own horses. 

Unperturbed by my struggling, the gorilla of a human being simply placed me on the saddle, allowing me to arrange my skirts by myself as he stepped away. “Come to see us off, Lord Hideyoshi?” My feet firmly in the stirrups, I felt confident enough to turn to face the man properly, gulping when I realised that even mounted at this height, I still had to look up to meet his red gaze. Red eyes…like Oda’s. 

The face may have been completely different, but those eyes had paralysed me all the same, even as they turned to look at Takenaka instead, obviously softening. Lord Toyotomi Hideyoshi wore his greyish hair in a traditional top knot, with mutton chops either side of his face, offset only by the red armour he was wearing. 

Perhaps even more crazy than his height, or his eyes was the fact that I couldn’t place a weapon to him. His build was nothing like anyone else I had ever seen, seemingly too…brutish to master any art. “I hope your trip goes well, Hanbei. I’d hate to be put back by a useless pawn.” Looking to me, he hummed before turning back to his strategist, “Is this the girl?” Takenaka nodded, the action mirrored by his Lord, who suddenly placed a hand on my shoulder, sending a shudder through my body. “Hanbei has been searching for you, Blade of the Oda. Perhaps now he’ll finally rest.” 

The last part was directed at Takenaka’s back, which stopped walking, throwing a tired smile at Toyotomi. Clearly this was an old discussion between the pair. With a last check to the other men behind us, Takenaka hummed, mounting his own horse, and beginning our charge. 

Mind you, it wasn’t an actual charge; the horses were actually proceeding at a fairly slow pace. Maybe not jumping off to make a break for it slow, but the pace resembled more of a procession than a desperate bid for allies. The people certainly thought so, bowing low as everybody passed, not even the children daring to take a peek. 

As we left Osaka and began speeding up, the guard to my left suddenly slowed, falling back to the flank. Turning to wonder why, I nearly missed Mitsunari speedup to take his place, his horse falling into step with mine. “You’re scared of falling off.” He said it as a statement, not as a question, making me look away, partly annoyed and partly embarrassed. “Castella won’t rear up or try to throw you.” 

“Is that her name?” I asked, looking again at my mount’s creamy coat, and brunette mane. She did sort of look like the cake. Reaching forwards to pat her neck, I quickly sat back up straight, wrapping the reins around my hand again to keep steady. 

Feeling Ieyasu’s eyes on me, I quickly tossed my head, putting my hair back behind my ears. Spotting the surly expression, Mitsunari turned in his saddle, flashing a frown to whoever was behind him, before leaning in close, “Exactly how adept are you at riding side saddle?” He murmured out of the side of his mouth, pretending to be checking something in his saddle bag. 

Clicking my tongue to keep Castella’s pace even, I leaned forwards again, this time keeping a hand on the pommel, “I’m very adept at falling off when I’m riding side saddle.” Was that a smile on his lips? The hint of mirth vanished as he straightened back up, but he’d trusted me with it all the same.  “Ryoko said you were a practitioner of iaijutsu. How long have you used that style?” 

Thinking for all of a second, he answered back with, “Since I first took up swordsmanship, I think.” Letting out a low whistle, I nodded, actually very impressed. When Ryoko had informed me about it yesterday, it had been his bragging tone that had shifted my usual amazement. Uesugi Kenshin was well known as a master of that same style, and he was known as the freaking War God. It focused mainly on clean cuts, precise and lightning fast, and then the return of the sword to its sheath again. Come to think of it, it seemed a perfect fit for Mitsunari considering his form. 

“What about you? You’re a sword user too, but I’ve never heard what discipline you use.” 

“That’s because I learnt two, not counting basic forms, and switch between them: jigen-ryu, and tamiya-ryu.” 

“They’re very different. Was it hard to learn both at once?” 

The question made me think for a second, enough that the guard on my right had to lean over to tug at Castella’s reins so that we both made the next turn. “Oda wanted me to focus more on jigen, but I’d already set my heart on mastering tamiya. So we compromised.” Turning to look at the front again, I suddenly bit my lip, “I suppose my sword was left in the field.” 

Looking away himself, Mitsunari descended into silence, before humming to get my attention, “I wouldn’t worry. Even with your mix of skills, I’d only win the spars.” 

“Oh is that so?” 

“Of course, my speed would get past both the jigen slices and allow me to dodge any tamiya steps.” 

“But there’s an opening when you’re preparing to pull the sword out again. A quick dash and then slice, and you’re dead.” 

Our debate lasted for another three hours, the pair of us briefly teaming up against Ieyasu who took over from the other guard, deciding that we were both wrong, and that bare fists were the only way to succeed on the battlefield. “Or at least in the taverns.” He added with a wink. 

“If you’re getting that drunk you should consider avoiding them.” Takenaka lectured without even turning around. He hadn’t stayed out of the discussion, but had acted as a neutral force, giving valid points for both sides. The strange thing was that even though he commended near enough every aspect of iaijutsu and tamiya, similar as they were, he seemed to abhor jigen, which naturally made me focus my points on that, enjoying every small hesitance he gave before presenting his next argument. 

My thoughts were still on escaping, and by playing along for now, I knew I was putting him on edge. I was surrounded by his men, ironically more than had ever been a threat in Osaka, which severely limited my options. And as much as it pained me, when I did bolt for it, I’d be leaving Castella behind. She was too docile, and I wouldn’t have enough time to swap her saddle over before my absence was noticed. And my sword…Maybe someone from the village had found it, taken it back to Ranmaru and Itsuki. 

As I thought, my eyes widened, even as Mitsunari and Ieyasu continued to bicker. What if my sword hadn’t been left behind? A man who claimed to know my father, even sparingly would recognise his sword’s saya, and with how Takenaka had appraised both me and it for himself, there was more than a passing acquaintance hidden there. 

Groaning to myself, I realised that the puzzle would be a lot easier to solve if I could just remember where I had heard his name before.


	37. Hidden Talents

After a lengthy process that involved Ieyasu pushing me roughly off the saddle and Mitsunari having to put his iaijutsu to some good use to catch me properly, I was finally back on the ground. Glaring over my head at Ieyasu, Mitsunari returned to his own horse, leaving me with my current menace.  
"Because that was real mature!" I snapped, whirling around with my arms crossed.

"The last time you and Dango tried side saddle ended in Gracia chasing after you because your foot had gotten caught in the stirrup. I was trying to avoid that outcome." Copying my posture, Ieyasu finally smirked, the snort inadvertently bringing a smile to my face as well.

Turning away to hide the expression, I began my rough observation of the camp, interrupted when Ieyasu's hand gently touched mine. Brief as it was, the sensation sent a jolt of lightning through me, enough to make me pull away. "Don't." I murmured, trying to start my observations again.

His hand came back, this time only lingering for a second, "I know what you're thinking about, please don't try it, Sayomi."

"Are you going to stop me?"

"If I have to." Moving away with that statement, Ieyasu began seeing to my horse, leaving me alone for all of a second before Takenaka was next to me. There was no doubt that he'd heard the exchange, but he didn't draw attention to it, instead wordlessly guiding me by the shoulder to where his tent had already been pitched.

The touch sent up nearly a thousand of my defences and alarms, but I put up with it for now, if only because it gave me an excuse to see the rest of the men who were in the camp. But I think I was also rendered frozen by the gentleness he used to make me walk with him. Had he grabbed my arm or wrist, I could at least acknowledge that I didn't have any choice in where I moved, but this kindness was almost confusing. "I see Castella has taken a liking to you, how suitable."

"She's a far cry from Dango, I must say." Amused, Takenaka finally released me with a pat before ducking into the tent, silently indicating I should follow. Checking behind me for another quick sweep at the security measures, I stepped inside, and was immediately confronted with the smell of incense. "I'd almost think you'd been speaking to Gracia with how often I smell that particular blend."

"I don't know what you mean, my dear." He knew he wasn't fooling me, which made his tone all the more patronising. Taking the nearest available seat and giving my leg a quick rub, I murmured a quick thanks when a cup of tea was placed next to me, Takenaka hovering slightly, his gaze fixed on my hands.

Looking down myself, I hastily covered the right one, tucking it away in my long sleeve. Still looking at it, he hummed before stepping away, picking up his own cup, "What are your plans for when we get to Aki?" He inquired well naturedly, calmly taking a sip.

Narrowing my eyes, I shrugged, pointedly leaving my cup alone. I hadn't seen him pour it after all, and for all I knew he was planning to drug me again. Wracking my brains for an answer, I settled on my nightmare from this morning, "I'll probably go swimming a lot. After all, your alliance meetings must get fairly dull."

"That they do." Takenaka smirked, finishing his cup. "But you shouldn't say such things. Soon you'll have to sit through similar meetings."

My mind instantly went back to the Elder's house and the discussion about the New Year's food, a reluctant shiver running through me. A scribe I may have been in Kodokuna, but I'd rather stick to inventory from now on. If I ever got back.

Noticing the shudder, Takenaka gave a pointed look at the still steaming cup at my side, but then clearly seemed to realise why I was avoiding it. "You don't have to worry, Botan. I'm not so underhanded that I'd drug your food or drink."

"Like I'm going to believe you." Raising an eyebrow, he picked the cup up himself, taking a long sip, before handing it to me. Watching him carefully, waiting for a sign of exhaustion to show, I wrapped my fingers around it, taking a small, careful sip. It was sweeter than normal cha, but not overpoweringly so. It was the kind of taste I could see Ranmaru enjoying.

Poking my tongue out for another sample, I hastily shoved it back in at Takenaka's laughter, putting the cup down again, "See, not drugged."

"I still have no reason to trust a word out of your mouth."

"Then I promise you that your food will never be used as a weapon against you." As he turned away, I felt free to let my thoughts wander, remembering something similar that Lord Uesugi had said, something awe inspiring enough to make its way into one of my lessons, and to make his oldest rival respect him even more: Wars are to be won with swords and spears, not with rice and salt.

If that was what Takenaka was trying here, then I wasn't going to bite. Even if something told me to trust the word _promise_.

* * *

"I'm not kidding, it really was that big!"

"Telling tall tales at the table? Takechiyo, I thought you had more class."

"Sayomi was right there, she'll tell you."

"Leave me out of it, Ieyasu." Ignoring the mock betrayal on his face, I left him to be mercilessly teased by Takenaka and Mitsunari, instead swallowing a large helping of rice and washing it down with some hojicha. Once dinner had been brought in, the pair weren't far behind, Ieyasu's fishing adventures a very close third.

Of course, the fact that the fish really was that big wasn't really the point. What was important however was what had happened before, and I didn't appreciate the reminder. But when our eyes met across the table, I could feel the sunlight on my face again, filtered through leaves and branches, only to warm my cheeks as my head lay on his lap, one of his hands on the fishing pole, the other stroking my cheek.

We'd sat like that for hours before Ieyasu suddenly jolted me, tugging on the pole, _Sayomi, I think it's a big one!_ He'd cried, just as the not quite dead sashimi made its appearance, and practically landed on my face with the force behind the tugs.

"Not very subtle of you, Ieyasu."

"You're just jealous that I caught it." He preened, still grinning at me. My return expression was just as friendly, promising nothing but leaving space for a clear start. Seeming to accept it, Ieyasu held up the kettle invitingly, to which I simply nodded, getting wrapped up with the conversation again. Other than the parts about one of the diners being a captive and us being on the way to sign an alliance that could've doomed the welfare of the entire country, this could've actually been pleasant, a far cry from the fairly stilted dinners I'd had with Oda. Perhaps sweetening the image for me was the escape I was planning for that very night.

My chance to slip away was put off for an hour or so longer, the time of which was taken up by the reprisal of the sword debate from the ride to this point, Mitsunari openly challenging me. Sending a mischievous look at Ieyasu, who was shaking his head at the pair of us, I merely shrugged, "I don't have my sword with me. Which I suppose is a benefit to your pride."

My smug smile was quickly replaced by a shocked gape when Takenaka interjected, "I'm sure we could find a pair of bokken somewhere around here. It would let you work off some energy. Or at the very least end this argument."

"You're not scared I'll try to fight my way out?" I whispered, waiting until Mitsunari had gone to follow up on his master's request. "I don't know whether to call that brave, or stupid." Smirking sideways at me, Takenaka got to his feet, indicating I should do the same,

"If you were battling against anyone but Mitsunari, perhaps. But you wouldn't let your family's favoured style suffer the dishonour of belonging to someone who'd rather run than fight honourably."

"Oh, so you studied my father's swordsmanship too?"

"As best I could when we were fighting for our lives." Narrowing my eyes as he walked back outside, congratulating Mitsunari on completing the task so quickly, "Sayomi, there should be a pair of hakama in your bags. We'll be waiting outside."

* * *

Adjusting my grip around the hilt of the bokken took a few seconds, but it was soon level with my cheek, its weight comforting. Leaning into a half crouch, ready to launch at my foe, I watched Mitsunari do the same, one hand on the hilt as it sat in his scabbard. Determination was set into his features, placed there by Takenaka's eyes as he stood to the side.

Holding the actual katana, Ieyasu was only shaking his head, whether at me or my opponent, I didn't know. If I was a betting girl, I'd say it was at me though. "Tamiya against its brother style iaijutsu. This will be interesting." Takenaka announced, holding his sword up to commence the fight.

"Tamiya and jigen!" I whispered, just as the sword dropped.

Within a second, Mitsunari was on me, the wooden sword moving at an impossible speed. There was a resounding clack as the bokkens collided, the shock jarring my grip for a second, even as he came at me again, this time going for my hip. "Son of a- You're pretty good."

Smirking, Mitsunari let his weapon fall back into the sheath, yanking it back out again before the click could be heard. Batting the strike away and hissing at the shudder it sent, I let my feet begin moving, fortifying my grip with both hands. He was moving too fast for me to even try to counter with any jigen slashes, and the bokken I was using…Shit!

Sending a quick glare at Takenaka, I was met with a flash of his smug face, and for the first time, an understanding was between us. Both of my swords, my father's and the one Oda had made for me, were specially adapted with a longer hilt. Brother styles they may have been, but my tamiya needed that extra hilt length to distract opponents from my feet.

Without the space and proper sword, I didn't have any hope of beating Mitsunari. But I could at least put up a fight. Slipping back into my first few sword lessons, I made my feet replicate the familiar forms, my mind tricking them into thinking that rather than Takenaka getting a free display of my skills, it was Oda giving my monthly assessment, eyebrows furrowing with every hit Mitsunari got in at me. At least my opponent was kind, only ever tapping me at the sides and arms, but never my neck or chest.

Finally though, with a sickening clatter, Mitsunari struck a little too hard, sending not only my bokken flying into the crowd that had gathered, but my arm jolted terrifically having caught part of his weapon. Gasping with pain and clutching it as I knelt down, I heard Takenaka call a halt to the match before rushing over to us, even though Mitsunari was already crouching over me. Spotting what I needed, I quickly made a grab for it, pressing it against the bulge of his throat.

Freezing in surprise, Mitsunari pulled away, looking at my twig with confusion. Smiling up at him, I looked towards Takenaka, who was wearing a similar expression, "That night in the field. It wasn't just my sword I used, remember?"

Looking towards his master, than back to me, Mitsunari gave a light grin, taking my good arm and helping me back to my feet, "I always thought it was fishy you only ever used one sword. But you always had one in reserve."

"Knife actually. I figured Gracia wouldn't mind me copying her style where she is." Wincing when I tried to move my arm, I was suddenly aware of Ieyasu at my side, passing the sword back over, "I'm alright, promise."

"Lord Hanbei, I'll take her back to the tent. Make sure she doesn't strain herself."

"I said I'm fine, Ieyasu!" Standing firm against my tone, he didn't waste time in pulling my sleeve up slightly, pointedly looking at me over the forming bruises, and the slightly off angle.

Avoiding his gaze, I let him exchange a few words with Takenaka before moving back into the tent with me. Closing the flaps behind us and shutting out the murmurs of the men outside, Ieyasu gently placed his hand on my shoulder, ignoring how I flinched, "He planned this." I whispered, "And I fell right into his trap."

"I don't think he-"

"He knew I wouldn't be able to win!" Shrugging off my right sleeve, I twisted my arm left and right, poking at it. There were several flashes of pain, enough to make me give up before a minute had passed.

Watching from a distance, Ieyasu finally grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers. We sat like that for a time, not talking, not even glancing at each other, until…"You know, he asked me if I wanted to honour my promise to you."

Blinking in muted shock, I turned to look at him, meeting his regretful smile, "What?"

"He overheard me talking to Tadakatsu about it, before the whole of Japan got it into their head that you were dead." He scoffed good naturedly, "I was going to whisk you away from Oda's influence, and bring you to safety."

Closing my eyes, I heard the crackle of New Years Fireworks bounce around my skull, the laughter of two teenagers in love mixed into it.

* * *

_Do you believe in my promises, Yomi?  
_

_Always.  
_

_Then I promise you, that no matter where Lord Nobunaga's ambition is at the end of the year, I'm going to ask him.  
_

_Ask him what?  
_

_To let me take you away from all of this. I'm going to ask him for your hand.  
_

_…  
_

_Sayomi? Are you okay?  
_

_Yeah, I just…You'd actually ask him that?  
_

_I promised, didn't I? Unless, you don't want me to?  
_

_…No, I can't wait!  
_

_Everyone, the bell's ringing!  
_

_Happy New Year, Yomi…  
_

_Happy New Year Ieyasu…  
_

_Are you guys kissing? Ew!  
_

_Ran!  
_

_Ranmaru!  
_

_…Is Lady Nohime looking over here?  
_

_Yeah.  
_

_Mind if we wait before…?  
_

_Nope, not at all.  
_

_You were kissing!  
_

_Ran, I swear to every living deity if you say another word, you won't live to see another New Years!_

* * *

Opening them again, I was met by the rise of steam from the kettle, Ieyasu apologetically taking his leave. Lifting my fingers in a half hearted wave, I quickly turned my face away when Takenaka looked over, and took the seat that had just been vacated a second later.

"Are you happy?" I finally rasped, still refusing to look at him. "My sword arm's useless to me. I'd rather you'd have drugged me!"

Snorting to himself, Takenaka gently cupped my chin, forcing me to move my gaze, "You're being extremely melodramatic, even for a teenager. While I certainly didn't mean for you to be injured, you're just as much at fault as I am here."

"How so?" I spat, wrenching my chin away.

"There's such thing as a losing fight, Sayomi, and it's typically advised to avoid them. Unfortunately, between your blood and time with Oda, you appear to have forgotten that." I could almost see the smile on his face as he said his next few words, "You and your mother may look very different, but underneath, you're still the same woman."

"I am nothing like her!"

"Yes you are, and in perhaps the worst ways possible too."

"At least I would never-" I clammed up sharpish, pressing my lips into thin lines, "I almost fell for that." With a slow intake of breath, I quickly put out the sparks that had lit my temper's fuse. My plan for escape would be put into action tonight, and it was already too shaky to let my anger get in its way. "For someone who claims to know my family, you seem to be having a difficult time understanding which lines _don't get crossed."_

Getting to my feet and ignoring the protest my leg gave, I moved across to where my bag was still waiting, drawing the curtain across. I then took great pleasure in sending numerous finger gestures towards his direction, finishing it with Chihiro's very creative curses in sign language. "You still cast a shadow, Sayomi. I must admit, I've never seen some of those before."

Rolling my eyes at the lecturing tone, I flipped my middle finger again, ignoring the scoff it earnt. Untying the sash on the hakama, I stepped clear of it, gathering up the light robe that I presumed was for sleeping in. Once it was on, I flopped backwards onto the mat, groaning when my arm hit the floor heavier than it should have.

After…After what'd she'd done, what my father had done, my name had meant nothing. If anything, it just gave people a chance to laugh at me. But I'd clung onto it, hoping to rescue its meaning, to save the honour of the innocent people who'd been drowned in the tides against them.

Listening for Takenaka's movement, I slowed my breathing, keeping myself calm and also giving the illusion of sleep. Lady Amaterasu if you allowed me to get away during the night, then I'd offer up a prayer for every single member of my family, and I'd donate any money I earnt for the next year to the temple near Kodokuna.

By the time I heard similar breathing from across the tent, I'd grabbed one of the longer hair ribbons in the bag and had been playing cat's cradle in the dark. Perking my ear to the side with my fingers carefully knotted together, I grinned, waiting a few minutes more.

When I was absolutely sure he was asleep, I crept under the curtain, sticking to the sides of the tent as I edged towards the doorway. Takenaka didn't move as I tip toed past him, not even stirring in his sleep. I let myself have a brief pause, noting the extra blankets over him. He must've been sweltering.

The incense burner was smoking only slightly, so I decided to risk using my extra sense, taking a quick glance towards the tent flaps. The soldiers outside were a near blinding mix, so I wasted no time in looking back at Takenaka. It was…familiar to say the least.

Calm blues entwined with darkening greys, the latter of which hovered around even after I stopped focusing. Just like my grandmother's had been. So struck, I lingered a few minutes more than I should've, almost flinching when he groaned and opened his eyes, looking at me blearily.

"Did you need something, Sayomi?" Biting my lip, I shook my head, murmuring quietly that I just needed some air. But the damage had been done. Takenaka called for one of the night shift to walk me around the camp until I wanted to go back to bed.

Just like I had with Ieyasu, I'd screwed up massively, and missed my chance to get back home. But in doing so, I'd learnt something about my enemy, and he had no idea that I had.


	38. Arrival in Aki

I was able to keep this small advantage in mind as we set out the next morning, Ieyasu having done an exaggerated double take when he realised I was still in the camp, “I thought-“ 

“Not one word.” 

“Saying nothing.” 

Looking with confusion between the pair of us, Mitsunari finally shrugged it off, helping me onto Castella instead. “I hope your arm is healing well?” He sheepishly asked, climbing onto his own horse. 

“Nothing but bad bruises.” I assured, smiling at him. It did little to settle him though, and within five minutes he’d murmured an apology and cantered ahead of us to join Takenaka at the front. Watching him, I sighed quietly, fixing my eyes downwards into my lap. 

Reaching over to grip my shoulder, Ieyasu gave me a small wink, “Don’t worry; he’ll be back to normal after a good sulk. I think he’s just irritated.” 

“Irritated?” 

“Yeah, he’s- and don’t throw anything at me- he’s like you.” 

“Like me?” I parroted, tempted to throw something at him just for a laugh. “In what way?” 

Freezing in the saddle, Ieyasu seemed to carefully choose his words, finally cringing as he spoke, “Well, you’re both perfectionists, in your own way.” My mouth opened in shock, beginning to form an argument, but Ieyasu held up his hand, saying one word, “Braids.” 

“Hey, I learnt how to do them!” 

“It only took you seventeen years!” 

“Fifteen, I learnt in Kai.” 

“What are you pair bickering about?” Takenaka called back, earning a pair of ‘nothing’s in answer. Once his head turned back around, I glared sharply at my friend, even while he laughed. 

Taking a second to calm down, Ieyasu finally took a breath, grinning widely, “Admit it, you spent fifteen years letting someone else do your hair because you couldn’t bear it looking imperfect. In a similar vein, Mitsunari has been training so hard that bad strikes rarely happen to him. When they do, he can’t understand it and sulks.” 

Understanding slightly better now, I nodded, turning my face back to the front. Satisfied with his explanation, Ieyasu did likewise, and silence hung between us as we rode, each lost in our own thoughts. “Sayomi…” 

“Hm?” 

“Why didn’t you escape last night? I was guarding the horses myself, waiting for you.” 

“To scold me for trying to run off, no doubt.” Grinning at the sheepish look on his face, I felt guilty for teasing him, and soon eased off. “The incense he always burned had gone out, so I risked looking at him with my extra sense and-“ 

“Your extra what?” 

“You don’t know?” When he shook his head, I was honestly startled. I would’ve thought that Takenaka would’ve shared that little titbit with anybody he came across. The fact that he hadn’t was actually kind of comforting. 

Opening my mouth to explain, I suddenly caught Mitsunari tug on the reins, slowing so he could re-join us. Spotting it too, Ieyasu gave a nod, silently indicating we’d speak about it later. Fixing normal looks onto our faces, we greeted him happily, and the incident from yesterday was never brought up again. 

Instead, we contented ourselves with the passing scenery, but as we edged closer to Aki, it became harder for us to keep the smiles on our faces genuine. Even when the sea came into view, I know my eyes never left the ruined houses and the people outside them, all women and children, labouring hard in the sun. Turning his head back to look at me, Ieyasu wore a similar look, and a quick glance at Mitsunari showed he was likewise feeling uncomfortable. We were far from naïve children, but being faced with the reality of how the war affected others was still jarring. “We’re a little out of the conscription area.” Mitsunari murmured, unable to look away. 

“Then this is Mori’s work.” Ieyasu hissed, his jaw tightening, “How could he do this?” 

It might’ve seemed rich for a man who was a general in an army with a huge conscription zone like the Toyotomi had, to be disgusted by what we saw, but it was all very relative. An army like Oda’s or Toyotomi’s had a kind of strength to it, your chances of surviving the battlefield or dying on it were generally level, with maybe a dip either way.

But the Mori army was a drastically different story. As I’d previously mentioned, there was a huge rivalry between Mori Motonari and Chosokabe Motochika, over the stretch of sea separating them. Any battle between them was a battle to win, and there was no respect from either side, putting them in a very different league to Lord Takeda and Lord Uesugi, or even Masamune and Yukimura. Heck, mine and Mizu’s small snarking contests had more respect than this pair was ever capable of. 

Because of their frequent bouts, the mortality rates for the Mori weren’t exactly…excellent. They probably wouldn’t have even been as bad as they were if it wasn’t for a crippling habit Mori had, and one Chosokabe probably wasn’t capable of. Whereas the Ogre of the Western Sea was, ironically, well known as a terrific softy, accepting refugees from his war with Mori and treating his soldiers more like family, Mori was very different, and was happy to sacrifice as many ‘pawns’ as it took to win. 

On the plus side, rumour had it that the Mori army pension for a war widow was very lucrative. 

With three pairs of eyes still staring at the victims of the useless war, the rest of the trip passed in dull silence, not even Takenaka trying to start a conversation.

* * *

 

When we finally arrived at Mori’s castle, Takenaka took care of exchanging the pleasantries with the man sent out to greet us, while the complicated matter of getting me off Castella’s saddle was a team effort between us three. Mitsunari held her steady with the reins, while Ieyasu gently tugged me towards him, until I was safely in his arms, and my feet tapped the ground a second later. 

“I see Lords Ishida and Tokugawa have accompanied you.” A cool voice said from nowhere, Mori walking out of the castle’s hall as he did. His gaze focused on me, an eyebrow rising as it did, “But unless I’m mistaken, that’s Oda Nobunaga’s daughter behind you.” 

Frowning, I went to answer, only for Takenaka to step in front of me and block our view of each other, “My ward, Lady Hiroto. I took the liberty of inviting her along as well.” 

There was silence between the men for a second, before Mori gave a verbal shrug, “It’s no liberty, we have plenty of space for you and your contingent.” As his footsteps moved away from us, Takenaka gestured the boys ahead of us with his head, while he hung back, leading me by the shoulder. With a few orders to the men who’d come with us, we followed close behind Mori as he led us through the castle hallways. 

Every time a servant spotted his bright green armour and vegetable shaped helmet, they quickly squeaked and dropped into a bow, not even looking up as we all passed. Sending a look to Takenaka, I received the merest shake of his head, silent instructions not to say anything. Settling for a scowl for now, I turned away, sighing as the next maid knelt down. 

Apart from the prostrating servants behind every corner, Aki’s castle was beautiful inside, if only for the views it had of the outside. The sun was glittering off of the water, causing each ripple to sparkle as it swayed. So taken with the view and the distraction it provided, I barely noticed when Takenaka released my shoulder and Ieyasu took my hand instead, calling some nonsense over his shoulder. As we took another hall, I briefly spotted Mitsunari hovering between us, eventually leaving Takenaka’s side to join us, following a very relieved servant to our rooms.

* * *

 

“So much for the sea.” I sighed, staring out at it from the balcony of the lounge between our rooms. Inside, they’d begged a chess set off of a passing servant, and were engaging in strict warfare. 

Briefly lifting his gaze, Ieyasu smirked, “You don’t want to ruin your dress, do you Sayomi?” Scowling, I observed the game carefully, watching the pieces move around until I spotted a move. 

“Your bishop to his rook Mitsunari; opens the way for his king.” Throwing a grateful look back to me, Mitsunari quickly moved his piece, ignoring the cry of outrage it caused. Winking carelessly at Ieyasu, I turned my attention back to the water, staring at the masts of the warships in the docks. It was their fault we were stuck inside for now, ready for the alliance to be signed so they could sail off to face Chosokabe. 

With a final glance at them, I went back inside, taking a quick look at the door. “Don’t even try it.” Ieyasu warned, moving his piece to get out of the bind I’d put him in. Rolling my eyes, I took a seat next to him, pouting as I rested my head on my hand. 

Watching the pieces move back and forth against the board, I remembered how Akechi how cleared every piece when I was younger, eyes narrowing as I realised their strategies. A glance at either man revealed nothing to indicate they had noticed the other’s style, and I clamped my lips, eager to see how it would play out. 

Every time Ieyasu lost a piece, that same muscle in his jaw would appear, and his eyes locked onto the responsible piece with a mild hatred, and revenge was never far behind. Mitsunari was different however, he sent forth his pawns first, and if his king or queen so much as appeared to be in trouble, well, regardless of who was lost on the way, the instigator died. 

The winner was never decided though, because just as the final pieces were falling, the door opened, Takenaka quietly calling Mitsunari outside. Waiting for the pair to leave, Ieyasu quietly turned his face towards me, raising an eyebrow, “I think we have a conversation to finish.” 

Smirking to myself, I lay the entire story out, “Those marks I had on my face blocked my empathy, and when they were removed, I got it back. But Takenaka burns incense made from the same shit that was used to seal it.” 

Looking thoughtful, Ieyasu finally nodded, “That explains quite a bit actually. You were always able to tell if someone was having you on.” 

There was a grin on my face as I shook my head, “No, that’s just sense. But when I looked at Takenaka…it threw me, is all.” 

“We don’t always see the person underneath.” Ieyasu nodded sagely, looking back at the chessboard. When he turned his face back towards me, he winked, just as the door opened again. With a quick bow to Takenaka, Mitsunari re-entered, the smirk gone from his face. 

“The attack’s in three days. Lord Takenaka’s heading back tonight to collect the rest of the men.” 

“And us?” Ieyasu asked, all business. “We’re to stay here. Keep an eye on things.” His gaze flickered over to me, a weak grin taking over, “Keep an eye on you, Lady Sayomi.” 

An amused look worked its way onto my face, “I’m truly honoured.” For all his talk of me being a princess, it was nice to see he still saw fit to give me a very heavy guard. Taking it in an evidently different light, Mitsunari smirked, even as Ieyasu flopped back onto the tatami mats, a crazy grin on his face. 

Throwing Mitsunari a look, I gently nudged his side; causing his eyes to swivel over to me, smile still in place, “Beach tomorrow? I’ll ask about sake.” 

My cheers only just managed to drown out Mitsunari’s groans, but since he wasn’t outright refusing to come, or moving to tell Takenaka, we decided to take it as tired acceptance. 


	39. Friendly Fire

“Hello there.” The little girl brought her head up, eyes serious, but lighting up in delight when she saw who was before her, “What are you doing here all alone?” 

“Lord Hanbei!” She leapt up from her seat, wrapping her arms around him in the biggest hug she could manage. He reciprocated, laughing softly, “Are you going to take me home?” Neither of them noticed me at the bar, watching the exchange with amazed curiosity.

This…couldn’t be real. Swallowing deeply, I quickly shot my eyes around my surroundings, trying so hard to find any evidence that this was false, just an invention of my mind. All I managed to find was the familiar transparency of a spirit, all along my body.

Biting my lip, I looked back at Takenaka, noting a definite younger air about him, increasing as he smiled, setting the younger me back on the floor. “That’s right. I just have to speak to your uncle.” His eyes moved over her shoulder, and for a split second, I thought he was looking right at the real me, only for someone to stride past, anger falling off him in waves. 

“Get the fuck away from my niece, Takenaka.” Jaw dropping, I missed the yelling of the tavern keeper, which Uncle Satoshi likewise ignored, “I am not going to repeat myself.” 

“Your niece? You mean this well mannered, well groomed young lady?” Sucking in a breath, I winced, noticing Satoshi tense slightly. It was true, his clothes and hair weren’t exactly the tidiest. The younger me sat between both men, looking between them with a trace of fear in her eyes.  

Noticing this, Satoshi jerked his head towards the door, and she practically ran out of it, not even stopping to look at me. With her out of the way, Takenaka drew back to his full height (not that impressive against my uncle) and narrowed his eyes, “I promised Kazuki I’d protect her. I can’t do that if you’re dragging her around the country.” 

“She’s safer on the road than with her father’s fucking murderer!” Again a reprimand for the language, but it was water off of Satoshi’s back.

Takenaka was similarly unswayed, “Do you think I don’t regret his death?”

“I don’t care about your regrets. If it wasn’t for you, my brother would still be alive.” Turning to leave, Satoshi froze when Takenaka spoke again, eyes narrowed dangerously, 

“And when she’s of age? The Hiroto clan will look to her for leadership one day.” 

“What clan?” Satoshi spat, some leaves from his morning pipe landing on the floor. I looked towards the tavern keeper, expecting him to have something to say about that, but I think he’d finally given up. “There’s nothing left but a ronin and a child!” Punctuating his statement, Satoshi slammed the door on his way out, causing me to jump about a foot in the air, and my eyes to open wide.

Snapped awake, I brushed all my hair out of my face, swallowing deeply as I thought. That first nightmare I’d had, the one about the swimming lesson, I remembered it clearly. Not just the version I saw when I was dreaming, but the day I’d been the one in Oda’s arms.

When he’d found out I could barely keep afloat in the baths, let alone a pond, he’d cancelled my sword lessons for the day, even telling Nohime to bring Ranmaru along so he could paddle. Everything had been going so well, my body just beginning to float naturally, and then I’d heard the scream. Oda had had a job getting me back up to the surface again, and had promptly called a halt to the lesson, and would have refused to give me any more if the doctor hadn’t advised in their favour. To actually know that the source of the noise had been me…Swearing under my breath, I held my head in my hands, bringing last night’s dream back into my mind. 

That hadn’t been the first time my uncle had left me in a tavern overnight, and it was far from the last. Eventually word was passed along the roads, and the price for a small breakfast was added onto his tab each night, given back if he happened to have me at his heels in the morning. But I couldn’t remember if Takenaka had ever found me there. If he’d ever intended to take me away. 

_ If it wasn’t for you, my brother would still be alive.  _

Rubbing my temples, I pushed the thoughts away, kicking off my quilt and moving to the balcony doors, pushing it open and moving into the fresh air. Gulping large amounts of it, I steadily brought my mind back to heel, trying to smile. “You’re going to the beach today, Yomi. Smile for fuck’s sake.” 

When I eventually pulled away, intent on dressing for the day, my uncle’s words bounced around my skull again. Gritting my teeth, I pulled the first piece of clothing I felt out of the bags, blinking slightly when I realised that it wasn’t a yukata, but a Western dress very different than what I used to wear. 

By the time I made it into the small sitting room between me and the boys, they were both up and dressed, tidying up the remains of their unfinished game from the night before. Clasping my hands behind me, I rocked on my heels, waiting for one of them to notice me. About a minute passed before Ieyasu finally straightened up, eyes widening into discs when he saw me. “I’m ready for the beach.” 

“Y-Yeah. You look nice.” Interested by the exchange, Mitsunari glanced at me over his shoulder, blinking sharply when he saw me. 

Funnily enough, I knew what had them stumped, and as nice as it was, it wasn’t the dress, but what it did. The base dress was white, the sleeves went to my elbows, and the hem neatly fell between my knees and ankles. But over it was a kind of pink vest that had taken me a while to figure out, but once I’d set my pride aside, I realised it laced in the front, with a neat little bow at the bottom. This, aside from reducing the need for a sarashi, actually pulled the looser parts around my torso in, and emphasised my body’s shape. 

For Ieyasu and Mitsunari, who had either seen me in yukatas or a reinforced dress, this was as new for them as it was for me. Regarding each other, the spell over us was broken when Ieyasu snapped out of it, suddenly looking anywhere but at me, “We should probably head downstairs before Motonari gets annoyed.” 

“Good idea.” Mitsunari gulped. 

We met the guard sent to retrieve us on our way out, and in his presence, the boys soon recovered, and the chatter swerved onto what we should do at the beach, with Mitsunari suggesting we take a rowboat out. Nodding in agreement, I suddenly found my nose scrunching up as we approached our host, my expression matching his. “Well, if you want to risk getting shot at by the Fugaku or my own warships, feel free. But I doubt the Toyotomi would forgive the loss of two generals and a…ward on my watch.” 

Biting my lip, I glanced at Mitsunari, not even having to focus to know that he felt cruelly shot down. A quick look at Ieyasu just revealed his usual quiet fury, “Aren’t there any sails we can use to broadcast our neutrality?” 

Sticking with his smug expression, Mori shook his head, “I’m afraid not. Now unless you intend on going hungry, breakfast will be taken in the main hall.”

“So, are we just going to ignore the friendly fire threat?” I asked, flinging my stone, watching it skip once, twice, three times before it sank. 

Gauging his own angle, Ieyasu gave the slightest shrug, “We have to. In the interest of peace and the alliance.” 

“You sound as happy about it as I do. And I’m technically against Toyotomi’s scheme.” Ieyasu’s pebble bounced off of the water four times before plopping under. Looking back at me, an amused smirk decorated his face, 

“Technically?” 

“Hey, the village I’ve been living in was neutral before Takenaka came traipsing over the fields.” Looking down, I saw no suitable stones, moving on with a competitive pout. Following close behind, Ieyasu suddenly tapped my shoulders, pointing at something on the cliffs. Squinting a little, I hummed thoughtfully, “Nice to see we’re trusted not to signal Chosokabe.” 

“Mitsunari, do you see any more guards?” Ieyasu called. Glancing upwards from his own, solitary hunt, Mitsunari gave a sweep of the area, hand hesitating over the hilt of his sword. Several times, his head stopped turning, and when he finally looked back at us, he gave a quick nod. 

Rolling my eyes, I finally picked up a stone, tossing it about in my hand. Weighing it, I kept one eye on the cliff guard, just as Ieyasu snatched it from me, “Don’t even think about it.” 

“The fact that you knew what I was thinking says a lot.” I smirked, scooping up another stone and skipping it, grinning wider when it managed four taps. While Mitsunari finally came over, arms overflowing with perfect skipping stones, I glanced back at the cliff guard again, tucking my hair out of my eyes. I didn’t bother hiding that I was watching him, and when he turned back to look at the cove, I eagerly waved, snorting loudly when he took a step back, looking around hurriedly. “Poor bastard. I used to think Oda’s soldiers were jumpy.” 

“They were, that’s why.” Ieyasu reminded; his eyes still on Mitsunari’s attempts. “Especially when one of his generals was in the vicinity.” 

“Including you?” I teased, stopping short when Mitsunari managed six skips. Staring at him in awe, I swallowed, remembering the sword fight. Sighing quietly to myself, I glanced at the boys, silently wondering if they knew what I knew, both about Takenaka and me. More to the point, I wondered if they’d believe me if I mentioned it, especially the parts I barely believed myself. 


	40. The Assault On Chosokabe

Takenaka returned to Aki in the late afternoon of the designated attack day, inadvertently finding the three of us on the road back from the nearest town, another of our schemes to avoid Mori. Well, he passed us first, then pulled back on the reins, waiting for us to catch up to him. As he spoke to the boys, his words avoided my ears, my eyes too busy with the growing amount of grey that was taking over the blue, darkening to black in some places. I seriously doubted he had much longer.

Finally the boys nodded, running back to the castle. Making to follow them, I was suddenly halted by Takenaka's gaze, his eyes never leaving mine as he stepped from the saddle. "Is there something wrong, Botan?"

"Other than the present nature of my captivity, no." Staring him down, I let out a slight breath when he finally looked away, wrapping the reins around his hand. If at all possible, I wanted to avoid letting my advantages slip away, small as they were.

Still, as we walked up, I felt him turn to look at my again, a quick glance showing his narrowed eyes, "I trust Motonari has been a gracious host?"

"As far as can be expected."

Takenaka smirked, just as a loud whistling noise came from nowhere, a spray of water shooting into the air a second later. Ignoring my quick step back, Takenaka looked at it with a kind of disinterest, even as he handed off his horse at the gate, "It appears Chosokabe has begun his assault."

"No offence, but I though you were supposed to be attacking him." I laughed, the idea of Mori being taken down a few pegs way too satisfying. But Takenaka didn't react, merely flashed me that half grin, and continued walking, approaching Mori and one of his generals on one of the castle's small piers.

A line of boats was blocking the horizon from our eyes, but as more whistles could be heard, more and more began flying into the air, shattering as they fell back to the sea. Whatever was hitting them had some serious firepower behind it.

"Things seem to be going to plan my dear Motonari." Takenaka greeted, striding up to the vegetable head with a calm authority. He didn't tell me to stay back, or indicate otherwise, so I stuck by him, watching the boats continue to fly out of the water, one ear on the conversation.

"We're running half an hour late," Mori complained, "And I've lost more ships to this feint than I'd anticipated."

"You're to be commended for drawing the Fugaku out this far. Fear not, my master will shatter the pirate's bones and pound the flesh our foe has carved from you. This will surely buy the land of Aki peace and prosperity."

For a second, there was a flash of deceit in Mori's aura (more than usual at least) but it was gone just as fast, his mouth running new orders instead, "Akagawa, order all the ships to retreat at once."

"Right." As Akagawa went to relay the order, there was a second of waiting before green smoke was shot into the air, the boats turning around with evident relief in their sails. Turning to face us properly, Mori's impartial grimace met Takenaka's smirk.

Neither man said anything, but before I knew what they were planning, Takenaka had gently taken hold of my shoulder again, following close behind Mori as he stepped onto the cliff where the guard had been when I'd last been on the beach. This time though, the sand was lined with soldiers in black and red, Toyotomi front and centre on the rock that jutted out to the sea.

Slowly, the huge man began stepping into the waves, wading until he was knee deep and facing the Fugaku, unafraid of the huge cannon pointed directly at him. "Chosokabe Motochika," He called, "Swear fealty and I'll let you keep your floating toy. Or if you refuse me," He raised his fist, slamming it into the water with a yell, "I promise that you will meet your doom this day!"

The seawater flew up spectacularly, even reaching as far out as the Fugaku from what I was able to make out through my squint as I protected my face from the water. When the water and wind finally calmed, and I was able to see properly, a loud and involuntary gasp escaped my throat, my voice stumbling to find traction, "T-The s-sea…I-it's gone!"

"Lord Hideyoshi's might is certainly awe inspiring." Takenaka smirked, watching his boss lead the charge at the Fugaku, unflinching as more and more cannon fire was aimed at him, scattering his men everywhere. One finally seemed to hit him, and I felt an inkling of hope for Chosokabe and his men.

Looking at Takenaka with a smile on my face, I felt it drop at his own smile, my eyes moving back towards the battlefield without a sound.

The smoke from the cannonball cleared, revealing a large crater in the ground, Toyotomi standing in the centre with his arm outstretched, alive and very much unharmed. "One puny gun was the source of your hubris?" He yelled, easily stepping out of the bowl, "You're no warrior, no Ogre of the Western Sea, you're just a war brat!"

"What the fuck is he made of?" I whispered.

"Language, Sayomi." Takenaka half lectured, unsheathing his sword and raising it high, signalling the rest of the charge while Mori dropped his arm to indicate the same for his men. Within seconds, the Fugaku was surrounded, the men on the ground beside it forced to pull their own weapons out.

For the briefest second, it looked like it would be a bloodbath, but then, against all odds, the Fugaku began to move. Biting back a laugh, I finally noticed the large tread either side of the fortress, powering the machine onwards and forcing the allied men to scatter or be trampled. "As I expected, it can function out of water." Mori murmured, not even swayed.

"A more than welcome addition to our arsenal, if Motochika has wisdom enough to surrender." Takenaka agreed, only for Mori to butt in,

"Chosokabe will never submit to anyone."

"Yes, I'm well aware of his disposition." Even I nodded, knowing that the day Chosokabe came even close to allying with Mori would be the day when he had absolutely nothing to lose by it. Or the day one of them finally died and the other claimed the lands easily. It was really a case of what came first.

Some of the earth suddenly rose up, powered by Toyotomi's fist if I had to guess. Amazing as it was, it did little more than stop the Fugaku's movement, even as Toyotomi jumped up and returned to earth again, landing clear on the halted fortress. It shook greatly, and actually sent the back end flying up slightly before it came back down, definitely stranded this time.

A few seconds passed again, before legions of the foot soldiers and cavalry advanced on the Fugaku again, safe in the knowledge that this time, there'd be no surprises. Turning my face away and closing my eyes, I suddenly felt fingers cup my chin, Takenaka turning it back around, "This is no different from fighting for Oda, Sayomi. The stronger army wins each time."

Forced to open my eyes again, I tried hard to distance myself, only for the hand to suddenly jerk away, bringing me back to reality with a retching sound. Takenaka practically choked into the same hand, Mori commenting on it with a raised eyebrow, "Taken ill?"

"I'm fine…just a bit surprised." Wiping his mouth again, he indicated something in the distance, "There is a presence we could not have accounted for, and it's about to take the stage."

Looking at him funny, I suddenly froze at Mori's next words, "The Takeda of Kai. What do they mean to accomplish with so few men?"

Staring in disbelief, I tracked the red banners with every beat of their horses' hooves, the figure in the front charging with enough speed to cause his cloak to flutter around him, revealing his red coat and the two spears on his back. Next to him was someone all in green, running beside his horse.

Shaking with joy, I was unable to control my expression, stuttering laughs escaping me. But then the Toyotomi and Mori heard Yukimura's yelling and changed their course. The red was quickly swallowed, taking my hope with it, shredding it until it finally came bubbling out of me, "YUKIMURA, RUN!"

Whipping around in shock, both Mori and Takenaka were ignored as I continued screaming, "RUN! SASUKE, TELL HIM TO R-" Something suddenly caught my face, my feet fighting hard to stay steady, but eventually crumpling, Mori lowering his arm again when I shut up. Clutching the grass with my free hand, I glared hatefully at him, clamping my lips firmly together.

Akagawa was at my side suddenly, offering me his hand, face full of concern. Looking towards Mori displayed indifference, more akin to boredom actually. But Takenaka was seething, the red almost enough to fight back against the grey. Looking again at Akagawa's outstretched hand; I surprised myself by taking it, moving with the tug.

"Sayomi," Takenaka murmured, turning just so his face was visible, "Go back to the castle. Tell Mitsunari and Ieyasu that we'll be leaving as soon as I return." Nodding, I let my hand fall free from Akagawa's, stepping down the cliff with steps careful enough to convince my slow running mind that I was creeping towards Nobu's brew.

Somehow I managed to keep my dignity right up until I was slipping out of my sandals and into the castle, the thought of the village finally becoming too much. Halfway back to our rooms, Mitsunari came in from the pier, a spyglass in his hand. Wordlessly, he passed over a damp cloth. Taking it and pressing it to my face gratefully, I felt the sting lessen, even as he began leading the way back inside.

* * *

_For me, the silence of the forest has lost its appeal. Any other time, I would have fled there; to be alone with my thoughts and prey, but it's just another prison for me now. But I stay, because leaving the forest means going back to my house, where Hanzo isn't, or Sayomi's house, where Ranmaru has locked himself into his worry, Itsuki hovering over him uselessly.  
_

_The walk to neither can provide me with peace. The Elder had told everyone to carry on as normal, but with the knowledge that the village had been found, that soldiers had tried to attack there, nobody can bring themselves to chat idly. Only the younger children can shake off their parent's concerns and giggle, skipping and play fighting their ways through the days.  
_

_Not even the deer that strays into my path is enough to rouse my spirits. Mechanically, I take an arrow from the quiver, pulling it all the way back to my cheek, breathing shallowly, detached as I release the string again.  
_

_The deer falls easily, making a familiar noise that's lost in my own gasp of pain, one hand shooting up to my cheek and dabbing it, hissing as my fingers are coated in blood. Staring at them with the same separation, I suddenly find Saburo at my side, his fingers moving swiftly in the all too familiar jutsu, while Chihiro and Asuka struggle with the deer.  
_

_Saburo's wearing his armour under his clothes, and Asuka is clearly hiding a dagger up her sleeve, and even Chihiro's eyes are less still than usual. It's clear to me that none of them are willing to risk losing another friend as a result of their own lack of preparedness.  
_

_Mizu Kobayashi, aged 20_


	41. I Know Your Secret

The whole way back from Aki, I didn't say a word. I got onto Castella's saddle without complaint, nodded my head to Toyotomi as he passed to lead us back to Osaka, and let Mitsunari deflect all of Ieyasu's questions. I couldn't even pretend to smile anymore.

Mercifully, Takenaka kept his distance, leaving me alone for once. People stepped lightly around me, leaving a faint buzzing in my ears where conversations should have been. Every time I tried taking a breath, it only seemed to remind me that Yukimura and Sasuke were dead, taking my hopes with them.

If I'd have known what faking my death would do for the future, I would've never asked Master Katakura to lie for me like that. Maybe I didn't know about an alternative, maybe it would've meant never entering or even hearing of Kodokuna, but it would've been better than this emptiness.

I wasn't visited by any spirits, my dreams were empty. The closest thing to a distraction I had was when we finally got back to Osaka, and Ieyasu pulled me down, shouting something to Takenaka that received a nod. Holding tight to me, the man of Mikawa took me all the way to my room, sitting me down at the table gently, "Sayomi, Sayomi you have to break out of this. You'll get ill."

My eyes dragged themselves upwards, seeing right through him, "Why? It wouldn't matter."

"It would to me." He knelt down, taking both of my hands, "Just as it would to everyone you love and who loves you." A hand stroked my cheek, rubbing it lightly, "Ranmaru wouldn't want to see you like this, would he? Neither would Hanzo."

"It doesn't matter though." I whispered, beginning to feel my body shake, "I'm never going to see them again!" Dropping my head to my hands, I let out a loud whine, losing any care for what Ieyasu might have thought. Mumbling pathetically, I didn't resist the hug when it came, the dam finally in tatters, "I want to go home…"

Ieyasu sighed raggedly, settling for stroking my hair, and rocking with me. Resting his chin on the top of my head, he stayed quiet, ignoring every shudder I gave, until finally I whispered something, and he pulled away to hear better, "What was that?"

"I-I thought…" I coughed, trying to get my voice steady again, "I thought Toyotomi would be like Oda. All talk, you know?"

"You have a funny definition of all talk." Ieyasu gently teased, "But yeah, I know what you mean."

A man claiming to be the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven had a title to live up to; one that Oda had ultimately fell under. Like an idiot, I'd only seen Toyotomi's brawn, and had made the fatal mistake of thinking that that was all he could boast. Instead, not only was he past my expectations of strength, but he had taken out the Fugaku, Chosokabe and those Takeda men without breaking a sweat.

My chances of escape suddenly had a new risk to them, one I hadn't been aware of before. If Takenaka had incentive, there was nothing to stop him from pointing his lord towards Kodokuna, and even Masamune, who as of Yukimura's death was the only man who had any hope of facing Toyotomi.

Without either of us realising, Takenaka slipped in with ease, pulling Ieyasu to one side to talk. Neither of them suspected that underneath the long hair hiding my bowed head, my ears were still alert, looking for something to cling to. "I need you to head to Satsuma, Ieyasu."

"With respect Lord Hanbei, I'd prefer to stay here. Can't Mitsunari go in my place?"

"He's needed here for when we launch our attack on the War God. He's the only one who can keep up."

"Then with your permission, I'll set out as soon as Tadakatsu's ready."

"See that you do. Our next few steps have to proceed quickly. Mori will turn against us, and I need to be completely focused for when he does."

"Yes, Lord Hanbei." Waiting for Takenaka to leave, I relaxed, waiting until Ieyasu was back in front of me before looking up, freezing when my brown eyes met purple ones. Next time I'd keep an eye on their feet as well.

Drawing away slightly, I let my eyes fall again, offering nothing until he sighed, "Take a walk around, get some fresh air." He suggested, drawing back to height and going towards the door.

Just as his shadow went to disappear, I remembered the trump card I had left and used it, not wanting to lose myself again, especially not to him, "I know your secret." Takenaka froze for a split second, long enough that he was seriously considering the words, but finally moved again, striding down the halls.

* * *

The first spring we had in the village, Sora and Kiyoshi discovered four words that had given them hours of fun, until they arrived at my door, trying to hide their sniggers behind their hands. I'd patiently waited for them to learn some control, one eye on the troublemakers, and one on the hearth, until Sora finally spoke.

_We know your secret._

_Which one?_

They both stopped laughing immediately, before glancing at each other in panic before running away. Later, I'd found out that they'd tried the same trick on Nobu, Saburo and Itsuki, and had managed to do quite well for themselves.

Only unlike my little troublemakers, I knew what the secret was. By showing that small thing, I suddenly had a hold over Takenaka and he was stuck on whether or not to call my bluff. Finally, it was my turn to lead the dance.

The fact that I'd lived and studied under the Devil King should've made it no surprise for me to discover that holding something over my foe was enough to spark my mind again, breaking out of the ice that had been holding it.

With those thoughts, I opened my eyes, staring up through the willow leaves at the sun breaking through. Light always shines when things seem the worst. Pushing back up into a sitting position, I managed a smirk, brushing my hair free of grass, "Geez, I'm getting soft. Did I seriously let that tap rattle me this much?"

Practically leaping onto my feet, I pushed through the curtain, staring up at the main keep with a general's eyes. Ieyasu had left earlier, Tadakatsu's trail of smoke lingering slightly with the rest of the clouds, and Mitsunari was preparing his own troops for whatever they had planned for Lord Uesugi.

Folding my arms with that smirk still on my face, I chuckled, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall. No matter who you are, it always applies."

Walking across the bridge, I noted the setting sun, but decided I wasn't ready to head in yet. In all honesty, I didn't really care where I was going, so long as it wasn't the flowery garden Takenaka would look for me in. Numerous guards watched me step through their courtyard gates, probably unsure of whether or not to stop me, and yet not one of them seemed to notice where my path around the keep was taking me.

I probably wouldn't have noticed myself unless something hadn't caught my eye, making me turn as I walked, eyes staring at the main gate itself. The town was right outside, and just making it past there would be a major step. But I couldn't take it yet, not when the moment wasn't right.

Still staring at the shops and houses, I kept strolling, until my body collided with another, similarly distracted man. Both of us whipped round in shock, taking in each other's faces as the apologies died on our lips. "I've seen you somewhere before…haven't I?" Keiji Maeda asked, obviously trying hard to place my face as I reeled from the sight of his.

He was dressed in more formal attire, but his own touch was still there, his little monkey poking out of the front…oh what was his name…Yumekichi! "Yes, you have," I managed, stroking Yumekichi lightly with my finger, "It was at the Harvest festival in Oshu, two years ago. I had two little girls with me."

"That's right, they were desperate to see Yumekichi!" Keiji laughed, suddenly looking at the gate, "What are you doing here though?"

"A very long story." I shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. "May I ask you the same?"

"Politics. I had a meeting with Hideyoshi." The fact that he didn't elaborate told me everything, and I probably would've said something, if Keiji hadn't suddenly looked past my shoulder, "Hanbei."

"I'd better go then," I whispered, scurrying past him into the main entrance, "Good luck."

Slipping the sandals off in the porch, I stood on the step, looking back briefly as Keiji passed Takenaka, unaware of the choking behind him and the quick, fearful look the strategist aimed at his palm. Keeping my eyes on him, I steeled myself for when he realised I was standing there, one eyebrow raised. My message couldn't have been clearer, and this time it was he who looked away, the unspoken words hanging between us. As he strode past me without a word, I knew that now, he had no reason to doubt those childish words.

_I know your secret._

* * *

We managed to avoid each other for around a day, during which I flicked idly through a book of poetry, hair slightly damp on my shoulders, wondering if I should light a candle now, just when I was getting comfy, or strain my eyes for another hour, and light one later. Considering the next poem looked fairly dry, I was about to get up, but was halted by the feel of a blade resting against the side of my throat, "Have you finally decided to execute me?"

"Don't be foolish," Takenaka chided, "Just sating some curiosity."

"Hurry up and sate it, I need to get a candle." Narrowing his eyes, Takenaka pulled the knife away, tucking it back on his person. Pushing my chair out, I strode over to the shelf, selecting a candle and taking my sweet time in lighting it. "Now, what's your problem?"

"I understand there's no point concealing what you already know, but you seem to have made a mistake."

"Do enlighten me."

As he came closer, I purposely kept my candle between us, a clear warning, even as he leant closer, to whisper in my ear, "I know your secret, Botan."

Snorting, I looked at him sideways, offering him the same answer I'd given Sora, "Which one?"

"Take your pick."

Son of a bitch. My uncertainty must've shown in my face, because he waved a hand at the table, inviting me to sit with an otherwise welcoming smile. Once he was across from me, his hands deposited something between us, my eyes widening as he lifted his fingers from it.

The pendant was a simple gold disc, engraved with a full bloomed peony. Unable to tear my eyes away from it, I simply listened, swallowing the lump in my throat, "I know that your noble blood only has half a claim to it, but that your father was accepted as head of his clan despite his marriage to a peasant woman, because his brother had no interest in staying in one place. You were rarely addressed by name within your family, as you were nicknamed Botan. When you were three-"

"These are things that any Hiroto ex-soldier could've told you." I snapped, more rattled than I'd ever want to admit. Leaning forwards, I delivered my words through gritted teeth, "They don't prove anything."

"Maybe not." Takenaka admitted, pushing the chain towards me an inch, "But then, you could've simply learnt my secret last night after Keiji left. It works both ways, Sayomi."

A laugh escaped my lips, sending him back slightly, "I have about as much interest in that secret as I have in you. But for all your posturing and intelligence, I know that you're nothing more than a murderer, weak enough to be told as much by a ronin." As I stood up, I realised I was shaking. Why was I shaking? Breathing hard, I forced myself to keep speaking, "Whatever part you played in my father's disgrace, however small, was enough for my uncle to damn you. I only wonder if you're as much of a coward as he was."

"Kazuki was no coward." Takenaka replied, all signs of his previous shock gone. "And Satoshi is a fool whose drunken words have no business in your mind."

"He's also the head of my clan. The head of my family."

"And now we stumble onto another secret, not mine or yours, but Satoshi's." Picking up the chain again, Takenaka held it out for me to take, smiling when I finally did. The warmth of his hands had transferred with it, the disc fitting perfectly in my palm. "Two necklaces, one gold and the other silver, both engraved with your namesake. The silver is worn by the heir, and is replaced by the gold when their time to lead arises. Satoshi wasn't worthy of the gold, and would've surrendered the silver to Tadashi in time."

Getting to his feet, Takenaka gestured to me, "But since your father's death, the Hiroto clan has only had one true heir. Before he died, Kazuki entrusted that to me, along with the neck it should have been around. It was my own failings that prevented me from doing so sooner."

"Why would my father pick you over his own brother?" I hissed, feeling my hackles rise, "Especially if it was you who caused his death in the first place."

Sighing, he withdrew something else from his pocket, again placing it between us. This time, I moved towards it of my own accord, fingers automatically reaching to stroke the doll, her name coming to me in an instant.

Sakura was not a fancy doll, and owed her material to an old sack rather than anything a noble child would be expected to play with. But the burlap did a far better job of getting stained with blood, and the right side of her body was still crusted an ugly brown.

As I took her in my hand, feeling along the familiar stitches, Takenaka finally spoke, "I served under the same lord as your father, a man called Tatsuoki Saito. But he wasn't ready to lead, and was far more interested in the debauchery his station allowed him. With Kazuki and sixteen others, I sought to take control of the castle and expose his foolishness for what it really was. But I miscalculated, and somehow one of your father's messages was intercepted and used as evidence of his treachery. I immediately put the plan on hold, so Kazuki could cover his tracks but it was already too late, and Rin had panicked. Because of her actions, Tatsuoki condemned Kazuki, but allowed him to commit seppuku. When I went to see him, he didn't ask me to overturn the sentence or act as his second. He only wanted you to be safe."

Fuzzy as my memory of that time should have been, I did remember the Saito soldier picking me up from my nursery and taking me away, finally setting me down next to a wrinkled old woman, my mother's mother. "My grandmother took care of me."

"I felt I had already risked my plan enough by showing you the favour I had. You don't remember the funeral, do you?"

"Of course I don't." I snapped, choking on the lie. I'd dreamt about it a few times on the road with my uncle. Proper dreams, not memories, as Satoshi would whisper to me each morning. All he'd have to do was ask if I was alone, and I'd know it was a fantasy. Because even though there were others with me, only one person had cared enough to stand with me the whole time, before taking me to pack. "I suppose you were there to witness the soldier pull me away?"

"No, I was the one to keep you from trying to join them." Spotting my doubt, he elaborated, "You wanted your father, or Tadashi, and was willing to bury yourself if it meant joining them."

I went deathly still, as those simple words unlocked everything about this mystery. And they did. I could almost feel the rain on my cheeks again, hear my screams echo as I fought someone hard, just wanting to see my father again. "Why did you let me go to my grandmother then?"

"As I said, I thought I couldn't risk taking you in so soon. Because of that, by the time the plan was put into action, your grandmother had died, and your uncle had taken you with him."

"You found us once." I reminded, "And I remembered you. Why not take me then?"

"I would have, if not for one thing. For all his faults, Satoshi clearly cared about you, and would've done anything to keep you safe. Which is why I have to ask, how did you come to stand by Oda's side?"

"Don't you know the legends?" My eyes began to mist, but cleared after some quick blinks, "The Young Blade was forged in the Sixth Heaven he ruled over."

"But what about Hiroto Sayomi? Where does she fit into that legend?"

She was just a little girl who ran in front of the right horse, convinced she'd seen her father in the crowd of people. He'd scoop her up and take her home, away from the confusion of the real world. Instead, she'd ended up in the arms of a very different father. "She doesn't." I finally admitted.

"That I can believe." Takenaka nodded, finally turning to leave. Like he always did though, he stopped before reaching the door, "Your house still stands, by the way. Nobody has been allowed to touch it."

Sakura still safe in my hands next to the pendant, I nodded, refusing to look at him, "I'll never go back to it."

"Rin left something there for you. She really was a talented woman, you know."

"I don't _care."_ Turning away from him so he could leave without seeing the first tear fall, I lasted right up until the door hit the frame, and then the lump in my throat finally worked its way out, creating a noise I'd forgotten I could make.


	42. The Rescue Party Cometh

_Breathing shallowly, I wait patiently, eyes beginning to run with the rush of soldiers. There’s no way that there’s enough soldiers in the castle now. Bouncing into a position more suitable for lunging, I focus on making it to the wall, but lose concentration mid-leap thanks to a small click, almost lost in the crash I make on landing._

_Given a reason to swear, I bite down on my arm, trying to get to my feet shakenly, “Thank fuck Mizu wasn’t here to see that.” Finally standing, I glare up at the stone expanse, clutching onto my shoulder. “Make it in one, and then you can boast.”_

_Taking a few steps back, I fly forwards, slamming a foot against the wall and pushing off it, moving fast to repeat the action until my hands are reaching for the top, gripping it as I struggle to surmount it. But suddenly, something’s grabbing my leg and pulling me down back into the bushes and staring at a furious ninja, “Are you trying to get yourself killed?” The russet haired man snaps, gesturing at the castle, “Fuma Kotaro’s in there!”_

_“Sasuke…” The blonde woman behind him warns, “It’s probably his first mission.”_

_The man called Sasuke doesn’t speak again until we’re safely away from the wall, leaning against tree trunks. “What brings you to Osaka?”_

_“A man named Takenaka kidnapped a friend of mine, I’m here to get them back.” Sasuke’s eyes widen, and he holds a silent conference with his partner. She hesitates, but shakes her head,_

_“Date hasn’t conspired with ninjas as far as I know.”_

_“Date?” I whisper. “What the hell has he got to do with this?”_

_Another silent exchange, Sasuke finally sighing, “Katakura Kojuro was captured by Takenaka.”_

_My face twists into one of horror, everything clicking into place, “That’s how he found her…”_

_“Her? Her who?” The woman asks, but it’s Sasuke that reacts to the answer,_

_“Sayomi Hiroto.”_

_“You have to be kidding me.”_

_Hanzo Kobayashi, aged 19_

* * *

 

The thundering clap of the final charge had stopped echoing around the castle hours ago. Ryoko had taken up position by my door, and not in the mood for his sarcastic conversation, I’d blown the candle out and pretended to go to sleep.

Sat at the table in the dark, I focused on the world outside my window, clenching my fists as I thought about what was happening out there. If Ieyasu and Takenaka’s conversation was anything to go by, then tonight would be the night that any and all opposition to the Toyotomi was destroyed.

Tomorrow, there’d be no-one left to resist.

With that thought, something brought me out of my daydream, a low thump that had my head whipping around to stare at the door, mouth opening with horror at the blood soaking into the screen. Getting to my feet in alarm, I barely managed to stay quiet, eyes focused on the almost imperceptible shadow moving across the hall, arms replacing some kind of weapon on his back.

Clapping my hand over my mouth to keep my breath in, I waited in agony for the shadow to pass out of sight, taking a few tentative steps forwards when I deemed it safe. Slowly pulling my fingers away from my mouth, I waited for whoever it was to turn around and investigate, but mercifully he stayed away.

Ryoko’s blood was beginning to seep under the door, soaking into my tabi as I got closer. Gathering my courage, I pushed it open, backing away when his body fell into the room, the head nearly severed by the slice in his throat. Stepping around him, I looked up and down the hall, wincing at the sheer amount of bodies scattered around.

Unsure of what to do, I wasted time dithering, only snapping out of it when I heard voices coming from the other direction. Panicking, I dove back into the room, grabbed the heaviest book on the shelf and pressed myself against the wall, lying in wait for the killer’s accomplices to show themselves.

“…wasn’t in any of the cells.”

“That’s if she’s still alive.”

“No, Takenaka took a lot of care to keep her- SHIT!” The ninja leading the group took my swing square in the face, reeling back when I brought it back around. Unfortunately for me, he had the brains to protect his head, but his back was definitely suffering for it. “Not to put you guys out or anything, but can I get some help here?!”

“Considering how entertaining this is…” Had I not been so busy with my assault and the swear words leaving my mouth, I might have realised how familiar the voices sounded. Instead, arms grabbed me from behind, tugging me off the ninja and letting the book fall from my grip.

“That’s enough, Sayomi.” Master Katakura murmured, his voice bringing me back to reality, “None of us are here to hurt you. Least of all him.”

Turning my head slightly, I saw the truth in his eyes, looking back to the ninja in question with new eyes, watching him struggle back to his feet, helped by one of the ninjas I hadn’t noticed before, who for some reason had Yumekichi on her shoulder. Sending her a thankful look, he tugged his face mask and hood down, revealing shaggy black hair and a bloody lip. As we looked into each other’s eyes, identical looks of relief passed over our faces. “Hanzo?”

“In the flesh.” He smirked wryly, ignoring the blood dripping onto his chin for now.

Master Katakura released his grip on me, just as my mind caught up, and my hands flew to my mouth, “Oh shit! Hanzo, I didn’t- I thought you were- Oh fuck!”

“Sayomi-“

“Is your back alright? I swear if I’d known it was you-“

“Sayomi-“

“Why didn’t I think-“ The ninja who’d helped Hanzo to his feet and her partner still hiding in shadow had burst into laughter, only shutting up when Hanzo took a step forward, gripped the back of my head and slammed his lips onto mine, blood and all.

When he finally pulled away, he took in my expression, nodding to the others, “Thought that might work.”

“Yeah, I find it’s especially effective on Kasuga whenever she’s fussing.” Sasuke smirked, stepping into the light just as the woman started blushing and spluttering. Turning to face him, my body suddenly went rigid, unwilling to meet his eyes. When I finally dragged them upwards, there was more than a hint of fury there, all humour gone from his tone as he spoke. “I thought I heard your voice in Seto, but I brushed it off since you’re supposed to have been dead for the past two years.”

“Had to get away somehow, didn’t I?” I snapped, suddenly defensive of my stupid plan. Sensing it, Hanzo took my hand, another coming to rest on my shoulder, Master Katakura facing Sasuke. Tensing at the contact, I forced myself to remember that among these people, Takenaka wouldn’t get close enough to touch me. Bringing my heartbeat back to normal, I fixed my usual grin into place, aiming it at my quarry, “Speaking of Seto, I saw how many Toyotomi attacked you. I thought _you_ were dead!”

“I’d say you were even then.” Master Katakura calmly settled, “Now since Sayomi’s safe, Kobayashi, we could still use your help.”

“My skills are yours.” Hanzo nodded, tugging his hood and mask back into place. With them on, it was almost impossible to tell who was winking at me. Still connected by our hands, we took a step back to let the shinobi take point, Kasuga giving us a quick nod as they did.

Remembering the shadow I’d seen earlier, I opened my mouth to tell Hanzo, but he just shook his head, the outline of his jaw visibly tightening. “What do you think he’s here for?” He called to the front, receiving only a shrug as we started moving again.

“Who’s doing this?” I whispered, tightening my grip on his fingers, “And what happened to you?”

“A guy called Kotaro Fuma got in here before us. Word on the ninja network is that you let him finish whatever task he’s on, and pray he doesn’t consider you in the way.” He hesitated for the briefest second, “The second question…That’s going to take some time to explain.”

Time we didn’t have right now. Frowning softly, I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, wordlessly telling him I wouldn’t forget. Flickering his eyes towards me, he gave a quick wink, managing to keep the smile on my face until we were at Toyotomi’s command centre, and the nest of his operations.

Looking around at all the rolled up maps, even as Sasuke rolled out the ones on the table, I could easily see Takenaka working furiously in here, making the precise brush strokes that we were now staring at. “I see what they’re up to,” Sasuke whispered, “The unit headed this way from Aki is the mobile fortress my scouts reported. Mori must’ve rebuilt Chosokabe’s Fugaku.”

“They even anticipated stealing it from Mori in the end. That’s why they formed the alliance in the first place.” Master Katakura frowned, following the line with his finger.

“What?”

“It’s true, Takenaka didn’t exactly broadcast it, but he wasn’t subtle.” I confirmed, pulling away from the table a bit.

“Just like Mori always planned on betraying them with a castle attack. They’re both dangerous foes.” Kasuga added. Her words made Sasuke focus on something else on the map, Hanzo craning his neck for a better look.

“What’s that arrow mean?”

“Sea troops?”

“They intend to trap Uesugi from behind.” Master Katakura explained, looking sideways to Kasuga. “Kyushu’s in similar peril.”

Tracing another line, Sasuke began to understand fully, “Then these are the men sent to take out Satsuma. Where are they getting all these soldiers?”

“Conscription. Almost the whole country’s been drafted.”

“Bastards.” Hanzo cursed, looking up at the rest of us. Releasing my fingers, he began to move about the room, leaving the rest of us looking at the map. I’d already seen him glance carefully at Kodokuna’s general location, his muscles relaxing at the unmarked region.

Narrowing his eyes, Master Katakura carried on, “Nobody but Toyotomi could even dare try this. A war to end all wars.”

My own eyes slits, I clenched my fist. His rush to have Toyotomi in power had led Takenaka to make hasty strategies that nonetheless worked. There had to be a weakness somewhere. Looking around the room for ideas as to that weakness, I only saw Sasuke hand over a small wooden whistle, telling Kasuga to warn Lord Uesugi of the attack.

But then something Master Katakura said yanked my attention back, his finger pointing to another marking, “That X must be Matsunaga.”

“He’s still alive?” Sasuke and I chorused, my nose screwed up in distaste.

“Another part of the plan, Takenaka’s using the villain to stall my Lord so he can destroy them both with the fortress he steals from Mori.”

Moving away as well, Sasuke noticed a set of shelves in the corner, taking the top one just as Hanzo gasped from the other corner. Taking the top sword, the Kai ninja turned slightly to hold it out for Master Katakura, “You pair are going to need weapons if we’re getting out of here.”

“I’ve got Yomi’s right here.” Hanzo grinned, already tossing his find over. Catching it one handed, my eyes followed the golden bamboo, mouth beginning to twitch at the corners. “Here’s the other one.”

“Other one?” I echoed, watching it sail through the air, and only just bringing my other hand up in time. Just as my fingers took it though, something dragged my eyes over to where Sasuke was still holding out his find, a flurry of black feathers descending from the ceiling behind him, “Sasuke!”

“Sarutobi!” Not that there was any need to yell, he’d already noticed, and swiped at the hand appearing from the mass as he leapt away, sword still contained. As they made contact, the feathers formed a man in white and black, with a shock of red hair appearing from under his helmet.

Practically the second he was in sight, he vanished again, reappearing behind Sasuke half a second later, forcing him to turn and continue striking with the sheath, slowly getting pushed back. Taking a chance, Hanzo leapt forwards to get between them, a shortened naginata swinging while Kasuga attacked from behind.

Our attacker simply took to the air spinning, and too late we all saw the daggers he gripped in his feet, the three shinobi sent flying, Sasuke literally through the doors, Kasuga into a heap under the window, and Hanzo nearly earned double points, flying past me and hitting the wall, falling through the shelves. All three fought to get back up, but the other ninja’s feet were back on the ground before any of them found their feet.

Making to pull my katana, I was stopped by a kunai flying over my hand and embedding itself in the wall, Hanzo shaking his head when I glanced at him.

By the time Sasuke had recovered, the sword held in a reverse grip, Hanzo was shaking his head like a dog, noticing Master Katakura and me in the corner. Locking eyes with the Right Eye, he braced himself against the wall, leaping to his feet at the next words uttered, “Look who it is. The silent ninja himself.”

“Fuma Kotaro.” Kasuga finished, finally standing herself.

In a flurry, Fuma charged for Sasuke, his dual knives ringing against the sword, even as Sasuke delivered orders, “Go on Kasuga! Don’t worry about me, Echigo’s in for a surprise attack if you don’t warn the War God.”

Hesitating, Kasuga stayed in her place as the deadlock was held, finally flinching when Master Katakura yelled, trying to get Sasuke’s attention, “Sarutobi, it’s the sword!”

“You too Master Katakura, now go!” How in the name of Bishamonten did he miss that?!

Making to yell at him myself, I was unprepared for Hanzo to tackle me around the middle, kicking the map table over as he did. Hidden behind the block of wood, we only heard Fuma jump away, the sound of nearly a thousand slashes hitting the air not one second later, “Hanzo, what the-“

“You’re the only one not wearing armour here Yomi. I am not losing you again!” Looking at him in shock, I squeaked in alarm when the wall to our right was blasted apart, Hanzo’s hands firmly keeping my head covered. The force blasted us backwards as well, the table finally falling to bits, just as Sasuke made his way over to us, still toting the fucking sword.

“Listen to me, get rid of the sword,” Master Katakura ordered, safely out on the roof now, “That ninja is Matsunaga’s servant, he’s here to take that sword!”

“Just an idea, Sarutobi,” Hanzo added, pulling me up and focusing on the advancing Fuma, “Listen to him.”

“You should’ve just said so.”

“We did.” I snarked, even as he moved over to the hole, waving the sheath slightly.

“Hey, you want this?” Fuma tensed, suddenly shooting over too, even as Sasuke flung the sword in to the sky, “Go fetch!” Taking a step back, the Kai shinobi was nearly knocked overboard as Fuma pushed off of the roof, grabbing the sword mid-flip, and flinging something at us. Swearing, we all took cover behind the walls, staring at the kunai lodging themselves into the floor where we had just been.

Breathing hard, Hanzo pulled his mask down as he laughed, “So how long do you think we have before the rest of the castle guards get here?”

“Not long enough.” Sasuke returned. Looking at the rest of us, he added “I’m going to find Yukimura, see if he knows what he’s going up against.”

“Got it.” Nodding to us, he left the same way Fuma and Kasuga had, a short burst following his exit.

Once he’d gone, Master Katakura looked at the pair of us, “Kobayashi, have you got a plan for getting us out?”

“Truthfully? I got nothing.” Rolling my eyes, I felt something press into my hand, Hanzo smiling,

“Grabbed these on the way up though. You look a little layered.”

Passing my swords over, I quickly began shrugging off layer after layer of silk, until only the two base robes were left, and I was stepping into the hakama. Having been watching each piece float to the ground, Hanzo waited until I was tying the swords to the sash before saying, “I will never understand women’s fashion.”

Flipping him off quickly, I finished up with the swords, pulling my katana into the open, “I’ve missed this baby.”

“Save the emotional reunion for now, Yomi.” Hanzo sighed, grabbing his naginata from where it lay and examining the shaft. Satisfied that it wasn’t bent, he looked up at Master Katakura, awkwardly indicating the sword he still had at his hip. “If we backtrack, we should pass the armoury. Should be a few spares there, right?”

“No need Kobayashi.” Gripping the hilt, he pulled it out for us to see, revealing the very sharp point of the broken steel. Eyes widening, I managed a dry swallow, gaining his attention. “I must return this to my Lord.”

“So, I guess the only important thing is we go down, right?” Without waiting for an answer, Hanzo began to lead the way, gesturing us forwards once the hallway was clear. Since he had both the speed and the stealth required to quickly look ahead, I thought we’d get at least a floor down before encountering any form of authority.

I was half right, we made it to the stairs.

Contrary to what we’d been hoping, Fuma hadn’t killed all of the remaining soldiers, and there were plenty of them looking up at us, weapons at the ready. Staring at them, Master Katakura wordlessly drawing Masamune’s broken blade, Hanzo only had one thing to say, “Last one to the horses is eating Ran’s cooking!”

“What? Hey, no fair!” Winking at me, he leapt upwards, using the soldiers as a springboard down the stairs, “Really no fair!” Not in any mood to be outdone by him, I charged into the group, holding my katana point outwards and praying that the surprise aspect would work.

About halfway in, Hanzo called to Master Katakura who responded by grabbing my hips midstride and passing me upwards. Yelping and fighting to keep my sword in my hands, I managed a mock glare as Hanzo adjusted his grip on me, continuing to leap from back to back as if it didn’t matter. It was far from a comfy journey, but it barely lasted ten seconds, my feet tapping the floor just as Master Katakura made it out of the throng of people. Unable to take so much as a breath before we were pushing forwards again, I slipped my katana back into its sheath, choosing speed and manoeuvrability for now.

“How many floors do we have left?” I puffed, looking at the men for an answer.

Hanzo gave an exasperated shake of his head, “Way too fucking many.”

“Then we’re screwed.”

“Not necessarily,” Master Katakura breathed, looking out of the windows as we ran. Practically reading his thoughts, Hanzo took a quick peek, shaking his head,

“Roofs are too steep. I might be able to manage it, but you guys? Not a chance.”

“It’s that, or we spend hours fighting through the halls. Pick one.”

* * *

When the horses were in sight, nibbling at their hay as though the world wasn’t falling to pieces around them, I could’ve collapsed with relief. As it was my arms were slung across Castella’s back, thanking every deity up there for her existence. “Usually I’d laugh at you,” Hanzo shared, “But that was way too close.”

Pulling the door bar across the way we’d come in, Master Katakura just rolled his eyes as he moved over to the other one. Once it was slung across, he looked back at us, turning away to examine the horses. “Are you one of those ninjas that can run faster than a horse, Kobayashi?”

“After that stunt?” Hanzo asked, his eyes flashing to me as if asking me if he was just hearing things. Deciding he wasn’t, he looked back, continuing in his disbelieving tone, “I’ll be lucky to run across that courtyard!”

“He did have to pull me back up.” I supported, still patting Castella’s back. Flashing a quick thanks to me, Hanzo crossed his arms, nodding at the warhorse Master Katakura finally settled on. Just as we were beginning to mount up, something slammed against the barred door, the crack in the bar evident even from where I was standing. “We’ve got an audience.”

“Better change plans then.” Hanzo snarled, sharing a glance with Master Katakura. Reading it, I decided that whatever they were planning, I wouldn’t like it. Sure enough, without as much as a please, Hanzo had scooped me up and handed me up to Master Katakura, ignoring my struggling and threats.

Wrapping one arm around my stomach, he wrapped the reins around his other hand, his tense demeanour passing to the horse. “I’ll catch up, okay?” Hanzo promised, even as he began lifting one of the bars.

Meeting his eyes, I shook my head, looking down at the saddle, “You’d better. Got it?”

“I never break promises, Yomi.” With that, the bar was lifted and Master Katakura’s heels were digging into the horse’s flank, sending it flying forwards and into the crowd of soldiers that for some reason thought that it’d be a good idea to swarm the door all at once. Holding onto the horn with both hands, I looked behind us, suddenly unable to look away as Hanzo pulled his naginata free and began cutting into the guards with deadly precision. As he fought, the beginnings of a spark ignited along his arms, some of the Toyotomi men getting pushed back by the force of the aura. As I watched, his foot slammed into the ground, the force behind it actually cracking the earth and sending tremors through it.

My view was blocked as we turned around the corner, Master Katakura giving the horse no chance to rest, even as some of the more determined soldiers tried chasing after us. By the time we were in the clear, the reins getting a generous tug, our attention had been grabbed by a large grate in the ground of the yard, through which several curses and threats obscene enough to make Mizu blush were floating out of.

Sharing a smirk, we both slipped out of the saddle, slicing through the locks with ease and tossing the nearby rope down to the prisoners, all of whom cheered loudly, and began jostling to climb to their freedom. “I leave you guys alone for two seconds and you start a prison riot?” Hanzo playfully asked, seated across Castella as if he had been following us the whole time. Catching the question before it could be asked, he just shrugged, looking back in the directions the stables lay, “I just hope I left enough of them alive. Doesn’t seem fair for these guys to lose out on the fun.”

By now the first few prisoners, all dressed in purple and yelling for Chosokabe, were beginning to surface. Pointing the way we’d just come, I let them guess my meaning, too concerned with getting my foot in Castella’s stirrup.


	43. The End of the Toyotomi

With the Chosokabe men acting as a rear guard (albeit, an unarmed one) it was laughably easy to get out of the main gate, the three soldiers still at their post staring after us long after we were clear, my fists flying into the air in jubilation, and Hanzo laughing hard as we pressed onwards, "Fucking ninja-proof my ass!"

"I doubt the architects had your determination in mind when they built the place, Hanzo." Master Katakura wryly smiled, his relief evident even in his voice.

But as we neared whatever destination Master Katakura was leading us towards, my smile turned false, eventually dropping altogether, "We're going to be seeing Masamune, aren't we?"

"Yes." The answer was short and simple, but he still elaborated, "However, this road has many others leading off it. I wouldn't find it too hard to believe that you followed the wrong one by mistake."

Staring at him, getting nothing more than the impartial expression of his profile, I thought for maybe a second. "I've got a pretty good sense of direction actually. There's no need to worry."

Sasuke would consider telling Yukimura anything but a full report blasphemy, and the Young Cub, good-hearted as he may have been, was not a man I would trust with my secrets. He and Masamune respected each other too much, and most likely sooner rather than later, something would slip out.

Pressing his chin onto my head, Hanzo hummed his silent agreement, one hand snaking around my waist to take its twin, my skin slipping into his glove naturally. I was still clutching it as we approached a rocky area, Master Katakura straightening in the saddle about the same time thousands of colours leapt into my eyes, the emotions running strong as he shouted for his Lord.

"Is that…?"

"Boss Katakura!"

Turning on the spot, Masamune was almost unreadable in expression, but inside, he was so relieved, it was a miracle he was still standing. "Kojuro." Pulling on Castella's reins to slow her down, I felt the Dragon move his eye onto me, and then onto Hanzo behind me. Slowly inclining my head, feeling the chin on it move with me, I managed a small wave with my spare hand.

Luckily, distraction came in the form of Master Katakura, who asked the other one eyed man in the vicinity if he was Chosokabe Motochika. "What of it?"

"A battle to avenge your death is raging in Osaka Castle. They are fierce, but they are few and need their captain."

"We had nothing to do with it, of course." Hanzo piped up, "At least I didn't." He pointed two accusatory fingers at me and Master Katakura, "But this pair was unsupervised."

Elbowing him sharply in the gut, I nonetheless smiled, especially as Chosokabe spoke, "Guess I got myself a pressing engagement. I've got to rescue my brave sons of bitches. I'll be at Odawara straight away." His attempt at seriousness vanished the second he and Masamune locked eyes, "Ah, who am I kidding?"

"You and I both know by the time you get there, I'll either be victorious or dead." As he spoke, Masamune was heading towards his horse, and even from my elevated position, I could see the reason why even at that second, Master Katakura was far from relaxed.

The crest on the back of Masamune's overcoat, the area usually guarded religiously by the Right Eye, was slashed through.

Pulling our attention away, Chosokabe gave his next statement, sounding oddly wistful for a pirate carrying an oversized anchor and wearing purple, "One Eyed Dragon, you'd best pull through."

"Aye aye."

* * *

By the time the horses were evenly divided, with most of the horses carrying two men to compensate for the imbalance, the sun was beginning to rise. But first, pressing business had to be addressed, "So Kojuro, what's with the strays?"  
"Lord Masamune, allow me to introduce Kobayashi Hanzo of the Kodokuna sect." With his hood and mask in his hands, Hanzo gave a low bow, only straightening when Masamune grunted,

"Kodokuna? You mean that village on Oshu's border?"

"Yes, my Lord." Eyes firmly directed forwards, Hanzo spoke without any of his usual playfulness or laughter, as though he was delivering a report, "We've been there a few years now."

"You don't say." Musing on that, Masamune still dragged his eye over to me, the brow lifting slightly.

Thankfully, Master Katakura was still on hand, "You remember Lady Hiroto Sayomi?" Hands folded against my belly, I leant forwards, unwilling to meet his stare.

But when the One Eyed Dragon actually laughed, I looked up without thinking, "Honestly, after that bastard Matsunaga, I'm not surprised." Crossing his arms, Masamune looked over to his men, yelling out, "Hey Magobei, you still got that damned bird?"

"Right here, Big Boss!"

"Lord Masamune?" Master Katakura asked, his surprise as evident as mine when the smallest of Date's loyal gang came over, Talon's leash clenched firmly in his hand. "That's-"

"Talon!" Hearing my voice, the falcon let out a large screech, fanning his wings out as his hooded head turned this way and that. "Where did you find him?"

"The night Master Katakura was captured, your bird was tied to one of the poles." Magobei explained, transferring him over. "We didn't know who he belonged to."

Cooing softly to my bird and stroking his feathers down, I missed the other soldiers finally mounting up, Master Katakura indicating we should do the same. "Hey kid."

"Lord Masamune?" One foot in the stirrup, I only just kept my balance as he strolled over, asking one last question,

"How'd you get mixed up in all of this?"

"Takenaka Hanbei and my family have a kind of history." I murmured, withdrawing Sakura from where I'd tucked her into my robes, showing the blood across her side. "One he saw to cash in on, so to speak."

Understanding, he gave a curt nod, finally pulling onto his own horse and sharing a few words with Chosokabe, "Next time I see you let's duel out on the water. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me! Course I'll be winning that one." Sharing a final smirk with his new friend, Chosokabe looked to the rest of his men and raised his voice to a shout, "Ahoy you sons of bitches, we're going to Osaka!"

And then, in a torrent of yelling and swearing, they were off, riding firmly across the terrain to rescue their missing men. The only one not watching them though was Master Katakura, who could only direct his words to Masamune's sliced back, "Forgive me Lord, I should not have never-"

"Save the apology." A hint of vulnerability within the One Eyed Dragon was displayed, if only for a second, his men catching it too, some bursting into tears, "Just glad you're back."

Seemingly unable to deal with all the emotion, Master Katakura was quick to revert to business, "Mori Motonari's fortress is closing in, and the Toyotomi will steal it. The rest of their army is heading for Odawara. The fortress and a hidden force in the North will utterly dominate the Kanto plain."

"Huh," Masamune considered, "Then we'll have to beat them to the punch seeing as we're badly outnumbered and all, that what you're going to say?"

"Precisely. Please, leave it to me." To immense confusion, he began turning his horse around, "I, Katakura Kojuro, will guard your back now and forever!" Staring after him in confusion, the likes of which was shared by the army around me, I didn't know what to do when Hanzo's hands departed my waist, his feet flying after Master Katakura,

"Hanzo!"

"Boss Katakura!" Making to turn Castella around, I was forced to pause by Masamune's voice telling me to stop,

"I figure that's one bloodbath we could all do without seeing." He murmured, adding a quick good luck towards the vanishing figures, and then calling for the final push towards Odawara, the men setting off in cheers. Seeing his point, I looked towards Talon, watching him fluff and groom himself, as much as he could through the hood anyway. "I figure since they're taking care of that problem, I'd better return the favour, otherwise I'll never be able to go near Kodokuna again." Staring in confusion, I saw a glint in his eye, and groaned in realisation.

"Itsuki told you…"

"First time we saw each other after Oda bit the dust, she couldn't stop babbling about this new guy in the village, and eventually I got the entire story out of her. Since you didn't seem to be making any trouble, I figured I'd let Kojuro have his secret."

No more was said between us until we hit the open plains, my eyes never leaving Masamune's back, tracing that long cut. You couldn't pay me enough to have been Takenaka at that point. Masamune's head snapped towards something lying on the ground, calling a complete halt to his men and dismounting to investigate further.

When their leader knelt by the body, several of the men followed him, listening to words being said in a voice I'd only heard yesterday. "Keiji?"

"If the only time you meet people halfway is when you're stabbing them, this war's never going to end. It's strange, I know, but just the tiniest things in common are enough to make you not want to hurt a man. People are good basically, I need to believe that." Resting a hand on the hilt of my sword, I wondered at his words, feeling like the next ones were directed at me, and going by the expressions of the army, I wasn't the only one, "I know you don't. But we keep taking lives like it's nothing. Why? Strangers, friends and lovers alike. Why her? Of all the people in the world?"

Looking towards my feet, and thinking deeply, I only looked up when Masamune added his own voice, even while he was getting to his feet,

"You stood your ground Flower Boy, and I respect you for that. Also, if you're saying what I think you're saying, then Toyotomi's as vile a bastard as I always thought." Mounting up, he carried on, "I don't know what kind of past you have with him, but if you try and tell me what a good man he was back in the day, save your breath."

Magobei and Bunschichi jogged forwards, beginning to kneel and try to help Keiji up, but stopped when their lord told them to, because in his words, "That vagabond had the guts to face Toyotomi with words, when no else would try. He'll stand when he's ready." Digging his heels into his horse's flank, Masamune carried on, forcing the rest of us to scramble if we wanted to catch up.

Keeping my eyes locked behind us, I felt my face fall, ignoring the similar looks on everyone else's faces, "Don't worry kid, that's the guy who thought he could reason with Oda and live. He might seem suicidal, but he's got a good head on those shoulders."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

We'd only just dismounted when the first few scouts noticed the approaching force, weapons leaving their sheaths within seconds. Only Masamune remained unaffected, not even drawing a weapon as he walked through the gates, even though his men around him were clearly uneasy, Talon even flying upwards. "Fucking coward!" I called after him.

Leaving the wakizashi for now, I stuck with the katana, gleefully positioning my hands properly on the hilt. Sakura was next to my heart, just south of where the pendant was cooling my skin. Today, the Hiroto clan would re-enter history's course.

"Well who do we have here? It's been a while, Mutton Chops!" Masamune called out to the clear head of the army, "How's about a rematch, winner takes all? You in?" His voice turned cocky, the typical Dragon hitting the heavens again, "Oh, and thanks for sending out your armies to conquer the country, because if I beat you right here, I get the whole ball of wax! And the One Eyed Dragon will rule the land!"

"You can fight me for the rest of time and still you would not win." Toyotomi called, silencing the Date's cheers before they could begin. Dismounting, he fixed his gaze on Masamune alone, striding forwards as he spoke, "You've nearly died twice now, or have you forgotten?"

"Guess you didn't have the skill to take me down." Masamune rebutted, preparing to draw his sword.

Swallowing deeply, I nudged Yoshinao, making him tear his eyes away for a second, "Would now be a bad time to tell your boss that Toyotomi parted the sea?"

"He what?!" Shrinking under the whispered yell, I managed a weak grin, thankfully getting one in return, "The Big Boss could still take him."

By the time we both looked back, both men were in fighting stances, sword and fists primed. Adjusting my own hands, I watched carefully, waiting for the charge to start. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind erupted from the pair, pushing against both armies with the force of any storm, joined by ominous black clouds that appeared from nowhere. "You will suffer the fate of any who defy me!" Toyotomi threatened, "For the sake of my future reign and this country I will make an example of you and take your head!" Toyotomi was near enough twice his height, had fists bigger than my head and the might to part a sea. Masamune's reaction to being faced with such a behemoth?

He calmly relaxed his stance, slipping the sword back into the correct sheath with utter serenity…and then with one lightning move had all six claws primed and ready to tear out the throat of anybody who dared face him. Honestly, the sight itself was enough to make me thankful for Gracia's plot that ended with me on Masamune's side.

Not so easily fazed was his opponent, "It seems you have risen above the little snake whose hiss was worse than his bite. However, even if you could wield a hundred swords and were at your very best you are ultimately nothing compared to me!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get you." Masamune said, his tone making it clear that he had a smirk on his face, "I didn't expect a party with a wet blanket like you to be fun." As he pulled his arms back, lightning began to dance along them, only increasing as he hissed out, "Because I really don't like you, so the quicker I get this over with THE BETTER!"

Lunging with all of a dragon's strength, Masamune almost moved too fast to observe. His first slash with the lightning created a huge burst of light that deafened us on the ground, and was not at all kind to the castle behind us. Ducking falling wreckage, the Date quickly put their weapons away for better manoeuvrability, all of them still trying to see how their boss was doing. Squinting against the flying dust myself, I finally managed to pick out two shadows, and seeing as one was the size of a house, I figured I was facing the right direction somewhat.

Only Masamune wasn't doing so well. Barely a second after I found him he'd be punched away by Toyotomi, and another wall would come crashing down. Trying to keep my eyes open was beginning to hurt, and I finally clenched them shut, hoping that my other sense would still work as it had done during Blind Man's Bluff.

It took a few seconds, but I was slowly able to pick out shapes again, moving with them to keep track of everyone, Toyotomi advanced on the blinding mess he'd just thrown through another wall, "Are you aware of what you lack now, One Eyed Dragon?" He called out, "If that eye can see how this country walks down the path of ruin-" Masamune was getting up, coughing into his hand even though Toyotomi was close enough to touch… "At least try to strike a return blow!" He'd recovered, but too late, Toyotomi's fist was closed around his neck, raising him higher- "If you would howl, then show that you have the strength to match it. The country I give shape to has no need of those who are weak. Those who lack strength, I will merely crush with my fists!"

"Sayomi, look out!" Turning my head in shock, with my eyes still screwed tight, I let out a sudden hiss, clutching at my arm angrily.

Opening just one eye, I took in the long gash, glaring angrily at the decimated wall that was now dripping with my blood. "Thank fuck Mizu wasn't here to see that." Ignoring the pain for now, I shut my eyes again, seeking out Toyotomi again, finding him in the same spot as before, this time holding Masamune by the skull. The yells of the Date caught my ears, and finding a whole crowd of them, I slipped into their ranks, feeling safe enough to keep a proper eye on things without bumping into wreckage from here on out.

Still holding Masamune like some sort of sick trophy, Toyotomi continued his preaching, "This weak country suffers a malady and I… My Toyotomi army will be the cure!"

Still increasing his grip, Toyotomi showed no signs of stopping, ignoring Masamune's grunts of pain. From where we were all standing, even my half blind state could comprehend the danger he was in, the worry only increasing as his helmet, the only barrier he had dropped to the floor useless. Here, Toyotomi finally dropped him, delivering a quick series of punches as he fell to his knees and then sending him up into the air, nearly killing Talon who was still circling us.

Leaping up himself, Toyotomi drove both fists into Masamune's stomach, making him drop with immense speed into one of the buildings still standing, which predictably crumbled, along with a good part of its neighbour. But he just back up again, still holding all six swords. He could barely stand, but he still lurched towards Toyotomi, finally collapsing at his feet. Opening my eyes again, if only to avoid seeing his true state, I joined the men around me in holding our breath, hoping he had the strength to get up just one more time. But just as he was trying to, a heartbeat echoed in my ears, resonating across my mind, even as I tried to look after its direction. It was out of synch with mine, and seemed almost…final.

"What are you day dreaming about over there!" Masamune yelled, once again on his feet if shaking. Thinking he was addressing me, I looked back at the fight, realising that Toyotomi's head had turned too, "You're having a stare off with a place you can't even see from here! Try paying attention to what's right here under your nose!"

"Again you howl rather than strike." Toyotomi scolded, his earlier distraction clearly forgotten as he again advanced on the One Eyed Dragon. "Certainly you'll have learnt your lesson and begun to regret being foolish to defy a mighty power without knowing your place!"

Forced into clarity again, I let my hands fly up to my mouth, unable to scream when Toyotomi grabbed Masamune mid stride, continuing to rant as he moved, "You want this country? You know nothing of a broader picture! That is the key to your downfall!" This time I did scream, shrilly too, but the Date men weren't any better, all of them watching their beloved leader get slammed into another stone wall, one that supported the entire Odawara fortress. The next punch shook the foundations further, large cracks travelling upwards at a speed which managed to induce another scream from my lips.

While the noise echoed around us, the castle fell completely apart, landing in a giant rubble pile before Toyotomi, whose hand was empty. "This is finally the end of one who lacks strength." He announced, lowering his fist. Swapping frightened faces with those around me, I knew that I was far from the only one paralysed as Toyotomi moved away from the wreckage, haloed by a blue aura that would fool any who didn't truly know him.

Wait a fucking… _Blue?  
_

As the light began to grow in strength, it decreased the very visible fear of the Date, which made Toyotomi whip round to face it fully, powerless to stop the six bolts of lightning from hitting the sky.

"Bontenmaru will become the One Eyed Dragon soaring the heavens." Magobei whispered, sharing an excited look with his comrades as his boss flew from the rubble, all but one sword crumbling under the strain, "That's what Master Katakura had written on his sword!"

"That sword you mean!" Samanosuke pointed out, shaking me in his glee.

Matching his men's smiles, Masamune shook his head like he hadn't just been through hell, continuing to irritate Toyotomi in his usual lovable manner, "Your lavender lackey's too scared to tell you the truth." He confided, "You're just not as strong as you think." Ignoring the warning growl from Toyotomi, Masamune gave the remaining swords a few flicks, his battle aura returning in an instant and propelling skywards, soaring into the heavens just as Magobei had predicted. His ascent pierced through the clouds over us, letting the sun return to the battlefield, and hit the blade fully which he wasted no time in pointing at Toyotomi, "It hasn't yet, but you won't get this country if it does kill me!"

"Are you saying that you would unify it then? At most you are the top ape in a pack of wild gorillas! What would you do with this country if you had it?"

"Doesn't matter, you won't be around to find out!"

"Pathetic fool!"

"Yeah, that song's getting boring," Masamune decided, still clearly unruffled by the major beating he'd took not five minutes ago. "Long as you know what you've got to protect, those things have a way of working themselves out, **you see?** "

"Under no circumstances," Toyotomi snarled, "Will I hand this country to the likes of you!"

Both men again primed themselves, Masamune announcing himself as was his habit to do, "Big Boss of Oshu, Date Masamune, full speed ahead!" Once again his battle aura overtook him, forming into a dragon's maw around him, allowing him to take to the skies and descend on Toyotomi and meet the punch aimed at him head on, the red armour of the gorilla's fist shattering as the lightning ran through it.

Pulling away, Masamune wasted no time in delivering a second strike, this time yelling something that escaped my ears as he and Toyotomi clashed again, the explosion from the collision not only blinding those of us watching, but destroying what little of the castle was still in one piece.

As the dust cleared, Masamune's sword was still pointed outwards, and his voice was tired as he spoke, "I can finally head on out to the real party." He said to Toyotomi's body, "The one that's been on hold thanks to you. The one…I've been…Waiting for…" Still wearing a smile, Masamune's strength left him at last, and he plummeted forwards, his men pushing forwards to surround him, trying to help him to his feet.

"It's over," I whispered to myself, looking towards Toyotomi's corpse. "It's finally over."

Shrieking loudly, Talon finally descended, coming to land onto my shoulder. His weight snapped me out of my dream, my fingers coming up to stroke him of my own accord. Enjoying the attention, he leant into the touch, preening cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. Here's to 400 views on AO3!


	44. Time to Go Home

"So kid," Masamune sighed, practically inhaling the cup of sake before him, not that I could blame him, "What's your next step going to be?"

"Home." I answered, leaning forwards to pour myself another drink. One my own cup was full, I sat back, thinking of the homecoming I'd get. "Back home where the only thing unpredictable about my life is how fast it takes Asuka to deck Saburo when he's hitting on her." As I sipped, my eyes locked onto the two swords next to me, "Of course, there are a few things that need sorting out."

"Welcome back to the aftermath of war." Masamune toasted, knocking back the cup again. Taking a long draw of my own, I looked out at the camp the Date had set up just outside of Odawara, feeling a tired smile come onto my face. Letting myself slip further down the cushion until my head was resting on it, I felt the stress of the day wash off me, slipping into the dark abyss of sleep.

"Master Katakura!"

"Stand aside men, I need to get to Lord Masamune."

"Hey, what's wrong with Kobayashi?" Snapping awake at the sound of Yoshinao's voice, I didn't immediately register the coat falling off me, too busy stumbling for the tent's entrance, joining a bleary eyed Masamune in staring through the maze of tents, until Master Katakura came into view, weighed down by something in his arms. As he passed one on the fires dotted around the place, both of us saw Hanzo's head resting against one shoulder, eyes closed in a scarily unnatural manner. Pulling me to the side so his Right Eye could get in easier, Masamune began moving cushions about, making a makeshift bed.

Staring at them in shock, I only came back to life when Hanzo was on the bed, moaning softly as he was set down. Ignoring my manners, I stepped between them, falling to my knees as I took one of his wrists, desperately feeling for a pulse. My fingers found it easily, taking joy in the fact that not only was it steady, but strong too. "Kojuro, what happened out there?" Masamune murmured, rendered awake by the appearance of an unconscious shinobi in his tent at this hour.

"Takenaka didn't want either of us to take his life, not when he was so close to death as it was." Even though my back was to them, I knew we were being watched, yet my hands still crept under his hood, taking a second to cup his face before I was pulling the cloth away, seeing my Hanzo again. Clearing his throat, Master Katakura carried on, ignoring my fingers in Hanzo's hair, stroking it softly. "He let the cliff collapse underneath him. Hanzo over there waited until he heard the thud, and then climbed down after him, returning carrying this," Masamune gave an unimpressed grunt,

"Guy likes his insurance, I'll say that for him."

"Exactly. Judging by the way he collapsed almost the second his feet were back on the cliff and how easy it was to carry him, I'd say Hanzo will sleep well tonight."

Looking back at Master Katakura's words, I only turned my gaze back when Hanzo murmured something in his sleep. "Well, if there's nothing else to deal with tonight," I heard Masamune stretch widely, groaning when something clicked, "I'm going back to sleep."

"Yes, Lord Masamune." Before moving for his own bed, Master Katakura hovered behind me, placing something on the ground next to me. "Try to get some sleep for yourself, Sayomi."

"I will." I promised, looking up at him gratefully. "Thank you for bringing him back in one piece."

"Don't mention it."

Waiting until he was gone, I finally looked down by my hand, feeling an odd sense of relief to see Takenaka's sword. Moving my gaze onto Hanzo, I grabbed the sword blindly, placing it next to my own before lying down properly, getting sucked back into the sleep I'd been enjoying prior to Hanzo's grand entrance.

I'd barely blinked before I was standing in a room, listening to my own raspy breath. Mizu knelt over me, trying to wash the sweat from the fever away with all the gentleness she could muster. Gasping at the cool touch, I saw my head move away, seeing the sensation as a threat. Pulling back in resignation, Mizu barely bothered looking up when the door to my room opened, Hanzo standing there with a grimace on his face. "I don't think she even knows who we are."

"I'll take over if you want." Hanzo offered, coming to kneel on my other side. Biting her lip, Mizu finally nodded, passing the wet cloth over. "Itsuki and Ranmaru were whining for food when I left them."

"Sounds about right." Mizu laughed, closing the door behind her. Waiting until his sister had definitely left, he carefully rested the back of his hand against my overheating forehead, keeping it there even as I started to thrash, trying to throw him off.

Closing his other fist tightly, Hanzo only released my head when I'd stopped fighting him, replacing it just as fast with the cloth Mizu had been using. This time the feverous version of me in the room accepted it, frowning softly, but making no effort to get rid of it. "Bit nicer than my grubby hands, eh Yomi?" As he spoke, his fist slowly uncurled, coming to stroke the cheek closest to him.

"Don't…" The ill girl whispered, turning to face him as much as she could, the cloth flopping onto the floor as she did. Patiently replacing it again, Hanzo pulled his hand away to comply with my wish. "Leave…"

Looking stricken, Hanzo swallowed with a nod, untucking his legs from underneath him, "If that's what you want." Just as he was beginning to rise, my hand darted out from under the blanket, grabbing onto his wrist with almost a kind of fear behind it. From where I was positioned in the corner, I saw my eyes open wide, unfocused and blurred from the illness, but firmly fixed on him.

"I said…don't leave."

Looking from his wrist to my face, Hanzo nodded, sitting back down and tucking my hand back under the blanket. "I won't, I promise."

Suddenly getting a flash of warmth spread through my dream body, I gave the scene a final glance before forcing myself to wake up by biting my finger. Flinching sharply and practically bolting awake, it took me a few tries to realise that I was being restrained around the middle, but my arms were free.

Moving one down to undo the knot, I gave a small smile when I realised they were fingers, and that the warmth was coming from Hanzo's chest, pushed flush against my back. Turning as much as I possibly could without waking him up, I managed to look at his face, tracing every corner with my eyes. Bringing my hand around to stroke his cheek, I froze when he stirred, eyes fluttering open, "Wha…Yomi?"

"Hey, Hanzo." Giving himself a few seconds to wake up properly, he moved his hand to rub at his eyes, halting when he realised where the arm had just been extracted from. Raising an eyebrow teasingly, I spluttered when his face warped into shock, the other arm leaving my hip to slap against his face.

"Bugger."

"Good morning to you too." I smirked, beginning to sit up. "Feel better?"

"I feel like I just had ten falls off of Osaka Castle, but yeah, I'm feeling a lot better."

"Good." I whispered, pulling him up with me, supporting his back. When he was in a steady position, his eyes fell onto the three swords propped together, swallowing deeply.

Finding his hand again, I joined him in staring, running my finger across his knuckles, "We put this behind us." He finally said, turning to look at me. "Deal?"

"Deal." I nodded, "But we need to share everything, Hanzo. I give you my story for yours."

Staring at me seriously, Hanzo gave a stilted nod, drawing in a breath as if he was trying to prepare himself. Unable to watch for too long, I gently kissed him, pulling away with a smile, "When we're ready, I mean."

Fastening Castella's saddle firmly around her middle, I gave a thumb's up to Hanzo, who nodded, returning to his conversation with Master Katakura, Takenaka's sword passing between them. Leaving them to it, I gave the swords tied to the bags another check, my touch lingering against the wakizashi's scabbard. Same design as the katana's, but this one still had the sageo around it close to the top.

"There they are! Sayomi, Hanzo!" Turning towards the overwhelmingly familiar voice, I was tackled mid whip, only just keeping my footing as Saburo tried to push us both back a few steps. Taking it all in stride, he just ruffled my hair, keeping his grin in place. When I finally recovered, I looked towards Hanzo, suddenly glad I'd had the presence of mind to brace myself.

For someone who had effortlessly traversed the rooftops of Osaka Castle with two samurai in tow, on practically no sleep, Hanzo didn't look so well balanced with Asuka hanging off him, finally pulling away just when it seemed like she'd finally floor him. Once he was free again, he rubbed awkwardly at his face, "Can we expect that type of welcome home from everyone?"

"Considering all of us went to sleep and woke up to find you both gone, I'd say yes!" She grinned, punching his arm lightly.

Standing to one side, an eyebrow raised in amusement, Master Katakura gave a last nod, leaving us to it. Wiggling my fingers in a half wave at his back and watching it get returned by half the Date army as they finished packing up, I finally folded my arms, feeling that everything was right again.

Until Saburo went to rest his hand on my shoulder, pulling away with a minor curse when I practically leapt to the side, tensing the grip I had on myself.

Giving me weird looks, he and Asuka only blinked when Hanzo cleared his throat, "She uh, she kind of fell off the roof and landed funny. Not everybody gets to spend all their life hopping from place to place." Looking to me for corroboration, Asuka accepted my shrug with more than a pinch of salt, humming in suspicion.

Clapping his hands together, Saburo drew all the attention back to him, "So, unless there's any more business to be had, I say, we get on our way home."

"Sounds good to me." Hanzo sighed happily.

"There kind of is some business." Asuka suddenly piped up, tugging at the cloth that I could just see under her yukata, "I'm sweltering in this heat. Mind if I go undress?"

"Anytime sweetie." Saburo winked, laughing heartily when she flashed him her finger. Rolling my eyes in silent agreement, I only just caught the bundle of cloth when she tossed it to me, the obi unfurling as that too flew through the air. Getting her meaning, I followed her away from the boys, finally finding some tree cover barely ten metres away.

Waiting until she was certain that the boys were wrapped up in their own conversation again, she quickly tugged her own sash free, the robes falling free to reveal a knee length cat suit in grey, with several small pouches tied to her legs. Catching my raised eyebrows, she smirked, reaching for the back so she could get it off, "I figured Hanzo had already told you our little secret."

"Doesn't seem so little." I replied, turning around so that we could get dressed. Barely a second after slipping my robes off my shoulders, I thrust my arms through my own yukata, feeling far better once the slowly wearing silk was rubbing against my bare skin. Once the obi was tied tightly, and the clothes from Osaka were in a heap on the floor, Sakura and the pendant transferred into my sash, I happily followed Asuka back to the boys, neither of us looking any different than two women out in town.

While we'd been gone, the boys had been getting changed too, Hanzo swapping out his black ninja gear for his usual farm clothes, and Saburo was just tucking his own into one of the saddle bags, taking Asuka's suit without complaint. Looking at all of us assembled there, Hanzo stepped forwards and took the reins, turning back with a grin, "I think it's time to go home guys."

* * *

My very first view of Kodokuna Village paled in comparison to the sight I saw when we returned there again. Back then I'd been a girl towing her comrade around the country in search of a safe haven, only to fall into the help of strangers. Now, those same strangers were my family and I was returning home to them.

The first one to notice our return was Asuka's father, looking immensely worried as he led the plough horse back to the stables, his head snapping up when he noticed his daughter. "Oh thank the heavens!" He sighed, enveloping her in his arms despite her struggling to be released. "Where were you? Your mother said you just left without a word."

"Dad!" She complained.

Next to me, Saburo suddenly flushed, beginning to step behind Hanzo in an attempt to hide, only for Asuka's father to look up again, his relief turning to rage, "Saburo, you little-"

"That's my cue to leave!" Launching under Castella to try to gain some distance from us, Saburo was only just scrambling back to his feet when he was caught, the stable master pulling hard on his ear, "Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Disappear with my daughter without telling anyone will you? Leave your grandmother with the kids on her own will you?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Dad, it was my idea, let him go!"

"Shouldn't you step in?" I asked of Hanzo, receiving a very vague shrug in return. Keeping my stare on him, I waited for him to groan and do something, but he just kept leaning against Castella, watching the events unfold. By now, Asuka had grabbed a broom off of one of the many people watching and was trying to beat her father with it, which only made him increase his grip on poor Saburo.

Finally though, "We wanted to go meet Hanzo! Make sure he and Yomi got home alright!"

"And it begins." Hanzo murmured, wrapping an arm around my waist as the crowd noticed us for the first time. Suddenly finding all eyes on me, I felt my cheeks warm up immensely.

For a minute we all stood in silence, Asuka still holding the broom, and her father still holding Saburo, until finally someone spoke in the back of the crowd, "It's about time!"

"Yeah, Hanzo, what took you so long?"

"I thought she was in Osaka, not China!" The good natured ribbing set Hanzo at ease, his characteristic grin making a return,

"Come on guys, the place is supposed to be ninja proof. I had surveillance to do."

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" Another voice chimed in, the crowd parting for the speaker. Looking at them all in confusion, Mizu finally settled on her brother, about ten years disappearing from her face as she relaxed, and her feet began moving forwards. Releasing me, Hanzo opened his arms for her, closing them a second after she was close enough. Standing to one side, I felt a smile coming over me, watching the pair whisper to each other, assuaging their fears between them.

When they stepped away from each other, Mizu ruffling his hair as they did, I felt less guilty about stepping closer, unprepared for Mizu to suddenly cup my face, tilting it this way and that, "How'd they treat you?"

"Well enough." I answered, realising she was looking for injuries. When her hands dropped again, her face returned to its natural colouring, only illuminating her scar. Since it looked fresher than usual, I waited for Hanzo to notice it, rewarded when his eyes suddenly narrowed. Sensing the worry, the crowd began to disperse, mumbling welcome homes and congratulations, leaving the three of us standing uselessly on the path.

Shifting uncomfortably under Hanzo's scrutiny, Mizu finally sighed, "I was hunting, okay? String caught my cheek and sliced it open. End of story."

"Have you been to see Chiyome about it?" Hanzo quietly demanded. A quick nod from her released all the tension building in his shoulders.

Looking around anxiously, I asked the question before I was even aware of it, "Where are the kids? Are they okay?"

"They're fine, Sayomi. Well, Ranmaru's got a nasty sprain, and Itsuki's been trying to get him to take it easy, but…" I was speeding away before she could finish, skirting around people and hopping my back fence.

So Takenaka had hurt the kids after all, and left Ranmaru with a useless arm. Biting my lip to stop myself from screaming I stopped short, hearing Itsuki's voice coming through the open back door. Creeping closer to it, I poked my head round it slightly, ducking back when I spotted the kids, but moving one eye back into view.

Both of them had their backs to me, and seemed to be preparing something poisonous at the hearth. A sling was supporting Ranmaru's arm from what I could see, making his part in the meal minimal. Tossing her hair out of her eyes, Itsuki took the board from in front of him, scraping his slices into our pot, "They'll be back soon Ran, I just know it."

"That's if the news was genuine and Saburo wasn't just trying to get Asuka alone."

"You know him, anything he has to say to say to her he'd say in front of us. She'd just brain him otherwise."

"If she was in a good mood." Laughing into her hand, Itsuki centred her eyes back on Ranmaru, the smile still in place. From where I was standing, the blush beginning to rise up the back of Ranmaru's neck was all too easy to see, and it only darkened as they continued to stare at each other.

Slipping my shoes off and tucking them under the decking, I crept onto the boards, clearing my throat. Hearing the sound, the pair of them leapt away from each other, the blush spreading to Itsuki now, "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Yomi!" Itsuki cheered, scrambling to her feet and full on charging me. Taking the assault calmly, I let her wrap her arms around me, ruffling her hair until she pulled away. "You're okay!"

"It's me, you expected otherwise?" Looking over her head, I felt my smile slip slightly, noticing Ranmaru hadn't moved from where he'd jumped away from Itsuki, aside from getting to his feet. Moving her around so that only one of my arms was around her neck, I gestured him closer, "Come on, you're not fooling anyone Ran."

Crossing his free arm across his body, he visibly struggled, before dropping his head and skulking over. Rolling my eyes at Itsuki so she'd giggle, I released her, and proceeded to yank him closer, getting a loud yelp in return. Other than that sound though, he was still quiet, just grabbing my yukata with his free hand. "You said you wouldn't leave me alone." He finally whispered, twisting the material slightly, "You _swore,_ Yomi!"

"I know, Ran, I know." Tapping my arm, Itsuki mimed a pouring motion, bounding away at my curt nod. Watching her slip out to grab some fresh water, I separated us, bending slightly to see his eyes, "But listen, just for a few seconds, and then you can do whatever you want to me."

"You have twenty five." He murmured.

"I'd better be quick then." The corners of Ranmaru's mouth twitched. "I know what I said, and I'm not even going to try to defend myself for Takenaka's actions. That's why Mizu was there that night, so that if Takenaka succeeded in whatever he was planning, you wouldn't be alone."

Moving my hands to cup his chin, his eyes blinking tiredly as they finally looked up, I fixed my typical smile into place, "It's been two years, remember? They're not getting us back."

"No matter what they try?"

"No matter what they try." I nodded, tilting my head. Suddenly I stopped moving around, turning Ranmaru slightly. Flicking the neat tail sprouting from the back of his head playfully, I laughed quietly, "I thought you were getting a haircut!"

"I was going to," He quickly defended, "But Chiyome was out to like, here!" My teeth sank into my hand, blood spurting out as I tried so hard not to laugh. Ranmaru's hand was about half a metre away from his body. If Chiyome really was that big, then I wouldn't be volunteering for babysitting.

Meeting my eyes, Ranmaru gave a natural smirk, seeming to finally be at ease. Waiting until he broke the contact to go help Itsuki with the bucket, Hanzo and Mizu following close behind, I finally felt relief, my shoulders easily sagging.

I was home again.


	45. The Past Is Revealed

When I finally detached myself from the mess of people beginning to clog up the house with congratulations for Hanzo and well meaning questions for me, Chiyome edged her own way out, no-one quite brave enough to stop her swollen belly from getting between them. Finding me leaning on the fence, she gave a shallow breath, easing into a sitting position on the deck. Clutching at her burden with both hands, she avoided looking towards me until I took a seat next to her, sighing into my hands, "At the risk of sounding like everyone else, how are you?"

"Fine in body, but if I get fussed over one more time…"

"It's just their nature Sayomi, I know that a lot of the mothers in the village were worried."

"Mothers? I'm talking about bloody Nobu!"

Laughing loudly until she was gasping, Chiyome wiped at her eyes, "I should have warned you. He and the others have started this year's batch. I suspect that they're just making sure it matches last year's." Waiting for her to catch her breath, I took a glance back in at the party, wondering if anyone had noticed me missing yet.

Slowly though, Chiyome returned to full form, suddenly taking my arm gently and lifting up the sleeve, revealing the bandage wrapped round it. Inspecting the binding carefully, she finally set it down with a nod, "I'm not a fan of battlefield physicians, but I suspect you found one that knows his job."

Rubbing my arm nervously, I only glanced up when Hanzo plonked himself down next to us, swearing under his breath, "Apparently rescuing one of our own isn't enough to get into the booze."  
Looking at each other in alarm, Chiyome and I turned to look at him, dissolving into laughter when we noticed the bruising beginning to form around his eye. Scowling at us and flicking up his middle finger covertly, Hanzo merely grunted when Chiyome went back in to talk to her husband, leaving us alone outside. "It's worse than it looks, by the way."

"Good to know."

"I'm not getting any sympathy, am I?"

"Not a chance." I said, submitting to my giggles again, "Besides, you should know better than to get between Nobu and the brew!" Batting my head playfully, Hanzo drew his legs up to his body, hugging them tightly, "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed quietly, looking out into the garden, "The Elder cornered me though. Wanted to know how much you knew."

Looking at him squarely, my eyes met his, an intense look passing between us, "Do you want my story first, or do you want to get it over with?"

"Ladies first, as Saburo loves to say."

"Do you want me to give Asuka's response?"

"I already have a black eye, Yomi." Hanzo grinned, nudging me as much as he could without losing his balance. Keeping my smile plastered on, I turned back to stare at the garden, focusing solely on the shadows as I began to speak.

For his part, Hanzo relaxed his pose, shuffling closer when he realised my tone wasn't going to get louder, "My father and Takenaka served the same lord, in Mino. When they decided they didn't like how he ruled, they began to think about a small scale mutiny. Of course, I didn't know that. All Tadashi and I had to do was take letters to and from our father, handing them to shady guys in the market near our house. It was just a game to us. But next thing I know, my mother's coming into our playroom, blindfolding us because Father wanted to play another game with us. We didn't stand a chance."

"Tadashi…your brother?"

"He was." The past tense didn't go unnoticed, Hanzo stiffening as he realised what I was implying, "She would've done the same to me, but something stopped her, kept her distracted for so long... I remember thinking it was a yokai. If I'd bothered taking off the blindfold, I would've known the truth. But, my mother was playing with me, and I wanted to be good so that she'd come and play again.

Then someone screamed, and my father was picking me up and taking me away." My nose scrunched up, and my fists bunched, remembering my mother's face with a fury, "Rather than face judgement for what she'd done, she'd turned the knife on herself. So long as her precious _son_ was safe from dishonour, the spare didn't matter."

Shaking my head, I realised I was playing with my hair and quickly dropped it, looking down into my lap, "The rest's pretty simple. Father was allowed to commit seppuku for his treason, I went to my grandmother and then my uncle, all while Takenaka searched so that he could take me so he could look my father in the eye in the afterlife. Then, a few months down the line, I woke up in the tavern alone. We were in a big city, so I wandered for a while, trying to find my uncle, and was nearly mowed down by a horse. Guess who pulled me out of the way?"

"Oda?" Hanzo whispered in shock, obviously trying to match my image of the Demon King with his. Coming up blank, he just shook his head, tilting it back in wonder. "Geez."  
His next question made me tilt my head in confusion, "What'd she look like?"

"Why?"

"So I know who to punch when I make it to the afterlife."

"You wouldn't." I frowned, the image of her reappearing in my mind, "She was too much of a lady, and carried herself like it. She'd make you feel guilty about even looking at her in the wrong way, as if you'd committed a diabolical act." My eyes closed, blocking the image and replacing it with my father and Tadashi, "We took after our father, in looks and personality. Only, Tadashi had curlier hair, just like hers." Every morning his hair would start in a topknot or tail, and by dinnertime it would be loose, the tie lost in the garden for eternity. He'd take the lectures with a dour face, only to laugh and run away once it was over. What would he be like now, I wondered idly, would he still be a jokester eager to tease his little sister, or would he actually grow up a little bit?

Smiling despite the situation, I looked up at the stars, tracing the constellations. Looking across at me, Hanzo returned the expression, the reluctance falling off him in waves. "A trade's a trade, I guess."

The party had settled behind us, Chiyome's voice clearly intoning anyone sober to help deal with those who were less so, and leaving him with no noise to hide behind. Winking impishly at him, I moved closer, capturing Hanzo's lips, "Come on you, I haven't given you your proper reward yet."  
I could feel his grin as we kissed, Hanzo's hands moving to run down my sides…Just as the Elder popped his head around the back door, "My dear boy, I take it she took the news well?"

"Haven't told her yet." Hanzo murmured, pulling away slightly to glare at his boss. Taking it in stride, the Elder simply nodded, looking between us,

"Have I made this awkward?"

"Little bit."

"Good. You should be telling her." Leaving us with those words, the Elder shut the back door behind him, giving us enough privacy to get back into our positions, fumbling to keep a small distance between us.

Casting a glance at the closed door, Hanzo's eyes narrowed, even as they turned back to look at me, "Well, I guess it's my turn now."

Tucking my legs back under me, I rested my head on my knees, watching as he tried to gather the tale in his mind before sending it out of his mouth at me, "One day, I'm out on a mission, nothing serious, just a quick bit of larceny. Suddenly, a friend of mine, Aizawa drops down onto my branch. 'We've got to go back.' He kept saying, 'Oda's razing the villages. We're doomed to fall.'" Dropping his head into his hands, Hanzo slowly began to shiver, "Nothing we could've done would've helped. By the time we got there, everything was gone. Mizu and Chihiro had managed to smuggle out most of the kids, but the adults had sealed the entrance the second the wall was broken through. I was only thirteen, and I remember asking where our parents were..." Swallowing deeply, Hanzo began to look up again, but his eyes were unfocused, and I turned so he could discreetly wipe his eyes. "We tracked down as many of the kids' relatives as possible, but we were found by villagers on the road and brought here. The orphans were quickly snatched up, but nobody seemed to want Mizu or me. Sure, Chiyome cooked us food sometimes, but we were too young to earn our keep in the fields, our bodies too unsuited unlike the adults. So me, Asuka and Saburo got to talking, and eventually Aizawa got back in touch with me. He promised to send missions our way, and soon we had a regular network back up and running."

"But you wanted more." I whispered, not sure how to feel when he nodded.

"Every ninja in this place did. When we first found it, the only thing of worth was the land, which was pretty much under the control of the first settlers, and protected by Itsuki. People just began to drift in until we got the bustling community we are today. Of course, we wanted revenge for our fallen, angry that the few villages he did manage to get, out all the ones he could've succeeded with, were ours. So me, Mizu and Nobu got permission to go to Gifu, to try and kill Oda. We didn't manage it separately of course, but the final assault was good enough for us. The past was finally behind us."

"And then," He sighed quietly, "We found you and Ran on the road. Nobody knew much about him, but you…everyone knew who you were, and how much you hated shinobi."

"That's partially because the one ninja I ever interacted with was a sadistic bitch who later tried to turn me insane, and then kill me." Ashamed, I looked down into my lap, staring at the scars Gracia had left me with, "I've met enough since to realise that she was one of a kind."

"Either way, we didn't know how far we could trust you, or Ran. Even Chihiro and Itsuki were sworn to secrecy, and we weren't going to tell the kids until they were older anyway. As time passed, it became harder to admit the truth to you. I guess," Hanzo mumbled, "We at least owe Takenaka for doing that favour for us."

"I guess so."

Later that night, after Hanzo had said goodnight and followed his sister home, and the three of us left behind decided to clean up the party in the morning, I lay awake listening to Itsuki's breath, thinking so many different things that my head began to whirl. It felt wonderful to be back in my own bed, and as much as the quilt was patched, I couldn't help but snuggle closer into it; barely realising I was curled up until my knees were touching the underside of my chin.

Would things be able to spring back to what they used to be, or had they changed too much this time around? Had something happened while I was gone to make Ranmaru and Itsuki blush around each other? More to the point, would they ever learn to stop burning the bloody fish?


End file.
